The Way To A Wizard's Heart
by hailstorm888
Summary: Jaycee Razwell, also known as Jayce or Jay, has finally been accepted into the school of her dreams. Now she'll just have to make it... Through her academic struggles, by the people around her, and through a brand new romance that she's most definitely not expecting. Will she be able to handle it? Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart. Rated T for swearing and possible sexual situations?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest story! It's my second story made from one of those dating apps, my first one being Midnight Cinderella! Please check out that story, as well as some of my Pokémon ones if you're interested! I won't tell you just who will be the suitor just yet, but I will tell you that in this story there will only be one, and it'll be pretty obvious once we get to that part. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Wizardess' Dream

 _October 6th_

"Hmm. I see... Damn! That must be tough Harriet."

"Buckaw! _All they talk about are eggs, eggs, eggs! I'm so tired of laying eggs already!_ " The sound of the hen clucking barely reached my ears, I was more intently listening to the words she was speaking.

"How about you take a break, and don't lay any eggs for a couple of days? How does that sound?"

"Cluck, cluck, buckaw! _Maybe I should! Today, I am definitely taking the day off, and I'll sleep all day long! And tomorrow, too!_ " I smiled lightly, resting my chin in my hand on the wooden table. The sun felt nice on my head and back, and I was enjoying listening to Harriet talk. She always had something to say.

"I think that's a good idea. You should take a rest sometimes, otherwise you'll get stressed out."

"Buk buk, buk! _That's right! Thank you!_ Buckaw! _Phew, that's a relief. I'm glad I talked to you today._ " I grinned, folding my arms on the table beneath me.

"I'm glad I could help you out Harriet!"

"Buk buk buk. _You know, everyone on the farm likes your counseling._ Cluck, buk-buk-buk. _You're always helping us to boost our morale!_ "

"You think so? Well, thank you! I love helping you guys out too. And I'm sure Farmer Don appreciates it too."

"Buckaw! _You're such a sweet girl!_ Buk, buckaw! _Well then, I'm gonna head back to the coop. Those old hens can't go too long without me._ "

"Alright Harriet, have a nice rest! Oh, and say hello to everyone for me too!" The hen spread her wings and flew over the low wooden fence to the farm where she lived. I chuckled as I watched her. "I guess it's tough being a chicken too..." Yeah, I know. I'm basically a walking miracle. What with the whole talking to animals thing! As I was thinking about Harriet, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, miss!" I looked up to a deep voice, and there was a strange man standing at the open gate in front of my house. He was probably in his thirties or forties, with brown, graying hair. He seemed well built, but was relatively short for an older man. Probably no more than 5' 9". He approached me, carrying a medium sized short haired brown dog in his arms. "Are you the wizardess that can talk to animals?"

"That's me."

"Ah, just as I though! Well, I'm glad that I found you! Do you mind if you take a look at my dog? She's hurt, you see? I think she's hurt her leg, but I'm not sure..."

"Oh no! Come on in and I'll take a look." I lead the man up the stone steps through the small garden in front of my house, and inside the open front door. It was cluttered inside, but we weren't staying on the first floor. We made our way down the steps and into the basement, where I kept all of my medicines and things needed to treat animals. "Please put her on that table there."

"Got it!" After the dog, who looked to be some sort of lab-beagle mix, was put onto the smooth, polished wooden table (I made it that way myself so that animals wouldn't get slivers). I leaned down to look at her face more closely.

"Hi sweetie! What's your name?" I asked in the nicest tone that I could manage.

"Woof... _I'm Connie..._ " I gently stroked Connie's ears as I spoke with her.

"Hi Connie!" She lifted her right front leg weakly. "You poor thing, did you hurt your leg? Where does it hurt?"

"Woof, woof. _There's a thorn stuck in my right forepaw,_ " Connie whined, speaking in a quiet, mumbling tone. " _I think I got it when I ran into a thorny branch..._ "

"Oh no... You poor thing..." She whined again.

" _It hurts a lot..._ "

"Don't worry Connie. I'll take care of that right away for you." Taking a deep breath, I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse and took my wand in my right hand. "Here we go... Oh sacred wind... Grant us a breeze and mend this wound. 'Sanatio Aura'!" I said the spell gently and carefully. Then, a soft wind blew into the room and lifted Connie into the air. In no time at all, the wind removed the thorn from her paw and closed the wound. The air became still once more, and Connie was gently placed back on the table. "There you go! Are you alright now?"

"Woof! _I am, thank you!_ " Connie placed her healed forepaw onto the table and stood up, letting out a true, happy bark.

"No problem!"

"Wow! Thanks a lot! I came all the way from the next village over when I heard there was a lady here that could talk to animals. Wizards and wizardesses are common around here, but I've never heard of one that could talk to animals except for you." I smiled proudly, but small.

"Oh, please. I'm nothing special. Besides, I still have a lot to learn." By the end of my statement, I was sighing, thinking about my... _skills._

"Hey, come one, you're amazing! By the way, mind if I ask your name?" Though he sounded nice, the way the man was looking at me and inching closer was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. My name is Jaycee Razwell. Jay or Jayce for short."

"Jaycee, huh? Got it. That's a real nice name! You know, I've heard rumors about you in my village. I've heard that you lost your parents a few years back due to the disease, but you're getting along. Helping and caring for animals. You don't ever feel lonely living all by yourself, do you?" I frowned, moving away from the man who was now mere inches from me to pretend to fix up a shelf. He was much bigger than me, as most people are, and I didn't know how I would defend myself if things went sour. My magic sucked and if I tried to use a spell, it might work, or it might backfire completely.

"I guess so, but the people here are very kind. They always help me out." I gave him a menacing look, and he seemed to get it, but kept pressing.

"I see. You seem to be very optimistic and cheerful. You're a nice and strong girl."

"Thanks." I told him blandly. Connie had jumped off of the table and was now standing between us, looking on curiously.

"No wonder this village is so peaceful. It has a great wizardess like you around."

"I don't know if I'd say I'm that great," Although this man was still weirding me out, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Come on, don't be so humble. I'm sure you'll be one of the great wizardesses one day."

"I don't know about that sir. Now, I hate to say this, but I'm really very busy right now, so you need to leave." Finally he seemed to get it, and backed off a bit.

"Oh no, I understand. I need to get going anyways. Thanks again! I hope I can count on you if something comes up! See ya! Come on Connie,"

"Woof! _Bye Jaycee!_ " I sighed as they left, and mumbled to myself.

"Pft, yeah right. Please never come back." I walked upstairs, plopping down on my couch and thinking about what the man had said.

"The great wizardess, huh... I wish." I puffed out my cheeks and sighed again. I sat up suddenly, pushing one of my pitch black pigtails out of my face. I looked towards the corner of the room, where there was a jug filled with water. "Hm..." I stood up, facing the water jug, and I took a deep breath and held out my wand. "Oh power that resided within, lift that water jug and bring it to me. 'Levis Pullma'!" Despite my grandiose magic incantation, the jug didn't move even an inch. "Nothing's happening..." I glared at the jug, unsure of what to do with myself. Until suddenly the water jug sprouted cute little white wings and started fluttering around in the air.

"Huh? H-Hey, that's not what I had in my mind! Stop!"

"Geh-hehehehe!" On top of that, it started laughing creepily.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get down here!"

"Gehehe!"

"I'm not joking! That's my drinking water for today, and there's no way that I'm going all that way to get more!" I yelled, chasing the jug around the room, knocking over stacks of books and stubbing my foot on the coffee table.

"Geheeeeee!" The water jug just flew in circles around the room, almost like it was mocking me.

"Stop that you meanie!" Right when I said that, the water jug stopped right over my head. "That's right, just stay still-" I reached up on my tippy toes, the jug was just out of reach-

"Geh-geh-geh-geh-geh!" With an insane laugh, the jug suddenly turned upside down.

"Wai-" Then, the water fell out of the jug and drenched me from head to toe. I stood there, mouth gaping and shocked.

"Hee!" The jug gave a final, satisfied laugh, and it's wings disappeared and the jug fell into my hands. It hit my wrist on the way down, then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch, dammit!" I held my wrist gently, then went to pick up the jug and set it somewhere where it wouldn't be in the way, as well as straighten up everything which had been knocked over. Afterwards I sat down at the kitchen table, head in my hand, looking out the window. I sighed again, blowing some of my bangs out of my face. "No matter how hard I try, my spells just never work on anything but animals. I sort of practice a lot... But they ALWAYS fail," I threw my hands up at 'always' dramatically. "I hope that I'm not doomed to be a terrible wizard forever..." The more I thought about it, the more depressed I got. I watched the water drip onto the table from my hair, trying to clear my mind.

"Well... I guess I'd better change and go get some more water." I stood up, wringing out my hair and my long, dark green skirt, and was about to go into my room, until;

"Jaycee Razwell? Is this the house of Jaycee Razwell?" I heard a slightly nasally voice from my front door. Hoping for a change in my previous mood, I put a small smile on my face and went to answer it. I hurried over and opened the door, but to my surprise, no one was there.

"Huh...? Not funny..." I mumbled irately, about to turn away.

"Here! Up here!"

"What? Wh-Where are you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hey! I'm telling you I'm right up here!" The voice suddenly became very irritated, and something whapped my head. I looked up suddenly, rubbing my forehead.

"Huh...?" When I looked up, searching with my stormy blue eyes, there floating in the air was a... piece of paper? "What are you doing flying Paper!?"

"How rude you are! Don't just call me 'paper'!" The paper flutted down in front of me. It then cleared it's throat. If that's even possible. "Ahem. I am the Acceptance Letter from Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy!" It's voice was full of pride, and the paper curled back, almost like it was bowing to me.

"Gendonelune... The Acceptance Letter?" As I heard the paper's words, my mind became blank for a moment. "Wait... The _Acceptance_ Letter... from Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy?!" Finally understanding what the paper had told me, I jumped up and down excitedly, shrieking. Then, without thinking, I clutched the paper in my hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Take your hands off me!"

"Oops! Sorry, I got excited!" I apologized quickly, my cheeks heating up a bit, and released the letter.

"What were you thinking, putting those nasty wet hands all over me?! I'm all damp now! What would you do if I got water damage and my ink started to run? Huh?"

"Um... I'm terribly sorry." Even though I meant my apology (Though I was beginning to get annoyed with the Letter), I couldn't help but smile still.

"Why are you all wet, anyway?!"

"Ah, it's kind of complicated." I chuckled softly, rubbing my neck, where it was still damp.

"I've brought a lot of students to Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy," Said the Letter quite proudly, before taking on a lecturing tone. "But this is the first time I've had to take a drowned rat!" My mouth fell open in shock and annoyance.

"Well that's pretty rude for a supposed Acceptance Letter from a place so prestigious as Gendonelune!"

"How dare you! Of course I'm the genuine Acceptance Letter of Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy!" I rolled my eyes. _Does he really have to say the entire name every time?_ Then I began to let my thoughts wander, until my gaze landed on a book next to the window, a yearbook to be exact. I walked towards it, picking up the book and running my hand across the cover. The sunlight was bright and beautiful as I spoke quietly and clearly.

"So I'm not just dreaming..."

Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy, or Gendonelune Royal, Gendonelune Academy, or just GRMA. It is one of the most prestigious academies in the land, and only accepted wizards and wizardesses are allowed to attend. Serge Durandal, a famous wizard and my role model, studied there in the past as well. Only students who pass the strict judgment are admitted to enter or transfer to the school, will receive the Acceptance Letter. I had been sending applications there for a long time, but not since what had happened to my parents...

 _I never actually expected to get accepted... If I can study there, I'll definitely get better! Oh, and there will me so many cool people there, too! I might even get a chance to meet Serge Durandal!_ I squealed without realizing it, but was rudely interrupted once again by the letter.

"Hey! Are you listening? I can't tell with that stupid smile on your face!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!"

"Do you really think you'll be able to make it at the academy with that attitude missy?" I frowned, sticking my lips out in a pout. _I didn't know that the Acceptance Letter could actually speak... I don't really like him too well..._ "...Ahem! Anyway, you depart tomorrow morning."

"What?! Tomorrow?!"

"Right! So, hurry up and get ready! NOW!"

"Oh God, I have so much to do! First though, I have to tell everyone!"

"Everyone!? You have no time! Pack your things first!" But I was already sprinting down the cobblestone path and past the small, cute fence around my yard, and to the nearest neighbor's house.

* * *

The next morning arrived in a flash. All my things were packed, though I had to stay up most of the night and make sure I had everything ready. It was very early, the sun was just coming up over the horizon. My only family left, the townspeople, had wanted to throw me a party for finally being accepted into the Academy, but with so little time left, I convinced them not to. I had promised to write though, and come back over Christmas break.

The Letter was waiting for me just outside my front door, where I had piled up all five of my suitcases.

"Well, well. Have you packed everything you need?"

"I think so! By the way, how are we going to carry all of these things all the way to the academy?"

"Of course! Hold the one you'll need the most today."

"Alright." I picked up one of the smaller suitcases, containing a few daily necessities and some clothes.

"Good! Then..." Suddenly, the Acceptance Letter started shinging.

"Whoa!" A bubble of light blue light floated out from the Acceptance Letter and surrounded the rest of my luggage.

"Here we go! To Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy!" The bubble popped with a cute, comical sound, and all my luggage had disappeared.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I hopped around the spot where my luggage had been, and waved my hand over it, but they really had gone.

"W-Well. This is a piece of cake for me, of course." The Acceptance Letter seemed to gain a reddish hue. I smiled knowingly at it. _I guess even official documents get embarrassed sometimes too_. "A-Ahem! Anyway, on to the next step..." It started to shine again, and this time the bubble of light surrounded my body.

"H-Hey!" I giggled, as the sensation tickled. "What's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious? You must change your clothes! All students are required to wear the school uniform! Now hold still!" I wriggled, suddenly uncomfortable, as if I would become naked for an instance, but instead, when the bubble popped my clothes had been instantly changed.

"Wooow!" I spun around in place, admiring the look of the uniform. "I've dreamed about wearing this for sooo long! It's even cuter than I thought it'd be! This is amazing!" The hem of my skirt, light tan with ruffles and a single brown stripe near the bottom, floated up softly. It was a bit shorter than I had imagined, but nothing that I couldn't pull off looking anything but stunning. I giggled again. The rest of the school uniform consisted of a white blouse underneath a blue button up blazer, and a blue cloak with a red underside to match the school colors. I was also wearing nearly knee high gray socks and cute little blue boots to top it all off.

"It's all mandatory, except for the boots and socks, those can be interchanged." The letter explained, as I continued to look at my dazzling new outfit. It waited a few more moments before further criticizing me. "How long are you going to stand there fantasizing about yourself?" With a smirk I began to twirl and giggle for another few minutes, until at last I stopped, standing up straight.

"Done!"

"...Anyway, this is the last step." The Acceptance Letter began to shine once more, and yet another bubble came out. When the bubble popped, a shining emblem slowly floated down into the palm of my hand. It was perfectly polished, and gold. A crest featuring two crossed wands, some plants, and a dragon was featured on it. I ran my fingers gently across it, admiring the beauty of the item. "That's our school emblem. It's very, very important, so DON'T LOSE IT!" I jumped at the Acceptance Letter's suddenly loud voice, but didn't interrupt him. "You must always put it on the chest of your uniform."

"Of course." I attached the emblem to my uniform quickly.

"That completes the preparations. Now it's time to head for the academy." Excitement rose in the pit of my stomach. How were we going to get there? What would it be like?

"How are we going to get there? Are we gonna use one of those fancy bubbles?" The idea of teleporting was quite exhilarating, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"Don't be silly, I can't teleport humans with those! We're taking the train in the next village over." I was quite visibly disappointed.

"Just a train? If suitcases are teleported so easily, why not a person?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I huffed, before quietly muttering.

"Nothing."

"Hmph. Some nerve... I wonder how far you'll get with that attitude! Let me tell you something," I sighed. _It's lecturing me again..._ "Well, we need to get going. The sun will be up soon. Let us go!"

"Right!" My excitement and smile returned as I ran after the Acceptance Letter as it started to float off. But, as a soft breeze blew past, I stopped to look behind me. Standing there was the house that I had grown up in, where I had lived my whole life. _I'm actually going to be a student at Gendonelune, huh... I hope you can see this, Mom and Dad. I always said that I wanted to go there and be just like you guys... I really will try to study hard, and become the greatest that I can be._

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Instead of snapping at the letter, I smiled wistfully at it, turning away from the small house and tucking it's keys into a pocket for safekeeping.

"I'm coming!" And so, I set off for Gendonenlune Royal Magic Academy, with nothing but my one remaining suitcase, and a very stuck-up Acceptance Letter. And I couldn't wait to get there.

 _October 7th_

 **All done! All of the prologue done in one chapter, wow! You guys will already be meeting the suitor next chapter! I doubt that any of the chapters after this will be quite so long, but I hope that you can enjoy them just as much! And, just an FYI, I'm trying to go for a girly and fun and adventurous but also sarcastic and sometimes a tad mean main character. But, I feel like she's coming off a bit bland at the moment. If you have any suggestions, please, feel free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thank you Fonix Girl for my first review on** **The Way To A Wizard's Heart** **!**

 **Are you all ready to find out who the suitor is cuz it's very obvious in this chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Academy

 _October 8th_

A sparkling blue spring of crystal clear water extended in front of my eyes. The clear stars twinkled brightly above. A deafening silence enveloped the night. The air was completely still. Although all else was shrouded in the darkness of night, the trees and grass radiated a mild green aura. The moon was nowhere in sight.

"Where... am I?" I stood on the banks of the water's edge. No. It felt more like I was floating in the air rather than standing. _What is this place? It's so strange..._

My head felt fuzzy and dim. I couldn't think clearly. When I tried to speak, my thoughts evaporated into nothingness before words could leave my mouth. I attempted to lift my hand, but it was numb, and weak. At the same time, the sensation of floating in the air was relaxing and soothing.

The sound of grass being trampled perked my ears.

"Who's... there?" From the other side of the spring, a white figure appeared from between the thick trees. It was covered in a gleaming white coat and had a mane that flowed in the wind. Deep blue eyes, nearly purple, like a lapis lazuli, stared right back at me. But what caught my eyes most was one great, pointed horn, centered on its head.

"A unicorn..." I had only seen this creature in a magical encyclopedia before. A proud, white horse figured, magical creature.

 _What... is it doing... here?_ Lifting it's horn high into the air, the unicorn gazed into the starry sky.

" _Jaycee_..."

"It's... calling me..."

" _Jaycee_..." I took a step towards the magnificent creature and my feet splashed into the water. Looking down I saw nothing but a bottomless pool of water. Clear as it was, its depths were so vast that it was like staring into midnight.

"I can't..." My voice was hoarse, and sounded defeated.

" _Jaycee_..."

"Wait... I can't reach you..." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Jaycee!"

* * *

I breathed in sharply as my eyes snapped open to the sight of the indoor train cabin. I stumbled forward, nearly falling into the space between the benches. I focused on the clacking sound of the train on the tracks, which helped to slowly bring myself back to reality.

"That... That was a dream?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Jaycee! Snap out of it! We're almost there!" The dreadfully familiar voice of the Acceptance Letter caused a slight pang in my head.

"Okay, okay! Just shut your yap, alright?! I was only sleeping..."

"I've been yelling your name forever! Don't you have ears?!"

"We've been on this train since almost eleven last night, and with your irritating voice I've hardly slept since then. Just give me a minute..." It was the afternoon now, and the sun shone strongly through the window. I adjusted my sloppy clothes irritably, and took my hair out of it's pigtails. I combed through it quickly with my hand, and went into the bathroom for a moment to finish it. Slowly, I parted my hair evenly, and redid the pigtails. Then I brushed through my straight cut, thin bangs with my fingers, before sighing and staring at myself in the mirror.

Even though I'd complained before about not getting enough sleep during the nighttime train ride, I was so happy. I could barely keep from grinning, and I looked better than I remembered looking for a long time. With one final, small smile, I went back to the train cabin I had been staying in with the Letter. He was impatiently flipping back and forth, and the parchment turned towards me as I entered.

"Took you long enough... See, look! There's the academy now." I rolled my eyes before excitedly pressing my face up against the window.

We were moving parallel to the Academy, towards a village right outside of it where there was a train station. The Academy looked like a castle towering high above the trees on the other side of a great spring. Every time I had seen it in books, I had yearned to go there... and now I was heading straight for it.

"Wow... It's amazing!" I jumped up and down in excitement, only tearing my eyes away from the scene in order to repack my things from the one bag I had brought with me on the train.

Once we were stopped I was one of the first people off of the train, and I practically ran through the village, which was more like a bustling town, towards the academy. The Letter yelled at me as he flitted slowly through the air after me, dodging someone else every once in awhile.

I was completely out of breath by the time I had run over the entire winding path through a thin forest, and came to a huge iron gate. I didn't dare look beyond it, in fear of ruining the view before I could look on the Academy in all of it's glory. I pushed on the gate, but it was firmly locked, and I felt a slight shock when I tried to push it open.

"Ouch!"

"Don't touch it stupid! It's enchanted with a locking spell, obviously, as well as regular padlock. Just wait." The letter, who had finally caught up with me and even sounded a little winded despite being a piece of parchment, touched his corner to the gate. There was a pulsating light which resonated through the gate. A loud creaking could be heard, even though the gate wasn't moving and wasn't in any way rusted. Then, almost like it was from a storybook, the gate swung open easily, allowing me to pass.

"Awesome!" I ran ahead again, while Mr. Letter called out to me. I quickly slowed down though, with the sight of the enormous building. "Amazing..." The academy I had dreamed so often about engulfed my vision. _I finally did it, I'm here! I really am... Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy!_ With no one else there to share my joy, I turned to the Acceptance Letter. "I'm here! This is great! Mr. Letter, I finally made it!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that? I brought you here!" Despite his rudeness, I grinned and apologized, although I didn't mean it in the slightest.

"Sorry, it's just so hard for me to believe!" I pinched and pulled at my own cheeks and winced. "Ow." _I'm not even dreaming!_ When I thought of my future as a student here, my heart pounded with excitement and anticipation.

"What on Earth are you pinching yourself for? You sure a weird one! Is someone like you really going to make it here?" I wondered briefly if this was a rhetorical question, but quickly realized that this was a violation of my great self confidence.

"I'll be fine! I'm going to be a great wizardess! Just you wait!"

"Hmph... Find me when you do." _How rude!_ I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, but held my tongue this time. "Well then. My duty is done!"

"About time," I mumbled, and if the letter had a face I'm sure he would have glared at me.

"It was a long journey, but at least it wasn't boring with you around." The Acceptance Letter waved to me by fluttering its own edge. With a puff of smoke, another piece of paper appeared and floated down to my open palm.

"What's this?"

"It's a map of the academy. You're on your own now."

"Well Mr. Acceptance Letter, thank you very much!" If letters could nod or shake their heads, I'm sure he would have. A ball of smoke consumed the Acceptance Letter, and it transformed back into a normal piece of parchment. Then, it slowly fluttered down from the air and landed in my palm.

"Hmm..." I stared at the official document for a moment, thoughtfully. _He was kind of a snob, but I'm all alone without him..._ "If you can still hear me... Thanks again for bringing me here. I guess I couldn't have gotten here at all if you hadn't shown up at my front door." I rolled up the letter and carefully placed him into my bag.

"Soooo now what?" I turned around with my hands on my hips and took a glimpse at my spectacular surroundings. I then unrolled the map and took a look at it. Immediately I frowned and looked up at the grounds again. None of the buildings had their names or any specifics written on the map anywhere. It was just big squares and rectangles. "Where am I supposed to even go?" _Jesus Mr. Letter... You could have at least told me where to go before disappearing... I guess the dormitory would be first though?_

I immediately began to walk, with a lovely spring in my step, down the cobblestone path leading straight into the middle of the academy. I would spin around, laughing to myself and dancing. "Wow! This place is so big!" I passed by two buildings and into an area that seemed almost like a town square. It was surrounded by two main buildings, whose uses I could not discern, and a fountain right in the middle. The bricks here were red and bright yellow, giving the place an optimistic and happy feeling. There were several benches in the area, but I didn't feel like sitting.

"It really is amazing to think I'll be studying in a place like this from now on..." I went left into what had to be the main part of the academy. This was the area which looked like a castle, and was bigger than any other buildings. Classes must have been over for the day, since there were no students anywhere in sight. "Come on... Where are the dormitories?" I pursed my lips, holding my hands on my hips and looking around me. I wandered up and down the stairs, looking into many empty classrooms, but finding absolutely nobody. _Damn, I've been looking for almost two hours now! It'll be bad if I can't find them before it gets dark..._

My search for the dormitories took me to a grand, cavernous hall. The door had been just slightly ajar, with sunlight pouring in through the crack. That's exactly why it had caught my attention.

"It's enormous in here..." My voice was a whisper, but still echoed through the hall. There were rows and rows of seats, with a stage up front. There was a single altar on it. There were also huge windows, which is where the sunlight had been coming from. I was a bit disappointed to see that none of the windows had colored glass in them, it would have been beautiful with the way the sun would hit them. _I wonder what goes on in here... I see an altar... so maybe this is some kind of church?_

I walked up the main aisle, and stepped onto the stage, the echoing of my footsteps sounding lonely. I looked up on the altar, and saw sitting there what looked to be some sort of scale. It was jeweled and made of a silver metal, and nothing was sitting on either side.

"Hmm... I wonder what this is used for?" I looked the tool up and down, my curiosity undeniable and needing satisfaction. Finally, I reached out my hand to touch it, only just run my hand across it and feel what I imagined to be a cool, smooth object...

"Don't touch that."

 _October 8th_

 **BOOM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks Fonix Girl, for another review about the commonality of Klaus in these fics... He is pretty great, and my favorite character as well. I'll have to check out your story with him!**

Chapter 3: The Pretentious Prefect And The Bumbling Bunnyhead

 _October 8th_

 _Day 1 Of 13_

"Don't touch that." I gave a small gasp of surprise. A large hand had grabbed my arm from behind and yanked it back. Frightened and surprised, I spun around to see a tall male student. For a moment I was enthralled. His golden hair shimmered and shined in the fading light piercing through the windows. Sharp violet eyes stared back into mine. _Oh my God... This must be a school for angels... He looks just like a prince from a storybook come to life..._ I gaped at him, mesmerized by his gallant figure. Nothing could tear my attention away from that big hunk of man standing in front of me.

His attire only added to his impressive figure. He was wearing the usual school uniform, only it was different. It made him look so much more mature. He was wearing the required blue coat with the usual white dress shirt beneath it, and a black tie. He was also wearing his cloak, yet his was pitch black, with a much bigger collar than mine. Around his neck was a gold pendant with two yellow, a red, and a green shape on it. Even his boots just screamed 'I'm cooler than you and I'll act like it.'

"Are you even listening to me?" I shook my head suddenly, trying my best to listen to his deep, confident voice. Instead I got lost in his eyes. "I asked what you think you're doing here, Bunnyhead."

"I, uh... What? Bunnyhead?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I looked up to the much taller boy irately.

"Your hair makes you look like a rabbit." He said this very matter of factly, which only made me even more upset. I grabbed my pigtails, pulling down on them slightly and frowning until my anger boiled over. _Hey, why should I be self conscious anyways?! This guy is the one being rude!_

"NO, it doesn't!" I snapped at him.

"Look at those bunny ears." It looked as if he could almost be amused, but couldn't even bother with that. _Attitude alert!_

"Actually, they're called pigtails!"

"I'll call you Bunnyhead anyway."

"Wha-" _I don't like this guy at all! He's such a jerk!_ They guy's grip on my arm slightly loosened, and I yanked it free, shuffling back a few steps. "You're such an ass!" His brow immediately furrowed, probably in annoyance since I assume that he didn't appreciate being called an ass, since he was Mr. Perfect and all. But, he didn't get angry.

"You're awfully suspicious."

"Am not!" I angrily dug through my bag, shoving things out of the way and mumbling to myself furiously until I found and pulled out my Acceptance Letter. I then thrust it into the man's face, extending my arm all the way out since he was so much taller. He looked pretty irked himself but took the letter and began to read it over with a strict expression on his face. "My name is on there. Jaycee. Or Jayce, or Jay if I really like you. You can't call me either." I folded my arms, glaring at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Jaycee Razwell."

"Yeah, I already said that." _Douche canoe._ I silently added in my head.

"So you're the one student who didn't show up."

"Excuse me?" Now it was his turn to appear smug, yet still be professional in an extremely annoying way.

"Didn't the letter tell you to wait at the station for someone to pick you up?"

"What?! NO, it did NOT!" _I can't believe he didn't say anything about that!_

"There were four new students on that train, you included. Only one didn't show up. I was only able to find you by tracking the letter here using magic."

"Like that's my fault! That stupid letter didn't say anything about waiting for someone to come and get me!"

"What a dunce. I have wasted my time." My face suddenly grew red, and my anger was about to boil over. Usually I wouldn't get so angry. I prefer a calm and sassy approach. But I'd already been tired from running around all over the campus, and annoyed with not being able to find my way, and then this handsome devil (literally) swoops in out of nowhere just to make fun of my hair!

"Don't even _start_ with me about wasted time! I can't find anything in this place to save my goddamn life! Don't you people have maps, or I don't know, a _person_ somewhere to maybe help with directions!?" The man only narrowed his eyes and continued on as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"I am Klaus Goldstein. This academy's Prefect."

"What is a Prefect?" I asked this _Klaus_ exasperatedly. I was beginning to give up on this whole conversation, as I'm sure he was as well.

"A student representative. It's the job given to the highest ranked student. That means me."

"Not very modest are we?" I asked with an uncaring tone as I looked at my nails. Klaus rolled his eyes, handing back my Acceptance Letter.

"So you're from Reitz, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"It's 'Yes sir'. You were a vet there in Reitz, healing animals?"

"Uh huh. That was part of what I did. How do you know that?"

"TODAY, MY JOB WAS TO GUIDE YOU AROUND THIS ACADEMY. FROM THE STATION. I already know a bit about you." I uncovered my ears from Klaus' unnecessary yelling, throwing him the dirtiest look I could manage.

"Christ..." _How rude! It's not even my fault I didn't know to stay at the damn station!_

"Whatever. Why did you come to this place?"

"Um, to learn? Is there any other reason?"

"I MEANT to this ROOM!" I scrunched up my nose in irritation, but became a bit red in the cheeks anyways.

"I was trying to find my way to the dormitory..." I told him, barely audibly. I knew I would get made fun of.

"Didn't you get a map from the letter?" His tone was becoming more and more disapproving.

"Yeah, but this place is so big, and I got lost..." I rubbed the back of my head, shifting my gaze away from Klaus.

"I see. So you don't even have the intelligence to read a map."

" _Please_ stop provoking me! I'm already _this_ close to slapping you! And besides, I'm not as stupid as you're saying I am!"

"But that's the truth though. You just proved that when you got lost even with a map."

"Ugh!" I threw up my arms, turning fully away from Klaus, attempting to block out his lovely deep voice, unfortunately tainted with the words of a smart ass.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even pass the Judgement on the thirteenth day." At this I turned back towards Klaus, letting my arms hang back down.

"The what? What's the Judgement?" Klaus shook his head. It felt practically like a death sentence.

"Unbelievable. Didn't you even read the Acceptance Letter?"

"Of course not! It was too busy acting like it was better than me and flapping around all over the place for me to read it!" Klaus sighed, motioning towards the rolled up letter in my hand.

"Read it." Despite my sarcastic remark, I was still curious, and at his suggestion, I unraveled the letter and skimmed over it.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Read the part which talks about your acceptance."

"Hmm..." I looked more closely at the letter. I still didn't understand what he was talking about or where, since pretty much the whole thing was about my acceptance. After a moment Klaus pointed at the section that he wanted me to read, and I suddenly smiled at his slight helpfulness, without really thinking about it of course, and began to read.

"Okay! ... Um... Acceptance... hmm. Provisional... Provisional?!" I held the paper up to my face and squinted at the letters. "Provisional?! What?! That is a typo! That has got to be a typo, right?!" I stared Klaus in the face, hoping for an answer, but he merely raised an eyebrow at me. "What does it mean?!" I asked finally.

"You aren't officially accepted to enroll here yet."

"Whaaat!?" I began to frantically pore over the letter, until Klaus managed to shush me.

"Shut up and listen. This academy gives all provisional students a trial period each before accepting students officially. On the thirteenth day, the Scale of Judgement will determine whether the provisional students will or will not be official students here."

"S-So the Scale of Judgement will decide if I can enter the academy... That's what you said, right?" My voice was suddenly timid as I clutched the Acceptance Letter close to my chest. I stood on my tiptoes in front of Klaus, as if that would somehow give me the answer that I wanted to hear.

"Exactly."

"No way! So what happens if the scale says no?!"

"It's straight back to the countryside for you."

"Aw, come on!" _And here I thought all my dreams had come true! Just my luck!_

"And you're standing right in front of it as we speak. It's the Scale of Judgement behind you."

"Wha- Really?" _So that scale I just tried to touch was the Scale of Judgement? I had no idea it was so important! Maybe they shouldn't just leave it lying around..._ I turned towards the scale, bowing down in front of it. "I am so sorry for trying to touch you earlier and I hope that I do you proud Oh Great Scale Of Judgement!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with the Scale Of Judgement." I shrugged my shoulders, turning back to face the Prefect.

"It won't hurt to try."

"Anyways, the Judgement will take place here in the auditorium on the last day of your trial period. The final decision doesn't only take into account your grades, but what you have gained during the stay in the academy as well."

"Oh man..." I clutched my pigtails in a new surge of stress, trying to calm myself.

"You would have known that earlier if you had read the Acceptance Letter. Everything was written on there for just that purpose."

"Shut up..." _I can only remember being so excited that I was accepted after so long... I must have forgotten to think about the possibility of not getting in..._

"It confounds me as to how you managed to get accepted here." Suddenly every one of my insecurities that I usually had locked away were swimming around in my head. Most of them about my abilities as a wizardess, and the fear of disappointing myself and others.

"I... wonder that too." I looked towards the ground grimly, pursing my lips together, and refusing to meet Klaus' strict gaze.

"So you don't even deny it..." He sighed deeply with a face showing nothing but disapproval. "... Follow me."

"Where?" I asked quietly, still trying to hang onto at least some of my dignity.

"You want to go to the girls' dorm, right? I'll take you there."

"Thanks, I guess." I could feel Klaus' eyes on me. And even though I thought that I must have been imagining it, his voice seemed a bit gentler.

"It was my job to guide you to begin with." I looked up and saw him taking a couple of long strides down the steps and off of the stage. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." I nodded, even though Klaus wasn't looking anymore, and I walked quickly after him, trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

When we returned to the main stairway in the entrance of the main building, a figure darted out ahead of us, turning to our right and down a dark hallway. I watched with furrowed brows. There was no way that I could no who it was, they'd been too fast, but judging by the cloak flowing out behind them, it had to be a student. Klaus saw me staring.

"Someone is out awfully late. Must be a student hard at work. Well then, follow me."

"Right." We walked past the fountain and down the main pathway. At one point we took a right when the road diverged, and made our way into a gorgeous garden full of flowers of every color, and surrounded by a hedge about five feet high.

"This place is the botanical garden. All sorts of plants and flowers bloom here every season. Students often come here to sit and relax." The sweet fragrance managed to calm me, and I smiled as I bent down to look at some pastel pink flowers.

"I can see why. It's really beautiful." I was still crouched down when I looked up at the sky, and realized how late it was. The sky had turned fiery orange and pink. "Hmm. The academy is so much bigger than I imagined you know. It's like I'm in a dream. Honestly I can still hardly believe it." I said out loud, running one of my hands through my bangs. I stood up after that, pushing my pigtails behind me and following after Klaus with a small smile on my face. It was astonishing how much better the garden and some silence made me feel. I didn't even mind Klaus as much as I had only a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, that wouldn't last for long.

 _October 8th_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **I have two shout outs, ready to go!**

 **Thanks again Fonix Girl, for the advice and the smiley face! :D**

 **IllumiNerdy, thank you so much as well! I hope you both enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Also, I just had to say this to all of you, but I'm currently in the middle of Azusa's story, and OMG there is like a love triangle thing with Klaus and I seriously can't help but favor him XD. I went on the broomstick ride with him all the way and it was freakin' awesome and Klaus is just so great and I love him and I'm almost hoping that I end up with Klaus instead or he fights for me or something!**

 **Oh God, I am such a nerd.**

Chapter 4: The Golden Demon

 _October 8th_

 _Day 1 Of 13_

"Why did you apply here in the first place?" Klaus asked with that pleasant voice of his. And he didn't even sound cocky.

"Well, both of my parents attended the Academy. Actually, they met here. And they always spoke so highly of the place, telling all sorts of stories." I smiled up to the sky, and I could feel Klaus' gaze on me. "Plus I've always admired the tamer, Serge Durandal. Since he was a student of Gendonelune, I figured that I should study here too."

"Serge Durandal..." I heard Klaus whisper. When I looked up at him, his expression had suddenly crumbled into one of loathing. "What do you even know about Serge?"

"Uh, well... He's a legendary mage, said to be the reincarnation of Claude Molders. I've heard that he disappeared six years ago and no one knows his whereabouts."

"Correct." I glanced up at Klaus curiously, but frowning. Something about his tone was strange... "So basically you're following the footsteps of someone who vanished without a trace." My frown deepened, and I didn't know how to answer

"I..."

"You don't know about what kind of person he was either."

"No..." I answered cautiously, fumbling with my hands behind my back. We had stopped walking no.

"Your intellectual quotient must be the same as the one of a child, who is willing to grow up to be a dragon." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Y-You're so mean! I never said anything of the sort! If it was my choice, I'd rather just meet a dragon maybe..."

"...You really have no clue what I'm trying to get at."

"What do you mean?!" I asked, much louder than need be.

"Whatever. I do understand. You want to be like Serge. So what are you going to do with your future? I doubt you have plans to disappear like Serge or anything like that. What did you come to the academy to do?" This time there was no fidgeting, and I knew what to say.

"I came to make everyone happy." I said the words calmly and confidently, because I'd thought about them so many times. Besides everything else that I'd wanted, to be as close to my parents as I possibly could, to be like Serge, I wanted to make others happy.

"...What does that mean?" I glanced up at Klaus. His face gave nothing away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer him. Then again, what would he do with the information? Nothing as horrible as I was thinking, surely.

"Well, I lost my parents to an epidemic when I was little." I looked down with a melancholic smile. "Ever since then, the people in my village have been my family. They raised me. They gave me everything I had lost back and taught me so many things. I want to be able to pay them back for the happy years they created for me." Klaus had barely taken in what I had said before speaking again.

"So what do you want to become?" My frown deepened even further.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone who comes here has a solid idea of their future goals. Are you saying you don't?" I blinked, thinking about what I wanted to do. Even though I admired Serge so much, I still didn't know if taming was what I wanted to do. I had so many ideas and dreams, but when Klaus asked me what I aspired to do, it all seemed to fall away.

"I just... I don't know. I just want to pay everyone back."

"I don't believe it. You came here with such a weak ambition?" Although I was suddenly scared of what would become of me even if I did pass the trial, what I would be doing in five or ten years, my patience was paper thin with the Prefect.

"Don't say that." I told him sternly, looking away towards the exit of the garden. Klaus only scoffed, not bothering with what I had said and continuing to speak.

"With people like you coming here, this academy really is doomed." My eyes must have been as wide as they could possibly be, and I felt as if I might begin to cry. _He's actually ruining my first day here... But I'm not going to let him talk down to me like this._

"What do you mean, people like me?" l stepped towards Klaus, unyielding and feeling confident. I stood up as straight as I could, trying to match Klaus' height without much success. Klaus seemed to notice all of the effort I put into being intimidating, and he leaned down over top of me, practically blocking out what little sunlight was left at this time of day.

"People who can't construct a solid plan for their future or even _think_ rationally." Although I kept my gaze steady, staring right into the eyes of a prince which belonged to such a cold man, and my breathing remained even, his sharp words, somehow worse coming from Klaus, pierced my heart. The only thing keeping me from shriveling up and dying was my stubborn streak that just wouldn't _shut up_. _He has such a malicious tongue! He doesn't have to be so cruel! ...Even if... No, nothing he said was true about me! Not one word of it! I refuse to get along with this guy! He has no right whatsoever to say these things to me! I won't sit here and stand for this any longer!_

I raised my chin up to yell back at Klaus.

"You can just keep your damn mouth shut you conceited _brat_! Didn't your mother ever tell you if you had nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all?!"

"Excuse me?" Klaus' strict, stern eyes glared back at me. Although I swallowed, I still acted proud and confident. Yet my mind ran wild, and I suddenly imagined myself as a helpless little frog being confronted by a hungry snake.

"Y-You heard what I said jerk!" I didn't think I'd ever seen a more terrifying grin in all my life as the Prefect crossed his arms and leaned ever farther over me, until he was all I could see. _How the hell can such a beautiful person be so horrible?_ I leaned back as best I could without falling over, so that Klaus and I still had at least a little distance between us. _Why do I have to be so damn short anyways..._

"I would suggest showing a little respect for a person of _authority_ , Miss Razwell. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt your chances at the Judgment to have some powerful people on your side." It was like I'd eaten a WarHeads candy. My face contorted sourly, and I finally looked away. _Ugh... No matter how hard I try, it's like I don't even have a chance to win here... He'll crush me as soon as I say anything back to him._ No matter how much it crushed me, I knew that I had no chance against this gold demon... He smiled again, but less scarily, more with an accomplished and satisfied expression. "Good Bunnyhead."

"Hmph." I turned away, and had to jog to keep up with Klaus as he started off again. We arrived at our destination just several minutes later.

"We're here. The girls' dormitory." The building didn't appear to be special. It was simply a large, rectangular brick building. For only having two floors, it was rather tall though, with high, arching windows. It was now dark outside, and I had gotten over the fact that I was late. I didn't speak, even though I felt Klaus' fiery violet eyes on me. "You're expected to attend classes tomorrow. Get to bed as soon as you can."

"Okay."

"Good luck." He spun around and walked away without another word.

"Thanks, I guess..." But the man I had now dubbed the Golden Demon was long gone. _So... that's Prefect Klaus Goldstein... I don't care for him. He's so rude, and even a little scary. I'll be glad if I never have to see him again._ I sighed, and shivered. The air was cool. Then, I turned back towards the dorm.

"Excuse me?" I pulled the door open and peeked into the girls' dormitory. Inside it was dead quiet. Not a soul was in sight. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, preventing the chilly night air from penetrating the warm and comforting area. It was carpeted inside, with two hallways leaving the lobby area, and another large room off to the left. There was a sofa in the lobby area, with a coffee table and a vase full of large, pretty flowers. The only sound came from the steady tick-tock of a large clock as its pendulum swung back and forth. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"I'm here.I'm here..." An older lady wearing thick glasses appeared from the hallway to the right. Her graying brown hair was up in a tight bun, and I was suddenly a bit nervous. She looked strict. "Oh my. Are you Miss Razwell, by chance?"

"Ah, yes, I am. I arrived today." I fumbled with my hands in front of me, looking wide eyed at the woman.

"I am the housemother. My name is Leonora Russ, and you may call me Ms. Russ." She held out her hand and I took it timidly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. You can just call me Jaycee. Or Jayce, or Jay if you really wanted to." Ms. Russ nodded.

"Jaycee will do. I heard you might be late from Klaus. Got lost, did you?" I nodded my head. "The academy is quite large. You will get used to it though, in a few days time. I'm glad you found your way here."

"Thanks Ms. Russ. Klaus was actually the one who found me and brought me here." _Although the journey was horrid..._

"Isn't that splendid? I was worried for a bit that you'd never come."

"Sorry about that!" I was already feeling more comfortable, and gave the housemother an apologetic smile.

"Don't you worry Jaycee. It's only your first day. But from now on, you'll follow a strict curfew. Make sure you are back by eight o'clock each night or you'll be punished!"

"Of course!" _But, like any other teenager, I'm sure there will be a time or two to break the rules. But not until the trial is over, and I'm an official student!_

"I expect you to follow all of the other rules we have here at the dormitory. There will be a copy of the rules prepared for you at the desk in your room. Make sure to read it carefully!"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her with a grin, and Ms. Russ gave a vague smile as well.

"...You must be tired. I imagine you want to make yourself at home in your room. Go on now."

"Thanks you."

"Your roommate has been waiting for you. I hope you two get along."

"My roommate..." Suddenly the housemother was ushering me down the other hallway, the one she had not come out of, and towards the flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. She placed a key with the room number 203 into my hand. _I forgot about having a roommate... I wonder what she's like?_

"Off you go. Goodnight sweetheart." Ms. Russ, who had looked so stern moments ago, gave me a wonderful smile. _She seems actually very sweet. She reminds me of a mother, for sure._ With one last final smile at Ms. Russ, I hurried towards the stairs. Before I got to them, the hallway expanded into a sort of common room, but I didn't have time to look around.

"Hmm. Room 203..." At the top of the stairs had been another hallway, and I counted the numbers on the doors as I made my way to find my room. "Here it is, 203!" I exclaimed, near the end of the corridor. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and gather my courage as I stood in front of the door. "Okay. I can do this! First impressions are the most important!" I stretched my lips out in the biggest smile I could manage. _Smile Jayce! Look cheerful and happy! Not creepy though._ I toned my expression down just a bit, and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Come in!"

 _October 8th_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Another chapter already! 8O**

 **The old fashioned emojis are my favorites XD if you couldn't already tell.**

Chapter 5: Meet My New Best Friend!

 _October 8th_

 _Day 1 Of 13_

"Hello?"

"Come in!" A cheery voice called out from the other side of the door. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I cracked the door open.

"Um, I'm coming in..." I hesitantly peeked inside the room.

"Welcome roomie!" Suddenly, a girl with long orange hair bounded off her bed and galloped towards me. "You must be Jaycee, right?" Most of her hair was kept up in a yellow scrunchie with her bangs and slightly shorter strands of hair hanging around her face. She had lively brown eyes, and was wearing a cute yellow nightgown that hung off of her shoulders, along with a pair of knee high orange socks.

"Um, yeah that'd be me."

"I'm Amelia Nile! So pleased to meet you!" The girl introduced herself while vigorously shaking my hand up and down.

"Pleased to meet you too!" _Wow, she seems like an energetic girl!_

"Come on, come in!"

"Sure!" Amelia dragged me into our room, softly closing the door behind me, then twirled around in a circle waving her arms.

"Welcome to your new home! That's your bed right there, and all of your suitcases are next to it. You can put your things in that chest, and the left half of that dresser is all yours!"

"Thanks Amelia!" I took a moment to look over the room. The carpet was different than out in the hallway. It was thick, and soft, and an awesome reddish pinkish purple color. Amelia's bedspread was pink, with many different colored polka dots on it, and was relatively messy. Mine had nothing on it yet. There were two bedside tables, one for each of us, and a large dresser with many different items of Amelia's scattered across it. It was the one she had pointed out earlier, so half of it must have been mine. There was also a small white desk complete with a white chair and mirror for a makeup and hair area. At the other end of the room was a sliding glass door, which must have lead out to a balcony, but thick curtains which matched the carpet covered it for the most part.

There were also a few things scattered around that must have been Amelia's, and not provided by the school. Two beanbags, one green and one pink sat in the corner, and on Amelia's bedside table was a super cool lamp. The part which lighted up was squishy with comical little spikes poking out of it and it glowed all sorts of different colors.

I headed towards my bed to set my last bag down, and started to unpack some of my things, my black with various, thin, multicolored stripes bedspread came first.

"You were a bit late Jaycee, so I was getting a little worried about you."

"The academy is a lot bigger than I thought, so I got lost for awhile... Oh, and you can call me Jayce, or Jay, Amelia! Please, it seems like everyone around here is too professional to use my nicknames."

"Oh those are so cool! I'll call you Jayce for sure! I wish I had a cool nickname." Amelia added with a pout. I laughed as I put my pillow into it's cloth case.

"I'm sure we can come up with one for you!"

"Oh that'd be great! And you know, I totally get that! I got lost my first time here too! Were you scared all by yourself?" I crossed my arms and smiled proudly.

"Of course not! Besides, I wasn't alone for too long. I sort of ran into the Prefect, and he showed me around. According to him, I was _supposed_ to wait for him at the station, but it wasn't my fault that no one told me that! Anyways, he's the one who guided me here."

"Prefect? You mean Prefect Klaus?"

"Mm hm! That's him! Is he famous or something?" _Wouldn't really surprise me if he was actually... What with his attitude and everything..._

"More than just famous! He's like a superstar around here. There isn't anyone in this academy who hasn't heard about him."

"Really? I didn't think he'd be _that_ famous." I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and shrugged, finishing up with my bed, then beginning to put away my clothes. I found in my drawers two extra uniforms, and packed my own clothes along with them.

"Well, Klaus is the Prefect for starters."

"The Prefect must be something special, huh."

"Of course! Didn't you see his special uniform? It's totally different than ours. Only Prefects can wear that outfit. There's only two allowed in the entire academy." I thought about his black cloak with the high collar, the boots, and even the gold necklace with the four colors on it that Klaus had been wearing.

"Really? There's only two Prefects in the entire academy?"

"Yeah. And Prefect Klaus is like the most elite one ever! Well, there's supposed to be two Prefects, but..." I frowned when Amelia stopped.

"What?"

"Weeeell, Prefect Klaus won't recognize anyone else as being capable enough to be the other, so he's the only Prefect in the academy right now." _Why am I not surprised... To be honest, that's kind of irritating..._ "Even the professors and the headmaster go along with his decision you know. Nothing like that has ever happened in the history of the academy!"

"Wow..."

"And that's not all! He's both a student and a certified elite knight-wizard at the same time!" I blinked at this.

"A certified elite knight-wizard... Really?!" _Only really powerful wizards become knight-wizards... And only the best of those become elites... Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him after all, even though Klaus deserved every word of it._

"Uh huh. On top of that, he's from the famous Goldstein family!"

"Goldstein?" I looked at Amelia quizzically, and she looked at me as if I was crazy. My face even turned a bit red. "Um, I guess the name sounds a little familiar?" Amelia sprinted towards me, taking my hands and hopping up and down.

"Oh come on Jayce how can you now know them!? They're that super famous super rich super family that makes all of those magic tools!"

"O-Oh you meant _those_ Goldsteins? W-Wait, Klaus is one of _those_ Goldsteins?!" I suddenly shouted.

"Obviously! He's been an elite since the day he was born! He's even guaranteed a position in the Ministry of Magical Justice when he graduates!" _I guess that explains a lot..._

"Damn! He's really that talented?" Amelia giggled.

"Oh yeah. The students here even call him the 'Emperor' Klaus."

"Well, that sure does suit him... Actually though, I like my nickname better!" I hadn't realized that I'd said that out loud, until Amelia looked at me strangely.

"What nickname? Yours?"

"Ah, no, actually, I kind of gave Klaus my own nickname..."

"Ooh you're super good at those Jayce! What is it?"

"I don't know, it's not very nice..."

"Pleeeaaaase!" I couldn't hold in my smile, and I gave in to Amelia.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone alright! If Klaus found out he'd probably kill me!"

"I promise I promise!" Amelia and I leaned into each other, as if we were telling secrets.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Klaus is probably the most attractive man to ever walk the planet,"

"Right, right,"  
"But he's also got the tongue of a snake. Sooo, I have instead dubbed Klaus the Emperor Goldstein the Golden Demon!" We both laughed and Amelia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ooh I love it! It's perfect!" I pressed a finger to my lips and giggled.

"And it's our little secret!"

"Well, anyways, Klaus is different, and special. He's privileged and pretty much gets away with whatever he wants. The rules don't apply to him. He's allowed to enter forbidden areas without a permission of professors. He doesn't even have a curfew like we do. He can even substitute the professors and give classes if needed."

"Wow. I didn't realize that the whole 'acting better than everyone else thing' wasn't an act."

"Yeah, but on the other hand, he isn't that nice to people. He's made tons of students cry when he yells at them." I nearly giggled. _I can imagine that. What I can't imagine is why I find that a bit hilarious..._ "There's no doubting his talent though. He has some sort of personal magnetism. To be able to do so much, he has to have a lot of trust from professors and the headmaster. Who would have thought he would be handsome on top of that."

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't matter though. His attitude scares all the girls away anyhow."

"Hm. I have first hand experience with that. He was yelling at me from the moment I saw him." I sighed, recollecting the harsh words we had exchanged.

"Wait, really?! That almost never happens! He usually never talks to students like us!"

"I wouldn't think very much of it. According to him, it was his job to guide me around the school, so it's not like he wanted to talk with me or anything." But Amelia was no longer listening to me. She was off in her own little world, fantasizing.

"He's _sooo_ good looking! I wouldn't mind getting yelled at by him once or twice..."

"Ha, okay Amelia. He may look like a God, but that guy has a tongue like a razor blade... I hope I never have to see him again!" I'd finished putting away two of my suitcases now, and flopped backwards onto my bed. Actually, it was pretty comfortable. I sighed and squeezed my cheeks.

"He does look like a God, doesn't he?" I scoffed at Amelia but smiled all the same.

"Yeah, I guess. At least until he turned super jerk."

"That's true. It would be a lot better if he was acting nice for a change."

"Yeah. All he did was point out my faults and rub it in the whole time, the jackass."

"Oh... I guess that wouldn't be much fun, even if he is good looking.

"Exactly.

"I still don't know though. If it was only once, I think I could handle it."

"Amelia!"

"What?" We both laughed as I threw a pillow at her.

"You're crazy! Hehe."

"Haha!" Amelia tossed my pillow back to me, and I put it back in it's place.

"This is great."

"What's great?" Amelia asked.

"I'm just so glad that you're my roommate! You're so cool, and sweet. It's such a relief."

"Me too! I was so worried that I'd get stuck with some meanie or something! I'm so happy you're my roomie Jayce!" Amelia practically jumped into my arms, embracing me, and I hugged her tightly too.

"I think we're already on our way to being best friends Amelia!"

"Me too! To a long friendship, Jayce!"

"To a long friendship!" Amelia and I exchanged a firm and friendly handshake.

"You should probably get to bed soon Jayce, catch up on some sleep. Tomorrow's your first day afterall!"

"Good point."

"The bathroom is right over there if you need to change and brush your teeth."

"Thanks Amelia."

After putting on a comfortable nightgown of my own, and trying to find my toothbrush for almost ten minutes, I was ready for bed. Amelia and I said goodnight to each other, and she switched off her lamp, and then waved her wand, allowing the floating bubbles of light around the room to go out as well.

I burrowed myself under the covers of my bed, yet I couldn't get too comfortable. My heart was racing. I was incredibly excited to begin my new life at the academy, too much so to fall asleep.

 _I really do think that I'm going to like it here a lot. It's so pretty, and people seem nice. Klaus was the exception to all of that, but I shouldn't have to see him again. I'm going to learn so much, and I'll pass that trial for sure! I can't wait until tomorrow!_

 _October 8th_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks again to Fonix Girl, who gave me two more cute reviews!**

 **Also I really wanted to start adding in the day of the week right next to the date, but I'm not sure how well that would fit in with the plot, so I'm going to wait to add that in until the main story plot is over.**

 **Also, I just want to make sure that you guys understand Jaycee's haircut, because for some reason I feel uncomfortable that it's not what I imagine it to be to you guys. If you've ever seen the long, straight, black haircut in the games for your avatar with the bangs that are straight cut, almost hanging over her eyes, that's exactly what I imagine her hair to be, except with the usual pigtails.**

Chapter 6: Not Going Anywhere With You

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

The next morning I woke with a surprising amount of energy, despite the lack of of sleep I had gotten. Amelia and I got dressed, me in one of my new blue uniforms, and her in her different, mostly white uniform. We fawned over each other, fixing each other's hair and whatnot. We looked through my abundance of hair accessories, and decided to go with my pink ribbons, my most common choice except for my blue ribbons, tied to my pigtails. I even put on a bit of makeup with Amelia's expertise, just some light grey eye shadow and mascara. While we got ready, Amelia told me more about the dorms.

"There are rooms downstairs, but the majority of them are up here. And we all have to share balconies."

"Share them?"

"Yeah. It's not really that bad though. Every two rooms gets one connecting balcony. We share ours with 204, but Caitlyn and Nancy are alright for the most part. There is one room though, 200, that gets its own balcony, and the room is enormous!"

"Why is that?" I asked as I brushed through Amelia's hair, and braided it for her.

"Well it's empty right now, but it's for any female Prefects. They get more room because they need their own space or something like that."

"I guess that makes a little sense..."

"It is a little unfair, but since Klaus is the only Prefect in the academy right now, it's unused."

"Hm."

"Anyways, there's also a locker room up here and downstairs, since all of the bathrooms in our rooms are so small. There's full size showers and tubs, stuff like that. They even provide really nice soap and lotion! Then there's a great common room at the base of the stairs which you probably walked through on your way up last night."

"Yeah, I saw it. Didn't have time to look around though."

"Well it's super pretty! It has paintings, bean bags, and couches there, and tons of games, and sometimes there's crafts or clubs going on, it's really comfortable! The only other interesting thing in the dorm is the cafeteria, which is on your left as soon as you walk in. You can get to the kitchen from there and make whatever you want. Lunch is provided in the school's public cafeteria, but breakfast is here, and dinner can be at either place. There's a schedule on the blackboard in the common room with chores on it, which include breakfast and dinner duty and a few other small things."

"Done!" I backed away from Amelia, admiring my handiwork with the braid, ending in a yellow bow. She jumped up immediately.

"Great! Who's hungry?" I raised my hand and grinned, then we both grabbed our cloaks and book bags and hurried out of the room. We had gotten up early to get ready for the day, so that Amelia could explain things to me, but there were still a couple of girls hanging out in the common room and lobby, and lots of other students in our cafeteria.

The cafeteria struck me more like a cafe than anything else, with high backed wooden chairs and long wooden tables. There were two tables in all. Amelia lead me to a window looking into the kitchen, where a girl who looked to be a bit older than us greeted Amelia and I.

"What can I get for you two today?"

"How are waffles for you Jayce?"

"Fine, thank you." I jumped when the girl shouted loudly into the kitchen for two waffles, but Amelia seemed totally used to it. Within a few minutes, the girl handed us each a plate with a huge, steaming waffle on it. A small circular table next to the window gave us syrup and butter and silverware, then we went to sit down.

"School starts at eight thirty, and breakfast stops at seven forty five, so keep that in mind. The girls need time to clean up after themselves before heading off to class. If you miss that window, you either go hungry or make something yourself." I nodded as I listened to Amelia speak. "Hmmm... What else do you need to know? You already know about curfew... Oh! If you're sick or have to miss school, you can have me come and tell Ms. Russ, and she'll come up to check on you. If she says that you can stay out of class for the day, she'll take care of the rest for you. And when she says curfew is eight o'clock, that means in your room by eight. And if you're making too much noise past nine, you'll get yelled at. There are a few exceptions, like on holidays, or long weekends we can sometimes stay out a bit longer."

"Sounds cool to me!"

"And I thinks that's all you need to know about the dorms... But now the school part! There are four classes per grade here, you're in Fortitudo, and I'm in Potestas, which sucks, but your class is pretty cool. There's also Sapientia and Vir Ingeniosus in our grade. The entire academy has lunch at the same time, so I'll come find you at lunch. The classes work in kind of a funny way, but I'll do my best to explain it to you. No one except the Professors and the Prefects really know the schedule. Some days you'll have just one Professor who teaches all of their classes in the same day, or you'll have all of your main teachers, or even a totally new teacher or subject that you normally don't get! Every once in awhile you might even get a free hour!"

"What do you do in a free hour?"

"Well, some kids just stay in class and hang out or study, or go to the library, but I like to sneak out for a snack in the cafeteria, or go outside for some fresh air. I'm not the only one though. And classes usually end at around three thirty, but depending on the teacher and lesson you could get out up to an hour early."

"I hope I get those teachers..."

"Right! And the upperclassmen are so lucky! See, the higher grade you are, the less classes you have, because you start to choose classes that you're interested in, or that you have to take for a certain career. They get schedules though, and have to move around for classes. We still have to take a full day of classes, but next year we get to start choosing a couple of our classes! A lot of the upperclassmen like the Emperor only have a couple of classes themselves."

"You mean the Golden Demon."

"Right! Now, I'll show you around the academy a bit before school. You know, the cafeteria and the library, but after school I have a study group, so you'll be on your own. Oh!" I jumped when Amelia yelled suddenly.

"What!?"

"I'll have to show you where the Rec Building is too!"

"Rec Building?"

"Yeah! It's basically a big common room, but it's its own building and both boys and girls are allowed inside. There's always something going on in there! But, it closes at six except on weekends and holidays. Then it's open until curfew." I nodded as Amelia continued to tell me all about academy life, but at some point I stopped listening. It was becoming too much to take in. Soon though, we finished our breakfast and headed out.

"Mmm! What a beautiful morning!" A clear and promising sky welcomed me, and I danced with my purple book bag swinging in one hand.

"Are you nervous Jayce?" I stopped spinning and turned my head, thinking. It was my first real day at the academy. My new life here was about to begin. But I was just too excited to be anything else.

"Nope! Not at all! I'm excited!"

"Hehe. I hope you have a good first day."

"It is a shame that we're not in the same class Amelia. I hope that mine isn't full of boring losers." Amelia laughed again, and I smiled.

"There are a lot of cool and nice people in your class too, I promise."

"Well, I think that I can manage to make friends with some of them at least. Hopefully enough so that I can copy their homework once in awhile." There was a tall iron fence all around the dormitory, but Amelia had told me that the gates remain open all year long, until summer vacation. As we walked towards the entrance, I spotted someone waiting near the entrance. "Hm?" The blonde hair shining in the sun, and a tall dignified figure... "Ugh... Not him..." I mumbled as soon as I realized who it was, and nearly stopped moving. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Isn't he... the Emperor Klaus?" Said Amelia in a surprised voice. She stopped, and I quickly grabbed her hand and kept moving.

"The Golden Demon? Yeah. No doubt about it." None other than Prefect Klaus stood there with an unpleasant, revolted expression. His eyes were even squinted, as if he couldn't stand the sunlight bearing down on him.

"Looks like he's waiting for someone... Nothing like this has ever happened before though!" _He'd better not be here for me! ... It can't be... Please don't be!_ I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not, but I didn't want to wait and find out. I quickly turned to Amelia and whispered.

"Don't make eye contact with him, just walk past him and laugh like we were talking about something funny. Kay?" Amelia gave me a bewildered look, and I prayed that she would go along with it. I walked past him, trying my best to avoid his gaze, and not incur his wrath. "Hahaha, that's hilarious Amelia!" I put a hand on Amelia's shoulder, and leaned into her, laughing. It wasn't working out quite as well as I wanted it to, since she looked at me like I was crazy and began to laugh nervously. And then-

"Hold up, Bunnyhead." I sped up my walk as soon as I heard Klaus speak, but he reached out and grabbed a hold of the back of my cloak before I could get anywhere.

"Gyah!" I stumbled backwards as Klaus pulled me to face him.

"I've been waiting for you." He sounded aggravated, and I wanted nothing more than to run away. Both my pride and Klaus' iron grip and gaze prevented that though.

"Huh? Me? Uh..." I looked around with wide eyes, trying to feign naivety.

"Yes. I'm talking to you, Bunnyhead. Who else?" I forced myself not to glance at Amelia, who was watching us nervously from a few feet away. Instead, I glared at Klaus and put my hands on my hips.

"That's not my name. It's Jaycee. Jay-Cee. Can you say that?" Klaus gave me an even more sour scowl.

"I know that."

"Then the least you could do is use my given name!" I felt like I was lecturing an angry bear about to gobble me up whole. How I could stay so confident around him, I have no idea.

"I'm calling you by nickname, so our psychological distance can get closer." Prefect Klaus crossed his arms and leaned over me with a sinister smirk. _He's such a liar! Just look at the way he's smiling at me! I can't believe him!_ I resisted the strong urge to stomp my feet and scream, and snapped at him instead.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I moved my hands from my hips, and crossed my arms right back at him.

"I came to get you."

"Why?" My voice was stubborn and curt, but Klaus didn't seem to care much. I guessed that the Golden Demon was so used to his own voice sounding like that, that he didn't seem to notice mine. Suddenly Amelia grabbed my sleeve and whispered frantically into my ear.

"Jayce... What's going on here?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know!" The point of Amelia's whispering was lost when I yelled, causing her to step back and Klaus to raise his eyebrows.

"Hurry up. We're out of time."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously, but the Golden Demon had other plans when he roughly grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards him. I nearly fell right into his chest, but immediately righted myself before I could suffer _that_ humiliation. The redness on my cheeks wasn't very much, but I still hoped that Prefect Klaus wouldn't notice. "Wh-Where are you taking me?!"

"Just be quiet and follow me. NO MORE QUESTIONS." Suddenly he turned and took a few long strides away from where we had been originally standing, pulling me clumsily along.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! I didn't agree to this! HELP! KIDNAPPER!" More than a few people looked our way, with me leaning away from Klaus' iron grip, practically being dragged along and waving my free arm wildly. And then there was Klaus, shooting every person who glanced at us a look that could kill, and finally stopping and turning to glare at me.

"Won't you shut up?!"

"Never." I stated simply, and promptly sat down on the cobblestone sidewalk. My arm reached straight up uncomfortably, as the Golden Demon still wouldn't release me, and our difference in height was humongous, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going anywhere with him.

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 7: A Proper Welcome

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

"Stand up. NOW." I rubbed my chin with my free hand in a manner of thinking.

"You know, I don't really think I like that idea. I'll just stay here for a spell." I was quite enjoying seeing the Prefect so frustrated, and a smug smile rested on my lips. It must have been a rare sight for everyone, as we were beginning to draw a large crowd.

"GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE YOU." I snorted, and looked away, unaware of the honesty in the Golden Demon's words, because the next second he had bent down next to me. Suddenly he hoisted me over his shoulder, and I was staring, upside down, at Klaus' back while he began to walk.

" _Eeek!_ P-Put me down!"

"..."

"H-Hey you jerk! I know you can here me! Let me go!" Again Klaus didn't answer me, and only continued to walk leaving me to stare behind us at the crowd we had attracted. Amelia was up front, staring at us in shock. I waved helplessly.

"G-Good luck Jayce!" Amelia stared at me with eyes full of pity, and I saluted her before limply hanging there, as I knew that I had no hope of escaping.

* * *

"Ah... Um... How far are we going?"

"..." I sighed. It had been like this for a while now... I would say something, he would ignore me... _It feels like I've been hanging here forever..._ It no longer felt uncomfortable to be this close to the Golden Demon, just boring.

"Could you please let me down now?" No answer at first. Another sigh, and then I began to poke at Prefect Klaus' back. "I'm not going to run away, obviously. This was humiliating enough." Finally, I heard a sigh that was anything but my own, and Klaus set me down surprisingly gently in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Or, don't you understand what that means?" I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms, looking down.

"But... You could at least tell me where we're going."

"Just shut up already." Klaus' terrifying glare sent a shiver down my spine. _Man... He's even meaner today than he was yesterday!_ Klaus walked briskly around me, and I hurried to catch up with him. "I hate mornings. Don't talk to me anymore."

"Well it would have solved a lot of problems if you would have just mentioned that from the start." I told him, but just like every other time I'd spoken that day, he simply rolled his eyes and ignored me. It was several minutes later when either of us spoke again.

"We're here." We came to and stopped in front of a very large door.

"Where does this go?" Prefect Klaus removed his cloak and knocked on the door twice. I watched curiously, and imitated him by also taking off my cloak.

"Come in." A man's voice ordered us from the inside.

"We're coming in." Klaus twisted the doorknob and heaved the door open. The massive, rust, old door creaked long and loud as its hinges swung open. Following in the Prefect's footsteps as he entered the room, the presence of a certain someone inside surprised me.

"Y-You're..." I took a shaky step forward, then clasped my hands together nervously in front of me. It was the academy's one and only headmaster, the great mage Randolph. He greeted me with a white and shiny smile. "Headmaster Randolph!"

"Indeed, that is I. It is wonderful to meet you. Jaycee Razwell."

"Both of you, come closer." The man standing next to Headmaster Randolph with long black hair tied into a sloppy ponytail and wearing a long black cloak along with a bitter expression addressed us. It wasn't hard to sense an ill-tempered aura radiating all about him. But, Prefect Klaus and I each stepped forward as he wanted.

I was absolutely giddy at this point though, to be standing there in front of one of the best wizards in the entire world, and he was welcoming me into _his_ academy. I could nearly feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I thought about how badly I'd wanted to go to this academy, how badly my parents had wanted me to come here... My grin was undeniable.

"Th-Thank you so much for in-inviting me to this stool! School! Academy, I mean!"

"Haha! What a very interesting girl we have here!" I laughed as well, going a bit red in the face, but barely even caring about my mishap.

"Sorry, sorry... I-I'm just so excited to be here!" _Wow, I can't believe this! Headmaster Randolph thinks I'm interesting!_ My cheeks were beginning to hurt from my enormous smile, and I resisted the urge to slap myself to keep from completely going to mush.

"Don't embarrass me in front of the Headmaster." Still grinning, I turned and saw Klaus glaring at me with such sharp violet-blue eyes, they would have sliced me if they could. I slowly turned my head back towards the Headmaster, firmly ignoring the Prefect. _Try not to ruin my fun for once why don't you..._

"Now, now. We all make mistakes. You need not fret over it."

"Yes, thank you sir..."

"Hm." I heard Klaus huff in unwillful agreement beside me, and didn't dare look at him.

"Now that you're here, I would like to personally welcome you to Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy Jaycee. I wish you a fruitful stay from the bottom of my heart." Finally coming to my senses, I spoke up confidently without stuttering.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be here." I bowed deeply in gratitude.

"As you already know, I am the headmaster, Randolph. And this man right here..."

"I'm a professor at the academy. Conrad Schuyler."

"Pleased to meet the both of you!" I bowed deeply once again, careful to make sure my skirt didn't come up over my butt. Thankfully though, I was starting to get used to the length.

"I see you are already acquainted with Klaus." I didn't turn or move at all, but clasped my hands behind my back and glanced at Klaus out of the corner of my stormy blue eyes. He was looking straight ahead, and didn't have a blank expression, but was instead expressionless and listening, if that makes any sense.

"Yes..." _More than I would like to be, actually._ I swallowed that thought before it came out in words. I didn't need the headmaster or one of the professors thinking I was rude.

"Anyways Miss Razwell, I have brought you here today for two reasons. One, we have already taken care of, the proper introductions. Second, you must be told one more thing before you begin your life here."

"Of course, sir."

"You must understand the Buddy system." I squinted my eyes in concentration, running through every memory I had, wondering if this was something I should know. When I couldn't think of anything, I spoke up again.

"... What is a Buddy, sir?"

"Buddies are a pair of students, randomly selected from all of the students in the academy. To put it simply, Buddies are partners."

"What for?" _As much as I'd like to stay independent, a Buddy would be kind of nice... I don't have any idea as to what I'm doing here..._

"When two students with favorable conditions meet, their emblems react and thus are chosen." I stared at Schuyler after he'd answered, trying to understand exactly what a Buddy was used for.

"From then on, the students share the same fate. If one of the students' grades deteriorate, the other's will fall as well." Headmaster Randolph continued on the subject.

"To that end, Buddies are encouraged to work together so they may both do well."

"However, it is not that easy to find a Buddy. Some students graduate without ever finding one. As such, you shouldn't worry yourself about it too much." _Then what on Earth was this meeting for..._

"I understand."

"That is all you need to know about Buddies for now. Do you have any questions Jaycee?" I nodded my head and straightened my back.

"Yes, two actually. What if one Buddy has really good grades, and the other has like mediocre grades? Does one buddy get a grade boost?"

"No, unfortunately that is not how it works." I pouted. _That seems dumb... I guess one Buddy can't do all the work though, but still..._

"And my other question isn't about Buddies. It that okay?"

"What is it?"

"Why was a novice wizardess like me chosen for the academy?"

"Hmm." Headmaster Randolph thought for a moment, and then smiled, took a step forward, and plopped his hand down on my head. "Listen here, Jaycee. You mustn't judge a book by it's cover." I frowned. Obviously I knew the saying, but I was having trouble applying it to myself.

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some things are better explained if you discover the answer for yourself." I frowned and tried to think about what the headmaster had said. I didn't speak, and he continued to talk. "I take you have heard about the Scale of Judgment from Klaus, yes?"

"Yeah... and that my acceptance is only _provisional_." I saw Headmaster Randolph smile, and heard Klaus snort quietly beside me, but I didn't quite understand why.

"Correct. Your fate will be decided on the thirteenth day of your trial period."

"The thirteenth day..." _I'm already on day two... I wonder if I can really pull this off... Don't be silly Jaycee, of course you can! You have to believe in yourself!_ I clenched my fists at my sides to give myself courage.

"Do not worry Jaycee. Stay true to your heart, and many paths will open to you."

"Stay true... to my heart..." I mumbled under my breath. _My mom used to say that to me all the time..._ One of the headmaster's warm brown eyes twinkled, then winked at me. My eyes widened as he looked upon me, and I forced myself to swallow the tears as I thought about my mother, standing in this very same spot, hearing these same words for the first time.

"Tell me something, Jaycee. What does magic mean to you?" Although the headmaster's words were powerful, they were also kind, and inviting. Yet, I didn't know how to answer his question.

"Umm..." _I've never thought about that at all... It's a huge part of my life, but..._ "I'm sorry Headmaster Randolph, but... I don't think I have an answer to that right now..."

"That's okay. It matters not. You still have plenty of time to find that answer. Search for it from within your heart."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted the headmaster, with a new sudden love for him and his kindness. Then Professor Schuyler began to talk again, telling me about some more of the academy rules.

"One more thing. Now this is very important. You must not leave the academy grounds after nightfall. Also, the Tower of Sorrow and the surrounding East Forest must never be entered."

"The Tower of Sorrow? Isn't that from the fairytale of the Dragon of Time and the First King?" I wanted to shrink back into oblivion when I saw the revolted faces of Schuyler and Klaus, and even the disconcerted expression on the headmaster's face.

"... A fairytale, you say?" Schuyler scowled at me, and I was suddenly doubting my entire existence.

"... Isn't it?" I asked meekly.

"Jaycee. That is no fairytale. It is a true legend." I gulped and stared in shock at Headmaster Randolph.

"What? Really?! That actually happened?!" I felt a mixture of awe and disappointment in myself for not even knowing that. _Come on mom, dad... You told me this legend and you went to this school, yet somehow I still thought that that was just a story..._

"Haha. Indeed, yes. Though some lands still believe it no more than a fairytale, it seems. Hm... Actually, I do seem to recall telling your mother this very same thing." I was glad when the headmaster said that, as it eased the red glow on my face.

"I-I must've forgotten..."

"It's embarrassing you don't even know that much." Klaus leaned down and mumbled in my ear, snickering. He stood back up clasping his hands behind his back, and smirking, but staring straight ahead. I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage.

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 of 13_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks again Fonix Girl for praising my explanation of the classes, and for commenting on the rest of the chapter that you liked! I also liked the comment about Jaycee's spicy personality ;D**

Chapter 8: Working Together?!

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 of 13_

"It's embarrassing you don't even know that much." Klaus leaned down and mumbled in my ear, snickering. He stood back up clasping his hands behind his back, and smirking, but staring straight ahead. I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage.

"Headmaster Randolph is one of the Three Mages who has vowed to protect the Tower of Sorrow." Professor Schuyler mentioned to me, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?! Really?! That's so cool!" I jumped forward towards Randolph with wide eyes. He grinned and laughed briefly, then patted my head so that I fell down from my tip toes.

"Indeed. I am." Headmaster Randolph smirked playfully and winked at me, while I continued to stare at him with my mouth open. _That's incredible! I can't believe that he acts so nonchalant about this!_ "I heard you were unable to meet Klaus at the station."

"Uh, yeah..." I grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of my head. "I sort of went off on my own as soon as I arrived."

"I apologize for the Acceptance Letter failing to tell you the proper instructions." I shrugged, and tried to ignore the glare I knew that Klaus was sending my way.

"That's alright. Um, actually I was talking with Amelia yesterday, and she said that you usually _do_ find your way to the academy alone. Why was Prefect Klaus sent to the station in the first place?"

"Because I asked him to." The Professor smiled at me, but gave the impression that he wouldn't say anything more. I frowned, not much caring for his vague answer, but I didn't pursue the matter.

"Oh, okay..." _I guess that means it's the headmaster's fault I had to put up with Prefect Klaus yesterday... Not that I should really say that, but still..._

"Klaus." The Headmaster's deep voice was powerful and demanding, but without being loud or pushy. Klaus, whom he had addressed, stood up even straighter if I'm not mistaken, and if that was even possible.

"Yes?" _Suck up..._ I automatically thought.

"I would like you to continue supporting Jaycee."

"Wha-What?!" I shouted turning my full attention back towards the conversation faster than a dog to fallen scraps.

"Me, sir?" I looked up and saw that even Klaus' bright violet-blue eyes were wider than usual.

"Yes. You two seem to have good synergy together."

"NO! No no no no no! We do NOT have _synergy_ together!" I had my hands on my hips and was looking pleadingly towards the headmaster, but his gaze was like stone and I suddenly knew that Headmaster Randolph would not budge on the subject. _Synergy?! Yeah, right! Why does it have to be like this... My time at the academy was supposed to be fun! Even worse, Prefect Klaus has got to be even more upset about this than I am!_

I spared the prefect a sideways glance to inspect his face, but what I found was completely blank. An absolutely unreadable poker face. He stared directly at Headmaster Randolph without a hint of emotion showing. _What_ is _he thinking...?_

"Jaycee. You practiced veterinary medicine back in Reitz, yes?" I nodded slowly.

"More or less. I helped any animal that was brought to me as best as I could."

"If you are able to join us as an official student, I would like to guide you towards becoming a tamer of magical creatures." I beamed. _That's perfect, exactly what I've been dreaming about all my life!_

"That's great! I've always wanted to be a tamer!" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. I had always wanted to study to become a tamer more than anything else. "I would absolutely love it!"

"Then study hard and that path could be yours." I clapped my hands gleefully and jumped up once.

"I will Headmaster! I will!"

"Klaus... I know that you are promised a position with the Ministry of Magical Justice, however... If you see to it that Jaycee is accepted... What would you say about becoming a professor here at the academy?" I turned my head up at Klaus and watched his expression. His eyes, still so enchanting, became filled with a light I hadn't seen in them before.

"... Seriously?!"

"I am completely serious." Prefect Klaus, who I had only ever seen annoyed, infuriated, and completely unfazed, erupted with glee. Although at first he was grinning much like a child, he very quickly composed his expression to one of satisfaction and gladness. _So he wants to become a professor then..._

"Understood. I will do everything in my power to support her."

"Wha-"

"Please do."

"W-Wait, _what_?!"

"That is all I have to say for now, Jaycee Razwell. I hope you enjoy the academy." I looked alarmingly from Prefect Klaus to the headmaster and back again, still panicked by what had just happened.

"Uh-um, thank you sir!" As Klaus turned around and headed for the door, I reluctantly followed behind him. The prefect held open the door for me, and I entered the cool hallway, thinking hard. _So I guess this is it. Finally, my new academy life is about to start!_ Prefect Klaus was now leading the way with long strides, and I struggled to keep up without jogging. _But now I have to deal with big, hot, and hideous personality over there too... I just don't know..._

As we made our way through the building, Prefect Klaus and I walked together in silence.

"..."

"..." I had finally caught up with him a bit, and I walked just slightly behind the senior. The silence was killing me. _I think we're working together now...? I don't know, I feel like this is something we need to talk about... I know he'd just be mean to me if I spoke up, but..._ "Um... Are we working together now?" I watched Klaus' stone cold face carefully.

"..." Finally I frowned when I realized that the Golden Demon had no intentions of replying to me.

"You can't just ignore me forever you know."

"Just great."

"What?" Klaus' huge strides stopped immediately, and he abruptly crossed his arms and turned to face me. His huge height advantage allowed him to lean over me with a nasty expression on his face.

"I loathe looking after you with every ounce of my heart." I stepped backwards, alarmed at the hatred I saw in Prefect Klaus' face.

"Wh-Wha-!"

"This is absurd." The look he was giving me made me want to cry, and I didn't know how to respond. I'd met rude people before, people who didn't like me, but I'd never been forced to be with them, and I'd had people I could turn to, people that I trusted and supported me all around me. I retorted the only way I could think of.

"Then you should have refused if you hate me so much!"

"I would have, but the reward might be worth it." Klaus gave me his signature look. No, not the look of superiority, or the grim expression of irritation, but his sinister smile. "I'm going to make you pass... No matter what it takes."

"Hmm..." I shuffled my feet and turned away from the prefect. _Just what I needed... More pressure._

"From this day forth, I will give you a special lesson every day. After class you're going to be my slave and do anything I want."

"E-Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! Are we clear?!"

"No way! I am not _anybody's_ slave!" I didn't know if I was just too stupid or too brave, but I refused to succumb to the violence in Prefect Klaus' voice. He gave me a terrifying glare and nearly blocked out the sunlight as he leaned further over me, but I only blinked and stared persistently back. Then, to my horror, he smiled again.

"I think that I'll have fun with you. Get prepared for today's lessons." Then the Golden Demon abruptly turned and started walking again. I followed suit, after trembling of course. _Honestly, I'm a little scared of what lies in store for me... But, with Klaus teaching me, maybe I'll actually be able to pass. With his special lessons, I might have a chance after all._ I snuck another glance at his handsome face, then looked back in front of me.

After only a couple more minutes, I was growing bored again. I couldn't stand silence for this long of a time. We left the office building and headed across a cobblestone path to the main building, and there were many students floating around, but the awkward atmosphere I was feeling prevented me from really looking around.

"..."

"..."

"..." Prefect Klaus kept walking in silence, his thoughts locked up inside that beautiful head of his. I started to fidget with my hands. _I don't like this silence at all. It's so oppressing! I have to talk about something!_

"So, you want to be a professor right?" Though he didn't turn towards me, I saw Klaus' violet blue eyes shift towards me.

"...Yes. So that I'd be able to yell and knock useless students like you back into shape. It would be a great stress reliever." I scowled.

"That's not how a teacher is supposed to act."

"Did I hear something?" Prefect Klaus said sarcastically, looking up to the ceiling wonderingly, but then shooting me a dangerous look.

"Only the voice of an angel!" I was so happy with my comeback, and even the furious look on Prefect Klaus' face, that I hurried a few steps in front of him, spun like a ballerina, and beamed at him while clasping my hands behind my back. _I really don't know what to do with him, and it's going to be hard learning to live with the Golden Demon but... I have to try. Maybe if I'm even nice to him every once in awhile, he won't be so terrible either._

Then, just as I was about to turn back around...

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

 **CLIFFHANGER! Course, any of you who know the game know what's coming next! Please review you guys, I'd love to hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks again for another review Fonix Girl, and also a guest who said that they loved the story!**

Chapter 9: Meet The Class! ... And My New Buddy

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

The emblem affixed to my uniform glowed with a strange, yellow light.

"What the-? What's going on?!"

"No way... It can't be..." When I looked over at Prefect Klaus for an explanation, I saw that his emblem was glowing too.

"H-Hey, um, what's going on?!" He didn't answer, instead looking wide eyed at the light. That light formed into a sphere, one coming from each of our emblems until they merged together in between us. It exploded in an intense white light, sprinkling tiny shards of it upon the two of us. "It's actually... Pretty."

"Hmm." I looked over to Klaus again, curious. He was staring at the light fragments with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sooo..." I said, walking closer to the Golden Demon and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What was that?" The prefect's reply was curt.

"You heard the explanation. Apparently you and I are Buddies now."

"Wha-wha-Whaaat?! Buddies?! With _you_?!" All of the students in the vicinity stared at us in awe. I was having trouble paying attention to them though, due to my state of shock.

"No way... Prefect Klaus lit up?"

"You've got to be kidding. With the Emperor Klaus?!"

"Who is she? I've never even seen her before." Their mutters and whispers began to grow louder, but it still didn't bother me as much as my current situation.

"This isn't possible! Don't some people graduate without even finding a Buddy?!"

"Some do. Some don't You don't get to decide. It happens in an instant." _No way... This is just great! I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes... What's left of it anyways..._ Suddenly Klaus' expression became frustrated. "Great. Now I've got even more reason to worry about you." My features contorted into one of horror.

"Uh, why?"

"Did you hear the headmaster? Our fates are shared now. You're going to drag me down with your terrible grades. Do you know how disastrous that would be for me?"

"Oh no..." The intensity of his violet blue glare sent a chill down my spine. _No! This CANNOT be happening! Why him?! Oh, God, why did I have to become Buddies with HIM?!_

"I'm sure we'll get along real nice, Bunnyhead."

"We'll see about that...Sir." I added with an eye roll after the Golden Demon shot me a look. _My rosy dreams of academy life... have crumbled into oblivion._

* * *

After finally splitting ways with Prefect Klaus, I headed to my classroom. It was filled with other students chatting away with one another. _So this is my class... It seems alright. At least my school life is finally starting to seem normal... And none of these guys looks scary, either. But I'm going to make a great comeback, I'll show them! There's no way I'll let the Golden Demon get me down!_

I waved to a few people, and said hello, but they all seemed to be more busy talking to pay me much attention.

"I guess I better sit down then," There weren't many open seats, and the ones that were open were surrounded by groups of friends. I was feeling less confident by the second. My eyes scanned the classroom nervously, until I saw a seat. The seats were arranged in rows, each one up a step on a small staircase. The one I saw was in the middle row, at the far end of the classroom next to the door. It was at the very end of the row, next to an arched window which was spilling light into the room. I sat down there, and placed my bag on the desk in front of me.

 _The only person that's closeby is that guy behind me... He doesn't seem to be preoccupied, I guess I should say hi to him._ I turned around to face the third and final row of seats, and saw a boy with blue hair and an eyepatch staring out the window.

"Um, hi there. You don't mind if I sit here, right?" _Oh gosh, why am I so timid?! I sound ridiculous, he probably thinks I'm annoying already!_

"..." But, despite my worries, it seemed like he hadn't heard me at all.

"Um... Hey, excuse me?"

"...Huh?"

"Morning sunshine, you awake?" My humor was lost on the boy, as he only frowned at me and didn't answer. Fidgeting nervously with my hands again, I introduced myself. "Anyways, I'm a new student. Jaycee Razwell, but people call me Jay and Jayce sometimes too. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"...Do as you want." I swallowed and looked away from his brown eyes.

"Th-Thanks. What's your name?"

"... Yukiya." Although he seemed less than interested in me, I was feeling better to at least know someone. I smiled although there was a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yukiya, then. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Then, Yukiya turned his gaze back to the window. _I guess he's just not much of a talker... But, I did meet somebody new, so that's perfectly okay with me!_ I turned back around, putting my hands in my lap. I took a deep breath, and smiled again, content with the little bit of progress I'd made.

"Hey, you there." I turned to look, not quite sure if I was the one who'd been called. A boy standing near the middle of the classroom stood dignified and strong, wearing silky golden hair... "You must be the new student."

My heart sped up, and I jumped up, ready for my death. The boy jumped backwards in surprise himself. But, despite my first impression, he wasn't who I had thought he was.

"Not Prefect Klaus..." The boy glared at me with red cheeks, as now the entire class was staring at the two of us, yet I was too preoccupied with this similar looking guy to notice. Though they both had the same posture, and blonde hair, but whoever this was was much different than the Golden Demon. For one Klaus was a good few inches taller, and had a much more muscular build with broader shoulders. Klaus' hair was also styled a lot differently, and his eyes were violet compared to this boy's bright blue eyes.

"...I'm Elias, not Klaus." I frowned and pouted at the other students, crossing my arms.

"Well I know that _now_. Didn't you just hear what I said?" Elias narrowed his eyes at me, but he didn't seem angry at all.

"Klaus is my brother. He's three years older than I am." I smiled at Elias, and sat back down as he approached my desk.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Eighteen, obviously the same as you. We are in the same class you know." I shrugged.

"Actually I won't be eighteen until December, but yeah, I guess you're right." _He's twenty one then... Wow. I shouldn't have expected any different, but for some reason it gives me chills just thinking about it._ "You guys look a lot alike, but still really different." Even the dignified way Elias stood was beginning to seem different. Though they both had confident postures, Klaus' was more... superior. Elias seemed proud, but definitely not to the prefect's extent.

Elias' eyebrows still twitched with irritation at my comment. _I did say that they looked different, so I don't understand why he's so mad... Then again, I never had siblings, so I guess I don't really understand it._

"Of course I look like my brother. We are _brothers_. So, is there anything I can help you with? Any questions so far? I'll answer whatever I can before class starts." I blinked in utter surprise, my blue eyes, darker than his, wide in curiosity. _He's super nice! Totally opposite of the Golden Demon. And he's kinda cute too, but I doubt that Klaus would stand for me dating his little brother. I guess it would be kind of weird..._

"Hmm, questions?" Just as I had gotten one into my brain, a mature looking boy with green eyes shoved his way between Elias and my desk.

"Yeah, I've got one Miss! Do you have a boyfriend?" Elias looked incredibly irritated, but I thought he was funny, and really cute. I laughed. The green eyed boy looked satisfied, Elias was less than that. "I'm Luca Orlem. Pleased to meet you." He offered his hand to me, and it seemed like a kind gesture, but something about his smile and the glint in his eyes said otherwise. But still, I can't say that I wasn't intrigued.

Luca was taller than Elias, but not so much as Klaus. He was also hunky like Klaus, and looked older than everyone else in the room. He had long green hair, with eyes to match, and a single emerald earring in his right ear. He was really attractive, actually.

"I'm Jaycee Razwell, and the pleasure is all mine." I took Luca's hand and shook it firmly. He watched me with great interest, before Elias shoved his way between us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll only get trouble with him." _Trouble, huh?_ I peered around Elias, now more curious than ever. Luca gave me a little wave while talking back to Elias.

"Oh, com'on Elias. Don't be so lame."

"Yeah, Elias. He's just being nice." The blonde boy ignored me.

"What are you doing here anyway, Luca? It's not like you to be here." _Skipper then, huh. I wish that I could skip..._

"Yeah, well, the whole academy is talking about Jaycee there."

"Please, call me Jayce, or Jay." Luca flashed me another grin.

"I had to come take a look for myself."

"Why's that?" I asked innocently, finally feeling much better about my first day here.

"You're the one who lit up the Emperor Klaus' emblem. Everyone knows you now." I felt my heart drop all the way down to my feet. _Noooo, not this again!_

"What?! She... with HIM?!" Elias wildly looked between us, and I gave him a worried look. I swear I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"When you say 'lit up'... You mean the Buddy thing, right?" Luca nodded, while Elias ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, I can't believe this..." I frowned, not understanding what the big problem was. _I know the Golden Demon's bad, but I think these guys are overreacting..._

"Me neither." Luca chimed in again, leaning one of his arms on Elias' shoulders. He was quickly pushed away. "What a poor girl to get paired with the Emperor. I'd probably run away after three days. No, more like one."

"I'd be out in two hours max." I shot Elias stunned look. _I-Isn't this his brother?! He's not serious, right?!_

"Y-You guys are kidding, right?!"

"Well, we're talking about the EMPEROR Klaus, you know? Nobody can stand him. Right, Yukiya?" Yukiya slowly turned his head towards the expectant looking Luca, but only blinked and turned back towrds the window.

"...Leave me out of it." Luca shrugged and turned back towards Elias and I.

"Suit yourself."

"Anyways, if you're paired with my brother, you'd better do your best to not screw anything up." _Awww, but I ALWAYS screw things up! Now these bozos got me all worried about him... And, to top it all off, I'm getting a headache..._

"Good advice, Prince Elias. Good luck to you, Jay." I could barely muster up a faltering smile for Luca, and just then, the chime of the school bell echoed loudly in the classroom. _I guess it's about to start..._ "Well, I'd better scramble." Luca took my hand in his, and planted a soft kiss on the back of it, then looked up at me again with the sparkle in his eyes. "Till I see you again, Jay Razwell." I giggled, before Luca turned around and bolted for the door.

"He does this a lot?" Elias nodded, sighing as he watched Luca leave.

"Always. I'm more surprised that he even came at all." Although Elias' tone was disapproving, mine was envious.

"He's that bad, huh?" _I would love to skip... Obviously not every day, I'm lucky to be here, but every once in a while after my trials over. Course Klaus would probably hunt me down like an animal then hang my head up on his wall..._ I sighed, then looked back at Elias as he was heading back to his own seat.

"Talk to you later Razwell."

"See ya."

"In your seats, now." Professor Schuyler, the man who had been in Professor Randolph's office this morning, walked into the classroom. The few students who had still been standing stumbled nervously to their seats, and the buzz of chatter instantly melted away. Schuyler stopped behind the large desk up front, and quickly organized his papers, before looking back up. His dark eyes instantly landed on me.

"Before class begins... Jaycee Razwell."

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 of 13_

 **Okay, so one quick thing, I know that Klaus is FIVE years older than Elias, not three, but this is my story. You're welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks to another Guest, who said that they think the way I write is amazing, and that they love the MC! Thank you sooo much! It's cute little reviews like yours that keep me writing for all of you!**

Chapter 10: First Day Failure

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

"Yes, sir!" When he suddenly called my name, I grinned and jumped up from my seat, saluting the Professor.

"She is a new student here... for the trial period."

"Hi everyone! I'm Jaycee, but you can call me Jay or Jayce if you want to. Nice to meet you all!" I gave the class a slight bow and their applause followed.

"Very well. Sit down, Jaycee."

"Thank you." _I think that went pretty well! I feel a lot better after meeting those guys, too. I think I've made three friends today! Maybe something more with that Luca guy, but I guess we'll see._

"Today we will continue discussing magical tools." _Oh man, I'm so excited! This is my very first class!_ "Our focus for today will be the Speculum Bracelet." I was so full of energy that I began to bounce my knee, almost completely unable to pay attention. "This magical tool was invented by Walter Goldstein about ten years ago." _Huh? Goldstein? That must be Prefect Klaus and Elias' father. They really are part of one of the great families of Gendonelune._

"Answer me this, Jaycee." I sat up straight, nervously waiting for my question. "What is the meaning of Speculum?" _Oh no, he's testing me already!_

"Uh... Um..." I looked around the room for any kind classmates for a hint, and my gaze landed on one boy, whose eyes kept flicking towards the girl sitting next to him. She had a small pocket mirror out, and was fixing her makeup.

"Um, I think it's... Mirror?"

"I see no sign of confidence from you." I gulped, staring into his cold, dark eyes, unsure of what to do. "But, correct." I took a deep breath of relief. "Next time, be more confident or say nothing at all."

"Yes, sir." _Phew, I got lucky there... I find it a little unfair though, that he expected me to know something like that my very first day... I'll have to thank that guy over there later._

"This bracelet acts as a mirror when worn, so that it can reflect any magic spells that are casted to the user. We will demonstrate its ability in class today. I need one person to wear it and another person to cast a healing spell. Let me see... Elias. Come here. You will be wearing it."

"Yes, sir." Called up by Professor Schuyler, Elias headed to the front of the classroom.

"And casting the magic... will be Jaycee."

"Huh?! M-Me?! Why?!"

"Hurry up and come to the front."

"O-Okay..." _This isn't good, I've only used healing spells on animals up until now... No other spell I've ever used on anything else has ever worked!_ I slowly walked to the front of the room, unwilling and unprepared.

"Elias. Put on the bracelet."

"Yes, sir." He slipped the bracelet, made up of deep red, silver, and lavender beads onto his wrist.

"Jaycee. Cast a spell on him."

"Okay..." Taking a deep breath to relax, I pulled out my want and held it out. _Just pretend he's one of your patients Jaycee, okay? Remember that cute little bunny Flopsy? It's just like that! Now, how does the incantation go again?_ "Umm... O sacred wind, grant us a breeze and mend this wound. Sanatio Aura!" With a flick of my wand, a yellow bubble of light hurled towards Elias. However, just as Professor Schuyler had said, the bracelet itself shone white before it reflected the bubble and sent it hurtling back towards me. I blinked in surprise when the bubble hit me, and a puff of smoke appeared. _Wait a second... that's not supposed to happen. Where's the wind?_

"..."

"..." Instead, two very disappointed, icy gazes honed in on me. I shrunk back, pulling in my shoulders and taking a step backwards. Snickers and laughter interspersed the classroom. I shot some of the students a dirty look.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I meekly asked Elias and the professor.

"Apario!" Professor Schuyler waved his wand, and out of a soft pink light he summoned a mirror floating in front of me. I saw myself inside it, but atop my head... I had two, big, soft, black bunny ears, one of which was folded over cutely.

"Ah... Huh?!" _Wha-Wha-Wha-What is this?! What did I do wrong?!_ As I frantically combed down and tried to hide my new bunny ears, I blushed red as a beet. I looked up, and saw Professor Schuyler glaring down at me. "I-I can explain this!"

 _Why do these things happen to me?_

My footsteps sounded as lonely as I was as I made my way through the hallway. I was in the office building across the path from the main academy, trying to find the prefect's office. Sighing, I began to run my hand along the wall. _No one will talk to me at all because of what happened... How could I mess something up that was so simple?! No one will even come near me..._

I'd nearly cried during class after Professor Schuyler had refused to get rid of the ears until after class as punishment. He didn't call on me again either. During lunch, I ate in the bathroom to escape the pointing, laughing, and giggling. _That... was the terrible first day, to end all terrible first days._

I dragged my feet, sulking while I tried to find the room. _And it's about to get worse... I have to deal with the Golden Demon now... I'm just never going to get a break, am I? How could my rosy dream of a wonderful school life vanish on just the first day?_

Stumbling down the corridor, I finally found a door with a sign on it reading 'Prefect's Office'.

"Here goes nothin'..." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

"Hi..." I meekly entered the prefect's office to find Prefect Klaus looking over some documents at a desk. He wasn't wearing his academy jacket anymore, just his vest with a white dress shirt and tie, and his emblem pinned to his vest. He was wearing glasses, too. I looked at him curiously. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Klaus glanced my way, quickly looked back towards his documents.

"So you came. I thought you would run away." I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I have nowhere better to go."

"Then you better get started. Organize those documents in numerical order and put them on the shelf there." I frowned, and glanced at the large heavy stack. "Don't just stand there. You've got to do anything I say."

"Why?" I looked back to the Prefect for an answer, but he was glaring ferociously at me. I pouted, sticking out my lips. "Fine."

The prefect office was surprisingly comfortable. There was only the one large wooden desk, where Klaus was sitting. There were pens and pencils on it, a stack of blank paper, some books, and tons of other documents that the Golden Demon seemed to be looking over and signing. A large window allowed light into the room from behind his desk. The left wall of the room was covered in shelves, which were jam packed with books. In the middle of the room was a sofa with a coffee table in the front of it. There was also a fireplace, and an armchair with a small circular table set next to it.

I took the documents from Klaus' desk, and sat down at the couch, placing the documents on the table in front of me. Then, just as the Golden Demon had asked, I started organizing the papers in numerical order. It took me longer than it probably should have, but I was too curious not to glance over some of them.

 _I didn't know prefects had anything to do with this kind of stuff... School rules, events, even the food they order and the school's involvement in Gendenolune's politics. It must be boring..._

"Hey Prefect Klaus, I finished organizing those documents."

"Good. Now put all the books on that table on their proper shelves too."

"Whaaat?" I whined, hunching my shoulders as I placed the documents onto the Golden Demon's desk. Then Klaus spoke in a very matter of fact voice, not even looking up from his desk.

"I heard you grew bunny ears in the very first class today." My eyes grew wide and my cheeks flushed bright red.

"Aww nooo..."

"We're Buddies. Not bunnies. Every time you screw up, it hurts me. You understand the implications, right?" Prefect Klaus scowled at me with cold, vicious eyes. I watched him for a moment. _It's okay for me to stare every once in awhile, right? I mean, what's the point in having a really hot Buddy if I can't?_ I finally looked away, sighing.

"Yes sir, I understand." I told him with a sarcastic tone. I sighed again, and picked up a few books and brought them towards the shelf. I took a few minutes to look over the shelves and figure out what went where, then I began to put them away. Then, just as I was almost done, the Golden Demon got up, and added like ten more ginormous books! I stared at the books in absolute horror, and stupid head Klaus didn't even notice! _Geez, this is too much!_ WIth a new anger to my movement, I snatched a couple of the books up from the table and began to put them away. The next few I picked up, I dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" I bent down, mumbling enraged words to myself, and picked up the books.

Finally, I managed to put them all away. I sighed, again. _That was way more tiring than I thought it would be..._

"...Prefect Klaus, I'm finished."

"Fine. Take those books there," He pointed to yet another pile of seven big books on his desk. "and return them to the library."

"Wha-! Another task?! Really?! I have homework to do you know! And I'm tired, and I'm starving!" Klaus glowered at me.

"Bunny ears?" I blinked angrily, and blushed again.

"F-Fine! I'll do it, okay?!"

"What? You want to complain?" Klaus snapped back at me.

"Yes, I do! How is this even going to help me pass my trial?!"

"Just be quiet and do as you're told."

"Maybe I would if you would just act nicer, maybe say please or thank you!" I put my hands on my hips in a scolding manner. _I've gone through enough today, and I am sick of this guy pushing me around!_

"What did you say?" I stuck my tongue out at the Golden Demon.

"You heard me! I don't want to be your slave!" Klaus and I glared at each other for a minute, before I spoke up again. "But, I might _help_ you with these dumb jobs if you ask nicely!" Klaus stood up, and that action alone was very intimidating. He was _way_ taller than I was.

" _PLEASE_ do as I _TELL_ you, and TAKE THOSE BOOKS TO THE LIBRARY." I swallowed, and didn't move. I stared at the Golden Demon, nervous and unsure.

"...Do you hate me or something?"

"Who knows?" That sinister grin of his looked my way as the prefect sat back down. "Your emotions are written all over your face you know, clear as day. I might enjoy teaching you."

"I think you actually mean 'teasing', not teaching, right?"

"That's correct too." I stuck out my lips in another pout, this time crossing my arms across my chest.

"You really don't have any kindness at all, do you?" _He so hates me!_

"So? Are you going to run and cry now?" Since that was exactly what I had been thinking, I blushed bright red again, and snatched the books from the desk.

"I am not! I'll do your stupid job for you! You're welcome!" _I'm not going to lose to this guy!_

As I made my way downstairs, and across the path to the library, which was in the main academy, I struggled with the huge stack of books. _Aren't Buddies supposed to work together and encourage each other? He is a real jerk, but he also does a lot of work in there... Nothing I ever do or say would ever help someone like him anyways... Well, nothing he's done is any help to me either! I can't wait until he graduates at the end of the school year, and I never have to see his handsome, mean face ever again!_

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

 **Thanks to Fonix Girl for another review! I didn't know you had a Klaus fic, too, I should check it out sometime!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **HI FONIX GIRL! Just wanna say, I feel like we're best friends now, and I've been reviewing your stories too! Now to your latest review!**

 **At first no, the Flopsy thing wasn't intended, but when I was proofreading the chapter I remembered Flopsy and looked at pictures of him and everything! And, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOW WHO FLOPSY IS! Thanks for all the other little compliments too, and I don't know if that guy who gave her the hint will become important later, haven't decided or really thought about it yet. And also, I'm not sure if you understand how great of a compliment it is for you to tell me that I got Klaus' sarcasm perfectly. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 11: Konpeito

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

By the time the Golden Demon finally let me go, my body trembled with exhaustion. I sighed, and leaned up against the stone wall of the corridor with a groan.

"I can barely move anymore..." I stayed there for a few moments, dreading the walk down the stairs, and all the way to the dorms. At last I sighed again, finally peeling myself away from the cool walls. My weak legs wobbled as I stumbled down the halls. I had one last corner to turn before I was faced with the staircase, but just as I had done so, I slammed right into somebody.

"Eek!"

"Whoa!" I was too weak to keep on my feet, and I slipped backwards towards my rear, but someone with a sturdy hand and lightning fast reflexes grabbed my arm before I could fall over. They pulled me up hard, and I headbutted their chest. Cheeks flushed with adrenaline and embarrassment, I quickly stepped away, using the wall to help me stand. I rubbed my head gently.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't paying any attention..."

"Not at all. It's my fault too." The hand belonged to a boy with a suave, charming face. He had almond shaped eyes that were a brilliant sky blue color, not as sapphire colored as Elias'. His hair was a deep chocolate brown, wavy and it looked like it had been pushed back several times in attempt to stay out of his face. His uniform wasn't like any of our students', and looked to be very foreign. It was black and white, though he still wore the school emblem. He looked to be the same height as Klaus, and about the same age to. _He's handsome..._

"Hey, didn't I see you earlier?" I frowned.

"Huh? Um, no, I don't think so..." _I'd remember someone like him._

"Oh. Wrong person I guess."

"I'm actually a new student here."

"Well then, pleased to meet you." He sent me a charming smile, which I returned gratefully. The man's kindness was refreshing compared to the prefect's attitude. He reached into a pocket on his interesting uniform and pulled out a cute little bottle. "Here. It's my apology for running into you." Personal space didn't seem to matter as he took my hand and placed the bottle onto my palm. It was filled with small little circles of all assorted colors. When I looked at it more closely, they looked like little stars.

"Wow! These are so cute! What is it?"

"Konpeito."

"Kon... peito?" _Cool name... And this guy is definitely foreign, to. Makes sense I suppose, with his uniform. Maybe personal space isn't really a big deal where he comes from either?_

"What do they call it here? Hmm... Well, it's a type of sugar candy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's sweet. Try one." The man watched me patiently, and as I glanced curiously away from him and back to the bottle I popped open the top. The noise made me giggle, and the man continued to watch me with interest. I took one of the tiny candies and popped it into my mouth. It melted instantly on my tongue, sweet like sugar.

"Mm! Yummy! Thank you!"

"Anyway, I've got to run. See ya around!"

"Hey, wait-" He left quickly, flashing me a kind smile but not stopping. I pouted and put the top back onto the bottle. "He didn't tell me his name..." I mumbled. "He was nice, though. Totally opposite of Klaus." _I guess there's all sorts of people here at the academy._

After shrugging off the encounter, I slowly made my way downstairs, and to the dormitories for a well deserved dinner and long, hot bath.

* * *

"Ohhhh my goooosh, I'm _sooo_ exhausted..." After doing some studying, as I had no real homework that night, and changing into my pajamas, I barely had enough strength to stand. I collapsed into my bed and dug my face into the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Amelia leaned over me wearing a concerned expression. I flipped over to look at her and threw my arms up dramatically.

"I thought I was going to _die_!"

"The Emperor worked you that rough, huh?"

"He gave me so many orders that I couldn't keep it straight, it was like I was his servant or something... Plus, he was being sarcastic the whole time! It was really mean and... harsh..." I sighed, putting my hands behind my head and resting.

"Wow... I feel for you. But at least one good thing happened after that." Amelia pointed to the bottle of sweets sitting on my nightstand. I'd so far only told her that I'd been given some candy. I picked up the bottle, turning it around in my palm. "It's super cute! What is it?"

"The guy called it Konpeito. It's a type of sugar candy."

"Neat! I've never seen it before."

"Yeah. The guy who gave it to me looked like he was from another country."

"Well students come from all over to come to the academy, you know." I once again popped open the top of the bottle, and shook a few of the stars out onto Amelia's palm for her to try.

"He was like a breath of fresh air after dealing with the Golden Demon. He was super nice and everything..."

"Well once you're accepted here you can forget all about the Emperor Klaus. Until then, just tough it out girly! I know you can do it!" I turned away from Amelia, ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah. I guess I'll only have to put up with him for a little while. Not like I have much choice..." I sighed, and with a flick of Amelia's wands the bubbles of light around the room went out, and I heard her climb into bed. I slipped one of the candies into my mouth, and rolled it around on my tongue, but only for a brief second before it melted away. _They're really good... But I can't help but wonder about Klaus. We're Buddies now, after all. Will it really be over as soon as I'm accepted?_

Sighing again, I decided not to think about it again for the rest of the night, and slipped one final candy into my mouth. It gave me hope and energy for the next day, and soon, I was fast asleep.

 _October 9th_

 _Day 2 Of 13_

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but the day's over, so I ended it early. Please review you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Sorry for the last short chapter, but I'll try to make up for that!**

 **Also, one more major announcement! After the main events of this story are over, I will continue with stories of my own and event stories and whatnot, but I am also going to start at least one other story, that is going to be a sort of spin off of this one, except that it's the exact same story from Klaus' point of view. Pretty cool, huh?! But, you will have to wait for a while unfortunately. Also thanks again for the review Fonix Girl! If you're reading I also just want you to know that the story really isn't all that much mine at the moment, and it follows almost the exact plot of the Klaus' path. Just so ya know.**

Chapter 12: Luca's Help

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_

The next morning I awoke too early, and with sore muscles. With so much time before I had to be to the academy, I went downstairs with a clean uniform and took a hot shower to help my muscles relax. I kept my hair up in a bun, not having to wash it after my bath last night. The showers and large downstairs bathrooms were empty when I arrived, but as I left the shower wrapped in a towel, I saw several other early risers.

One of the girls, called Caitlyn, offered to dry my hair for me, since I can't manage it by myself without something exploding. Actually, she was one of the girls from the room next to Amelia and I's, who we share a balcony with. After I had gotten dressed and put my hair up, today with purple ribbons, I headed back upstairs to meet Amelia.

"There you are! I was getting kind of worried that I'd have to go down to breakfast without you."

"You shouldn't worry about that," I told her. "I can manage on my own." Amelia shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You ate in the _bathroom_ for lunch yesterday. There's no way you're going alone! And today, you had better be in the lunchroom! I told you where I always sit, and I promise that my friends won't even _mention_ the bunny ears!" I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. I'd forgotten about that up until now.

"Okay, okay. But let's get downstairs already, I'm _starving_."

Breakfast was delicious, just as it had been yesterday, but afterwards Amelia realized that she had left her book bag upstairs, and while she went to gather her things, I went to the academy alone.

I was still a little early, so there weren't too many students, but I didn't feel like looking at people anyways.

It was another beautiful day outside, but I hadn't slept well, my hazy dreams preventing me from resting properly. The sunlight was blinding, and not at all pleasant. I was glad to get inside the main academy building.

As I got to the staircase, leading up to the second floor where my classroom was, I suddenly stopped. I rested my right hand on the railing, and sighed.

 _I have to work for the Golden Demon again today. I don't think I'm ready for it. It's only my third day here... And everyone has been telling me that after I get accepted, Klaus and I will be over and through with but... I'm not so sure... Something tells me that it won't end there, and I'm not ready to spend the rest of my school life with someone like him._

I sighed again, but my feet somehow managed to keep moving. I had traveled up only four steps when I heard someone call me from behind.

"Jay." I turned around with a small frown on my face, leaning on the railing. Below me, one of the boys from my class that I had met yesterday stood. He too was leaning on the railing, but with a cool air about him. An easy smile rested on his mature face.

"Morning, Luca. I didn't expect to see you here so early." Luca shrugged at me, then his smile widened into a charming grin.

"You remembered my name? Nice." I allowed myself a smug smile of my own, thanks to Luca's comment on my memory. Of course, that probably wasn't the intended purpose of what he had said, but it didn't matter to me.

"Course I remembered your name! You're the cutie of the class!"

"Really? Wow, I don't think I've ever been so flattered!" Although, he sounded sincere, Luca's suspicious smile intrigued me. "So, we are friends now, right?" I smiled playfully.

"You think so? I don't know, we only just met yesterday you know." I put my hand which wasn't resting on the railing on my hip, watching the boy with curious eyes.

"I do, I really do." I stifled a giggle, which seemed to amuse Luca. _He's totally not answering sincerely! He's too cute!_ "By the way, I heard you screwed up big time yesterday."

"What?!" My cool demeanor vanished, taking my curiosity and interest with it. "You weren't even there!" Luca shrugged, his smile widening with every second.

"All sorts of information comes my way." I narrowed my eyes at him. _I guess rumors spread fast around here, but I didn't take Luca for a gossip._ I narrowed my eyes and asked suspiciously.

"How much do you know?"

"Oh, not much... Just that you messed up." I nodded with satisfaction. _Last thing I need is someone as cool as him knowing how badly I screwed up..._ "...And grew bunny ears..." My head snapped back up at him, and I stomped my foot.

"Are you serious?!"

"What a weird way to screw up, too. I laughed so hard I choked when I heard about it." Luca chuckled, shaking his head. I stuck my lips out in a pout, and sat down on one of the steps. I rested my elbow on my knee, and my chin on my hand.

"My life here is over." I mumbled, and allowed myself a huff. Luca walked up the first couple steps, and sat on the one just below me.

"Aw, come on Jay. Everyone here screws up at least once." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"But I always do!" Luca gave me an inquisitive look, prompting me to explain myself. "I always screw up like this. If I use magic on anything but animals, it never goes right. I just don't know what I can do..." At this point I had started talking more to myself than to the emerald eyed boy next to me. "If this keeps up, I'm going to mess up again, and then he'll be mad at me..." Luca was a lot smarter than I had originally gave him credit for. Just glancing into his eyes told me that he fully understood what I was talking about, and he even placed a gentle hand on my bare knee. Usually it would seem weird, but Luca's touch comforted me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's see..." He removed his hand and folded his arms together in thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I've got a good idea!" I perked up at his hopeful tone, and looked at Luca with a mild eagerness.

"What?"

"I'll teach you a special magic spell." I snorted.

"Yeah, cuz' _that'll_ work."

"Just hear me out. It's a really simple spell, and I swear it's so basic that no one in the whole world has ever messed it up!" Although I was still doubtful, I decided to listen to Luca's idea. "It makes the target be kind to you. Why don't you use it on the Emperor?"

"Now that sounds like an idea..." I crossed my arms, thinking over the consequences and possibilities. _That might actually be good. It'd make my life a lot easier if the Golden Demon wasn't so... Demony. Okay! My mind is made up!_ "Luca! Teach me the spell, pretty please!" I leaned towards him excitedly.

"Okay, okay. The incantation is- Flood thy heart with kindness! Lana Puruit!" I nodded, repeating the words a few times in my head.

"Okay... I think I've got it. I'll use it as soon as I get the chance!"

"Good luck." Luca said, turning his face away from me and standing up. I thought I heard him say something else, but after a moment he looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. "I hope it works for you."

"Thanks so much Luca!"

"Don't mention it. We are friends now, right?" I smiled coyly at him, clasping my hands behind my back as I too stood up. Luca, although he was standing on the step below me, was still a good couple of inches taller than I was.

"Hehe, yeah. I guess we are." _Luca is nicer than I thought he would be! I wouldn't mind going out with him, you know. Seeing where it goes..._

"Okay then. My work here is done." Luca shoved his hands into his pocket, and went down the last few steps. Then he started in the direction of the library.

"Skipping again?" I asked, longing to go with him.

"Yup. See you later, Jay." Luca didn't even look back as he took long strides, eventually out of my sight. More students were appearing now, and I was in the way standing on the staircase. With one final sigh, I turned around, and went up the stairs, back towards my classroom.

* * *

As I looked around our classroom, still mostly empty, I tried to figure out where to sit. The seat in front of Yukiya was empty again, the one nearest to the window in the middle row. _It's as good as any seat... Plus, I guess I've already met Yukiya, and he seems okay. I at least know that he won't whisper about me or make fun of my little incident yesterday._ I walked in that direction and sat down, beginning to organize my things. I also greeted Yukiya, though I didn't look at him.

"Good morning, Yukiya." After a moment, when I didn't receive an answer, I turned around and glanced at Yukiya. He was staring at me with a perplexed expression on his face. _I know that he's not much of a talker, but he could at least greet me back..._ "Um..."

"Who are you?" My eyes widened and I suddenly slammed my hand down on the desk.

"Wh-What?! Are you serious?!" _How did he forget?! I was sitting right in front of him all day!_

"No, wait..." The blue haired boy stared at me, scrutinizing my face with his one eye. "You're the one that grew rabbit ears. Jay something." I huffed in annoyance at the _one_ memory he had retained of me, crossing my arms.

"Course you remembered that bit of information! And it's Razwell! Jaycee Razwell! Jay's alright though, so is Jayce. But only if you remember me next time!" As I jabbed my index finger in his face, Yukiya looked at it blankly, as if he couldn't even quite place what it was. I sighed, and retracted my arm. "Good morning Yukiya, again."

"Morning." He gave me a blunt response and went right back to staring out the window. I looked with him for a moment, before turning my head forwards and shaking it with a slight smirk upon my lips. _He sure does seem to be on his own pace. I wish I could daydream like that all the time._

"Razwell." I turned my head and saw the familiar boy with the blonde hair; no, not the Golden Demon, but Elias. The one with the blue eyes. He had just entered the classroom, and set his school bag down on the first row desk right in front of me, so that Yukiya, Elias, and I were all right in a row.

"Good morning Elias."

"Morning. Getting used to things here?" I shrugged, resting my chin in my hand.

"More or less."

"How's it going with my brother?" I scoffed at that, rolling my eyes.

"He's positively awful. I can't stand him! How anyone likes him at all I couldn't possibly understand!" I smiled for a moment though. I did give the prefect a few snappy responses of my own throughout the afternoon we had spent together, and I was proud of that.

"He probably had you do anything he wanted all day, right?" Elias asked, crossing his arms as he came to stand in front of my desk.

"Bullseye." I answered back, allowing my head to fall into my arms, resting on the wooden surface before me.

"He's rough to work with, believe me, I know. But everything my brother says is correct, right?" I looked away from Elias, nodding only once. Even though he wasn't here I wasn't going to give the prefect the pleasure of me saying that. "That's just the way he is." Elias cast his eyes downward, but I could still read a hint of sadness in them. No sooner had I noticed then the bell to signal the start of class rang out. "I should get back to my seat." Elias turned around, pulling out his chair and seating himself.

"All right." _I wonder who will be teaching us today?_

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Fonix Girl I SO agree with you! Pushover main characters tend to bore me too... Also I actually have some really cool stuff planned with Luca, for after the main story is over. I really can't wait to do it!**

Chapter 13: Meet Merkulova

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_

 _I wonder who will be teaching us today? I really hope it's not Schuyler again. He's too hard, and kinda' scary..._ I anxiously stared at the entrance, only to be surprised by the warm, glowing smile of someone whom I hadn't met before.

"All right. It's time for class."

The man's voice was smooth like honey, and just as sweet! He was older, probably in his thirties or forties. He had perfectly straight, silver white hair which came down to about his shoulders. He was more broad shouldered than Schuyler was, but a little shorter. His eyes were a soft amber, and his skin pale.

The professor stopped behind the front desk, setting down his textbooks and documents.

"Hmm. Wasn't there a new student here?" Casting his eyes across the room, he spotted me and greeted me with a gentle grin. "You must be her."

"That's me!" I grinned, jumping out of my seat so I could salute the professor. "I'm Jaycee Razwell!"

"Jaycee. Nice to meet you. I would be Loran Merkulova. I teach History of Wizardry, Medical Magic, and Magic Potion Pharmaceutics."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Merkulova!"

"Glad to see you're so full of energy. Please, have a seat."

"Yes, sir!" I sat down grinning, and took out a notebook and pen. _I think I'm going to like this teacher. He seems so gentle. I was kind of afraid that all of the professors were going to be like Schuyler, just like all of the guys here are so attractive..._

And suddenly I was daydreaming just like Yukiya was, thinking about the handsome people I had encountered. As judgmental as it might have been, I started rating the guys I'd met in my head (Of course, all of them were hot, but I had to organize that hotness in my brain...).

 _Hmm... I'm not sure if Yukiya or Elias would be last, probably Yukiya due to disinterest in everything. Elias is pretty cute, but I'm afraid Luca beats him out there. Actually Luca is way more handsome than cute, but he's still higher up on the list than Elias. Then there's the foreign guy I met yesterday... I never did learn his name, but I think he's second best looking. Obviously, the hottest person here is-_

I immediately sat up, blushing from what was about to run through my head. I could NOT be thinking that, not after yesterday, and not after he became my after school TUTOR. But, nonetheless, I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about his sunny blonde hair, the elegant way he would sign his names on all of those documents (I still wanted to see his signature, but never really got the chance), but most of all his eyes. They never missed anything. It was like the sharp violet-blue had X-ray abilities, and staring into them was like watching a swirling nebula in the night sky...

"Jaycee, do you know?" I jumped, accidentally banging my hand on the table. I shot a glare in the ways of a few students who giggled.

"Y-Yes! But um, could you maybe repeat the question please?" Merkulova smiled gently, and repeated himself.

"Do you know what one would call a wound you might receive from being poked by a needle or sharp object?" _Holy hell, I actually do know this one!_

"A puncture wound!"

"That is correct! You have studied hard, it seems. Very good Jaycee."

"Thanks!" I grinned wildly at having actually known the answer. I dealt with stuff like that all the time back home in Reitz, mostly animals having stepped on things and whatnot. Merkulova's question was actually quite lucky, besides me knowing the answer. It distracted me from my earlier... _thoughts_ , and allowed me to concentrate on the class. It was actually pretty interesting, since I take in interest in medical spells.

"We will be learning magic to heal puncture wounds and burn wounds today. When healing external wounds, it is most common to do so with a wind medical spell. However, for these two types of wounds, using the wind medical spell is counterproductive. A puncture wound can be quickly healed from the outside, but the real damage comes from within. Bacteria can cause the wound to fester and get much worse inside. That is why it must be washed and healed with a water medical spell instead. Though unfortunately, healing with the water medical spell is a little more difficult than wind. O sacred water... Mend this wound with thy cleansing power. Sanatio Aqua! Now, shall we have a demonstration? Apario Umbra!"

I found his lesson a bit boring, since I already knew most of this, but I watched attentively anyways, just in case I learned something new about medical spells. A soft pink light appeared after Merkulova recited the spell and flicked his wand, and from it appeared an oppositely shadowy figure. It's dark human shape closely resembled Professor Merkulova.

"This Umbra has been inflicted with a devastating puncture wound. I will need someone to use his or her medical spell to heal it. Hmm... Elias. Would you care to try?" I looked in front of me, but could only see the back of his head as Elias slowly rose from his seat.

"Sure." He walked up to the front of the classroom, and stood before Merkulova and his Umbra.

"Any time you're ready."

"Okay." Elias stood straight and readied his wand in front of him. "Sanatio Aqua!" A blue, transparent stream of water streamed out of his wand, wrapping itself around the Umbra.

"Wow..." _He cast it perfectly! There are no distortions, or side effects, nothing! He even skipped the incantation!_

"Wonderful, Elias. Your spell was perfect."

"Thank you." The classroom erupted into applause at his excellent performance. Even I gave him a few claps. He deserved it. _I know that Prefect Klaus is supposed to be good, but Elias is quite the wizard himself! Their family, the Goldsteins, sure are something else..._

* * *

Lunch time, although I had been having fun in Merkulova's class, allowed me time to rest my hands from taking so many notes. There were still a lot of people who pointed, and stared at me during lunch, but today I managed to keep my head down with a scowl on my face, and find Amelia as fast as I could.

Although she promised that her own friends wouldn't talk to me about the bunny ears, they did question me about the Golden Demon almost nonstop. They only ceased talking about him after Amelia shot them glares. Even after they stopped talking about it, I could feel their stares on me. And they talked about so many things, things I could have joined in on, but I didn't. I was nervous, and quiet. Needless to say, the forty five minute period wasn't very enjoyable for me.

The rest of the day went by easily, but I was still bummed out about not being able to make any more friends.

"Whew! That class was great!" _I absolutely loved Merkulova's class! Not only was it on something that I'm interested in, but it's not super hard either! Plus, it distracted me from everything else not going right..._

Although I wasn't super happy about how the day had gone, I was more optimistic than I had been before Luca had showed up this morning, and during lunch. I continued to try and think about all the good that had been happening to me, and just as my spirits were beginning to lift-

"Jaycee?"

"Hmm?" I turned around with my hands clasped behind my back, to see that Professor Merkulova was the one who had called me. "Oh! Hi Professor!"

"Hello."

"I really enjoyed your class today sir!"

"Really now? That's wonderful."

"Yeah, I mean, all of your classes cater to my interests, so it's pretty fun for me."

"You must be fond of white magic, then."

"Very much. Taming, too."

"Oh, that's right. You wanted to become a tamer too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's a little more than 'I want to', it's what I'm good at. But I want to be more than just a vet, too. I want to find, discover, and learn about all sorts of magical and non-magical animals. Of course, I have to pass the trial and get accepted here first before I can try for that..."

"That's right. Weren't you the one that lit up Klaus?"

"Um... Yeah." _I guess that's what everyone calls it, even the teachers... I guess it is better than just 'becoming Buddies'._

"He is very strict, but nonetheless Klaus is an excellent wizard. I'm sure that you will do _fine_ if you can find it within yourself to cooperate with him. Plus, feel free to ask me any questions if ever you need." The professor gave me a kind smile, which I returned without hesitation.

"Thanks," I told him, as he turned and walked away. _I knew that he was kind... I feel peaceful when I'm talking with Professor Merkulova. Too bad I can't have him teach me instead of the Golden Demon..._

Since I now knew where his office was, it didn't take long to find it. I sighed standing in front of the door with the word 'prefect' printed in medium size black letters across it. _I really don't want to do this again... It's like my after school nightmare. But, I know he'd come after me if I didn't show up, and I'm not going to let him win, either._

My hand hovered in the air in front of the door. I couldn't figure out whether I was scared or nervous, or if I was just tired, or even if it was simply because I hated Prefect Klaus. I sighed again. _Why am I so unsure of myself?_ _This isn't usual for me..._ I sighed again, and ran my other hand through my bangs.

"I've got to do this." I said quietly to myself, and gathered my courage. I finally brought my hand towards the knob, grasping the cool brass- Except it was no longer there, and I grasped nothing but air. The door had suddenly flown open, and I fell off balance, stumbling forward. With a thud, I toppled right into someone's chest. Of course, it just _had_ to be _him._ What's worse was that I didn't move right away, and the first thing I thought of was how solid his chest was...

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Gyah! S-Sorry about that!" I hastily jumped away from him with a slight shriek, ashamed of my own thoughts. I kept my hands on my face in a lame attempt to hide the red. Klaus frowned down at me, his eyebrows coming together.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I ran into one of the professors, and we talked for a bit."

"I was just about to come find you." I scowled after he said that, turning away and crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Y-You don't need to do that. I'll come on my own." _I'd rather not have to repeat him carrying me all around campus like on my first morning here._

"We're heading outside anyway." Klaus informed me, as he put on his cloak. I blinked in surprise, before a smile inevitably made i's way onto my face.

"Outside? Really?!"

"Yes. That's what I said." _He's probably going to make me do yard work or something, but anything is better than being cooped up in the prefect's office._ "We're learning magic today. It's too cramped to do it indoors."

"Magic? Wait, we're actually learning magic?!"

"Of course. As your Buddy, I have to help Bunnyhead."

"Yes! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Thanks Klaus!" I jumped up joyfully, clapping my hands and grinning as the Golden Demon brushed past me into the hallway.

"Cut it out. Don't act so happy. It's annoying." Despite his tone, I couldn't help but smile and grin like a child as I trotted after the blonde man.

"Oh don't be so mean! It's really not very appealing." I giggled, a slight blush crawling up into my cheeks as I skipped besides Klaus.

"Are you going to complain again?"

"Um, no. I'm just trying to help you out. I mean, you probably don't even have any friends-" I stopped immediately, fearing that he was going to strangle me after giving me a terrifying look. "I'll be quiet now..."

"Good. You learned something after all." I pouted and crossed my arms again, my footsteps becoming heavy on the ground.

"Whatever _sir_." _Geez... I was wrong thinking that he might have a single ounce of kindness in his heart somewhere!_

 _October 10th_

 _October 3 Of 13_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 14: Lana Puruit

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_

Prefect Klaus and I headed outside and made our way to the courtyard. The courtyard was really just an open, grassy area outside of the academy. There was one cobblestone path snaking around the outskirts, but nothing else except a large, old, single oak tree in the southwest corner.

There were extremely few students in the area, and the few in the courtyard scampered away as soon as they saw the Golden Demon. We stopped in the center of the meadow.

"All right. Your special training begins now." I nodded excitedly. Prefect Klaus turned and faced me with his arms crossed. _As much as it pains me to say, he's supposed to be a really great wizard. I might actually be lucky to be taught by someone of his caliber._ I straightened my back, ready to finally take his instructions seriously. _I have to pass the trial, and I'm determined to be able to do_ something _right._ "I'm going to have you start by making a tiny tornado using wind magic." My dark blue eyes lit up.

"Really?! A tornado?! How cool is that!"

"Right. You'll want to control it so it stays in the same place." I looked curiously up at Klaus. He hadn't even glared at me after my gleeful outburst about the tornado. _He's really taking this seriously, huh... He really wants to be a professor._

"That sounds kinda' hard." I chewed the inside of my lip, thinking hard but feeling prepared.

"What are you talking about? It's as basic as you can get. If you can't control something that simple, don't even think about trying any other magic."

"Okay..."

"Give it a shot. The incantation is: Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos."

"Okay, I think I got it!" I smiled and rolled up my sleeves, taking a deep breath to relax. Then I readied wand. "Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!" After my incantation, a swirl of wind formed at the tip of my wand. "Wow!" _Did it work?! Did it actually work!? I didn't even grow a strange body part or blow something up!_ Just as I thought that, the vortex started to grow larger and more furious with every second.

"Wha-?! H-Hey, stop!" The wind was growing into something completely uncontrollable, and I had no idea of how to stop it. The wind howled wickedly around me, whipping my pigtails wildly. It was going to pick me up. "H-H-Help!"

"Quies!" I barely heard Klaus' deep voice shout through the wind. Whatever the word was, it dispelled my magic vortex. I fell abruptly onto my butt, with my hair wildly blown about, and my clothes askew. _That... was horrible... But I can't give up, I have to stay optimistic, I have to smile!_ I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my skirt and knees. Then I forced a grin.

"Oops! Well, uh, that didn't quite work, did it?"

"What an awful skill you have." I frowned, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, okay!?"

"It's because you lost concentration as soon as your magic appeared!" I squinted, going through my previous thoughts. _Oh yeah... I had been thinking about how great it was that I hadn't screwed up..._

"Oh..."

"I'll show you. Watch me." Klaus shot a glare my way, to make sure I was paying attention. He sighed while taking his wand out. "Turbo Ventos!" A swirl of wind appeared, at first it appeared wild, and was about the size of a table, but it quickly transformed into a tiny, perfect vortex smaller than his hand.

"That's amazing..." I mumbled, not even realizing that I had said it. _He makes it look so easy, so simple! On top of that, he emitted the whole incantation!_

"Try to imagine the vortex and sustain that thought in your mind. Pour your magic through your wand with that image to maintain it." Meanwhile, my gaze was transfixed on the small tornado. It was still consolidating, and hovered in place tamely. _That's crazy! He's perfect even while explaining it as he goes. He's really good... And not even a bad teacher, he's explaining it pretty well._ "You got it?" I nodded slowly, still watching the tip of his wand and the vortex of wind.

"I think so..." As soon as Klaus lowered his wand, the mini tornado scattered into the wind. I gasped lightly.

"If you think that you can pass the Judgement without being able to do even this much, you're gravely mistaken." Klaus said, noticing how transfixed I was with his magic.

"Hmph..." _I should have known he'd still get mad at me, even during our lessons._

"Listen." _I can feel a lecture coming on..._ "Magic is-" I immediately tuned him out. I couldn't really help it, but he was frustrating me, and I wanted to try the magic again. I had quickly grown bored. I had just begun to drum my fingers against my thigh, when I suddenly remembered this morning. _Ah! That's right! Luca taught me that spell!_ I looked up at Klaus, who wasn't even watching me. He was too preoccupied with droning on about concentration and incantations. _If I can make him act nice to me, I'm sure he'd be the perfect teacher! And this is my chance to try it._

My wand was still in my hand, and I brought it up to my face as if I were examining it. I waited for the perfect timing, and caught a few of his words.

"While mental and physical endurance is important, daily practice is essential if you-"

"Flood they heart with kindness! Lana Pursuit!" I sprung on my opportunity, when Klaus was paying the least amount of attention to me.

"What?!" He shouted, and a large fear pricked me. _He's going to be furious if this doesn't work..._ A blast of yellow light reminding me of sunshine launched towards Prefect Klaus, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"..."

"..." There was only silence. The smoke wasn't clearing just yet. _Did it work? Oh man, I really hope it did!_

" _Ribbit."_ I frowned. _What was that? It sounded like-_ A small breeze blew what was left of the smoke away. My mouth parted slightly, and another deep croaking sound came from atop the Golden Demon's head. I nervously turned my eyes up to have a look.

There, sitting atop his head of gorgeous blonde hair, was the pink, most adorable toad I have ever seen. I small smile made it's way onto my face.

"He's so cute..." _It looks like it's made out of bubblegum, or is a gummy candy!_

"What... did you just do?" I suddenly remembered the man standing in front of me, and I was too terrified to look at his face. But, I swallowed my fear, and looking just a few inches down, I saw a massive grin spread across his face like I had never seen before. My smile from before turned into an expression of utter terror. At the grin's maximum, his cheeks twitched with anger, transforming the smile into a petrifying sneer. _Oh god oh god oh god, he's going to kill me! He's really going to kill me! Look at the toad, just look at the toad!_ "You have some nerve summoning an amphibian on top of my head."

"I, uh-" _Sarcasm will get you six feet under the ground, saying nothing will get me strangled, oh I don't know what to do!_ "O-Oh no! D-Did I use magic to summon that toad?" I stuttered out meekly.

"That's right."

" _Ribbit._ " My eyes went back up to the creature about the size of my hand, which had interrupted Klaus. Against all odds I giggled at it. I couldn't help myself, it was just _too cute_!

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Even the toad was scared, and jumped off of Klaus' head. I caught him in both of my hands, gently stroking the creature's head. That in itself was calming.

" _Jeez, what's his problem?"_ This time when the toad croaked, it spoke to me. I nodded at it, trying to ignore the enraged Golden Demon.

"I didn't think that spell would summon you. He just wasn't expecting it."

" _Hmph. Well he could at least be respectful. It's not like I wanted to be there anymore than he wanted me to be."_ I nodded in apology.

"Sorry about that. Go on now." I crouched down, releasing the toad, and he hopped off into the distance. When I stood back up, Klaus' face was twisted into one of anger and rage. His arms were crossed and his right foot was tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Explain yourself. NOW _._ " I looked uncertainly up at the much taller prefect. I didn't feel quite as scared anymore, but I still wasn't sure that I wasn't going to be murdered where I stood. _I guess now's the time for honesty, huh..._ I sighed, and looked away, unable to look into his violent eyes right now.

"It was Luca's idea. He tricked me and said that it made people nice!"

"Trying to cast the blame on someone else, huh?" I blinked and took a small step back. _Why does honesty always backfire?_

"N-No, of course not! That's seriously what happened!"

"Even so, you used the magic without even testing it? What if it was dangerous?!" I flinched at his words. _He's right..._

"Ugh..." _This is all my fault, but I didn't know any better... I feel like a stupid child being scolded, except I'm being scolded by, well, a demon..._ "I'm sorry..." I whispered so quietly, that Prefect Klaus didn't even hear me. Not over his yelling.

"How do you expect to get accepted into this school with such terrible magic and knowledge?! Do you think that this training is a joke?!" I shook my head violently, feeling more and more pathetic and ashamed by the second.

"N-No! I don't, not at-"

"Do the tornado again! This time, control it!" I swallowed and nodded, although I was so doubtful of myself. _No! No, no, no, no, NO! I can't doubt myself, I can't be negative otherwise I'll never get it right. You can do this Jaycee, I know you can!_

I straightened out my back once more, trying to steady my breathing, and saluted my teacher. "Yes, sir!" _I'll have to deal with Luca after this is over. What a disaster..._

Prefect Klaus grumbled angrily to himself after I had answered him, turning away and pushing back his slightly disheveled hair. He took a few steps to calm himself, before sighing again and turning back towards me. Then our training continued.

* * *

"No! Not like that! How many times do I have to tell you?!" I was bent over, hands on my knees, barely able to breathe. My panting was heavy and loud. I looked up at Klaus from behind my bangs, which stuck to my forehead with sweat.

"Haah... Sorry..." I continued to try and regain my breath, but it wouldn't come. The panting continued as I stared at the ground, trying with every ounce of my being not to give up on myself. My strategy was starting to fail.

I had tried over and over and over again, but was still unable to control the vortex at all. _I don't know how much more of this I can take... I've tried so hard, but- ... Nothing. I guess an optimistic attitude isn't an automatic way to victory. I'm so exhausted..._ My weary legs gave way from underneath me, and I crumpled to the cool, green grass. I stared down with wide eyes, and wiped my forehead with my right hand.

"..." I didn't have to look up to know that Prefect Klaus was glaring at me with his sharp violet eyes. His arms were folded, and I knew that he was displeased, if that word is even strong enough to describe the feeling. _I think I made him really mad now... Or worse, he's just given up on me. I can't blame him. After all that I haven't even made the slightest progress..._

Through my labored breathing, which was beginning to slow, I managed to mutter to him.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"I said I'm sorry!" I shouted, snapping my head up to look him in the eyes. I surprised myself with the loudness of my voice.

"What are you sorry for?" I shook my head, massaging the bridge of my nose. I was beginning to get a headache.

"I'm so bad that you're fed up and want to give up on me... Right?" I glanced back up at him through my bangs, although my head was turned away from him. I wanted to hear it from Klaus.

"You're right. I am fed up." My hands tightened into fists in my lap, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "And although I'm angry, I'm not giving up on you."

"What?" I whispered, opening back up my eyes and staring in wonder up at him. He still looked quite frustrated, but his tone had become just a tad more gentle. _How is it possible that he's still even trying? He must be even more stubborn than I am..._

"I'm trying to think of how I can explain it to you so it'll stick in your thick head." I watched in amazement while the older man rubbed his temples.

"Klaus..." I softly spoke, so much so that again, I didn't think that he'd heard me. _His words might hurt sometimes, but he really is trying to help me... I have to try harder. I can't give up yet, not if he hasn't!_

Without saying a word, I used my hands to help lift me to my feet. I struggled at first, and it felt like my body was going to fall apart. I'd used up so much magical energy, and so much mental spirit, that my body was beginning to fail me. But the infamous Golden Demon's perseverance had affected me, and I couldn't stay down.

With a determined expression set in stone upon my face, I spoke up confidently.

"I'm going to try it again!"

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 15: Breathing

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_

With a determined expression set in stone upon my face, I spoke up confidently.

"I'm going to try it again!"

"All right. Go ahead."

"Yes, sir!" I put my wand in front of my face, completely sure that I was going to get it this time. As I took a deep breath, a very small and very resolute smile graced my features. I opened my mouth to recite the incantation for what must've been the hundredth time that day, but I didn't get to it. I was interrupted before I got that far.

"Wait." I lowered my wand slightly, looking curiously and a bit annoyed at the prefect. His gaze raked over my entire body, making me more than a little uncomfortable and confused.

"...Why?"

"The way you hold your wand is weird. Your stance too. It might be affecting your magic."

"Oh..." He watched me, waiting for me to move, but I didn't know how to change myself. I shrugged to show this.

"Look. You want to do this..." Klaus needed only a few steps to walk up behind me. I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing until he placed his right hand over mine, even gripping my wand with it.

"Wh-!" I breathed in sharply, surprised, and unsure of how to move.

"Hold your wand right here." He helped me to move my hand to a different position, and I was kind of shocked at how much bigger his hand was than mine. It was warm, too. "Your other hand should relax... like this." He said, as he took ahold of my other hand. Klaus' chest pressed close against my back in order to get closer to me. I automatically straightened myself.

"Ah... Uh... O-Okay..." His wide body closed around me, and I felt his firm muscles pressing against me from behind. His breath brushed against my forehead and hair from above. _I... I kind of forgot that he was a man for a while there... Like a full grown man... I mean, he's twenty one for God's sake... Not like all of the guys in my class, who are lanky and their voices crack._ The more I thought about our position, the more my heart pounded faster and harder.

"Remember. The most important thing is to image it in your head. Think about how large you want the vortex to be. Where you want it to go. See it before you cast the spell." I nodded a bit, realizing how good of a teacher Klaus could really be if he wanted to.

"Okay."

"You're still too tense. Loosen up." _I-It's hard... He's so close to me, I don't know what to do!_ "Match my breathing."

"H-Huh?" Even though I'd heard his soft demand, I was still unsure of myself. Klaus moved even closer to me, breathing soft and steadily by my ear. He stayed like that for quite a while, patiently waiting for me. Though it was a struggle to slow my breathing, after some time I was finally able to relax. _I think I've got it now..._

"Good. Keep it like that." Klaus moved back a few steps from me, and I suddenly felt cold. "Even slugs know how to breathe right." _Well_ he _knows how to ruin a moment._ I nearly got angry, but I didn't want to mess up my breathing after I'd worked so hard to get it right.

"Shut up. Don't mess up my breathing." _Still though, I know how mean he can be... Why did my heart race at someone like him?_

"Try it."

"All right. Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!" I swiped my wand through the air, imagining the tornado in my mind just as Klaus had told me. A tiny vortex appeared at the tip of my wand. "Ah... I-I did it!"

"Concentrate! Don't celebrate just yet!" The prefect snapped at me.

"Right!" I quickly readjusted my breathing, and remembered the image of the tornado in my mind. After just a few seconds though, I was beginning to struggle severely. "Mgh..." _This takes a lot of my magical power... Not to mention all that I've already used._ A blinked as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.

"Hold it for ten more seconds!" I couldn't do anything to respond to him, one movement or word would cause me to lose the vortex. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! You can stop now."

I took a huge deep breath, as I once again fell onto the ground with my knees firmly in the grass and the part of me legs past my knee coming behind me. I struggled for breath, and watched as the small tornado slipped apart and dispersed into the winds.

"See? Even you can do it. You just can't hold it for very long. That'll be your homework." I almost couldn't believe my ears. Then I remembered that Klaus never kidded, or said anything he didn't mean.

"Homework?!" I asked with a breathy voice. I was still out of breath. "Haven't I had to do enough for today?" Klaus shook his head.

"Practice makes perfect. For your homework practice making a small vortex the size of your palm, and holding it for a longer amount of time." The Golden Demon looked down at me expectantly, as if he were expecting me to complain again. _I'm too tired for that though. Besides, it wouldn't do me any good even if I did have the energy._

"Okay... But don't expect a whole lot! I have homework from other classes too!" Klaus scoffed at me, but his eyes didn't hold any anger. There was a sparkle of amusement in his violet orbs.

"I thought for sure you would put up a fight."

"I won't get admitted here unless I work on my magic. That's all."

"That's what I want to hear. There may be hope for you after all. Take that motivation and put it to work Jaycee." I shrugged at him, not really having an answer.

"I'll do my best."

"Don't think you can skip the homework, either. I'll be testing you on it tomorrow." I looked up at Klaus with a pout.

"Whaaaat? Are you serious?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, but that kind of stuff didn't work on the Golden Demon, unfortunately.

"Are you questioning me?!" He demanded of me with a sharp tone. I scrunched up my nose in annoyance. I was beginning to become used to his aggressive words and strict personality. It just seemed irritating and a bit rude. I crossed my arms and continued to pout.

"Noooo."

"All right then." Klaus straightened up from leaning down to yell at me on the ground, and crossed his arms over his chest. _I was just there a few minutes ago..._ I quickly looked away to hide my red cheeks. "Head back to your dorm. It's getting dark."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw that he was indeed right. The blue I remembered from earlier had turned to a darkening shade of orange, and the sun was no longer visible. _I hadn't even realized how late it had become..._

"Your Bunnyhead is all messed up."

"What?" I put my hands up to my head with a perplexed frown, and felt the pieces sticking up all over the place, and large strands of hair which had come out of the pigtails. It had become frazzled from all of the wind magic. "Oh, that..." _I suppose I should retie it for now._ I took out the ribbons and bundled the hair into one big side ponytail, right behind my ear, using one of the blue ribbons which had been holding my pigtails in place. I tucked the other one into a pocket in my academy jacket.

"That's better." I mumbled. Then I reached for my cloak which had been thrown aside during practice, before standing up.

"Aren't you going to put it up like usual?" I shrugged, straightening out my clothes and not looking at Klaus.

"It's hard to put both sides up evenly and at the right height without a mirror. This is just easier."

"Oh, I see. But I like the usual way better." I looked up at Klaus with wide, surprised eyes. I almost even smiled.

"Really?"

"It makes you look more like an imbecile, and it suits you." Klaus smirked at me, and I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Hey! You're so rude sometimes. You know, I'd probably like you a lot more if you would just shut your mouth instead of saying snarky things all of the time."

"Who said I wanted you to like me?"

"Hmph. Whatever..." _There's really no beating this guy, is there?_

"Don't you have to be back soon?" The prefect asked as he too picked up his long, black cloak from the ground.

"Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to be there before eight!" I looked worriedly towards the dormitories off in the distance.

"You can still make it if we start walking now." Something strange about the Golden Demon's statement made me once again turn back towards him.

"'We'?" I asked.

"I'll walk you there. I'm heading back to the dorms anyway." I blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Thank you." _Never in my life did I ever think that the Golden Demon would be walking me back to the dorms..._

"Why do you look so surprised?" I shrugged again, rubbing the back of my neck, which was sticky with perspiration.

"Well, I uh... I just didn't really expect it from you."

"What? You still think I'm a terrible person or something?" I giggled, not meeting the prefect's amused gaze.

"Mostly, yes." He scoffed, clearly trying to sound irritated, but to me, it didn't look so much like he was annoyed. Rather, he was stifling a laugh, or something like that. "But, I'm beginning to think otherwise." Finally I looked back up at Klaus, right into his bright violet-blue eyes. They were sparkling, and there was a small smile painted across his lips.

"Come on." Was all he said before turning around and walking briskly away.

"Ahh, wait up!" _Jeez, he walks fast... And it doesn't help that his legs are so much longer than mine are, either._ I ran in his footsteps, eventually settling into a pace besides the prefect.

As we walked, the silence became painful. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I can't bear silence for too long of a time.

"Soooo... What kind of food is your favorite?" I asked with a genuine curiosity, clasping my hands behind my back and watching the man's face wonderingly.

"Huh?" He looked at me with one eyebrow up, but I didn't repeat myself. Even though it was a weird question to ask, there wasn't anything else that was much better. Besides, I wanted to know now that I'd asked. Klaus suddenly smirked at me. "What? You can't handle the silence?"

"Well, there's that. But I also want to know more about you. We are going to be spending a lot of time together, from the looks of it."

"So you want to know my favorite food? That sounds like something a child would ask."

"I beg to differ! A child would ask your favorite color, or animal first. Now, just answer it!" I grinned at Klaus, trying to reassure him, though I doubt it mattered much. He looked at me strangely for a moment.

"If I had to give an answer... It would be meat."

"Meat?"

"Steak... Meatloaf... Anything with meat in it." _What is he, a lion? Actually, that's kind of funny._ An image of Klaus as a lion ran through my head, and it actually suited him quite well. I giggled without even realizing it. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just daydreaming!" I smiled brightly at him, knowing that he probably wouldn't appreciate my visions. He looked a tiny bit suspicious, but didn't ask anything else, which I was grateful for. I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from laughing again.

"What about you?"

"Me?!" _I didn't expect him to ask me... Although I guess it's only fair._ I hadn't really been prepared for his question, being preoccupied with my thoughts of a lion with a sunny mane and violet eyes, so it took me a minute to come up with something. "Well, I like desserts. Especially bread pudding."

"So you have the mind of a child."

"I do not!"

"You like candy and sweet things."

"That isn't what I said, stupid. I said that I like desserts. I used to really be into the sweets, but now if I eat too much of them I get sick, and they're just not as appealing as they were when I was a kid. Besides, there's nothing wrong with candy and sweets every once in awhile. Most girls love sweet things."

"So that's how it is?"

"Uh huh. Don't get me wrong though, I do like chocolate and other sweets, just not all the time."

"Can you make them yourself?"

"Yup! I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself!"

"I guess everyone has one or two things they're good at..." I shot Klaus a bitter look. _He just doesn't know when to shut up..._

"That's not very nice Klaus. I'm good at lots of things!"

"Really?" He said smugly. "Like what?" His grin infuriated me, and so I tried my best to think of things that I was good at.

"Hmmm... I'm super good with animals, and using healing spells on them! Kids too, I love kids!" But after that, I fell silent. Nothing else was coming to mind.

"Hm. Well, being good at just a couple of things is plenty."

"You think so? But you seem like you're good at everything. I wish that I could be like you!" I stretched my arms up to the sky, trying to relieve myself of some of the exhausted pain I was already starting to feel from our lesson.

"Me? Good at everything?" I rolled my eyes. How could he not know that?

"You're perfect in whatever you do."

"...Hmph. I guess you're right." I stifled a laugh. I wasn't surprised when he responded like that at all. "But what is better, really? Being really good at one thing, or mediocre in a lot of things?" My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about what he had said.

"You have a point."

"I can really respect people that are really good at just that one thing."

"So there's people that even you look up to?" I wanted to know what kind of person that someone as accomplished as Klaus was inspired by. _Must be someone pretty amazing._

"There used to be, but not anymore."

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'? You don't just stop having idols for no reason." Klaus was silent for a moment, his face blank. He never gave anything away. Then, he shook his head, a single curl of hair falling out of place onto his forehead.

"Enough about this... Talking about it is making me irritated."

"Well we wouldn't that!" I stated brightly, smiling at him in an effort to ease his temper.

"Hmm?" Suddenly, the Golden Demon stopped in his tracks, his eyes focusing on my face, but not on my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't move." My first thought was spider, or bug, but that obviously wasn't the case as he leaned towards me and extended his large hand towards my ear. My eyes widened immensely, my mouth parted just slightly. He was getting _really_ close to me, so close in face that I stumbled backwards by accident.

"Hey. I told you to stay still." Klaus snatched my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Ah!" The power at which he pulled me to his side, along with his deep, soothing voice, made my heart skip a beat. "Prefect Klaus...?" Once again, he reached towards my ear. _What's he doing?!_ My face tingled with warmth as blood rushed to it. His hand brushed up against the skin right behind my ear, causing goosebumps to pop up all over my skin. I blinked rapidly, starting to get lost in his violet eyes like a sea of hazy purple fog... It was too much for me to handle. I shut my dark blue eyes tightly, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

"Got it."

"Got what?"

"There was grass in your hair from the tornados." I blinked my eyes several times to regain my vision, and closely inspected the bright green blade of grass set on the palm of my hand by the Golden Demon.

"O-Oh... Thanks." _Maaan! I overreacted all for nothing! But... Why do I feel disappointed?_

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me back to the girls' dorm."

"It was closeby anyhow." I smiled kindly at Klaus, blushing just a tiny bit as I did so. We stopped walking, and were both silent for a moment. _We actually got along for a little while there... It was nice to just talk with him without him being totally mean, albeit a little sarcastic every once in awhile._

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right. Don't forget your homework." I made a sour face, but quickly hid it from the prefect, replacing it with a bright grin and giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it! I've got it covered!" _Maaan, and I had just forgotten about it too!_

"Later." The Golden Demon twisted around, and quickly slipped away. I watched the very top of his head, just barely visible above the large collar of his cloak, until he turned a corner and I couldn't see him anymore. _I feel like we got closer, somehow. And I think that I just saw a new side to him. One that isn't so mean and horrible._

Just before I turned around and headed inside to a much needed dinner, I smiled after Klaus.

* * *

Back in my room, Amelia had gone to sleep only a few minutes after I had arrived. My dinner had been late and cold, my shower hot, and the housemother's scolding had been the icing on the cake. I'd nearly been late, and she told me that I should arrive earlier or not have dinner at all from now on.

"Guess I'd better do my homework..." _He did say that he was going to test me on it tomorrow... I don't want to wake Amelia up though, so I'll practice on the balcony..._

That's how I ended up sitting criss cross on the stone balcony in my pajamas, with my cloak wrapped around my shoulders for warmth. I had a pile of textbooks and notebooks piled on one side of me, and I spent about an hour working on my school homework, but luckily it wasn't anything too hard.

After I was finished with that, I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Can't stop just yet... Okay, so tornado the size of my palm..." I sighed and stood up, taking the stance we went over earlier while readying my wand. _Picture it... In image in my head..._ The picture was clear as day. A tiny swirl of wind no bigger than my hand. "Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!" A tiny vortex appeared when I flicked my wand, unsteady at first. _Yay, I got it!_ The swirl wobbled suddenly, and grew a good amount. _Oops! I've got to focus..._ I focused on maintaining the tornado by streaming magic through my wand. _I think I've got it..._ It became completely still, and even went back to the size I had originally wanted.

It was fun at first, and I waved the magic wind around while still keeping it under my control. However, after five timed minutes of holding it, I ran out of energy. With all my magical power spent, the vortex disintegrated into the wind. I smiled all the same.

"Whew. I'm pooped. At least I did it, though." _I controlled it a lot longer than earlier. I guess I have Prefect Klaus to thank for helping me get this far... He is really strict, but he does seem genuinely concerned about helping me. There probably is a good person hidden underneath the thick layer of sarcasm, insults, and bad temperament after all..._

 _October 10th_

 _Day 3 Of 13_

 **You're welcome for the long chapter!**

 **Thanks for another review Fonix Girl! It's so appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Fonix Girl, you're the best! Keep it up with the reviews!**

Chapter 16: Morning Practice

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 Of 13_

The next morning was a nightmare. It had been hard for me to sleep, and when I finally had fallen asleep, I tossed and turned. I woke up much too early, and was sore with a headache from special training with the Golden Demon.

I only had a piece of peanut butter toast for breakfast, and was out of the building before Amelia had the chance to come looking for me.

It was still a little dark outside, and chilly and windy too. _It's really starting to feel like autumn..._ I looked over towards the forbidden East Forest, which was a good ways across an open field. It was extremely dense, and dark. The trees there were an extremely dark green, and hadn't changed at all. As I walked through the grounds though, I was able to view the forest on the other side. I didn't know if it had a name or not, but it was a much more inviting place. It wasn't as thick as the East Forest, and most of the trees' leaves had already changed. It was like looking at a sea of yellow, orange, red, and dots of green here and there.

The first thing I wanted to do that morning was find and kill Luca. He'd caused me a lot of trouble with that dumb prank of his, and he needed to pay for it. I just wasn't sure yet how I was going to make him do that...

"Where would he be..." I mumbled at the foot of the staircase where I had met him yesterday, and looked around. _Well, I guess I could just hang out in the classroom for awhile. He seems to stop by there every morning before going off to wherever he goes when skipping..._ With a sigh, I slowly made my way upstairs and towards the classroom with a sour expression on my face.

"Morning."

"Yeah, morning..." I grumbled tiredly, responding to whoever it was leaning up against the wall next to the classroom door without even thinking about it. I had just walked over the threshold when whoever it was spoke up again.

"I've been waiting for you." I stopped in my tracks, squinting at nothing in particular but knowing that someone was standing behind me. _That's weird... And kind of creepy. No one at this school even likes me all that much, so who would be-_ I sighed. It should have been obvious, even in my exhausted state. I slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. "...Mr. Prefect himself. Good morning to you." Klaus glared at me, but seemed to ignore my sarcastic tone rather than deal with it.

"You already said that. Come now." He turned around, his cloak swishing behind him, but I didn't move one inch.

"Where?" I asked suspiciously.

"To the courtyard."

"The courtyard? Why on Earth would we go to the courtyard at this unGodly hour?"

"Isn't it obvious? For the morning training." If I had been drinking milk, it would have shot out through my nose. But since I wasn't, I dropped my back of books to the ground and the contents spilled everywhere. The Golden Demon turned back around and looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"You can't be serious." My tone was completely disbelieving and extremely irritated. "There is no way that I'm training this early in the morning, not after everything we did last night!" I crossed my arms stubbornly, glaring at Klaus. I became even more suspicious when he didn't snap back at me.

"I thought that you were the morning person."

"Sure, on my first day at the most prestigious school in the country, and when I actually get sleep."

"Well, pick up your stuff. We're going to the courtyard."

"Did you not just hear what I said? Not a chance! Afternoons only!" To my surprise, the prefect didn't give off the tiniest hint of being angry, which unnerved more than anything.

"Fine. Don't come with me. Don't come crying when you don't pass the trial. Just gives me one less reason to worry about you when you're gone." His words shocked me out of my annoyed, sleepy self. I became fearful of losing his help.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped walking, turning back towards me and crossing his arms. "I'm sorry. I just- I didn't sleep well last night, okay? I need to pass the trial, and I need your help to do it. So... Please, can we go to the courtyard, and do whatever you had planned?" I looked up at Klaus bashfully, but still with a tiny scowl. He gave me a satisfied smirk.

"That's awful obedient of you." I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"It's not like I have a chance to pass as bad as I am..."

"Precisely. At least you're aware of your position." Sighing, I pulled slightly on one of my pigtails as a way to distract myself. Today I was wearing purple ribbons with my usual hairstyle. Then I bent down, careful with my skirt, and gathered up all of my stuff, throwing it unceremoniously back into my bag while the Golden Demon waited silently. There still wasn't anyone in the classroom, and I went and placed my bag on the same desk I'd been using the past couple of days.

I looked up and saw Klaus studying the wall. I spoke up quietly, and was surprised that he even heard me.

"...Am I really that bad...?" I jumped when he responded, louder than I probably would have liked, and just as confident as the prefect always was.

"Not that bad actually. There might be a way for you to pass as long as you try hard enough." I looked over at him in shock. _...This is Klaus Goldstein, right the Emperor, Golden Demon? That one?_ "Come now. We don't want to waste all of our time."

"Y-Yes!" _He didn't praise me, but... I think he tried to encourage me? It's hard to tell with the way he acts. Still though, just thinking that he may have tried makes me feel... Happy._

* * *

As we walked out onto the grass and stopped, I sighed. _I still can't believe that we're actually doing this so early in the morning..._

"All right. We'll be continuing with the tornado spell from yesterday. You did practice it, didn't you?" Klaus scowled at me, and I would have been offended by his doubts of me if I hadn't been so against his homework in the first place. Nonetheless, I put my hands on my hips and grinned brightly at him.

"Yes, I did! I can do it now!" _At least I'm confident about this. It makes me happier knowing that I can actually do something._

"Show me."

"R-Right." But under his intense gaze, my confidence began to crumble. Not only that, but there were students walking by, some of which stopped to watch us. _It's distracting me..._ I looked around unsurely as I took out my wand, but I did my best to ignore them. I took a deep breath and readied my wand.

"Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!" At the end of my chant, a vortex of wind formed the small tornado I had so desperately hoped to see at the end of my wand. My eyes widened in surprise and pride. _Good! It looks super good! Now, I have to remember to focus!_ I poured my magical power into the tornado, trying to stabilize it. The students watching us were whispering and I was tempted to look. _Focus... Come on, stop wobbling!_ The tornado swayed back and forth but managed to hold its position. I continued to hold it for a good five minutes, just like last night.

"Okay. That's good."

"Phew..." I lowered my wand hand, and the windy morning carried away my magic into the sky.

"Looks like you practiced after all. Good work." _Is it just me... Or does he sound sincere about that?_

"Um, thank you!" I said to him, after a moment's hesitation. _It's like this is a dream... He really complimented me! This day is actually going surprisingly well!_

"See. You can do it if you put your mind to it. Keep it up." I grinned at Klaus, who was giving me a reassuring smile. _It feels nice to be able to succeed in front of Klaus!_

"Definitely, I will!"

"Alright. Try doing it again." I stared blankly up at Klaus, not quite processing what he had said.

"Uh...What?"

"There's enough time to do about five more before class."

"Wha-?! Fiiive?!" _At this rate, I'm going to be exhausted before the day even starts! His training is brutal!_

* * *

Exhausted from the practice, as soon as I got to the classroom and sat down, I planted my face on my desk. _My body just isn't built for this..._ I only wanted to lie down and die in peace. Of course, the one person I absolutely did _not_ want to see came over and leaned over my desk, unnecessarily close to me.

"You look pretty dead this morning."

"Ugh... Go away..." I groaned, hiding my face in my arms.

"Aw, come on! I thought we were friends now!" I scowled, although he couldn't see me. _That's right... Luca was the one who taught me that bogus spell!_ Feeling suddenly energized, I jumped up, causing the chair I was sitting in to fall, and Luca to stand up straight in surprise.

"Luca! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What did I do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. _He doesn't look awful concerned considering what he put me through._

"Lana Puruit? That totally bogus spell you taught me yesterday that was supposed to make people nice?!"

"Oh, that? Did you actually try it on someone?" I stomped my foot in annoyance.

"Well, yeah! You told me to! It summoned a toad!"

"Haha, cool, huh? That spell was completely my own, too."

"Luca! It's not funny, I thought that he was going to kill me!" Luca laughed again, grinning lopsidedly at me.

"Oh, that's terrible... Feel sorry for you."

"Wha-?! Don't try and pull that on me! It's your fault!"

"Hey, weren't you the one who tried it without testing it first?" My face heated up and I resisted the urge to slap him. _Why does everyone keep saying that?! I shouldn't have had to test it, but I guess I shouldn't have trusted Luca either!_

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRICKED ME!" Everyone in the room, and some passerbys in the hallway stopped and looked at me screaming at Luca.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again, alright?" I glared at him. He obviously didn't mean it, and wasn't even trying to sound sincere. _He totally would do it again! Of course, I know better now, but still_. "Jeez..." I heard Luca mumble under his breath, igniting my fury once more. Just then though, the school bell signaling the start of class rang out.

"Whoops. It's time to scram. See ya!" Luca turned away from me, ready to escape.

"You're skipping again?!"

"Why wouldn't I? It's so boring."

"Oh no!" I jumped over the desk in front of me, desperate to catch Luca. I ended up grabbing him by the arm after nearly knocking over two other students, preventing him from simply strolling away.

"Hey! I know we're close, but not _that_ close! Let go Jay!"

"No way! If I have to suffer through this, so do you!" Luca struggled trying to pry me away from him, but I wasn't having it. Determined not to let him get away, I fell to the floor, wrapping my arms around his leg.

"Jay! I'm serious!"

"So was I when I used that stupid spell on the Emperor!" Luca was beginning to look extremely distressed, and finally began to slowly drag himself along with me, out the door. But, before he could quite get there, our teacher for the day came through the door. I couldn't see who it was in my position, but whoever it was stopped at the sight in front of him. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would protect me. _Please don't be Schuyler, please don't be Schuyler!_

"Luca, nice of you to join us today!" The voice was familiar, and sounded highly amused. _Thank God it's not Professor Schuyler..._ "And Jaycee Razwell, nice of you to keep him here." I looked curiously around Luca's leg, and was met with the kind smile of someone I had never expected to see in the classroom.

"... Uh, H-Hi Headmaster Randolph!"

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 Of 13_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Hey Fonix Girl! I also loved Jaycee's attempt at payback at Luca! Don't worry, I have a lot more planned there, but it probably won't become apparent until way later.**

Chapter 17: A Magical Place Of Plants

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 of 13_

"... Uh, H-Hi Headmaster Randolph!" I smiled at the headmaster, who didn't say anything more about our predicament.

"Settle down everyone. Let's begin the class now." Everyone went to their seats, and I let go of Luca, jumping to my feet. I heard him swear quietly, and stalk over to his seat, shooting me dirty look. I followed him, since Luca decided to take the seat right to the right of mine. I continued to watch Headmaster Randolph in awe and wonder. He looked out across the classroom, and smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"My goodness, Jaycee. You look surprised. Is everything all right?" I nodded.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that you taught any classes, sir."

"Ah, I see. Here at the academy the headmaster also teaches some classes. I am in charge of History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic, and Magical Creature Biology. I'm pleasured to see you in my class." Headmaster Randolph smiled at me again, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Thank you!" _Cool! He teaches two of my favorites, history and magical creatures! I just hope we don't have to actually_ use _magic today. My power still hasn't recovered..._

"Today we will be learning about the history of Gendonelune. You are all familiar with how Gendonelune was founded I take it?" _That's the story that my mother told me was a fairy tale..._ There was a collection of bored nods from around the room, and then the Headmaster continued his lecture. "Let us review. Who was it that brought the Dragon of Time to Gendonelune? Let me see... Jaycee? Do you know the answer?"

"Hmm..." I thought about the legend I had known my entire life, and then what the Headmaster had told me in his office. "It's the First King!"

"Correct. I am glad to see you have reviewed your materials. Good work." _Yeah, right, reviewing my materials._ Still though, I grinned like an idiot.

"Thank you sir!" Luca scoffed besides me and I turned to look at him with an angry pout. I knew he saw me staring at him because the corner of his lip turned up very slightly, as if he were trying to hide it. Then Luca very loudly, and very obnoxiously, leaned backwards putting his hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the desk. His legs were encroaching on my desk space, and I shot him a glare but didn't try to move them. Already half the class was staring at us. Meanwhile, Headmaster Randolph continued with his lesson.

"The Three Mages vowed to protect the Tower of Sorrow which lies in the East Forest... So, the Tower of Sorrow and the East Forest will be the main topics of our lecture today. The Tower of Sorrow is more or less a mausoleum where the Dragon of Time rests on the highest floor. But, no one can go to the Tower and pay the Dragon of Time a visit... The reason is, the East Forest has been enchanted by the Three Mages to confuse and misdirect all those who set foot in it. So getting close to the Tower of Sorrow is not as easy as it sounds."

I rested my head on the desk, listening intently. I noticed then that most of the people in class, besides Yukiya, Luca, one or two other students and I, were the only ones not taking notes. Frowning, I straightened myself, and decided to grasp for a notebook and pen. I hated taking notes, but it was probably useful. As I started to write though, Headmaster Randolph's words caught at my imagination, and soon the neat notes turned into detailed drawings of dragons and a king.

"All who enter the East Forest will be disillusioned and fall prey to its powerful magic. That is, especially students like all of you who are still inexperienced. Just ask your classmate Luca." Every head in the room turned curiously to the boy with his feet up on the table, and his eyes closed. _There's no way that he's actually asleep!_ I threw Luca's feet off of the table, and they fell with a thud to the ground.

"Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get some R&R around here?" I gave Luca a meaningful look, and he sighed, sitting up like a somewhat respectable student. "He's right. I was lost in there for a whole day once, got so turned around and confused that I couldn't tell up from down. I probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive if Professor Schuyler hadn't found me." The Headmaster nodded his approval.

"And then Luca spent a whole nother day in the Detention Chamber. Which is why that, for your sake, you should all keep well clear of the East Forest." The Headmaster's lecture continued, and Luca leaned back into his seat, seemingly going back to sleep. _I kinda curious about it now... I wonder why Luca would go there in the first place? Well, it seems like trouble, so I wouldn't ever think of going there anyways._

And the rest of the day went by slowly, and boringly. Luca made his getaway at lunch and didn't show up for afternoon classes, but I think I made my point with him. I would have said that I couldn't wait for the school day to be over, but I knew that once classes were done, I had a whole other lesson to endure.

* * *

"I'm coming in!" I pushed open the door, not bothering to knock today, as I entered the Prefect's office. Inside, Klaus was sitting at his desk as usual. His glasses were on today as he pored over some documents.

"You should really knock first." I stopped in front of the soft brown loveseat, glancing over at Klaus and thinking. _I didn't even really think about it... I guess I'm just getting used to this._

"Sorry." I told him, but not really meaning it. The Golden Demon turned his chin up towards me, and I smiled as I unbuttoned the clasp of my cloak around my neck.

"We're leaving." I glared at him for a moment, putting my cloak back on as he stood up, placing his glasses on the desk.

"Where are we going today?" I asked him, trying not to get annoyed already. Klaus pulled on his own dark colored cloak, hesitating before answering me.

"Just be quiet and follow me." I rolled my eyes obnoxiously, but followed him out the door anyways.

Klaus walked in silence while I skipped behind him, talking to no one in particular (since he didn't care to listen) about my day, specifically how I had heroically prevented him from skipping at least the first half of the day.

We made our way across the academy grounds, to a building which was smaller than anything else here, and a bit out of the way too, but still about the same size of my house back in Reitz. It was made up of clear glass, and I could see a lot of green from the outside. I stared curiously as Klaus opened the door for me, and I stepped inside.

"Whoa... This place is amazing!" I grinned, looking up at the enormous trees with huge green leaves above me, and then at the ground at all of the other colorful flowers and plants. It was warm and humid inside, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Green leaves and growth spilled into every last corner of the building, and a sweet aroma drifted through the air. It was like being inside of a giant snow globe for exotic plants. "It's beautiful in here..." I turned around slowly, taking in all of it.

"This is the academy's greenhouse. They grow all sort of rare and magical plants in here."

"Wow... I didn't expect the academy to have a greenhouse too!" I bent down, looking at an odd fern with a nearly black coloring.

"If I remember correctly, you are interested in subjects related to magical creatures, magic potions, and medical magic, correct?" I nodded, but didn't look at Klaus as I did so. I was busy taking in the chocolatey and cinnamony aroma of a bunch of tiny mint green flowers.

"That's right."

"What about plants?"

"Plants are just as amazing as any other living thing! I'd like to learn about them, too."

"Good. Then today I'm giving you a lecture about magical plants." I stood up, giving Klaus an excited and amazed look.

"Really?" A small smile graced Klaus' features, and I decided that I liked that look on him better than any other I'd seen. It was gone though, just as quickly as it had appeared.

"It'll be easier for you to learn since you're already interested in it. And, it'll stick better in your head if you can enjoy learning it Bunnyhead." I frowned at the nickname that the Golden Demon had seemed to take a liking too. I didn't say anything though, since I too had a nickname for the prefect. Although _I_ preferred to keep it to myself, for fear of my life.

"I think it'll be fun learning about this stuff." I said instead. As I continued thinking, I realized something. _He asked me if I liked this stuff... He knew. He's taking these lessons so seriously, all for me._ As I was thinking that, I felt something strange in my chest. A squeeze, and a rush of butterflies which made me smile and a blush creep up onto my cheeks. _Weird... I don't understand what's going on... What am I feeling? Why? It's strange because I... I kind of like it._

"Let us start by looking at this plant." Klaus walked towards a large flower that was about the height of his waist, so a little high than my belly button. It was blooming in a fiery red shade and gave off a wonderfully sweet scent. "This only blooms a red flower while basking in the sunlight. It's called Solnox. Sol means sun, and nox means night."

"Oh... So when the sun goes down, does it close back up?"

"No. Although that is what most flowers do, this one does not. The Solnox changes its color at night."

"Really? It can do that?!" I asked excitedly, bending down to be face to flower with the Solnox. It's petals reminded me of a carnation, but it also resembled a sunflower in its stem and leaves.

"It goes from red to blue... Well, relatively darker... More of a royal blue, actually."

"Wow, that's so cool! I'd love to see it!"

"Unfortunately you cannot since this place is closed at night." I pouted, and stood up straight.

"Oh boo, I wanted to see..."

"Check a plant encyclopedia. You'll have to settle for pictures of it." I sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Okay."

"Do you see the trees over there?" Klaus stood behind me, bending over to my height and pointing to a group of six or so trees. I was extremely conscious of his hand lightly touching my shoulder, but I tried to focus instead on his voice.

"Y-Yeah." Klaus pushed me gently, and as we walked towards the trees he began to talk about them.

"Those would be trees of Arcanum." We stopped in front of them, and I looked at them curiously. They looked quite different from normal trees. They were relatively short, but still almost three times as tall as I was, and were really big around. They were funny looking, short stubby trees. And their branches twisted strangely, in an elegant manner with thousands of tiny, oval shaped, light green leaves covering the branches.

"What's Arcanum?" I asked as I gently ran my hand down the smooth bark of the tree.

"They're also called Divine Trees. Their wood is used for materials to create wands and other magical tools."

"Wow... They look so... I don't know... Knowledgeable and ancient, I guess."

"It's said that spirits dwell within the trees, that each leaf is a soul. If paper is made from Arcanum, the spirits become a part of the paper, and they can be infused with magic to attain the ability to speak."

"Speaking papers...?" The idea was familiar, and I quickly remembered one speaking paper in particular. "Oh! Like the Acceptance Letter!" Prefect Klaus nodded.

"Precisely. He was created from one of our Arcanum trees."

"It's fascinating..."

"According to the records, the trees of Arcanum have been here before the First King arrived in Gendonelune. However, the number of trees are decreasing every year due to the number being used. That is the reason the academy raises them in this greenhouse." I took my hand away from gently petting the tree. It had felt like it was alive.

"That's so sad..." Klaus shrugged.

"It is, but there are many efforts being made of late which are helping to protect and preserve these trees. Hopefully there will be enough planted in the next year in order to help the species thrive." I nodded slowly turning away from the magical trees, and clasped my hands gently behind my back.

 _This place feels so alive. It's peaceful. At least I know where to go now if I ever just need to take a break. And Prefect Klaus was right about learning about things that I'm already interested in. This is fun, and easy to remember! I almost never want to leave..._

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 Of 13th_


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Lucky you guys, it's gonna be another long chapter. The reason some of them are long like this is because usually it's right before the next day in the storyline, and I like to keep them separate within the chapters. There's not enough content for two regular sized chapters, and since I hate short chapters, I just do a long one.**

 **Also, another shout out to Fonix Girl for the review!**

Chapter 18: Sleeping Next To Solnox

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 of 13_

"...And, that's all this flower is used for."

"That's so cool! I had no idea that there were so many interesting magical plants in the world!" The Golden Demon was still teaching me everything that I desired to know about the greenhouse and it's treasures. I think it had been awhile, but I'd been too busy listening to Klaus to notice how long we'd been there.

"The world is big, Jaycee. This is just a small sample. I'm sure that there are plants much rarer than these ones here."

"Right!" I glanced up at Klaus as he studied a nearby plant. I watched him, mind burning with a question which I had for awhile now. "...Hey Klaus?"

"Hm?" He looked my way, and I was immediately captured by his violet gaze.

"U-Um, why do you know so much about plants anyways? Do you study them?"

"Not in particular. I just know about them. I remember everything in the books that I've read before." I stared at him shocked. He caught me looking and scowled. "What?"

"What even are you?" I asked truthfully. His scowl deepened, and the Golden Demon ignored me. _How is that even possible?!_ I shook away the thought, and took a moment to look around. We'd been so focused on specific plants for awhile now, that I hadn't gotten another opportunity to just look around, and enjoy the life surrounding me. I looked curiously up at the deepening orange and pink sky.

"It feels like we've only been here for an hour, but..."

"But what?" I motioned up towards the sky.

"It's already starting to get dark. We should head back soon... right?" I looked to Klaus for an answer, but he wasn't looking at me. It had looked like it at first glance, but searching his face I saw that he was staring past me. He looked confused.

"...Dark?" Then, suddenly his violet blue eyes found my blue, and his expression turned troubled. "Not good."

"Huh? ...Why? What's bad about dark, except Ms. Russ getting mad again?" I groaned internally at the thought. And I was also starving. Instead of answering me though, Klaus rushed past me towards the exit of the greenhouse. I was starting to get awfully confused. "Klaus?" The door rattled as he shook it with a firm grip. It was like it was locked or something.

"Hey, open up!"

"Stop please. You are making me feel dizzy."

"Eek!" I let out a short scream and jumped back. Unfortunately I still wasn't used to inanimate objects speaking to me. "Why is that door talking?!"

"It's a magic door. He's in charge of locking and closing the _greenhouse!_ " Klaus shook the door harshly as he ended his statement, and grit his teeth angrily. The door didn't seem to notice.

"Indeed. At your service, ma'am." I approached it cautiously, but smiled. Could it even see me smile? Who knows.

"Then open the door already, will you?!"

"Maybe he'd open if you'd ask a little bit more nicely?"

"Unfortunately, no matter how the words are phrased, I cannot grant your request."

"What?" My expression deepened in a perplexed manner, and the Golden Demon violently shook the handle again.

"I am under orders to lock the door at nightfall." I instantly looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling. The sky was beginning to turn a dark bluey purple.

"I'm going to be late for curfew! I'm going to _miss_ dinner!" I exclaimed alarmingly, tugging on my pigtails to try and stay calm.

"It just got dark a minute ago! Just open up now, or I will burn you down!"

"There is no need to be so violent, sir. Nevertheless, I cannot open this door." _I can't decide if I like the door better or worse than the Acceptance Letter!_

"You..." Klaus growled, this time banging his hand on the thin, but still resilient metal door. The sound echoed throughout the building.

"I am under the headmasters magic to follow the rules. Under no circumstances am I able to open this door for anyone."

"Stop your nonsense!"

"Yeah, stop it!" I added for good measure.

"I will promptly open this door at seven in the morning. Until then, I shall sleep. I bid you farewell. Goodnight."

"Wait!" The door completely ignored Klaus and stopped talking entirely. "...Damnit." I blinked, not ever having heard the prefect swear before. But, I was still more concerned with the growing ache in my stomach.

"So, um... What does this mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He stood up, giving up on the door. "We're stuck in here."

"W-Whaaaaaat?!"

"We'll have to wait here until morning."

"No way! You have a wand, don't you?! Bust the door down! I have a curfew and dinner to get to!"

"I'm not going to damage school property. As for your curfew, I'll just have to write a magic note to your housemother."

"What even is that?!" I was feeling frantic. I couldn't stay the night in a greenhouse! This was NOT what I had meant when I thought about staying in here forever!

"You don't even know what a magic note is? What a surprise." Klaus rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically, while I moaned.

"Shut _up_!"

"It's a piece of paper that can be flied to the recipient using magic. I'll write one and send it to Ms. Russ. I am quite sure she will understand our situation since she, as does all of the staff here, trusts me." I glared at the Golden Demon's superior tone and he took out a notepad and pen from his pants' pocket, then began to write.

"...All right. That should do it." He tore off the sheet of paper and cast it into the air. He didn't need to say an incantation or anything. The note folded itself into what looked like a butterfly, and fluttered around my head for a minute. I giggled reaching after it, but before I could it flew up towards the ceiling. The note escaped through a tiny crack in a window and went off towards the dormitory. When I turned back towards Klaus, he was watching me, and I could have sworn I saw him smiling, but it must have been a trick of what little light was left. His expression was blank when I studied him.

"Are you sure it'll reach her?"

"Of course."

"But what if someone intercepts it?"

"Why on Earth would someone do that?" Klaus asked boredly, stretching up his arms. _It's so weird to see him do simple things like that... I forget that he's a real person sometimes. He acts so great and professional all the time._

"I don't know... But if it was an important note-"

"Then I would put protections on it." I pouted at being interrupted so rudely, but the Golden Demon didn't even notice. He sighed, running both hands through his slightly curly blonde hair. "What a fix we've gotten ourselves in..." I fumbled with my hands, but was unable to keep from blurting out.

"Isn't this your fault though?" I slapped my hands over my mouth, fearing for my life. "Sorry! It just slipped out."

"What are you apologizing for? It is technically my fault. I apologize."

"...Huh? ...Really?" My eyes were wide as I curiously looked on towards Klaus.

"What's with that look?" His expression was suspicious. I shrugged, my eyes still wide, but I managed a small smile.

"Well, I was just kind of surprised."

"Hey, Jaycee. What kind of person do you think I am? I do apologize when I do something wrong."

 _You know, I just realized something. He doesn't say my name very often. It sounds sweet somehow though. And... I think I understand why he scolds me all the time now. I always thought that he just got mad at me for fun... I was wrong. He really cares about helping me pass the trial, and when I screw it up... Klaus just gets frustrated is all. Yeah, he could be a little nicer about it, but it's really just the way he is._

"It will get real dark soon. We can use that bench over there. There shouldn't be many plants to cover the moonlight. Hopefully it'll be brighter there." I nodded, following timidly behind the much bigger person. The two of us sat down on a bench which was located in the center of the greenhouse. Not long after, the sunlight completely dimmed and blanketed the building in shadow.

"Mmh..." I whimpered in the darkness, bringing my feet up on the bench and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Pft... Scaredy cat."

"B-But it's pitch black now!" Which was a total lie. The moon was in the waxing gibbous stage, and a decent amount of light was shining down on us. In my defense though, I could only see a couple feet out from the bench.

"You better get used to it. We'll be sleeping here all night."

"All... night..." I shivered involuntarily, and went to wrap my cloak around myself, but it wasn't there. I had taken it off somewhere in the greenhouse due to the heat, and I wasn't leaving the presence of the only person here to go and find it. _That's right. Klaus is the only other person here... And it's just going to be the two of us... All night!? Oh gosh, be cool Jaycee, be cool._

It was silent between us for a while, but I didn't think that the man sitting on the other side of the bench was sleeping yet either. The longer the silence stretched on, the more nervous I got.

"It get's so spooky when it's dark out..."

"You think so? It doesn't bother me at all." _Of course not. You're the perfect one..._

"It's like something is going to jump out of the shadows at any moment..." Just then, the leaves of a nearby tree rustled. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" I jumped, gripping the seat of the bench tightly.

"... For goodness sake. Don't be so foolish. We're not seeing anything scary."

"S-Sorry! B-But I can't help that I'm scared of the d-dark!"

"Oh. Really." I slowly looked over at Klaus, as a playful grin broke across his face. Again, I hugged my knees to my chest, cautious of what he was going to do next. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Speaking of which, there is this rumor I have heard... The ghost of a woman is said to be haunting the headmaster's office..."

"Eep!" I bit my lip, unable to keep my curiosity in check but also scared out of my mind. "Aww... What about her?"

"Oh? I thought you were too scared to hear about that." Klaus acted as if he didn't care, stretching up his arms again then neatly folding his cloak in his lap. But he knew all too well what he was doing. He was taking advantage of my curiosity and my fear. Stupid Golden Demon.

"Well, yeah, but... I-I have to know now..."

"You are a real imbecile."

"Wha-?! It's your fault for telling me about it! You know I'm curious..."

"Fine. I'll tell you then. It's not even a scary story. I've never seen it for myself, but another student said that he saw it late one night. It was a woman's pale ghost, floating by the window of the headmaster's office." Klaus' voice had quieted, so I had to lean in to hear him, and his eyes were wide, as if he believed in the story himself. I gasped, completely oblivious to the Golden Demon's dramatic telling of the story in order to mess with me.

"According to the rumor, a young, beautiful professor died due to a mysterious accident. Some say that the headmaster was her lover, and he may have even had something to do with her death. But, ever since she passes away, every night she appears, walking all around the academy, haunting the halls..." I was scooching closer to Klaus with every word, though I was till at least a foot away from him. Goosebumps rose up on my skin, and a chill ran through my body from head to toe.

"I-I-I-It's just a rumor right?! O-Or you're just trying to scare me by making up a fake story, r-right?!" My voice was becoming louder and more frantic as I leaned towards Klaus, hoping for 'yes, that's exactly right' that I wanted to hear. But, he simply shook his head, his eyes still wide, and my fear grew.

"I wish that's all it was... But other students have seen her ghost too. Someone even saw it... last week." Nearby, the rustling of leaves sent me into a panic.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" As scared as I was, I leapt towards Klaus, clinging to him for desperate protection.

"H-Hey! Let go!"

"N-N-No way! I can't! It's going to get us!" I wish I'd been able to think straight at the time, because I'd never seen the Golden Demon like that before. His face was glowing red, and he was stuttering over his words just like I always did.

"Yes you can! Just let go already!"

"I'm too scared! Noooo!" I wailed as Klaus tried unsuccessfully to pry me away from him. I was practically in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck as I nearly cried in terror.

"W-What is the matter with you?!"

"It's y-your fault!"

"Don't push the blame on me!"

"You lied! You said it wasn't scary!"

"It's wasn't even a scary story! You're just-" Suddenly the branches of a nearby tree shook violently.

"G-G-G-Ghost! It's coming after us! _Nooo_!"

" _Caw_!"

"KYAAA!" I hid my face in Klaus' expansive chest, clutching onto him for dear life.

"H-Hey!" The red blush returned to his cheeks, even stronger than before, while I began to hysterically cry out.

"No! No! No!"

"Snap out of it! Look! There's no ghost, it's just a bird!"

"... Huh?" I cautiously took my face out of Klaus' chest and looked the direction he was pointing. A large parrot with vivid pink and blue feathers sat in a palm tree. "... A bird?"

"The academy gathers these rare birds from all over the world and raises them in the greenhouse. That one is from the south."

"Caaaw! _(Oh my LANTA! Aren't you a loud creature! You've probably woken up the entire school by now! Won't you shut your trap?!)_ " I waved my hand to the bird in apology.

"Sorry..." The parrot then flew off, I assume to the other side of the greenhouse. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how long are you going to hold me for? Let go already." Once more I was able to see the rare sight of the Golden Demon flustered. Of course I didn't get to enjoy it this time either, since my face was twice as red as his. I released the bunches of his jacket from my hands and pushed away quickly.

"S-Sorry!" _What have I done?! I'll never be able to show my face anywhere ever again!_

"...Can't believe it." The prefect avoided my gaze when I looked at him again for some sort of reassurance, and turned his face away. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. _I wonder... if I made him mad..._ "Enough excitement for one night. Let's sleep. There's nothing else to do here anyway."

"Okay..."

"Lean up against that rail. I'll take this side."

"Sure..." We each slid to the side with our backs against the rail of the bench. It was a very long bench, so there was plenty of room between us, but it was really hard to get comfortable.

"...Look. The Solnox is about to change its color."

"What?! Really?!" I immediately bounded off of the bench, rushing over to the spot just feet away where the Solnox was. I had forgotten about the dark for the time being. I kneeled next to the gorgeous flower, as the moonlight began enveloped it's petals. As it basked in the dim light, the fiery red soaked up the moon's luminescence, and starting from the center of the flower, a shivering dark blue made it's way out.

"It's so beautiful." I smiled gladly at the opportunity to see the flower change. It may have seemed simple, but was really a beautiful thing.

"Being stuck in here was good for one thing at least."

"Yeah..." I slowly stood up and made my way back to the bench, settling down once more. I tried my best to relax, taking deep breaths. I noticed that the strong flowery scent in the air had become replaced by the fruity smells of citrus, most likely because most of the flowers had closed up for the night. The scent wasn't as strong as the flowers had been, but soothing. It made me comfortable enough that I was finally able to relax.

"You were screaming like a crying baby just a second ago, and now you're smiling. You sure are weird." _So much for relaxation._

"Am not."

"Yes you are. Your expression changes like the wind. I knew you were strange from the first moment I met you. I felt that way when I went to pick you up at the dormitory and you gave me all that trouble, and again when we became Buddies. Yesterday when we were training and you looked like you wanted to give up, but you tried so hard, and then again today when we got stuck in here..." His deep voice was soothing, and I grew drowsy very quickly.

"You're weird too you know..." I mumbled sleepily, but I don't think that he heard me. It wasn't long before my eyelids grew heavy, and my consciousness began to fade.

"Looking at you... together... with... you... never... get me..." _I want to know... what he's saying... But... too... tired... to listen..._

I fell into a surprisingly deep sleep, thanks only to the sweet smell of citrus, and Klaus' fruity voice.

 _October 11th_

 _Day 4 of 13_

 **Just so you all know, fruity is a word used to describe a deep and rich voice, which I think describes our Golden Demon just perfectly! It's SUCH a great word! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you all review, even if it's just a simple one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **One note before I start out, I didn't know the name of the forest used in Klaus' story before now so I just called it the West Forest, but it's actually called the Northern Valley Forest so that will be the name used from now on.**

Chapter 19: Awake With A Start

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 of 13_

 _Is this a dream? I'm in this place again..._

Crystal clear water extended deep into the blue depths. Stars shimmered and shined above. Unnatural silence enveloped the forest. Across the familiar spring, a lone unicorn stood tall.

"Jaycee."

"Why are you calling my name?" I asked gently, but my voice carried far in the silence.

"Jaycee..."

"I can't reach you from here!" I was crying now, screaming to the gorgeous creature. It's eyes suddenly flashed at me, stained in a crimson red along with it's elegant horn.

Just then, a black shadow crept about my feet, crawling up my leg.

"No! Get away! What is this?!" It felt as if death itself was swallowing me up. My legs disappeared first, into the darkness. I was relenting to the sinister shadow. "S-Stop! Let go of me! Noooo!"

* * *

Gasping, my eyes flashed open, blinking rapidly. I didn't move from my comfy position, but my eyes wandered around the room. I was still in the greenhouse. _Right, we got stuck in here last night... That dream, why does it keep happening? Actually, it's beginning to turn into a nightmare..._ Overcome with relief that I wasn't actually being eaten by darkness, I drowsily closed my eyes again.

"Mm, thank goodness..."

"Not really." The Golden Demon spoke directly above my head.

"Shh..." I hushed Klaus, trying to go back to sleep. _I'm not still dreaming, right? There's no way, I wouldn't dream about him..._ My hand crawled up the fabric that brushed soothingly against my cheek. _It's soft..._ I sighed, falling back into the clutches of sleep...

"Hey!" I frowned, ignoring the Golden Demon. _So warm too... It feels so nice right here..._ "Cut it out. You're awake, right?" _Gosh he's annoying..._ The warmth pulsed against my hand like the beating of a drum, lulling me back to sleep. "Hey! Don't rub me there!" Now _that_ was an odd thing for him to say. Frowning, I hesitantly squinted open my eyes, only to see Prefect Klaus' face just inches away from my own.

In my half asleep state, I was having trouble processing what I was seeing. Being stared at by his handsome face and firm gaze, I became confused. I smiled perplexedly, but after a moment that smile faded away into complete bewilderment and then shock and horror. My cheeks became blasted with heat.

"AHHHHH!"

"Don't scream! My ears- Ow!"

"B-But what is this!? What are we- How?! WHY?!" I had been snuggled up on the older man, practically laying myself across his body. His clothes were disheveled, and his tie had been draped over the back of the bench. His vest was completely unbuttoned, and and first few buttons on his dress shirt were too, exposing Klaus' bare chest. My eyes scrambled for somewhere safe to look at. Instead, my shocked dark blue eyes locked with his uncomfortable violet ones. I tried to look away, but the only other thing in my vision was his muscled, toned, bare chest... That I absolutely could NOT drool over!

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God! What happened?! We were trapped in the greenhouse, but I don't remember anything after he started talking about how weird I was!_

"You must be doing that on purpose."

"W-W-Whaaaat?!"

"Is a habit of yours or something to rub your hands all over men's bodies?" He nodded his head towards my hand, where it lay partially under his shirt, right over his heart.

"Ack! N-Nooooo! O-Of course not! I was still dreaming!" I was scrambling to get away, but kept falling right back into his chest.

"Get off."

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Finally I was able to push myself off of him, moving to the opposite side of the bench. The blonde man sat up to button up his shirt and vest, and put his tie back on. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst.

"You didn't have to scream like I was some monster."

"I panicked! It's not all the time that I just wake up on top of somebody that I barely know!"

"First of all, it was you who leaned and climbed on top of me. Secondly, I didn't do anything to you. I never laid a hand on you. You're awful heavy you know."

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing up my hands in frustration. I also took the opportunity to turn away from the Golden Demon, and try to ease the heat currently occupying my face.

"Not only are you half a wizard, but half a woman too." Klaus' gaze dropped down to my chest as if making a point.

"Wha-?!" I brought my arms up, covering myself from him. "You are such a perv!"

"How can I be a perv if there's nothing there in the first place?"

"You're awful! You don't have to point it out! Women don't really appreciate stuff like that!" _I know that I have small breasts, but he really didn't have to comment on it!_

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Shut _up_ already! I'm still only seventeen, they'll get bigger!"

"You're only seventeen? Shouldn't you be in a younger class with students closer to your, well, for lack of a better word, _skill_ level?"

"I'm going to be eighteen in December you _jerk_!" I was already beginning to get a headache from arguing with the Golden Demon. "I've had enough of this! Let's just stop talking about that..."

Sighing, I jumped up from the bench only to catch a large piece of fabric which had fallen from my shoulders. "Oh... This is..." The Golden Demon's cloak had been draped across my back. When I reached up to my shoulders, I realized that his academy jacket was still hanging there as well. "Hey, did you put these on me last night?"

"...Yeah. If you get sick and miss a class, that would hurt my grades too. Plus, you can't afford to get sick if you plan to practice and pass the Judgement." Klaus violet eyes swam away from mine as he avoided my gaze. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had never avoided looking at me before...

"What's the matter?"

"What?"

"You always make eye contact when you talk." He hesitated before he spoke. The second time this morning, the first being when I asked him about his cloak. _He's acting awful strange._

"...You wouldn't look at yourself either. Check a mirror. You look terrible after sleeping like that." Moment over and forgotten. Again I was irritated with the GOlden Demon.

"Sor-ry I don't try to look great while I'm sleeping! And where do you expect me to find a mirror in here?" I put my hands on my hips, glaring at Klaus and waiting for an answer. But it never came.

"I'm leaving. The door is open now, so get back to the dormitory and fix yourself. You wouldn't want to go to class looking like that."

"Klaus? Hey, wait!" Snatching his jacket from my shoulders and his cloak from my arms, he briskly walked out while ignoring me thoroughly. "Geez... He could of at least let me say thanks... He's acting awful strange this morning." _I wonder if it's just because he didn't sleep well? Who knows. Anyway, it doesn't matter right now. I'm going to be late if I don't get back to the dorm soon._

* * *

The magical note must have reached Ms. Russ since she wasn't mad at all when I met her in the entryway of the dorms. She smiled at me and said that she hoped I had slept at least somewhat well, then ushered me off to breakfast.

Having missed dinner the previous night, I ate two whole omelettes and two pieces of toast for an enormous and quite satisfying breakfast. Afterwards I ran upstairs and saw Amelia, but only said hello and explained quickly where I had been. There wasn't enough time to go into any depth.

I changed into a new uniform and washed my face and brushed my teeth. The last thing I did was take out my pigtails and brush my hair before putting the same blue ribbons in my hair and redoing the pigtails. After fixing myself up, I headed off to class.

On my way there, I was stopped by Elias heading in the opposite direction. He told me that class for the first couple hours of the day was to be in the meadow between the academy and the Northern Valley Forest. We walked side by side, talking on our way there.

"So did you and my brother really get stuck in the greenhouse last night?" I knew the question had been coming. He'd been trying to make small talk before hand so he didn't seem nosy, and I appreciated that. Elias was making an effort towards not seeming rude, and beside, I felt like he had more a right to know than complete strangers since the Golden Demon was his brother and all. Sighing, I answered him tiredly.

"Yeah. We just lost track of time while he was teaching me. It was kind of funny actually, watching him threaten to burn down the door when it wouldn't open for us. We just ended up sleeping on a bench in the middle of the building." Elias contemplated something before answering me.

"I see. It's strange, though. My brother is a very organized and professional person. It's not like him to lose track of time." I shrugged, my expression still blank. I was glad to have Elias' company this morning though. His calmness and kindness was refreshing and simple compared to most of the other people I'd met at the academy.

"I don't know. Maybe he was too caught up in the teaching. I know he really wants to be a professor, so he must like teaching. Or torturing, whatever you want to call it. But he was acting really weird this morning when we woke up too." I left out the part about me sleeping on top of Klaus, but didn't feel all that guilty about it. Minutes later, Elias and I arrived at the scattered bunch of students waiting on the lawn.

Elias took my bag and cloak, along with his stuff, and went to set them next everyone else's stuff. I stayed put, casually looking around. Yukiya was sitting criss cross on the ground, away from the crowd, and staring up into the sky. I was about to go and say hello to him, but thought better off it he always acted like he didn't care and wanted to be left alone anyways. Luca was nowhere in sight. _Probably thought better of coming at all after what I did to him yesterday._

I sighed again. Although I had slept surprisingly well last night, I was still pretty drowsy. I stretched my arms up, talking quietly to myself.

"This is great... Can't wait to fail today's outdoor class... I'm too tired for this." I yawned, and tried blinking the dark circles under my eyes away.

"That was a big one."

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 of 13_

 **Time for shout outs!**

 **Fonix Girl, you're the best! The greenhouse part I think is really cool too, since like you said, it shows that Klaus can become flustered too.**

 **Also thanks to Sybbie for the really awesome review! I love it when people write me sweet paragraphs like yours. I hope that you keep enjoying the story!  
Please keep reviewing everybody, I love to know what you guys think about my story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Wow, chapter 20 already?! This is AWESOME! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, one more quick note. APPARENTLY the name of the country is Gedonelune, not 'Gendonelune' like I've been calling it. Honestly though, I like Gendonelune better, so I'm not changing it. Just to let ya know!**

Chapter 20: Ladilz

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 of 13_

I had just been in the middle of yawning and attempting to further wake myself up, when I was very rudely interrupted.

"That was a big one." I shot a glare to the side, unable to see him since he was behind me. His presence no longer surprised me.

"What are you doing here?" _It's too late for morning training. The bells going to ring any second now._ I turned around, looking up at the much taller prefect. His arms were crossed, and his expression completely blank.

"Professor Schuyler had some business to attend to. I'll be teaching your class."

"Fun." I replied flatly. _This is great... As soon as I mess up he's going to yell at me in front of everyone..._ Klaus looked at me pointedly and crossed his arms, clearly displeased with my bored attitude.

"Don't think I'll make it easy for you just because you didn't get any sleep." I rolled my eyes, walking past him to stand on the outer edge of the crowd, close to Yukiya. I said good morning, and he mumbled a greeting back to me. Progress, I suppose. Then the bell signaling the start of class echoed throughout the nearby school.

"All right everyone. Gather around." All of the students clumped up, and Yukiya stood, standing with me on the outer edge of the circle around the Golden Demon. "Professor Schuyler couldn't be here, so I'm in charge of your class today. This morning we will have Physical Education, and you will have a different teacher later this afternoon. We'll be playing Ladilz today." A cheer of joy erupted from most of the boys.

"Not Ladilz..." I groaned, kicking some grass with my blue sneakers I was wearing. _I suck at Ladilz..._

Ladilz is a magical game played with a ball of light. The object of the game is to throw the light ball into your opponent's goal. It's kind of like magical soccer. While playing, you aren't allowed to physically touch the ball. One must levitate it with magic (not your wand) in between their hands at all times. The team with more points wins, and you get one point for throwing the ball through a hoop made of light which floats in the air.

It takes a great deal of mental concentration and physical ability to win. Hence why I am terrible at Ladilz. I don't have either of those things. _This is going to be horrible..._

"So, everyone knows you use a ball of light for Ladilz. But what word is the basis for light spells? Miss Razwell. Your answer?" My lips curled into a pout. _He's only asking me because I'm his Buddy... There's plenty of other people here that he could pick on._ Lucky for me, I knew the answer. The word is used all over the place to light up houses and rooms, and that was about the only thing I could use it for. It was one of the few things I could actually do without messing up.

"Lumen!"

"Correct. It is good to see you're making progress. Keep it up." Klaus looked pleased with me answer, and I grinned proudly.

"I will!" _He praised me! I know that makes me sound stupid to like that, like some sort of pet, but it's so rare from him! I feel special!_

"You'll be breaking up in teams of five to compete today." Immediately the jocks of the class began discussing teams, and their problem of only having nineteen kids in the class without Luca present.

"Excuse me, sir! We're going to be one person short if we break into teams like that!"

"Fine. I'll join as well." Klaus informed us as he removed his cloak and academy jacket, rolling up the sleeves on his white button up shirt. I blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Really?" _He's really going to play with us? I guess that superior attitude of his doesn't apply here._

"The teams will be even then. Form into groups of five." The class split into teams, and I ended up on a different team than Klaus. I was with Elias however, who was also less than excited to be playing Ladilz. Unlike Elias however, I wasn't keen to even try playing. While my team tried their best (we were pretty terrible), I was the only one not doing anything. Instead I watched the Golden Demon's team face another group on the field.

 _I wonder if he's any good at sports? Elias isn't._ I looked over towards the younger brother, who was staring around the field with the ball in between his palms, unsure of what to do as he was surrounded. _He's awkward and can't think of strategies quick enough. It's like he's trying to plan everything out, but he doesn't have the time._ I looked back over at the other two teams as they got into place. _I've never seen him do anything physical, but I can't tell... He is pretty good at everything, and seems like he might be kind of competitive. I'll just watch him for a minute._

When the whistle was blown, a student acting as a referee tossed the light ball into the air.

"Yahhh!" Klaus lunged forward and leaped into the air, higher than anyone else (partially thanks to his height advantage), and snatched the ball in between his hands. Using his brilliant magic to levitate it, Klaus skillfully maneuvered the ball away from his upcoming opponents. With blazing speed, he dashed down the field.

"Mr. Perfect Prefect as usual." Although my words sounded unimpressed, my tone said otherwise. I was completely caught off guard from his impressive athletic abilities. I watched him wide eyed, while completely ignoring my own game of Ladilz.

The Golden Demon's agile moves carried him past the defenders one after another. He moved so quickly and so nimbly that everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion. _Geez, he's too good! Forget being a professor and knight wizard, he could be a professional Ladilz player!_ The prefect's body twisted like a spring as he neared the goal and the ball went hurtling out of his hands. It flew towards the goal at blinding speed but was going too far off to the side to score. _That's weird, it doesn't seem like something he would miss. How come he threw it so hard in the wrong direction?_ But, as the ball was carving through the air and towards the goal, it curved towards the goal as if attracted somehow. I watched in amazement, and could hear the outraged cries of the boys, already complaining about how unfair it was.

"Ow!" I never got to see the point made though, as the ball from my game was thrown to me, hitting me in the head. I whirled around to glare at the two boys besides Elias on my team, who were already giving me dirty looks.

"Pay attention!"

"Yeah, we're here to win, not stand around like idiots!" I scrunched my face up in irritation, rubbing the back of my head. Then I turned back to look at Klaus momentarily.

"Alright, that's one point! Back to the starting position everyone!" Most of the other students, like me, didn't move. They were too preoccupied with staring at the Golden Demon in awe. Watching him run back to his side of the field, my heart leapt and squeezed in my chest, and butterflies tickled in my belly. _There it is again... that sweet feeling. Why does it appear every time I'm around Klaus?_ I cocked my head in wonder, eyes glued to the tall man.

"Hey! Razwell!" I turned around once more. Now even Elias and the girl on my team were glaring my way.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to go and get the ball that you didn't catch?" One of the boys asked angrily. Feeling strangely happy, I nodded and smiled at him, jogging away towards the main building, where the light ball had rolled behind. _That's right- It's a rule that they can't make another ball until the game is over. The ball is slightly different for each person, and it's considered unfair for it to change halfway through the game._.. _I don't really mind going and getting it though. It gives me a chance to move around without thinking about that stupid game, and I can get away from all of those people._

"Where are you...?" I searched behind the main building, completely out of sight from my class. I was a bit confused, since there wasn't much of anywhere for the ball to be hidden. As I made my way towards some bushes to check there, I was suddenly overcome with a chilly aura of dread. My skin crawled with goosebumps at some unknown threat. "W-What's going on?" I whispered. I glanced anxiously around, trying to find the source of my fear and confusion.

I jumped when I found it. A dark, shadowed creature, in a very vague human-like silhouette standing before me, as if it had appeared from thin air

"Ah!" My breath caught in my throat as my hands began to violently shake. A ghastly purple aura emanated out from the monster's body. It had small crimson eyes tucked away deep in its shadow. I wished that I had never tried looking for it in the first place. "What the heck is that?!" _I-I-I'm scared! I've never seen anything like this!_ Then, having noticed me from my yell, it turned slowly in my direction. Almost like some sort of living ooze, the darkness reached out a dark appendage, gradually pulling itself towards me. The thing was at least twice as tall as I was, if not more, and the sight of it coming towards me froze my thoughts.

"N-No! Don't come any closer!" It didn't stop. My shaky hand went for my wand, but couldn't find it. "No!" I shook my head wildly, tears starting to form in my eyes. My instincts were screaming to turn and run, but fear froze me to the ground. Even if I could, I didn't know if I'd be able to move with how badly I was trembling. I was no longer in control of my actions. I screamed, whatever came out was purely instinctual.

"No! Someone help me! _Klaus_!" As the monster surrounded me, darkness crept into my vision, quickly rendering my eyes useless as my body and mind grew numb. "N-No..."

Then, suddenly the darkness began to shake. I lost my balance, about to fall. My eyes were still wide open, but I saw nothing.

"Ventos!" Whoever had performed the spell, they sounded so far away... A gale of wind wrapped around my freezing body, cradling me, and setting me gently on the cobblestone ground. The last thing I thought was that I hoped Klaus was looking for me.

My consciousness faded into a sea of darkness. There was nothing anymore.

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 of 13_

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but these come out pretty quickly so I'm sure you guys will make it XD**

 **Thanks Fonix Girl for the comment on Elias' nonchalant attitude! I like to think of Elias as the normal person around, so I like putting him in the story for things like that.**

 **And Sybbie you are SO GREAT! You also liked how adorable Elias was, and no, the line that Klaus said, "How can I be a perv if there's nothing there in the first place" is all my own. Your brain is not broken! That part was completely my own invention!**

 **Thanks so much for keeping up with the story and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks for another review which helped me to feel less stupid Fonix Girl! You're the best!**

Chapter 21: Klaus... Nice?!

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 Of 13_

"Hey! Hey, miss! Are you alright?"

"Mm..." I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter than they had been. The sun was shining through my eyelids; it was too bright.

"Miss, wake up!" I slowly blinked, at first squinting through the sunlight until I got used to it. As the face in front of mine came into focus, I realized that I recognized him.

"You...?"

"Oh, you... You're that girl who I ran into." I squinted my eyes at him, not quite able to think straight. My thoughts were swimming, my mind foggy. The man looked slightly blurry through my stormy blue vision.

"Wh-... What happened to me?" My voice was oddly hoarse, and I was incredibly confused.

"Looks like you fell over. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think so... I feel like I'm dreaming..." _... Why do I feel like I'm missing something? What happened before I fell?_ When I tried to remember, a sharp pain ripped through my head. I groaned, fisting some hair in my hand to try and take focus away from the head splitting ache. _Why does it hurt so much to remember? I feel so out of place and foggy..._

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face looks pretty pale."

"Yeah... I-I'll be fine." I rolled over, out of Azusa's arms which were holding my head up, and tried to stand. My attempt was quite unsuccessful though, as I swayed heavily and Azusa put a hand on my shoulder and one on my side to help steady me. My head still throbbed with pain, and I was dizzy.

"Did you faint from exhaustion or something? You look really tired..."

"I... think... maybe? I'm not sure..."

"I never expected to see you here you know... Let alone on the ground like that." _I was looking for the ball, and then-_ Another pain tore through my skull, and both of my hands flew up to my forehead. After a moment the pain subsided a little, and I smiled lightly up at the concerned man who was helping me.

"Thank you for coming to help me..."

"No problem. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Azusa Kuze. I'm a foreign exchange student, from Hinomoto."

"I'm Jaycee Razwell." My head swam with odd details about myself, and I frowned. I didn't want to blurt anything stupid out.

"Pleased to meet you, Jaycee."

"You too, Azusa." Azusa gave me another concerned look.

"Don't you have class now? What are you doing back here?"

"I..." I tried to remember again, but knew better this time than to think any farther than the Ladilz ball. "I came to get a ball that rolled back here..."

"Oh. You mean this?" Azusa lifted up the ball made up of light, showing it to me.

"Yeah!" I smiled innocently, just like a child, and Azusa handed me the ball smiling.

"Here you go."

"Thank you! I should probably get back now- Whoa!" As I went to take a step away, my legs proved to be shakier than I first thought, and I nearly collapsed forward as I became light headed.

"Careful!" Fortunately, Azusa grabbed onto me before I crashed to the ground. I looked down and realized that my hands were shaking.

"Th-Thanks..."

"You okay? Maybe it's better if you rest here for a minute..." Azusa rubbed my back comfortingly, but the action had the opposite effect. I wanted to squirm away from him, but was too weak to do so. I was practically leaning up against his chest. Suddenly I was thinking all about blonde hair and violet eyes, and I needed to leave.

"I-I'm fine. I have to get back, or he'll get mad at me."

"Who will?" I didn't want to tell him. It felt like a secret I was unwilling to give away, and I shook my head. My mind was so foggy... Why would Prefect Klaus be a secret? "You're not in any shape to be going anywhere, Jaycee." Azusa sounded genuinely concerned, and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"I'm fine... Really." I waved off his concern, but my heart felt like it fell down to my feet. My arms felt heavy like lead, but my head light.

"I'm worried about you."

"That's very kind of you Azusa, but-"

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out to us sharply. I turned towards the voice to look at him, and immediately felt like the world had grown brighter. I hardly noticed the angry scowl on his face, only that Klaus was here.

"Klaus!" I called softly, feeling tired. I smiled warmly in his direction, but noticed Azusa's hand gently touch my back like a neon sign. Feeling awkward, my cheeks heated up and I stumbled away from the charming man. Klaus was immediately by my side. He didn't touch me, but was there in case I was going to fall over. I watched Azusa's hands fall to his sides.

"I didn't see you anywhere so I came looking... What exactly is going on here?" Klaus sounded awful suspicious, and the only thing I could think of was that I hoped he didn't think I was trying to skip class or anything.

"I... I think I collapsed... I was tired I guess... and he helped me." Klaus watched me sharply, studying my face, but then his gaze flicked towards Azusa.

"You... You're Azusa Kuze, right?" To my surprise, Azusa didn't even blink against Klaus' rough tone. In fact, he didn't seem intimidated at all.

"Correct. And you are the Prefect, Klaus Goldstein?" Klaus didn't answer. Instead, without another word, he took my hand, forcefully yanking me to his side. I was still weak, and fell into Klaus' broad chest. My face got red again, and my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"...Come on." That thumping heart fell right to my feet. He was angry. I could tell by his deep, cold voice. I didn't dare look him in the eyes, instead focusing on his hand holding gently but firmly onto mine.

 _I hope he's not too mad... I didn't mean for any of that to happen._ Klaus stormed off, dragging me close behind him. _He's bound to snap any minute now._

"Um... K-Klaus?" He whirled around, placing his hands onto my shoulders and looking down on me wearing a concerned expression. He studied my face as if looking for injuries. My eyes were wide, staring into his in surprise.

"You said that you fell... Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh..I...I'm fine. I was just looking for the Ladilz ball, and-" Again a terrible pain shook my head, and I swayed dangerously to the side. Klaus caught me, steadying me on my feet. Then his enormous hand was on my forehead, underneath my bangs. I stared down, blushing.

"You're freezing... And your hands are shaking. Are you able to walk?" His hand peeled away from me, and I nodded slowly, trying not to disturb that awful pain anymore.

"Y-Yeah. I don't think it's that bad."

"You should go the infirmary just in case."

"Um..."

"I'll take you there."

"B-But what about the class? Don't you have to stay with them?"

"They're not children. I'm sure the other students are able to take care of themselves for a few minutes."

"I'm sure that Elias or somebody else could take me-"

"No." Klaus interrupted me, the frown on his face deepening. It looked like he was thinking about something, but what, I couldn't tell. "I will take you. Stop trying to argue, you need to rest. We're going to the infirmary."

"...O-Okay." Satisfied, the prefect nodded, taking my hand in his again and gently tugging me along into the main building. Spots of red appeared on my pale cheeks, and I looked away from Klaus' handsome face.

He lead me all the way to the infirmary, and even stayed there longer than necessary to make sure I was most definitely okay. One thought plagued my tired mind for the entire time.

 _Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?_

* * *

After the nurse, an extremely caring person with a cute sense of humor, took care of me, I felt much better. She made me some tea to help with my headache, and she even made me some sugar cookies and chicken noodle soup for lunch! At almost one o'clock, I was able to make my way back to class feeling right as rain.

Klaus' class was already over, and Professor Merkulova was happy to see me feeling better. The weird thing was though, that when I didn't see the tall blonde man with the bright violet eyes as I walked back into my classroom, I became disappointed.

By the time classes were over with completely, I felt much better. I skipped my way to the prefect's office for training, feeling incredibly prepared and joyful, much more so than usual. I didn't knock today either, instead just walking inside and greeting the Golden Demon.

"Hey Klaus!" I grinned and waved, going to stand in front of his desk with my hands clasped behind my back. I waited for him to say something, bouncing up and down on the heels of my feet. The Golden Demon simply stared at me though, through the lenses of his glasses. "... Um, you can see me, right?" Klaus blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"Of course I can see you, don't be ridiculous. Organize these documents in alphabetical order." That was all he said, hardly even looking at me. With a perplexed pout on my face, I got to work, humming a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was young.

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 Of 13_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks Fonix Girl for recognizing the lullaby bit in the last chapter. I didn't know if anyone would get the reference to Joel's story!**

 **Also thanks Sybbie! You're paragraph all about perfect vs. prefect was too cute!**

 **So I know that chapters have been coming out pretty quickly lately, but it's exam week! X'D Also I am a horrible procrastinator with this kind of stuff and am on the verge of tears. So don't fret if this week's updates are practically nonexistent. High school is hard. Don't judge. Send me some good luck reviews guys. I'm going to need them.**

Chapter 22: Did Klaus Hit His Head Too?

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 Of 13_

I sighed. Not out of boredom or irritation. I had just been doing a lot of thinking. I glanced up at Klaus again for what must've been the millionth time. Every time I did, I thought for a split second that I saw him looking back at me, but whenever I did a double take he was still poring over those documents and books of his.

 _He hasn't said much today. Just telling me to organize his papers. Is he thinking about something? Or maybe he's just in a bad mood? But he was so nice today... I don't think that he's mad at me, I haven't done anything wrong..._ I finished putting away the last of the documents, and went to stand in front of Klaus again.

"Um... I'm done organizing these."

"Good." I cocked my head, trying to get a good look at Klaus' face. He remained turned away though, avoiding eye contact completely. He was even fiddling with the sleeve of his academy jacket on his wrist, something completely out of character for him.

"What next?"

"..." I frowned. It was like he hadn't heard me at all. _What on Earth is wrong with him today?_

"Uh, hey! Earth to Klaus!" I waved my hand obnoxiously in front of the man's face.

"Huh? What?"

"What's the matter with you? You're acting weird today." I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

"I am?" I nodded my head confidently. _Maybe he doesn't feel well? It wouldn't surprise me with how hard he works. I doubt he ever takes breaks._ I reached my hand out suddenly, causing Klaus to lean back as if startled. I placed my palm on his forehead, underneath the small curls of blonde hair, just as he had done to me earlier in the day.

"You don't feel sick... Did you hit your head too Klaus?" I smiled playfully at him as I retracted my hand. _It feels nice to catch him off guard once in awhile._

"Definitely not. I'm not nearly as imbecilic as you are." I rolled my eyes, happy to see that he was acting normal again, but when I looked at him something was still off. He still refused to look me in the eyes. I crossed my arms again, scowling at Klaus, hoping that he would finally be truthful with me.

"Seriously though, you just aren't acting like your normal self today."

"I'm acting strange, huh? Maybe I am..." Klaus stood up from his chair and removed his glasses, as if my telling him had convinced him of something. He moved in front of me and stared down intensely into my eyes. I uncrossed my arms, feeling like this was something important. It was the first time he'd looked me in the eyes almost all day.

"What's wrong...?"

"I may be a Prefect, but before that... I'm just a man with emotions. I want to put those emotions before status, position, and everything else."

"Huh...?" I turned my head slightly, taking in his words. _Why is he telling me this?_

"When I first saw you, I thought that you were just a Bunnyhead bumpkin from the countryside. But being together has made things ever interesting entertaining. Whenever you were troubled, looking at your foolish face made me relax." _... What is this? Am I being... complimented? He looks sincere, but... I'm not sure if he really knows how to say anything nice..._ "I was all but ready to give up on you the first time we trained. But you kept coming back to this room like a stubborn idiot..."

I was more confused than ever before. _What... is even going on?_

"Miss Razwell... Let me ask you one thing... Will you be with me to the very end?"

"Uh..." I tried putting the pieces together in my mind, but the 'compliments' from Klaus had me completely befuddled. _Well... I'm pretty sure that this is some sort of Buddy thing. He must mean until I pass the Judgment... Yeah, that sounds about right. What, does he think I'm going to give up or something? No way!_

"What is your answer, Miss Razwell?" I had no objections, nor any doubts in my mind. Klaus' sincere eyes only made me more sure of myself. I was overwhelmingly happy. We were finally getting along! With a bright smile and a nod, I gave him my answer.

"Of course I will! I'll follow you until the end!" I repeated Klaus' question to him, throwing up my arms excitedly like a child. _He really cares about helping me pass. I refuse to let him down!_ I waited gleefully for Klaus' reaction, but he didn't say anything at first. His violet eyes were gleaming, but with some emotion I hadn't seen from the Golden Demon before. Curious and puzzled by his silence, I turned my head slightly.

"...So you decide to stay with me..." I grinned again, but was beginning to become confused again. _He sure says simple things in weird ways._

"Yup! That's what I said!"

"Good." Klaus smiled as if pleased by my answer. "Then we'd better work hard so that you can stay in the academy. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

"Yay! You're the best Klaus! Thank you for helping me, it means a lot!" The prefect nodded, crossing his arms but looking anything but mad.

"I hope we'll be great partners Jaycee."

"...Oh, um, right!" My hesitation was caused once again by my ever lasting befuddlement. He usually called me Bunnyhead, or 'Miss Razwell'. Jaycee was unusual for him to call me, and strange for me to hear except from teachers. I was always called by one of my nicknames. But, I loved the way it sounded coming from his deep voice.

"What?" Klaus must have noticed my delayed response. I thought better of explaining it to him.

"Nothing, nothing. I hope you know that I'm going to do my best to get accepted here!"

"Good. From now on, just call me Klaus. There's no need to be so polite. Do you understand?"

"Obviously! I've been calling you Klaus for awhile now anyways! No problem here." Klaus smiled again.

"Perfect." _He's much better when he smiles. I'm really happy that we're getting along now, although I'm sure that we'll start fighting about something else sooner or later... But, I'm kind of excited now. I really feel like the whole Buddy thing is working out! There's no way that I won't get accepted here!_

* * *

"Let's see... How is that magic circle supposed to go again?" I was poring over some notes from class, and also the notes from the lesson Klaus had given me today. I was finding it relatively easy, since my afternoon had been very chill. Klaus had simply taught me a short lesson in his office today, so I'd gotten back to the dorms quickly and in plenty of time for homework, dinner, a shower, and rest time, which I felt like I hadn't gotten in forever.

"You're studying pretty hard Jayce."

"I have to get accepted here! I won't take no for an answer!" Amelia giggled at my determined and overly confident tone.

"So, how are things going with the Emperor Klaus? I need all the details!" I put my pen down, suddenly much more interested in this conversation than pointless magic circles that I couldn't remember anyways.

"The Golden Demon? Well, you know, it's rough. He's still really strict and mean sometimes, but I feel like we're getting along better than before. Of course the greenhouse probably had something to do with it..."

"That's right! What all happened in there anyways?" I explained the whole story to Amelia, from hearing Klaus swear, to falling asleep listening to him talk, to waking up on top of him, and even the conversation about my womanly features. Amelia looked very offended at first when I told her that part, but ended up laughing a lot. I also told her about Klaus substituting for our class, and me fainting. I wanted to talk forever about how nice Klaus had been to me after that. I never got to the bit with us in his office that afternoon, since Amelia interrupted me and the conversation took a sharp turn down a completely unexpected path.

"Wow, you guys sure are pretty close now huh?"

"I think so. It feels like it to me, anyways."

"Of course you are! You guys pulled through that sticky situation together! Being stuck in a greenhouse and sleeping together like that would make anyone closer!"

"Yeah?"

"Totally! Tons of people fall in love from surviving something dangerous together." I'd been munching on the last of the Konpeito that Azusa had given me, and would have choked on it had the candy not melted instantly in my throat.

"L-L-Love?! No way! Besides, getting stuck in a _greenhouse_ isn't exactly a dangerous situation!"

"What about when he saved you after you fainted?"

"He didn't save me from anything! If anybody did, it was Azusa! He was just making sure that I was alright afterwards. Besides, Klaus would never feel that way..." _If you really feel that way, why can't you breathe?_ A tiny voice in the back of my head suddenly spoke up, and I swallowed hard.

"Why not?" Amelia questioned, reminding me of myself and my endless curiosity.

"I told you before, even when I basically crawled on top of him-"

"Which was a very bold move on your part." I shot her a glare.

"He said I was heavy and barely a woman Amelia. He didn't look interested at all, and I was literally on _top_ of him! If anything, he just looked awkward afterwards..."

"Yeah, well he's a blockhead. Men just don't know what's good for them." I scoffed, closing the text book I'd been studying from.

"Klaus and I won't end up together. Even if we did, we're too different. I doubt it would last long.

"That's too bad. He's seems so cool when he's not being-"

"A Golden Demon?" I smiled at Amelia after finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. Exactly." I laughed.

"Can't you talk about anything else Amelia? It's always which people look the cutest with who, and your perfect guy, your favorite love stories-"

"I can't help it! I just love the idea of _love_! But, if you really wanna hear about something else, there's this one rumor going around..."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound only moderately interested although my mind was already swarming with possibilities.

"A classmate told me that someone was killing pigeons for fun somewhere in the academy." As I finished putting away my books, I looked up at my ginger roommate with a hurt expression on my face.

"What? Why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know, but it's more than just a rumor in all honesty. Someone found the pigeons."

"That's terrible! They're just helpless little birds!" _Albeit they're not smart at all... I've talked with them before. But that's no excuse to hurt them!_

"I know! I can't understand why anyone would do something like that! I mean, what's the point!" I shook my head, feeling uncertain about the whole thing.

"I don't know. But I'd never forgive anyone like that." Amelia nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about the whole thing."

"Yeah. I hope that nothing else happens..."

"Me too. Well, I'm about to go to sleep. You?"

"I have to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back though." As I walked the few steps into our tiny personal bathroom, I thought grudgingly about the pigeon incident.

 _Who would do something like that? And why? It's so sad... It's hard to believe that someone so cruel could be here at the academy. It's a bit frightening, in all honesty..._

I tried to stop thinking about it when Amelia vanished the light spheres floating around our room, and went to sleep.

 _October 12th_

 _Day 5 Of 13_


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks Sybbie for the encouragement! It helps a lot, and now that exams are over I can get back to my writing!**

 **And Fonix Girl, I agree. Klaus always thinks that he's being honest but he should really be more clear with his words... Also, I was also super proud of the last chapter title too!**

 **And OMG Isamenot you are AWESOME! First of all, when you called me dear it made me feel all soft and fuzzy inside! And I absolutely loved your review. It was really constructive and encouraging. I hope you love the new chapter, and the ones that you're going to reread!**

Chapter 23: Brotherly Love

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

I woke up to the pleasant melody of birds singing. The sound was muffled through the closed window, but was enough to wake me. Slowly, my tired, dry eyes blinked open, and I yawned loudly, but contently. My gaze slowly turned to the ornate clock hanging in between Amelia and I's beds.

Our usual waking time was about seven, giving us an hour and a half for getting dressed, eating, and doing whatever else we needed in the morning. It was eight o'clock now.

"... Morning?" Squinting at the clock, I confirmed the time. Then my eyes grew wide. "Crap! I'm late!" I leaped out of my bed in a frenzy, tossing aside my sheets and sweeping my long black hair behind me. I nearly tripped on my way to my dresser, as I pulled out a uniform for the day. "Why couldn't I wake up at the normal time?" I complained to myself as I began to gather all of my class materials. They were spread out all over the floor from last night. Looking over towards my roommate, I was even more surprised to see Amelia still lying in bed. _She's super good at getting up! This is weird!_ "Amelia? Amelia! Wake up! We're going to be late!"

"Mmmmn... Huh?" Amelia rolled over, and I realized for the first time how bad her bed head was in the morning... She looked towards me with squinted eyes. "... Late for what?"

"Late for class!" I threw my cloak at her, and Amelia glared at me.

"Jaycee..."

"What?!"

"Today... is a holiday." Amelia told me exasperatedly.

"...What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Today is a day off. It's like Founders day or something like that..."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jayce. Didn't you even read the syllabus?"

"Well..." I faintly remembered a green paper being given to me along with some textbooks, but I never ended up looking at it. "I...I don't remember getting one!" Amelia hesitated, looking suspiciously at me from under her covers.

"...I'm going back to bed. Breakfast is served buffet style, it's open whenever. Don't wake me up again."

"Sorry..." _I don't think that she's much of a morning person either... At least not unless she gets up on her own._ Amelia yanked the enormous pile of blankets back over her head and rolled over. I disappointedly went back to my bed, still in my navy blue nightgown, and sat down. I sighed deeply, rolling my neck around on my shoulders and cracking it. _I guess I got up early for nothing. But, there's no way that I'm going to fall back asleep now... I might as well get dressed._

Just as I had stood up, ready to put away my uniform and get out something of my own choosing, a tapping sound rattled the balcony window.

"Huh?" The noise didn't stop, so I hurried over to the window to investigate. I didn't want Amelia to get upset either. I opened the curtains up just a smidge, careful not to allow the sunlight to get too close to Amelia's sleeping lump. "An... owl?"

A dark violet, nearly navy blue owl with bright yellow eyes fluttered back and forth across the window while pecking at it with his beak. I smiled at him. I'd had an owl friend back home, but he'd been very old. The owl had passed away a couple of years ago.

I opened the balcony door just enough for me to pass through it before I closed it again. The morning air was fresh, crisp, and chilly, and the wind blew around the hem of my long gown. I shivered, and went to the balcony railing where the owl had settled on the window sill. It was a beautiful animal, and a good size too. I wondered briefly if it was someone's familiar, since it wasn't afraid of me at all.

"You're so beautiful..." I stroked the animal's thickly feathered wings gently. Owls were often stubborn and quiet creatures, but because of my owl friend from before, I knew exactly where their soft spots were, and this one leaned into my touch, although it seemed unwilling. "Are you someone's familiar?"

"Hmph. What a surprise that an imbecile like you could figure that out." The owl spoke with the voice of the Golden Demon.

"Wha-! That's not very nice!" _I knew that he was someone's familiar! But Klaus'?!_

Familiars are animals or magical creatures who connect with a person, and the two are dedicated to each other. They work together and are friends. A skilled person can use their familiar to speak and hear for them, just like Klaus was doing now. An expert can even see and feel everything that their familiar does. After Klaus finished with him, the animal would be free to do whatever he liked. As of right now, he was playing the part of messenger.

"Klaus, what do you want so early in the morning?" I groaned, continuing to stroke the owl.

"There's no class today, which means we have more time for training. Am I right?"

"S-Seriously?! Come on, Klaus!"

"What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually I do! It's my first holiday here at the academy, and you want me to spend it training?"

"Of course. You will have many holidays at the academy, if you pass the trial." _...Can't really argue with that logic..._

"...Fine. I'm eating breakfast first though." The owl, whose expression I had noticed was almost just like Klaus' blank, bored, and irritated stare, nodded, almost like he was approving of my decision.

"Good." The owl spoke for Klaus. "Honesty and obedience are always good." _Yeah, honesty._ I stuck my tongue out at the owl, confident that not even Klaus was advanced enough with his familiar to be able to see me. The owl glared at me, and I was quickly proven false with it's next words. "It looks like you aren't aware that I can see everything my familiar sees."

"Wha-What?!"

"I saw that. You better get ready to work extra hard today.'

"N-Not fair!"

"I'll be waiting for you at the Prefect's office in thirty minutes."

"Whatever... H-Hey, wait!" I tried to stop him, but the owl flapped its wings and soared away from me. "Man..." I pouted. "I wanted to pet him more..."

 _Just when I thought I'd be free from the clutches of Klaus for an entire day... Then again, I guess this is what I get for telling him that I'd stay with him yesterday. It's obviously going to take a lot of work if I want to pass the Judgement. Enough sulking... I should hurry and get ready._

Getting away from my usual uniform, I decided to wear the dress that my mother had made for me years ago. My dad had always thought that it was a dumb idea, making a present for my sixteenth birthday so far ahead of time, but he couldn't have known how nice it felt for me to wait all those years to open it last December. The last thing I would ever open from my parents. The light pink skirt came down just past my knees, and up top it tied around my neck. Around the waist was a perfect bow. The dress went along with a long sleeved tan shirt, worn underneath the dress part of it.

I did my hair in it's pigtails, with yellow ribbons.

I probably ate way too much for breakfast, considering the training I was probably going to have to go through later. But it was a buffet, and honestly, who doesn't pig out at a buffet?

After that I made my way to the building just across from the main academy. As I walked, I stretched, and admired the long way I had taken to the buildings, through the botanical gardens.

"Ugh... Who would have thought I'd be at the academy on a day off... I haven't even seen a single soul since I woke up." _I may not have been able to sleep any longer, but I would have still liked to relax a little._ I dragged my feet up the stairs and down the halls, finally and reluctantly coming to a stop in front of the prefect's office. I was over the whole knocking thing, and barged straight into the office.

"Morning Klaus." I set my bag down with my textbooks and a notebook in it, just in case I needed them for a lesson. When I looked up though, not only did I see Klaus in a totally different and awesome outfit than usual, but Elias was there wearing something new as well.

Elias' outfit was made up of a really fancy dress shirt and a long brown jacket. He was also wearing plain black pants and really nice brown shoes. Klaus' outfit was even more fancy and sophisticated than Elias'. He too was wearing black pants and black dress shoes, but his dress shirt was striped. His jacket was black and really dark maroon, with a dark purple scarf tucked into his dress shirt.

"Elias?" I asked perplexingly.

"Razwell. Good morning." Elias nodded my way.

"Oh, um, good morning. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I smiled a bit, standing up taller than I was.

"So, you two know each other, huh?" I rolled my eyes, mostly to spite Klaus.

"Well, yeah. We're in the same class, remember? You even taught us yesterday dumbie." Klaus rolled his eyes right back, and crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I was too busy taking _someone_ to the infirmary to notice." With nothing to say back to him, I bit my lip and stared at the two brothers. _Actually, this is the first time I've seen them together outside of class._ My eyes glanced back and forth between the two brothers, who were both watching me back with their arms crossed. _They... look almost exactly the same._ "What are you staring at?" Klaus questioned me. I shrugged, organizing some random stuff on the coffee table to my liking.

"I was just thinking that you guys look so much alike."

"We are brothers after all." Klaus so helpfully informed me.

"Of course." With Elias backing him up.

"I know that, but you look almost like twins." The Golden Demon sighed and shook his head.

"We've been mistaken for twins more times than I can count."

"True..." Elias confirmed Klaus' statement again. _I'm beginning to sense a pattern here..._

"I can see why." _But I can also see some major differences between the two. Klaus is taller and broader, but I guess that's just because Elias is a few years younger than he is. And Klaus' hair is a bit curlier, and his eyes are more violet than Elias' blue ones. His features are sharper, and in my opinion Klaus is a little more handsome and refined. He's also obviously the more dominant brother._

"Still, it is so obvious that I'm the more dignified and intelligent one. As such, no one has ever mistaken me as the younger brother." Klaus' superior streak suddenly came out in full force, and my mouth parted in worry for Elias' feelings.

"...True." _Elias... Klaus is even mean to his own brother. But somehow, that sounded even worse than when he's just yelling at me for doing something wrong. Klaus just said that like it was some great fact, and it didn't even matter..._ I watched sadly as Elias' eyes became gloomy right in front of me. _He shouldn't let Klaus walk all over him like that. And even worse, he's agreeing with his brother._ "Anyway... about that thing earlier..." Klaus blinked and turned back to his younger brother, probably remembering what Elias was talking about.

"Right. Using a magic circle for summoning a magical creature is not an easy process." _Ooh! This sounds like something I'll be interested in!_

"But it doesn't appear to require that much magical power..."

"You shouldn't take this thing too easily. Especially since summoning a magical creature with higher magical power is not an ordinary task. Not only magical power but also the physical and mental stamina required is tremendous." While they discussed, my eyes were affixed to their faces, watching them converse from off to the side.

 _It's almost like watching a movie. Not only are they both so smart, but they're gorgeous..._

"But it will be worth the risk if it succeeds." Klaus frowned and shook his head disapprovingly.

"And if it fails? Do you know what will happen then? You might put everyone around you at risk."

"...I..." _Oh no..._

"Summoning magic is a lot more hazardous than you expect. It is completely obvious to me. You are weak and inexperienced and too young. You are not ready for this yet." I wanted to interrupt, but was too scared of what either one of the brothers might think. Angry Klaus was one thing. But Klaus like this was something else entirely.

"..." Elias looked towards the ground, whether he was thinking hard or just depressed I couldn't tell.

"Just concentrate on developing the magical tool." Elias, looked up, some small spark of hope left in his sapphire eyes.

"But like I said, it's necessary to do this if I'm to develop it at all."

"It's simple then. Try it again when you aren't such a feeble and horrible wizard." My hands flew to my mouth to suppress a gasp. I was sure that at least one of them heard it, but their gazes were locked with each other. _That was too harsh! I can not believe he said that!_

"I understand." Elias said after a few moments of hesitation. "I'll put it aside for another time."

"A wise decision." _I-I can't believe Elias is taking this!_

"...Would you mind if I came back to discuss about it another time?"

"Anytime you want."

"Um... Excuse me?" I don't really know if I was just sympathizing with Elias, or if some sort of motherly instincts had just kicked in while I was looking at Elias' ashamed face, but I wanted to scratch the Golden Demon's eyes out for being so brutal to his little brother. My hands were clasped together tightly with anger.

 **Sorry for the brief ending, but I want to save everything else for the next chapter.**

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thank you Fonix Girl and Sybbie for your continued support! The reviews are always so nice to see!**

Chapter 24: Brutal Is The New Honesty

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

"Um... Excuse me?" I don't really know if I was just sympathizing with Elias, or if some sort of motherly instincts had just kicked in while I was looking at Elias' ashamed face, but I wanted to scratch the Golden Demon's eyes out for being so brutal to his little brother. My hands were clasped together tightly with anger.

"Ah, yes. Sorry to keep you waiting." Klaus turned back to me, but frowned when he saw my expression. I guess I wasn't hiding the utter annoyance and aggravation very well. Thankfully Elias was there to distract both of us.

"Are you giving her some special training?" Klaus stared at me a moment longer, as I tried to blanken my expression. I had to break eye contact with him. He at least _acted_ like he decided whatever had happened wasn't important anymore, and turned back to Elias.

"Yes. Hey, Elias. You have nothing to do right now, am I right?" Elias had wiped his face of all of his previous emotions, and now looked slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.

"What a rude assumption, but true in this case... I do have some time."

"Then, join us." I turned my head wildly at the Golden Demon.

"...Me?" Elias crossed his arms and gave Klaus an incredulous look. On the other hand, I did NOT like the devilish smile that the prefect was wearing.

"Don't you think it would be more enjoyable hazing her together, Elias?"

"H-Hazing?" I asked meekly.

"...Yes, that does sound very entertaining, Klaus." Both of the men grew villainous smiles and I could feel their presence looming over me through their height.

"Uh... Wait..." The two devils snickered and peered at me with wicked eyes of sapphire and amethyst. "H-Hey! Go easy on me, w-won't you?!" _This training will be the death of me!_

"All right then. Let us continue the training to improve your concentration on pouring your power into your spells from the other day."

"Nooo, not that again..." I groaned and gave Klaus a pleading look. He returned my expression with one of coercion.

"Did you say something?" I huffed in surrender, while still glaring at the Golden Demon.

"No, sir." I replied sarcastically, and the prefect went back into teacher mode.

"So, let's review. What is the incantation to summon the tornado?" _Oh, what an easy question! I've had to say it enough times!_ With a proud grin, I bounced on the heels of my feet as I answered him.

"Turbo Ventos!"

"I'm not surprised you remember it, considering how many times you had to practice it." The Golden Demon smirked at me, knowing all about the hours I had spent on that stupid spell.

"Hey!" _I can't believe that I thought he was going to praise me!_

"Although I am relieved that you are smarter than an imbecile after all." I rolled my eyes at his terrible attempt at a compliment, crossing my arms.

"Good work Razwell. I knew there was something in that small head of yours." As much as I wanted to say something back to Elias, the incident with Klaus was still fresh in my mind, so instead I gave him my best sarcastic smile.

"Thanks you guys. I'll bet I could pass that Judgement here and now."

"Well... Today, you are going to make some bubbles by using water spells. You'll have to move it around in the air without letting it pop." Klaus explained, and my eyes widened in excitement.

"Bubbles, really? I love bubbles!" I clapped my hands together and smiled.

"Elias. Give it a try."

"All right." The younger brother stood firm and tall with his wand at the ready. "Sabo Aqua!" The bubble formed over the course of about thirty seconds, coming off of the tip of his wand. It looked just like any other bubble, translucent with the colors of the rainbow reflecting off of it. The bubble floated off of Elias' wand and glided into the air, staying in place.

"Move it left." Elias nodded, and slowly moved his wand to his left, and the bubble followed.

"Sure."

"Now right."

"Of course." The bubble floated off to the right, following Elias' wand again.

"Good. You want to do it exactly how Elias showed you." Just like I did with many of my teachers, I saluted the Golden Demon grinning.

"Yes, sir!" _Elias is almost as good as Klaus is! He's a natural!_

"You can stop now, Elias."

"Alright." As he lowered his wand, the bubble popped at once and a little bit of water splashed to the ground. Then Klaus began to talk again, but about something completely out of the blue and uncalled for.

"Still, Elias. That was awfully uncreative. Your spell was just straight out of the textbook and boring." Gasping, I immediately looked back to Elias, who seemed just as surprised as I was. "It's disappointing. You should put some originality into your dull magic. It's too flat and not interesting to see at all. You are such a thick headed wizard." Elias attempted to regain his composure from the unwarranted attack, by clearing his throat and questioning the Golden Demon's harsh words.

"...What's wrong with doing it by the book?"

"Your magic expressed none of your personality, originality, and uniqueness. Your spell is the same as everyone else's. No great wizards are born from following what's written in the textbooks. Magic is always evolving. Magic is constantly being created, refined, and redefined. Then, how do you think new magic spells are invented?" Klaus, although he looked calm, albeit a little irritated, his tone was arrogant as he talked down to his brother.

 _I can't believe he talks to his brother like this. It's awful. Some people don't have siblings, and Klaus treats his brother like he's nothing..._

"Think creatively, Elias. Use your imagination more. You must realize that the flexibility in thinking gives magic life. Without those, we the wizards would all be casting the exact same spells over and over, like stupid animals, resulting in no great wizards ever being born. Without creativity, any kinds of magical tools you create would never be more than a series of imitations of someone else's work. You must create something of your own, or you will never amount to anything at all."

"Hey!" I yelled suddenly, unable to listen to this anymore. Neither of the Goldstein's looked at me though, and Elias wouldn't move his gaze from the ground again. His fists had tightened at his sides. _I don't like this atmosphere at all._

"Unfortunately I'm not as genious as you, Klaus. What I have left to hope for is to strive each day to learn and improve myself by the textbooks." _Elias... Don't just give in to him like that..._

"Hmph. What an excuse of nonsense." My head turned back to the unimpressed sounding man in disbelief. He was still going. "You're just constrained by the text. I can see that you know it yourself already. You are aware of it, you you don't know how to overcome that barrier. That's why your magic is always limited by what the books say. What you need now are not the answers in the text, but the ones you discover on your own. You must fight yourself to change yourself. You're too thick headed and stubborn. Think outside the box, then you might have some semblance of flexibility someday."

"Klaus!" _That sadistic side of him is stepping forward too much right now!_ Finally, the brother who I had called to looked to me, his expression still a bit annoyed, but with one eyebrow raised as he saw my horrified expression.

"Excuse me." Elias turned around without looking at either of us, and left the room. He closed the door softly behind him. I greatly resisted the urge to go after my classmate. He probably just wanted to be alone.

"Elias..."

"Hmph. He's always been pouty like that, since before he could walk. How sweet he is. That's my little boy." I whirled around and faced the prefect. He looked amused. _Amused._

"What is wrong with you?! That wasn't funny Klaus!"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Did you _see_ his face when he left?! You hurt him!" Klaus' eyebrows stitched together in confusion, and he shook his head as if I was somehow mistaken.

"I was being kind by telling him the truth."

"Well that wasn't the way to do it! There are plenty of ways to be honest without being cruel! The way you said it was too harsh!"

"If I beat around the bush, I'll never get the point across. That's why I always say what I think straight. Even if there's a chance the person hearing it won't like it." I shook my head and massaged my temples. I wasn't getting through to him, and although I was still angry, I didn't want to keep yelling at somebody who was completely stuck in their ways. Besides, there wasn't even anything truly wrong with what he was telling me, just the way he went about it.

"You always take everything to unnecessary extremes..." I told him sighing, and looking at the wall, my arms folded across my chest.

"Extremes, huh? Perhaps I do. It's for a purpose though." Without moving my head, my eyes glanced back and focused on Klaus' face. He had recognized my unhappiness it seemed, and was being completely serious. I listened intently to what he had to say, but still didn't turn my head towards him.

"Why would I waste time hiding how I feel? Would you have me laugh and smile and say things I don't mean? How is that good for anybody?" I sighed deeply, and turned back to the man patiently waiting my reply. With a conflicted expression on my face, I walked towards Klaus and placed myself in front of him, leaning up against the arm of the sofa, just inches apart from him.

"I understand your point. There's nothing wrong with speaking your mind or being honest, and in fact I commend you for it. It's not always easy speaking the truth. But you're very harsh about it. What are you going to do if no one understands your way of thinking?" Klaus averted his firm gaze from my own, and I cocked my head to try and get a better look at his face.

"...I do have someone to understand me." My dark blue eyes squinted in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Little brother... Elias understands me plenty." I looked on skeptically.

"... Explain, please?"

"He is so easy to get sulky like that, but he always comes back to me for help. He always knows exactly what I mean." Klaus' voice had gotten quiet, and I wondered if he was remembering something as his violet eyes looked past me. I wanted to stay quiet, but curiosity got the better of me, like it always did.

"...Can you tell me more?" The Golden Demon smiled lopsidedly down at me, and turned around. He walked decisively towards the large book shelf, not quite running his fingers across the many faded spines, but instead just above them until he found what he had been looking for. Even the way that Klaus swooped the thick book off of the shelf was elegant, and with a few quick strides he had placed the album into my hands.

I ran my hands across the front of the brown, leather bound book, and across the gold letters on it's front. 'Goldstein' was all that it read. A strap and a latch kept it closed, but from the thickness and the way the pages looked I could tell that it was a picture album.

"Open it up and look."

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Fonix Girl I also can't wait to write the bit about the picture album, but especially the part after that which you might remember, when the two ask each other questions.**

 **And also thanks to Sybbie for another review too!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for the super detailed reviews and everything Isamenot! They're really helpful for me knowing what and what not to do. Now I don't want to spend too much time talking about what you said, because there was a LOT that you said, so I'll answer your reviews and other messages privately.**

Chapter 25: Tea And Talk

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

I ran my hands across the front of the brown, leather bound book, and across the gold letters on it's front. 'Goldstein' was all that it read. A strap and a latch kept it closed, but from the thickness and the way the pages looked I could tell that it was a picture album.

"Open it up and look." I nodded and undid the latch, carefully opening it up. It didn't appear to be very old, but I still felt that the book was somehow important.

I opened it up, and two things stood out to me on just the first page. One, every page was dedicated to one large photo. Two, the most adorable little boy I'd ever seen was there before me in photo form.

"Aww, he's so cute!" The picture was of a young boy, no more than five years old, standing proud and tall next to a fancy red armchair. He was wearing formal clothes, green and brown, with a tan colored bow instead of a tie on his front. I was almost sure that I knew who it was; the violet blue eyes were the same now as they had been back then. The only thing that was really different was his hair, it wasn't styled the same way as it was now "Is this you Klaus?" I asked, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yes."

"Your hair looked different back then."

"I was five. It's been quite some time." I looked back to the picture and giggled. It was adorable to see a tiny version of Klaus, looking just as sophisticated as he always did.

 _I'm not really upset with him anymore I don't think. He still shouldn't be so mean to Elias, but at least he has a reason. He does want his brother to be a great wizard. Klaus is just tough on everyone, I of all people should know. Speaking of Elias-_

My gaze shifted to the photo adjacent to the first one of Klaus. There was a picture of a somewhat older Klaus, about nine, with Elias who looked to be the age of four or so. Even then it looked like the Golden Demon was tall for his age. In the picture, Elias, who was less than half the height of his brother, was clutching innocently onto the sleeve of Klaus' suit. Klaus was looking at something off camera, and a large, handsome Doberman dog stood protectively next to the brothers.

"This must be Elias! He's adorable!" I giggled as I turned the pages. Most were of Klaus, always with Elias hovering close by. _They must be really close... I didn't know that. I guess that I've never really seen them together though either, except for earlier today._

I came to another picture that I particularly liked, it was probably my favorite out of all of them that I'd seen. It showed Klaus at about eleven years old, which means that Elias must have been seven. Elias was sitting in his older brother's lap smiling and laughing cutely. Klaus was doing the same, as the large Doberman Pinscher, who was in many of the pictures, jumped on them. The photo had been captured right when the dog had been licking Elias' face. It was a great moment, captured perfectly forever. I ran my pointer finger affectionately over the page.

"That dog is gorgeous. Is he yours?"

"Mine and Elias'. His name was Rudolf. He always obeyed me, but treated Elias like a minion. Rudolf never climbed on my bed, but he always made Elias furious when he used him as a pillow." I imagined the large dog resting his head on tiny Elias, and the little blonde boy going red in the face in frustration.

"Haha!" I laughed, able to vividly picture it. Glancing up at Klaus, I saw that his eyes were squinted fondly as we looked at the album together. _I didn't know that he could smile like this. It's so gentle..._

As I was smiling at him, smiling at his memories, I became incredibly aware of his hand, resting gently on my right shoulder while he was on my left. _How long has his hand been there?_ My heart sped up, and I looked back towards the photo album before Klaus could see my rosy cheeks. I flipped through past another page, still with Klaus and Elias together.

"Every picture," I began. "It's always you two together."

"He's been following in my footsteps since I can remember. Those memories are the sweetest moments of our childhood." _He's so fond of Elias..._ "I was actually the one who taught Elias magic in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yes. I really drilled it into his brain. Elias was the one who originally triggered me to consider becoming a professor. One day, when I was teaching Elias about magical plants, just like I did with you the other day, he innocently looked me in the eyes and said... 'Klaus, you are the greatest teacher of magic ever!" I smiled gently at Klaus attempt at recreating Elias' voice. I was starting to feel guilty about scolding him before, even though I knew that he had deserved it. _They seem like they understand each other more than I thought. I still hope that Elias is alright though..._

"...I see." I responded, gently closing up the album and latching it back up. Klaus took it from me, and walked back towards the shelf where he had gotten it from

"That's what gave me the idea to become a professor."

"That's such a sweet story."

"Don't tell Elias I said that."

"Why not? I'm sure it would make him happy to hear that story." Klaus turned back towards me. His gaze was intent.

"I only told you because it's you." I laughed confusedly.

"How come? Why would you tell me and not your own brother?"

"...You must know why." My smile turned into a frown as I dug through my memories, trying to remember what he was talking about.

"Um... Ohh, okay, I get it now!" _It has to do with the whole Buddies thing!_ Klaus nodded, satisfied, as he moved towards his desk.

"Good. Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked, motioning towards a small tea set on his desk.

"Sure, thank you."

"Go ahead and sit if you want."

"Okay." I got up from where I had been leaning up against the arm of the loveseat, and went towards the armchair instead. It was quite comfortable, and I decided that I like it better than the loveseat. I watched the Golden Demon whip up the tea using his wand to boil the water. His movements were swift and practiced. "You're pretty good at that."

"I like tea. I make it every day." I cocked my head in interest. _That's unexpected. I guess there's a lot I don't know about the Golden Demon though._

"I didn't know that you liked tea." Klaus nodded, and began to patiently explain to me what he was doing, for no other reason it seemed than to simply teach me about something that he enjoyed. As the tea kettle heated up over the red hot tip of his wand, Klaus held up a bottle of water high over the kettle and poured it in gently.

"Pouring in the water from up here brings some air into the tea. You only have to raise it high enough so that bubbles appear. After that, you cover it with a cloth like this one and let it steam up." I watched curiously as Klaus worked. _I could watch him forever. I've noticed it, even when when he's reading things or signing them, that he always gives his complete focus. His hands move so gracefully. It's like watching poetry come to life._ "That brings out the flavor better. And, for the final touch..."

Before he poured the tea into the cups, Klaus took his wand and waved away the fire spell he had used to heat the water. Then, he held it to one of the quaint cups.

"Quinsud." Tiny particles of light floated from his wand and filled up the cups. He checked to make sure the spell had worked, peering into both of the teacups, and then set his wand down, and poured the tea. An elegant, delicious looking amber tea flowed into the cup.

"What was that spell?" I questioned him curiously, as I always did.

"That's to make the tea taste better and more aromatic. It's not really a spell... more like a charm."

"Hm." I let out a small chuckle, and tried to stifle a grin, but couldn't really help myself. _That just sounds too cute for him! I never would have believed that the Golden Demon used a charm on his tea._

"What's so funny?" I grinned even more than before, looking away as Klaus handed me a cup on a saucer.

"It's nothing, really." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask me again.

"Drink." Klaus sat down at the small sofa, resting his right ankle over the knee of his left leg.

"Thank you." A pleasing aroma wafted up from the tea, and I breathed it in comfortably. "The fragrance from this tea is amazing."

"It's assam tea." I smiled gleefully.

"Really? Assam is one of my favorites!"

"Nice." As I took a sip of the delightful liquid, I watched Klaus pick up seven sugar cubes, and toss them all into his tea. I raised one of my eyebrows, feeling a little bit disgusted by the amount of sugar and amused at knowing one more thing about the Golden Demon.

"I see you have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Hmm? You think?" Klaus asked me after taking a drink of the tea. I nodded in response.

"I don't know anyone who would take so many sugar cubes in their drink."

"The amount is decent if you use your head as much as I do. My brain is much better than yours that is almost empty..." A smirk spread across Klaus' handsome face, and I feigned being offended, bringing my hand to my chest dramatically.

"Ah! How rude!" _He's really not that bad, even with the teasing, once you get used to him. It's kind of nice to even have a serious conversation with him. Even though I usually act childish, he gives me a chance to prove that I too can say intelligent things._

"I've got to replenish my brain with sugar." I rolled my eyes smiling. _I'm don't really think that's how it works, but if that's the way he wants it..._

After a silent moment, and thinking to myself, I decided that this was a great opportunity to learn more about my Buddy. I had attempted it before, when I'd asked him what his favorite food was, but now I was feeling much more sophisticated with tea in hand. _Hopefully he won't make too much fun of me when I ask, since he seems pretty chill right now..._

"Klaus?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Fonix Girl, I love the idea of both Klaus and the MC being endearing idiots. It's a really neat way of looking at it!**

 **Also, thanks for another review Sybbie!**

Chapter 26: Interrogation

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Like what?" I shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know. I just want to know more about you though..."

"That's fine, but how about this? Whenever I answer your question, I get to ask you one too. Alright?" I smiled and nodded, setting my empty teacup down on the coffee table, then sitting back down with my legs curled up underneath me.

"Okay! First question then... Hmm... What are some things that you like doing on your free time? Like your hobbies?" I leaned back, patiently waiting for Klaus' reply, but I didn't have to wait long. His answer was immediate.

"To pester and torture you until you break down."

"Wha-?! That's horrible! I can't believe you sometimes! Did you not even have a life before you had me to torment?!"

"...Just joking." I blinked in surprise. His reply before had been so immediate and sure that I hadn't even thought about that. _...Right. He does that, doesn't he? ...I'm so stupid..._ I crossed my arms stubbornly though, refusing to let him read my mind.

"Well thank goodness then!" Klaus cocked his head as if he was thinking, his expression still just as serious as it had been before this conversation had started.

"Well, half joking." I pouted at Klaus, letting him know that I didn't like the teasing. He didn't seem to take my expression into consideration. "I like reading. I'm always trying to gather information and further my knowledge. Elias and I often read books together."

"That's nice. What kind of books?"

"Mostly history books, spell books, informative stuff." _That sounds exactly like him..._

"I don't really care for that kind of stuff. I like stories and fantasy!" Klaus smiled knowingly from his spot on the loveseat.

"Just like a child." I stuck my tongue out in defense of my love for fantasy books.

"They're way more interesting! I like to think of reading as a way to escape our own boring lives, you can't do that with an encyclopedia. Besides, you can learn stuff from an adventure book too!"

"I suppose you're right. I do enjoy a novel myself, every once in awhile. Of course I doubt that you'd be able to understand any of the fiction that I read."

"Hey!"

"What about you then? What are your hobbies?" Shooting Klaus a meaningful look for the put-down, I turned my attention to the question.

"Um... I like to cook things, especially baking."

"I remember you saying something about that. What else?"

"Let me see... I like taking walks in the countryside, and being outdoors. There was this farm next door when I lived in Reitz, and I loved talking to the animals there. I like talking with animals in general, they always have something interesting to say! Sometimes I like to sing, and decorating and painting are fun too! I'm also pretty good at embroidery and sewing, stuff like that!" I looked at Klaus and smiled after finishing my explanation. He looked pretty amused, although I wasn't sure why.

"Those are pretty useful things to know." I nodded my head in agreeance.

"They are. I had learn a lot of things like that after my mom passed away."

"...I see." A repentant expression appeared on the prefect's face, and he briefly broke eye contact with me. "I must apologize for making you remember that." I shook my head at his words. No one really understood that.

"Don't apologize. It's not like all of my memories of my parents are sad ones. Yeah, they're gone, but I don't let that ruin all that's left of them. I loved my parents. When I remember the good times I had with them, I feel happy." I gave Klaus a gentle smile that I hoped was reassuring to him. He gently whispered my name.

"Jaycee..."

"S-So, let's talk about something else. What kind of magic are you best at?" Klaus violet eyes lingered on me a moment longer than I wished they would have. I could tell that he was thinking about something, but it was impossible for me to know what. My cheeks started to gain some color under his stare.

"Hmm. My specialty would be spacial magic, especially creating magical diagrams." I frowned when he said the unfamiliar words.

"Spacial magic? Diagrams?"

"Using a spacial magic spell you can create a specific magical diagram and maintain it. Spacial magic is very useful for creating a magical barrier. Barriers can protect someone, keep people out, or even change the environment inside of the barrier. But, a magical barrier requires you to constantly pour your magical power into maintaining the quality and shape of the barrier. They are very difficult to maintain, especially the higher level ones."

"Isn't that what you keep making me practice? Maintaining my magical power?"

"Exactly. What I'm having you train all the time may seem boring and pointless to you, but controlling magic is usually the hardest part in casting spells. That training will help you to master control of your magical power.

"Oh... Wow." _I didn't know all of that._

"Without control, your power could run wild at any time, thus you'd fail your spells. However, if you try to control the power too much, then the spells won't form either. Even if you successfully cast a spell..." Klaus paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "Failing to maintain the proper amount of magical power pouring into the spell may cause it to quickly dissolve or explode in your face. Your training is meant to address all of those issues.

"I had no idea..." _I thought that he was just giving me repetitive, boring training just to torture me..._

"So, what kind of magic are you best at?"

"I'm good at-"

"Oops. You're not good at anything, are you?" I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance at the Golden Demon, and was disappointed when I found that there was no pillow for me to throw at him. He was giving me a smug look.

"Hey, jerk! I can talk with animals using magic!"

"Oh, that's right. You actually do have one special ability... That's a natural talent that not many people have. You should try to explore and improve that ability in the future." I smiled brightly with the compliment, stretching my arms up as a way to relax, my previous irritation already forgotten.

"That's the plan! Okay, next question! Do you have any friends?"

"What are you trying to say?" It was amazing how fast the mood could change with the two of us. Klaus smirk from before was now a scowl as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Tha-That's not what I meant! Chill out, will you?!" I sighed, frustrated with him immediately thinking the worst of what I was saying. "...I just said that because you're always by yourself. I've never really seen you talking to anybody before..." Neither of us made eye contact with the other, for this conversation seemed to be taking a dismal turn.

"...I just don't like dealing with people."

"I can understand that." I tried to say in the most comforting tone I could manage, but my voice was small.

"I used to have someone very important to me..."

"Someone... important?" Although I was happy that Klaus seemed to be opening up a little, a totally separate thought suddenly plagued me. _Was that someone a girl?_ Suddenly I was squirming in my seat, uncomfortable with the idea. _It shouldn't be surprising if he's had a girlfriend or anything. He's drop dead gorgeous. But, it's bothering me that I feel like this..._ _I should stop thinking about this. Klaus is still talking to me._

"He was always kind and gentle... but mysterious in a way." I let out a small breath of relief, then rethought the action. _Why am I so relieved? So what it was a him, right?_ "He always thought of his friends first and tried to understand about me as well." I shook my head, hoping that the man speaking to me about things I had a feeling he'd never talked about before didn't notice. I needed to listen now.

"That's good, everyone should have a friend like that... But, why the past tense?"

"...He's gone." I myself felt a stab in my chest looking at Klaus' face, shrouded by pain. He turned away from me. _I should stop asking questions, shouldn't I?_ Luckily I didn't have to try and comfort him myself, which probably would have ended up embarrassing for both of us, since the blonde man decided to change the subject himself. "...I used to have a rival as well." I perked up a little at that. _What a guy that must have been. I mean, just being able to stand up to Klaus is one thing, but rival him? That's insane!_

"A rival?" I mentally slapped myself for asking yet another question.

"He was strange and unpredictable. He always had a wild side to him."

"What happ-" I bit my lip, stopping myself before I could mutter another word. _I don't want to upset him again._ But, the ever knowing Klaus had already caught on.

"You want to know what happened to him... right?" I shrugged and gently caught at the skirt of my dress. Curiosity burned at the edges of my mind, but I wasn't going to let it consume me at Klaus' expense.

"No..." My face contorted sourly at my horribly unconvincing tone. I wouldn't look at his face as he sighed.

"It's fine. If I don't want to answer, I just won't." Still uncomfortable, I nodded.

"Okay..."

"He's missing." I looked up with a confused expression at this information.

"Missing?" _That sounds familiar somehow... I want to know more, but I doubt that he wants to talk about it anymore._ My thoughts rang true, as Klaus quickly ended that topic of conversation with his next question.

"Your turn. What about your friends?"

"Well, I grew up in a small village. Everyone there was basically my friend. Unfortunately there aren't really too many people there my age, but I don't mind hanging out with older people or the younger kids. And there were lots of animals, farm and wild, that talked to me too. And, my roommate Amelia and I are pretty good friends! I think that Yukiya's my friend, but he hardly ever talks to me. I think that he's just a quiet person though. There's Luca, but I can hardly consider him a friend as of right now." I scowled just a little, thinking about the green haired boy's stupid prank that nearly cost me my life with the Golden Demon. "And of course Elias! He's really nice. And maybe none of them really think about me as a friend, but I don't know anyone else around here. They're my friends whether they like it or not!" I nodded resolutely, and Klaus smiled gently at me.

"I see... Well, I think that Elias does consider you a friend, at least."

"Good!"

I couldn't think of a question right away, so Klaus got up and poured both of us another cup of tea. I was really enjoying myself there, just relaxing. As I finally thought of another question, I fidgeted and adjusted my position on the arm chair to sit criss cross on it with my teacup in hand. It was a weird question to ask the Golden Demon, but I wanted to know it's answer more than all of the others. _Oh stop it Jayce, just ask him! Why do you care if he calls you childish again?!_ Sucking up my fears, I cleared my throat.

"So, um, what kind of girls do you like?" Silence followed. Complete, terrifying, silence. _I can't believe I just asked him that..._ Klaus was giving me an odd look, almost like he was confused or weirded out by my question. I really hoped that he wasn't going to get mad at me...

"...Why do you want to know that?" I was growing redder with every awkward second.

"Um... I, uh... I dunno... Just out of curiosity?" I tried as an excuse, which suddenly made me wonder why I was asking too. _I am just curious, aren't I?_

"Let me think..." _Wait, he's actually going to answer that?! This must be my lucky day..._ "I prefer a girl that is always stupidly cheerful and smiles like an idiot... A girl who has something I don't... Someone that I can enjoy being with... Who stands up to me if she thinks I've done something wrong... A girl who is as stubborn as a mule... One who I will never get tired of being around. Someone who understands me well and will commit herself to stay by my side... More than anything, I prefer a girl like that."

"..." My eyes were narrowed. I stared for a long time at the Golden Demon. _...THAT'S what he wants in a girl? Oh-kay... I would have thought that he'd want someone sophisticated._

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" I blinked for the first time in quite a few seconds, but I don't think that my bewildered expression went away.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy..." I shook my head, managing a weird smile.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about!" After yet another awkward staring contest, Klaus cleared his throat and took his turn.

"Well, how about you? What kind of guys are you attracted to?" I got those butterflies again. They flew around in my stomach and made me want to giggle.

"My type... Hmm..." _It's not really something that I think about a lot..._ "Mmm... I don't know... Whoever I fall in love with! The guy doesn't really matter, as long as I like him and we can get along." As I glanced at Klaus to see his reaction, he immediately averted his bright violet gaze. Cocking my head, I questioned his reception of my answer. "What? Do you not like that answer?"

"That's' fine..." I shrugged, deciding that it probably wasn't important whatever it was.

"Okay then!"

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **I just wanna say that I kind of hated writing the last chapter, because of the whole Jaycee being so incredibly ignorant that Klaus was talking about her... I don't imagine her to be THAT ignorant, but this had to happen for the story to happen the way I want it to. I just didn't know any other way to write it without ruining the main plot of the story, which I want to stick to for the time being.**

 **Anyways, thanks again Fonix Girl and Sybbie for the reviews! Love you two!**

Chapter 27: A Bet On Love

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

Klaus let out a sigh, and I wondered briefly what the big deal was. _So what if I like whoever I fall in love with? I'm sure it will happen eventually, and I don't need his criticism!_ I smiled proudly at my confidence, and began to kick my feet out in front of me. My energy level was beginning to increase after the tea.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me then?" I nodded my head.

"Yes." Klaus nodded as well, looking content.

"I thought that it was as stupid idea, asking and answering questions to get to know each other, but... It wasn't that bad actually." I smiled at the prefect.

"Good!"

"Right." A small, gentle smile bloomed across the man's face as he looked at me from where he sat just feet away. I couldn't help but smile back, and my cheeks heated up a little. My heart pounded against my chest uncontrollably. I felt like I was soaring through the air, thanks to the butterflies in my gut. _Wow... I love this feeling, whatever it is... But, it only ever happens when I'm with Klaus. Maybe it's because I'm getting to be so close to him... Whatever it is, it makes me want to be next to him all the time, just to feel like this..._

"Are you finished with your tea?"

"I think so. But now I'm kind of hungry!"

"Too bad. Break is over. It's time to start your training."

"Whaaat?"

"Are you complaining?" Klaus glared at me, eliciting a pout from me. "We haven't even started yet, so you'd better prepare yourself."

"Fine."  
"Try out that spell Elias showed you."

"In here? Aren't we going to go outside?"

"You've been practicing the vortex spell quite a lot. I don't think that you can mess the water spell up too bad anyways."

"Pft, thanks for the encouragement..." I stood up from the loveseat and went into a more open space in the office, taking out and readying my wand. The Golden Demon stayed seated on the couch and observed me. I corrected my stance, and was just about to start the incantation-

"Um..." _What was the incantation again?_ I bit my lip in concentration, but I couldn't remember what the spell was for the life of me. _I really don't want to ask Klaus for it again..._ But, since I had no idea of what I was doing, I stayed silent. "..."

"...You forgot the incantation, didn't you?" I refused to look the Golden Demon in the eyes, and shrugged instead. I heard him sigh deeply. "O malleable water, form us a bubble. Sabo Aqua. It must be hard to get through daily life with a memory as dull as yours."

"Shut up! I was distracted..."

"Just try the spell already." Nodded, I took a deep breath and lifted up my wand again.

"O malleable water, form us a bubble! Sabo Aqua!" At the tip of my wand, a small bead of oddly pink water began to form. It was shaky and dripping, but began to expand at a steady rate. I smiled as the bubble grew into what almost looked like a bubble gum bubble. It wasn't a perfect sphere by any means, and kept getting big dips in the side of it. When the bubble was about the size of a globe, Klaus ordered me to move it.

"Concentrate, and move it to your left. Don't let it wobble!"

"I-I'm trying!" I moved it very slowly, and was somewhat successful, but it didn't stop growing. It was nearly twice the size of it had been just seconds ago.

"Focus! Control it!" My adrenaline had begun pumping with the stress of trying to control the bubble, which was nearly half my height now. It was trembling dangerously now. "What are you doing?!"

"I-" I never got to finish my sentence, because the bubble popped, showering the entire room with pink, slightly sweet smelling water. Well, I think that way of saying it made it sound too nice. My entire front was soaking wet, and so was Klaus' desk. There was a huge puddle on the carpet below me. Most of his shelves were dripping. Then there was the Golden Demon himself, looking murderous and kind of hot with his wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"Clean this up. NOW!"

* * *

"Just wait Amelia, I swear it was some of the best tea I've ever had!" The day was gone, and it was nearly time for us to settle down for the night. Right now, I was brewing my own set of assam tea, and planning to use the same charm that Klaus had earlier today.

Training today had been... Less than ideal. The time I'd spent with the Golden Demon before my attempt at the water spell had been enjoyable. After that however, I had wanted to crawl up in a whole and die. Klaus made me clean up his whole room, and he just watched and criticized me the entire time! It had been one of my most stressful moments at the academy by far, especially drying off his desk and trying not to destroy any of the sopping wet documents there...

Anyways, long story short, I cleaned the prefect's office, and we went outside where I succeeded in failing that water spell many more times. I was extremely glad to get back to my dorm and dry off, and put on some more comfortable clothes than my dripping dress. I did have homework from Klaus to practice the water spell, but I figured that taking one day off wouldn't hurt me.

"Why are you so excited about tea?" Amelia inquired. She was sitting at the desk in our room, with her knees curled up to her chest as she watched me.

"Just wait!" I poured Amelia some tea, waiting before I used the charm. I wanted Amelia to taste the difference. "Here, try this first." I handed Amelia the cup and she took a sip, careful not to burn her mouth.

"It's good I suppose... I'm really more of a coffee person."

"Just wait!" I took the cup from Amelia, and readied my wand before a different, empty cup. "Quinsud!" The cup filled with tiny particles of light, and I poured some more tea into it. "Here! Now drink this one!" I waited excitedly as I watched Amelia drink it. My expression became puzzled when her face contorted oddly. "What's wrong?" Amelia held the cup away from her and began to cough.

"Wha-What did you do to it?!"

"What are you talking about? It's supposed to taste even better!"

"Well it tastes like garbage now!" I took the tea from Amelia and tried it myself. Whatever I had messed up with the charm, I had messed up badly. I felt like I was drinking muddy water.

"Aw man! He did it so perfectly earlier..." I pouted, and set the tea back on the tray I had borrowed from the kitchens. Then I sat on the ground and sighed.

"Who did?"

"Klaus. Apparently he loves tea and drinks it all the time. He made it even better than I did without the charm, then he used that charm to make it like three times better than that!"

"Really?! The Emperor Klaus did that?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He poured it for me and everything. I was actually having a nice time with him until we started training." I purposely left out the parts where Klaus had shown me his family picture albums, and when we had conversed. Those parts felt somehow special to me, and I didn't want to share them with anyone else. Amelia leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"He poured you tea... I can't picture that in a million years. He's the Emperor, the Hellish Prefect, the Golden Demon for crying out loud! I can only imagine that one of his servants pours him tea!" I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he seems to like tea a lot, so I doubt that he'd trust anyone to make it for him."

"Who would have imagined that?"

"I know. He seems totally different now, than from when I first met him and he was just rude all the time..."

"Ohhh? Really?" Amelia leaned towards me, wiggling her one of her eyebrows at me up and down.

"What?"

"Did something happen between you two?" I suddenly understood what my roommate was trying to get at. My face flushed and I crossed my arms across my chest defensively from where I sat on the floor.

"N-No!" _Liar._ "Nothing big happened. We just..." I trailed off, remembering Klaus' large hand resting on my shoulder, as he pointed out pictures to me. The butterflies in my stomach returned.

"Just what?" I shook my head, ridding myself of the feeling.

"We just talked a lot, is all. Got to know each other a little bit better."

"Good work! You're heading in the right direction Jayce!"

"Yeah, right direction towards Buddy-dom." I told Jaycee sourly. It made me uncomfortable to talk about Klaus like this.

"Don't be so square Jayce! I'm talking about _love_ , girl!" I groaned, and fell backwards, lying flat on the carpet. _I don't like this at all. I used to love talking about boys with the other girls from town, but it's different with Klaus. I don't want anyone else to know about him like I do. I don't want anyone else to see how attractive he is, or know that I think so. Besides, it's not like Klaus would ever want me like that... He said it himself. I'm half a wizard, and half a woman._

"Not that again, Amelia..." I said with a sigh.

"You guys are really hitting it off! There's got to be something there!" Despite my own doubts, Amelia's hopeful attitude always got to me in some way, and I was grateful for it.

"I really don't think it's like that..."

"You don't _think_ it's like that! That's exactly my point! He could be falling for you as you speak!"

"Yeah, okay." I began sarcastically. "The Golden Demon falling in love with Bunnyhead. That is one twist where I end up getting eaten alive."

"Fine then, have it your way. But just think about it Jayce. How come no other girl has ever gotten along with him as well as you do in the history of the world?" With a sideways glance and a bite of my lip, I shrugged my shoulders, still lying on the ground. _I don't have any real answer for that..._ "He doesn't usually get close to people and you know it."

"Yeah... You're at least right about that part."

"You just wait! He'll confess and blow you out of the water! I'll bet you ten bucks!" I sat up straight, smirking at my friend.

"I'm so sure that will never happen, that I'll take on your bet. After one month, he still won't confess, because he's so not into me, and I'll be ten dollars richer!"

"You're on!" Amelia and I shook on our bet, each grinning. We both went to bed about an hour later, after finishing up some last minute homework from yesterday.

As I sat in bed that night, fiddling with my wand in my hands, I thought about our talk. _...Why do I feel so depressed about what I said? About how Klaus will never like me? I feel like I'm being realistic, but that's not like me at all. I'm usually the hopeful, dreaming one... And why does that in particular make me said? I don't... like him... Do I?_

 _October 13th_

 _Day 6 Of 13_

 **Okay, so I've been revising some old chapters and stuff, and I've been noticing some inconsistencies in Jaycee's character from the beginning of the story to now. She swore a lot before... And now hardly ever. I tried fixing it a little, but I didn't really know what to do with that. I guess it was because her character was really angry with Klaus before, but she got angry with him again after Klaus was so mean to Elias. I don't know what it is, but I don't really like the idea of her being a big swear-er anymore, so please don't try to read too much into that guys. I think I've got her character exactly the way I want her now. Not afraid to stand up for herself, kind of girly, curious, sassy, and having some insecurities. If you guys have any questions, or things for me to go back and revise, just let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks Sybbie and Fonix Girl for their persistent reviews!**

 **Hey, lucky you guys! It's a long chapter today! I wanted to get the whole baking scene all done in one go, since it's kind of a boring part. I'll do my best with it to make it an interesting read though. Don't worry, Klaus will be back next chapter!**

 **Also, please don't come back to me with claims that the baking scene isn't accurate. I'm just using what was found in the original storyline because it's quick and easy and I don't want to spend too much time on a cooking class.**

Chapter 28: Cooking Class

 _October 14th_

 _Day 7 Of 13_

Despite my deep and wandering thoughts the night before, I slept relatively well. I think that it was because I started thinking less about Klaus and I's relationship, and more just about him in general. Mostly about his smile, his eyes, and how warm he always felt whenever we touched, even just brushed up against each other... Of course I still refused to admit anything more than us just being Buddies.

I was feeling pretty optimistic and happy today, and strolled down the hallway towards my classroom in wonderful spirits.

"Hello, Razwell." I turned around to see the younger of the Goldsteins walking up beside me. I grinned to him, waiting for him to catch up and then walking along side him.

"Hi Elias! Good morning!"

"Good morning." Elias smiled, seeming to notice my good mood.

"You know, I never got to thank you for demonstrating that spell to me yesterday. It was pretty nice of you to stick around."

"It was no trouble. Sorry I held up your lesson though."

"It's no problem. I was already kind of planning on stalling anyways, so..." Elias laughed, and I was happy to see it. I had been kind of worried about him after Klaus had been so harsh yesterday. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "So you're okay then, right?"

"About what exactly?" Elias questioned, looking thoroughly confused. I tried to choose my next words carefully, not wanting to upset my friend.

"Well... You know... Klaus said some pretty harsh things to you yesterday..."

"Oh, that? He always does." The ease at which Elias told me this was concerning, but I kept my mouth shut and listened to him. "I'm used to him treating me that way. Believe it or not, it actually seemed like he was in a good mood yesterday." Elias must have known exactly how I felt about that, when he turned and saw with a slightly humored expression my incredulous face. "Ah... You don't have to look like that..."

"Sorry, but seriously?! He seemed so rude, and you're acting so nonchalant about it!"

"It's okay. Sometimes I think like that too. But that's just how the two of us get along."

"Hmm..." The more I thought about Elias and Klaus though, the more worried I got about their relationship. I knew pretty well now that Klaus cared a lot about his brother, and that was exactly why he was so hard on Elias. But, I didn't know how Elias felt. "Elias, you don't hate your brother, do you?" I think that it was probably the first time that Elias had ever been asked something like that. His eyebrows went up, and his eyes widened a little. He got got over his surprise quickly though, and sighed before answering me.

"No, not really. He's my brother... that's just how he is. It doesn't bother me." It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to not keep pestering the boy with a million questions. Instead, I managed to meek out a one word response, and tried not to irritate him.

"Yeah?" _It sounds like it does bother you though._ Taking a deep breath, Elias looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, as if some deep burden was weighing on him.

"I've always been compared with Klaus, ever since I was born. He's a genius, and I'm not..." Frowning, I attempted to comfort the sapphire eyed boy.

"You're smart too, Elias. And you're a really hard worker." _I can tell by all of the huge textbooks he always carries around. He works really hard to be at the level he's at._

"...Yeah. It was always a struggle to try and keep up with him. He's so talented, and my brother doesn't see things like I do. Plus, he's such a character... I've always been in his shadow. It's been rough for me at times." I nodded, understanding the way that Elias felt without really knowing.

I didn't have to worry about being in the Prefect's shadow, because I was just a small town girl who sucked at magic and was just trying her best. Elias on the other hand, was the son of one of the best known magic tool inventors in the history of Gendonelune, with one heck of an older brother to stand next to.

 _It must be miserable for Elias sometimes... I guess that he can't help it, but Klaus sure has an upside down and backwards way of expressing his love..._

Elias was starting to look depressed, and I began to feel guilty. I decided to swing the conversation in a different direction to try and lighten the mood, while relieving some of my relentless curiosity.

"So, I was talking with Klaus the other day, about how he wants to be a professor, and he said that he would love to knock all of the bad students into shape as stress relief." I watched Elias for any sort of reaction, but he only looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, that was obviously a joke." I narrowed my eyes doubtfully.

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty serious to me..."

"Klaus has wanted to become a professor for a long time. He loves magic, but he loves teaching people magic even more. I think he likes watching as they grow and get better thanks to his advice."

 _That makes sense, especially the part about his advice. It would probably give him an ego boost to know that people get better thanks to him... But he really enjoys it and is proud when I finally get something right. Still though, his passion all started because of Elias. Klaus should tell him how much he's impacted his life. I wonder if he'd ever forgive me if I told Elias..._ As I thought, Elias continued to talk, unaware of the thoughts going through my mind.

"Klaus is hard on people, but he's harder on himself. You've probably figured it out by now, but..." Elias rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around the hallway, as if he were nervous that his older brother would appear out of nowhere. The more I thought about it, the more accurate that seemed. "Sometimes Klaus holds back his true feelings."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." I lied straight through my teeth. So far anyways, he seemed to be very open with his feelings. Like he said yesterday, Klaus was always honest. Sometimes too much so. _Still though... I probably don't know Klaus as well as Elias does, and it seems like they really understand each other. That puts me at ease... But, why was I so worried about it in the first place?_ I sighed momentarily, before glancing back up at Elias as he spoke with a wondering tone.

"Then again, the part about stress relief might be true after all. Sometimes I think he gets a bit of pleasure out of tormenting people..."

"I knew it!"

"Actually, one time when he was teaching me, he said something that really ticked me off. I can't even remember what it is now... But anyways, I was really angry, so I challenged him to a magic duel."

"Oh no... I-I mean uh, what happened?!" Although I knew how the story would have ended, I didn't want to make Elias upset. He saw right through me however, and gave me a self deprecating smile.

"'Oh no' is right. I lost. BIG time. No matter what I do, he's always better than me. I can't even lay a finger on him." I could feel a crushed resignation in the weight of Elias' words. _He must have it really tough... But I believe that Elias is a really strong person. I think that he'll be able to make something great of himself someday._

Elias and I made our way to a whole new classroom from our usual one, thanks to a note on the blackboard in our usual room telling us to report here instead. The change of scenery was causing me to wonder about what type of class we'd be having today, although I was pretty sure that it was some sort of cooking. The room we were in was just a large kitchen with about seven large stations. The students gathered in the center of the room just after the bell rang, and Professor Merkulova walked in.

"Okay everyone, it's time for class. We'll be doing some magical cooking today." The confirming of today's class caused the room to erupt with cheers. I too hopped up and down in excitement. Cooking was one thing that I was good at. Plus, from looking at the other student's, I figured that we were probably going to be able to eat whatever we made.

"You'll be making chiffon cake that lets you temporarily float in the air." Merkulova waited for the rest of the cheers to reside, then continued. "All right, settle down everyone. I'll walk you through the steps for making the batter. You'll need flour, baking powder, a pinch of salt, eggs, sugar, vegetable oil, milk, and vanilla essence. Oh yes, don't forget the Volans Grass! There should be some at each station. You will need to use magic as well. First, you must measure out the sugar and mix half of it with the egg whites and stir to start the batter. If you don't whisk quickly and constantly, the egg mixture won't foam properly. So to help you do that, use magic to whisk the eggs while you work. Now let me see here... Jaycee. Do you know what whisked egg whites create?" Thanks to my background in cooking and baking, I instantly knew the answer.

"Meringue!"

"Very good, you are correct!" I grinned at the teacher's kind and soothing tone, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Now, break up into groups of four, and follow the instructions I just gave." The classroom became loud with chatter as people split up into their groups. With twenty kids in the class, there was to be five groups. I spun around in an effort to find someone.

"Razwell." I grinned at the blonde boy who had appeared next to me.

"Hey, Elias!"

"I'm going to group with Yukiya. You can join us if you like."

"I'd love too! Who's going to be our fourth person?"

"Don't fret cutie, I'll join your group." A certain green haired boy appeared at my side, draping his long arm across my shoulders. A certain someone who hadn't been here just a couple minutes ago. I scowled in his direction. It wasn't difficult to put the pieces together as to why Luca had showed up today.

"Luca?! Where the heck did you come from?" Elias asked him, looking more than a bit irritated.

"I smelled something good, so I decided to come take a look." Sighing and shaking his head, Elias mumbled under his breath. Luca grinned at me.

"Go figure... The only class you attend is the cooking one..." I smiled a bit to myself. I knew that Luca and Elias didn't really like each other, but they sometimes acted more like friends than they realized.

"Well guys, that makes for of us. That station over there is empty!" The guys followed my lead to an open station where we sat waiting until Merkulova gave us the okay.

"It looks like everyone's found a group now. Go ahead and get started. First, pour the egg whites into a bowl and stir it well with a whisk."

"I'll do the eggs!" Without waiting for any replies, I quickly found a bowl and the eggs. After breaking them open, I had separated the whites from the yolks in no time at all, humming to myself the whole time.

"You're pretty good at that." Elias commented. All three men were looking over my shoulders. Usually it would irritate me, since they were in such close proximity, but they all looked amazed at my skills. I let them watch me for now, simply because it made me feel good about myself.

"Do you do this often?"

"Yeah! I love cooking and baking!" I answered Yukiya's question with a smile, and stepped away from the bowl, finished with the first step.

"Impressive!" Luca chimed in, sending me a flirtatious wink as he did so. I rolled my eyes, but continued to enjoy myself nonetheless.

"Now we have to stir this vigorously until it starts to foam." I knew that the Professor wanted us to use magic to do this, but I refrained from offering since my abilities were horrible, and I had no intentions of ruining this project for our whole group.

"I'll cast a spell on the whisk." Elias offered, bringing out his wand. He tapped it to the bowl before muttering the shortened incantation. "Gratia Citius!" With a flick of his wand, the whisk lit up brightly with Elias' magical power. No sooner than the light had faded from the whisk, it had began to stir around the bowl at an incredible speed with no help at all.

"Woow, Elias!" Within moments, a light, airy, creme began to take shape in the bowl.

"How's that?"

"Perfect!" I told the blonde boy, and he nodded with a satisfactory expression on his face. We turned to Merkulova as he explained the next couple of steps, and gave us the measurements needed.

"I'll put in the yolks and sugar."

"Thanks, Yukiya. Luca, aren't you going to help?"

"I'll watch." The older boy replied with a shrug. Putting my hands on my hips, I responded to him with a scolding tone.

"That's the same as doing nothing at all!"

"You make a good point." Luca nodded in understanding, but didn't make a move to help anybody. Crinkling my nose, I turned away from Luca to make sure that the batter was going well.

"Do you know the phrase, 'he who does not work, neither shall he eat' Luca?"

"Oh com'on. Don't look at me like that! I'll help later."

"Hehe." _This is kind of fun, working together with my friends like this._ I smiled gladly while I listened to Luca and Elias bicker, and felt grateful that at least these guys were willing to work with me and be my friends.

"When your batter is done, mince Volans grass into fine pieces and add it to the mixture. Volans grass is called such because it soars into the air and flies around when its flower blossoms. You can find them all over the place in the northern lands of Gendonelune. Once you've added the minces grass, there's just one more spell to cast. Holding your wand above the bowl, move it in a circle with your wrist and..." Merkulova gave us a demonstration and slowly circled the bowl with his wand. "O unseen wings, take me to the skies! Levis Pullma!" Particles of light sprinkled down into the bowl and disappeared into the mixture. "Now you all give it a try." I had already finished mincing the grass as Merkulova had spoken, and dumped the bits into the batter.

"Let me-"

"Wait just a second." Luca interrupted Elias, twirling his wand around in his fingers while wearing a gloating smile. "I'll do this part, Prince Elias. You said that thing about not working and not eating, didn't you?" With a look of disdain, Elias crossed his arms.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Leave it to me everyone." Then, Luca stepped forward and held his hand over the bowl of batter. "Levis Pullma!" Moving his wand in the air like he was stirring, magical light sprinkled down into our mixture.

"Yay! Oh, it's going to be delicious!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands together excitedly. All three of the guys smiled at me gently.

"The final step is to simply bake it in the oven, and then let the cake cool. Please feel free to chat amongst yourselves as we wait!"

* * *

"Now slide out the cake from the bowl once it has cooled down."

"I've got it." Elias carefully slid our cake out of the oven to reveal the most perfect, fluffy, chiffon cake I'd ever seen.

"It looks wonderful!"

"And tasty too." Luca smacked his lips.

"Good job you guys." Yukiya congratulated all of us.

"Now class, feel free to enjoy the fruits of your labor." Elias cut four small slices of cake, and we each took one onto a plate. We all anxiously dug into our pieces, taking large bites.

"Mmm! It's delicious!" The cake had turned out perfectly. It was super light and fluffy, with a sweet, almost mint like taste, which came from the Volans grass.

"You're not kidding."

"It's good."

"Seriously Yukiya?! It's amazing!" Luca threw his arms up excitedly, careful not to let his cake fall from the plate. I grinned happily at the others, when suddenly it felt like gravity had vanished as my feet lifted off of the ground.

"Huh?" I was a bit concerned at first, but the magic didn't seem harmless at all as I floated a few inches above the floor.

"The magic must have worked then." Elias informed me, yet none of the trio were floating with me.

"Why aren't all of you floating?" I asked with a pout.

"You're lighter than the rest of us. The magic will work more quickly and longer on you." Just as Elias had said that, him and Yukiya lifted off of the ground as well, then Luca just a second afterwards.

"Hehe! This is fun!" I floated playfully between Elias and Yukiya, before Professor Merkulova made his way over to our group to assess our work.

"What a splendid job this group has done! You all deserve the highest marks. Congratulations!"

I grinned enthusiastically. _It's my first perfect score! I can't wait to tell Klaus about it!_

 _October 14th_

 _Day 7 Of 13_

 **I'm super sorry if this chapter is boring! It'll get better in the next one, I promise!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

 **I just have one question to ask you guys seriously for a minute (Something that Isamenot suggested). What do you all think about the way the chapters are set up? They're fairly brief, and it can sometimes take up to six chapters for one day. More once the longer days start coming up. For just the main storyline, this story will be about sixty chapters, for just thirteen days. It could even be messing with your perception of the characters. Do you guys think I should start publishing longer chapters?**

 **Just let me know, and I'll figure something out.**

Chapter 29: The Rumor

 _October 14th_

 _Day 7 Of 13_

"Klaus? Can I just put these here?" I held up a stack of documents that I'd been organizing. It was after class now, and I was in the prefect's office as usual.

"That's fine. Sorry. We'll start training as soon as I'm done here." I looked up at the Golden Demon. He was wearing his academy jacket and glasses again as he did his work. I still wasn't used to them. Then, I shook my head and shrugged.

"It's all right. I really don't mind helping out all that much. Besides, you're so busy and everything..." Klaus stared at me for a moment, then turned away again.

"Hmm. Okay. Thanks. By the way, have you heard about the pigeon killings?" I was surprised by the sudden change of topic. I didn't really want to talk about that, but I nodded anyways, although I frowned.

"Yeah... It's a really awful rumor."

"A rumor, huh? It's not so much a rumor as it is the truth." I felt like I'd been slapped, and looked into Klaus' violet eyes heartbrokenly.

"No way... Tha-That's awful! I can't believe that someone here would do something like that..." I sat down on the sofa, running a hand through my bangs. It might have been stupid to somebody else, but pigeons were living things too, with feelings and even friends.

"It is hard to believe. But, dead pigeons have been found behind one of the academy's buildings for a few days now. They were slashed using a knife or sharp object of some sort..." I swallowed my disgust. I wished that Klaus would spare me the gruesome details, but if I mentioned it he would come back at me with something about being honest, something I couldn't refute...

I brought my head back up, looking right at my Buddy. My voice was quiet, only able to be heard because of the silence in the room. "Why would anyone want to hurt such an innocent animal?" Klaus' expression became gentle as he met my gaze, and his brow furrowed a bit.

"They may not be doing it out of pleasure, Jaycee."

"What do you mean?" With a sigh, Klaus broke our eye contact and began to explain himself.

"Bird blood is a reagent often used in dark magic." I blinked in shock. The thought that somebody had been using the blood for dark magic had never even occurred to me. It was a serious crime, and performing it could lead to life in prison or worse. Dark magic is usually used to curse others, or perform awful tasks. And it always comes at a terrible price.

"B-But that's a serious crime!"

"Indeed. But that obviously hasn't deterred whoever is doing it... What are they trying to accomplish?" Klaus asked, seemingly to himself. Then he looked back towards me. "Isn't the thought of it frightening?" I didn't answer him. He looked to be more interested in the subject than scared. I figured that his curiosity stemmed more from him being an Elite Magic Knight than anything.

I myself was quite upset about it. I wasn't really all that scared, just sad. Only a truly awful person could kill harmless birds like that. Someone unscrupulous and wicked. Thinking about it I shivered, and goose bumps popped up all down my arms. _The academy seems like such a bright and fun place. It's hard to imagine anyone here practicing dark magic, but I guess I shouldn't be so naive as to think that._

"Who would you say the culprit is Jaycee?"

"Me? I hardly know anyone here. Besides, everyone I know is pretty nice, so I wouldn't even be able to guess..."

"Just try. It's fine, I won't tell anyone. Do you have any suspicions?" I was still uneasy with the question, but he seemed to want to know my opinion. I began to think about everyone I'd met while here.

"Hmm... Well, I know it's not Yukiya, Amelia, or Elias. They're all too nice!"

"You shouldn't trust people so easily. But, in this case I agree with you. I don't believe that any of them would perform dark magic. Especially not Elias. He wouldn't have the guts to do something like this anyways." I smiled lopsidedly.

"Don't talk about him like that... Well, I don't think it's any of the teachers-"

"Of course not. I would know." I shot Klaus a dirty look for interrupting me, then continued to speak.

"Just let me finish! Anyways... Maybe Luca?" I suggested, but didn't really believe myself.

"Luca Orlem, huh? Perhaps. He's always up to something."

"I guess you're right, but he seems more like a prankster than somebody who would seriously practice dark magic." I fell silent after that, but continued to think about everyone I'd met. There was only one other person... "Azusa. Remember him? He was there when I fainted behind that building the other day. He seemed nice though..."

"Azusa Kuze..." Klaus mumbled to himself, and took off his glasses, placing them on the table. He was staring out the window behind him, deep in thought. I sighed myself, quickly becoming bored with nothing happening. Suddenly I thought of a way to entertain myself, and smirked.

"I don't know about everyone else, but... I think that you're pretty suspicious, Klaus!" I giggled and smiled to myself. Distracted, I didn't even notice the Golden Demon until he was right in front of me. There was a sinister smile stretched across his face, and a furious aura radiated off of him. I jumped up to me feet. "H-Hey, chill out! I was just kidding!"

"Listen, Bunnyhead." The man placed his large hand firmly on my head. Then, he clutched around it with his fingers and squeezed as if I was a grape.

"Eeeek! L-Let go!"

"Do not... ever make a joke like that again! Understand?!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, okay?! I understand!" Finally the Golden Demon released my head, and I rubbed it to calm myself down and fix my hair. "You don't have to get so worked up about it, though..." After a menacing look my way, Klaus sighed.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" I grinned.

"Of course not!" Despite his annoyance, I was sure that I saw the Golden Demon smile for a split second, before he cleared his throat as if we were getting back to business.

"In any case, we'll have to find some evidence before we can track down whoever it is."

"The pigeons aren't evidence enough?"

"The culprit managed to cast some very good concealment spells on the pigeons. We can't find him using those, unfortunately." I nodded, feeling a little discouraged. _It's okay though. I know that Klaus and all of the teachers are doing their best. They'll find whoever it is, and they'll pay for their crimes._ "Hey, you always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Wha-?!"

"It would be bad if you got cursed somehow. Wear this." Klaus pulled a tiny cloth bag out of his pocket, and held it out to me. He wasn't looking at me when I took it into my palm, still confused and irritated as to where the last insult had come from. With a small frown, I untied the simple not keeping the bag closed, and poured its contents down onto my hand. A small gasp escaped my slightly parted lips.

"It's beautiful Klaus..." A necklace with a silver chain and silver pendant had fallen into my palm. The pendant had a six pointed star like shape engraved into its center, and a bright red, small, circular red gem sat in the middle of the shape in the pendant. I picked it up by its chain and carefully observed it.

"It's yours now." I blinked in surprise, realizing for the first time what was actually happening. _He's... giving me this necklace. As like, a gift?_ My cheeks flushed red as I blushed and became flustered.

"I... Klaus..." He walked behind me, taking the necklace gently from my hands as he unclasped it to put around my neck for me.

"It's a talisman, a lucky charm. I put some of my magic into it to reflect dark magic."

"A... talisman?" Butterflies filled my gut, and my heart pounded against my chest.

"But it's not capable of protecting you from a strong curse or spell. So, do not do anything reckless or snoop into things that aren't your business. Do you understand?" Klaus' warm breath tickled at my neck, causing me to shiver. I nodded, unable to respond. I could hardly breathe now. _The way he insulted me earlier makes sense now. 'Sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong' wasn't him trying to be mean. He's worried about me... To give me something like this, he probably cares a lot..._ My heart squeezing inside my chest made it hard to breathe. I wanted to do something for him now, even though I wasn't strong enough to do something like this for him.

I kneeled down beside my bag, and pulled out the box containing the remnants of the chiffon cake I had made with Luca, Yukiya, and Elias.

"Here you go Klaus... As a thank you for the necklace." Klaus, who was now in front of me, took the box curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's a cake that I made in class today. Luca, Yukiya, and Elias helped too. They all insisted that I take the leftovers home, but I want you to have it." I thought for a moment about Luca, trying to sneak the box away from me and out of class, then making a joke out of it when he was caught. I smiled at the memory. "It turned out real nice. We even got the highest marks for it!"

"Well I guess that's no surprise. You do love cooking after all." I knew that I'd been wrongfully hoping for some sort of great praise, but I shrugged, happily taking what I could get.

"Go ahead and try a piece." Klaus opened the box, taking a moment to look at the dessert.

"... There's enough for two here. Want to split it?"

"Really?"

"Of course. It's your cake to begin with. I'll make some tea to drink with it."

"Yay! Thank you, Klaus!" After smiling and nodding, the prefect walked over to his tea set, sitting on the small table next to the sofa, and busied himself with the tea. I took a seat close by, on the right side of the couch. _His tea is totally the best! I can't wait! I bet it'll taste great with the cake!_

"I'll go with Ceylon tea today."

"Ceylon? I've never had it before."

"It tastes mellow and thick, so it'll go well with the cake."

"You know so much about tea. You must really like it a lot."

"Yes. The thing is, I like it so much I got sick of how badly some people make their tea. I had to make my own to get anything good." I laughed aloud, and Klaus looked a bit surprised.

"That sounds exactly like something you would do." Klaus smiled that special way of his, that was almost a smirk but it wasn't, it was sincere and gentle.

After pouring the tea, he carried the cups back to me, setting them on the table in front of the sofa. He even cut the rest of the cake up and set the pieces on two small plates. _He can be so gentlemanly and attentive when he wants to be. I especially like it because he's not yelling at me._

"Thanks." I told him as he sat down on the arm chair to my right.

"Let's have a taste then." Just as Klaus was scooping a mouthful of the chiffon cake into his mouth, I remembered a very important aspect of the dessert.

"Uh..." I glanced over at the blonde man, enjoying the light cake. _He'll be awfully surprised in a minute or two here..._

 _October 14th_

 _Day 7 Of 13_


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Okay, so longer chapters starting now. Like really long. Like, one or two or three chapters per day. Obviously some will be longer or shorter than that, but you get the gist. Thanks for the feedback and reviews!**

 **Also, thanks to a new reviewer called Vangran!**

 **And to Fonix Girl for the PM you sent me! It's the least that I can do to review your stories after you have reviewed every chapter of this one. Thank you!**

Chapter 30: Miss Elaine And Me

 _October 14th_

 _Day 7 Of 13_

"Let's have a taste then." Just as Klaus was scooping a mouthful of the chiffon cake into his mouth, I remembered a very important aspect of the dessert.

"Uh..." I glanced over at the blonde man, enjoying the light cake. _He'll be awfully surprised in a minute or two here..._

"It's pretty good." All previous thoughts of what I had been going to tell Klaus vanished. The compliment had made me unbelievably happy, as they often do, and I leaned closer to Klaus.

"Really? You really think so?!"

"Yes. It tastes just like the ones you would buy at a store." Unable to contain my excitement anymore, I threw up my hands and grinned.

"Of course it does! It tastes even better!"

"... You're not very modest, are you?" I huffed at Klaus, crossing my arms.

"Like you are!" That was when the levitation kicked in, much to the Golden Demon's surprise. He nearly dropped the plate of cake onto the floor, and looked completely shocked, much to my enjoyment.

"What the-?!" Klaus looked angrily around him, as if it had been some sort of magical creature or spell that had shot up from nowhere and done this to him. I clapped my hands and smiled again.

"See, it works perfectly! The cakes supposed to make you float in the air!" The Golden Demon scowled at me, and set his plate on the coffee table before he floated too far up into the air.

"You should have told me that!" I shrugged my shoulders, still with a slight smirk on my satisfied face.

"You shouldn't eat foods that I made in _magical_ cooking class so hastily." Klaus sighed and began massaging his temples, as if I gave him a headache. Good. My thoughts turned then to how he managed to still look so normal and elegant while suspended in mid air as if he was still sitting down...

"JAYCEE!" I jumped, having not been paying attention at all. "Is anyone home in that tiny brain of yours?!" I nodded my head hastily, a blush crawling up onto my cheeks. _I really need to stop staring at him, I can't focus..._ "Geez... Now that you're finally paying attention, how long does the levitation last?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay. Then you do it too." A bit confused, I cocked my head at the floating man.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so. Come on. Hurry up." I frowned, though I was unsure of why I was so hesitant. The blush was coming back to my cheeks.

"But-"

"Just do it." Klaus told me, adjusting his position so that he was leaning towards me with his arms crossed, and an almost challenging expression on his face. Puffing out my cheeks, I finally complied.

"Fine." I took a small bite of my own slice of cake. Because of the difference in weight, it only took a couple of seconds before my body to become weightless and lift into the air. Despite my earlier hesitation, I now giggled. The sensation of being in the air was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was freeing. "Hehe. It feels like I'm standing on a cloud." I used the loveseat to push myself, and slowly floated in a lazy circle around the amused looking man.

"Come over here." Klaus reached out his hand, and I briefly wondered why he would want me to take it. I didn't really get the choice though. The Golden Demon, being just as impatient as ever, reached forward and snatched me by the wrist when I hesitated. "Over here."

His fingertips felt as if they were searing the inside of my wrist, and the heat shooting up my arm and exciting the butterflies which so often fluttered in my stomach these days. My heart got a super boost from the warmth, and for just a moment, I had to remind myself to breathe.

Gasping, I allowed myself to be pulled into his arms, where he held me from behind, with his arms around my mid section. My head was resting on his chest, where his collarbone was. The feeling of his heart beating against my back made my own pound against my chest even faster. With a completely flushed face, I looked up as best as I could, only to see Klaus there looking down at me blankly. That impassive expression just made it all worse. "K-Klaus?"

"Lean back into me."

"Y-You can't seriously expect me to lean into you just like that?!" I turned my face away, utterly embarrassed. I squirmed a little but it was obvious that he wasn't letting go. The Golden Demon sighed, but continued to try and coax me into doing what he wanted.

"Come on. I won't bite." I bit my lip as I thought about it, and unknowingly placed my hands on top of his. "Not yet anyways..."

"Klaus!" In protest I began to struggle again, but the prefect was having none of it.

"I'm only kidding. Just relax, will you?" Sighing, I attempted to do as he told, just like we had done just a few days ago during training when Klaus had adjusted my stance. After a couple of minutes, I managed to relax, and let my body fall back comfortably into his. "Yes. Just like that." I could hear the satisfaction and pride in his voice, and even the smirk. I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see. It was then that I noticed how much closer we were to the ceiling than before.

"Wow... We're pretty high up."

"The more you relax, the higher the magic makes you float."

"Oh." _That must be why he's holding me like this... I really do hate Amelia, I think she was right... Not about love though, no way! But... I don't want him to let go. Not ever._

"Whoever cast this spell did a pretty good job at it too. We're floating higher than usual."

"Really? Well, Luca was the one who cast it, so you have him to thank for that."

"Luca? Hmm. I can believe that. His magical power is strong, plus his magic has something that even Elias' doesn't."

"What's that?" Klaus rested his chin on the top of my head, and I blinked. He kept doing such unexpected things.

"Originality."

"Hm. I can't believe you're still on that..." _Although he is kind of right... There is definitely something different between Elias' and Luca's magic. For Luca, magic is something fun, and anything but work. With Elias, he doesn't know it any other way..._

"If they became Buddies, they'd be able complement each other really well. They'd become very powerful wizards."

"You're probably right there, but they hate each other..."

"I wouldn't care about their will obviously. If they were my students, I'd make them team up." I chuckled quietly.

"Of course you would. You know, you seem to know a lot about the students here. Is that part of your job or something?"

"No, not really. I just know."

"Hm..." I thought to myself for a moment before speaking up again. "You're going to be a great professor here one day. Definitely."

"Of course I am. There's no way that I wouldn't become a professor." I smiled to myself. Klaus was always just so... _Klaus_ , as dumb as that sounds. I even giggled contently.

"Heh. Yeah." The two of us continued floating for a few minutes until the effect began to wear off. We slowly lowered back to the ground, and Klaus released me when he knew that I was able to land safely on the ground without falling over. Finally, my feet dropped the last inch or two onto the hard surface of the thinly carpeted floor. Klaus did as well, although he made a soft thud as he came into contact with the carpet. He adjusted his jacket which had become a bit disheveled, and sparked up another conversation.

"It's been awhile since I've had any magical cooking. Too busy with my work and the couple of classes that I have... That was kind of fun." Clasping my hands behind my back, I smiled gleefully at having pleased the Golden Demon.

"I'm glad you liked it." Just then, I jerked my head towards the window when the sound of wings flapping against the wind met my ears. A fairly large bird was trying to get into the closed window. Klaus quickly undid the latch and pulled the small window doors open, and a dark colored hawk perched on the window sill.

"Klaus. Come to my prep room. There's something about that one matter we need to discuss." I cocked my head curiously at the bird, which was obviously someone's familiar. It spoke with a human voice which Klaus could obviously understand. And further than that, I recognized the voice.

"All right." Klaus answered and nodded at the bird, but I could sense reluctance in the voice. He glanced at me afterwards with his violet eyes, full of what looked like regret.

"I'll be waiting." With that, the hawk impatiently lunged away, flapping its powerful wings and heading back up towards the clouds. When I looked back at the prefect, he was already watching me with a gentle expression.

"Sorry, but something has come up. I think it'll take a while, so once you're done organizing these things, you may go." _His voice is so deep and kind right now... I wish that he would talk like that all the time._

"Sure, it's no problem. I don't mind all that much." With one last intense glance into my eyes, Klaus nodded.

"Thanks." Klaus adjusted his tie again, even though it looked fine, then put on his dark black cloak. I let out a small sigh without even thinking about it. He always looked so dignified and handsome whenever he did something. Although it was strange to admit it to myself, Klaus captivated me. "All right. See you later." I waved to him with a small smile.

"Bye Klaus!" He left the room, leaving me all alone in the Prefect's office. I looked around at the relatively small stack of documents I had left to organize, and a list of books Klaus wanted me to find, and a also a stack of books he wanted me to put away. "I guess I'd better get to it, then."

The documents didn't take me too long to complete, as I'd already started on them. Next I put away the stack of books which Klaus had finished with onto his shelves, reading the blurbs and small excerpts as I went to entertain myself. It was an easy and peaceful task. My final task was to find the books Klaus had listed for me. Locating the literature was simple enough, thanks to the Golden Demon's impeccable organization of his shelves.

I was stacking the books up onto his desk one by one, when something slipped out of one of the books, and fluttered gently to the ground.

"Hm?" I bent down, still with the book in hand, and picked up a wallet sized photograph. I could tell that's what it was by the feel of the paper. It had landed upside down though, and the first thing I did was read the the date and name written on the back. "Three years ago... Miss Elaine?" I stood back up and put the book onto Klaus' desk, then flipped the photo over to take a look at who it was of.

My breath immediately caught in my throat. Pictures there was an elegant, beautiful woman, sitting in an armchair. Her long, golden curls, spilled over her shoulders and side swept bangs hung over her eyes, blue as the sky. Her skin was fair and white like the finest porcelain. She looked to be in her twenties or so, and a relaxed smile graced her features. She looked like a doll, so perfect and lovely.

I couldn't breathe looking at her. It felt as if vines had grown up from the floor and wrapped themselves tightly around my chest. My heart beat quickly, but with a twinge of pain each time.

 _But... He said that he didn't like people... And he never said anything about a woman... Never..._ I had never imagined finding such a girl's picture in one of Klaus' books. In fact, I had started to believe Amelia about what she said about Klaus and I... _But now... Who is she? And... What is this feeling?_ A million thoughts ran through my mind about who she was, and how important must she be that Klaus would keep her picture in a book. With a start I realized that I was frowning and clutching the picture tightly. I was so irritated that my foot had begun to tap the floor at a furious rate. _Why do I feel so angry right now? What's wrong with me?! There's no way that they're together, no way that Klaus wouldn't tell me something like this!_

With a deep sigh, I walked over to the loveseat and sat down. Slumped over, I rested my left elbow on my knee, and my head in that same hand. In the other hand I held up and stared at the photograph with a heavy heart.

 _I can't keep thinking like this. Maybe if I just..._ To try and put an end to my plaguing thoughts, I tried to imagine Klaus and this Elaine person together in my head, thinking that it would look ridiculous. I was wrong. She looked so kind and elegant, and paired up with Klaus... I shouldn't have pictured it. Standing up and shaking my head, I walked back over to the desk and slammed the picture back into the book.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I taking this so seriously?!" With a huff of breath, I crossed my arms and tried to blow my bangs away from my eyes. _He loves to read... And her photograph is in a book that he asked me to find for him... She's not... Special to him, is she? It's not possible that he has... a girlfriend?_

I groaned loudly, and snatched my cloak off of the loveseat, quickly leaving the room for my dormitory.

* * *

Later that night, I had gotten hardly anything done. My homework lay on the floor, uncompleted and sloppy. My appetite had also disappeared after leaving Klaus' office. I was currently sitting on the side of my bed in a pair of penguin pajama pants and a pale pink tank top, continuously brushing my hair and sighing. The pendant I had received from Klaus earlier was tucked safely into my shirt. I didn't want to share it with anyone. I was worrying about the picture for about the thousandth time that day.

"Jayce, what's wrong? All you've been doing is sigh and making me worry..." Amelia approached me from the bathroom, sitting next to me on the bed. I fell backwards, lying down.

"Mm... I don't know... I don't really want to talk about it." Amelia rolled her eyes and brought her legs up onto my bed, sitting criss cross and taking a strand of my jet black hair in her fingers.

"I'm here for you Jayce. You can talk to me about anything." With a sideways glance, I made up my mind, and a pathetic story to go along with it.

"Well... There's this classmate I know." Amelia grinned, but played along anyways.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She has this Buddy, and she just found out that he might have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who's like, a million times prettier than she is... Probably smarter, and kind... And the girl, my classmate I mean... she's really upset about it for some reason. It's like, so incredibly frustrating that she can't think of anything else and it's practically killing her!" I threw up my arms, and finally covering up my face with a groan. When Amelia began to speak, I looked up at her through the holes between my fingers.

"Easy. She's in love." I bolted upwards.

"L-Love?! That's crazy!" The four letter word suddenly became glued to my mind though, weighing my thoughts down immensely. _I... I might be able to admit to liking Klaus, for now anyways, but... Love?_ "I don't know Amelia..."

"It is though! How can it not be?" I leaned backwards, looking up at the ceiling with a frown as I thought.

 _We've been spending so much time together, and I've had so much fun, especially when we're not training. I don't even mind the work anymore though. He's so smart, and handsome, and he cares so much about me passing the trial... Then, whenever we touch, or he looks at me, or says something amazing, I get butterflies..._

With a sigh, I turned towards Amelia, my expression gloomy.

"I don't know what love is like. I've never loved anyone before..."

"Everyone is like that at first, Jayce!" I stood up suddenly, ruffling my hair wildly with both hands.

"Since when did this conversation become about me?!"

"Since _you're_ obviously the one who needs the advice! Come on Jayce, just admit it already! You have _feelings_!" I shuddered obnoxiously, and laughed when Amelia slapped me on the shoulder. After that we both fell silent, and I sat back down on the bed. _Still though... I think Amelia's missing the point here. That photograph is still on my mind._ The smile faded quickly from my face.

"...Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Does... Does love sometimes make people feel bad?"

"Well, yes... Sometimes. Love doesn't always bring just happiness. It's a complicated thing. But still, love makes you feel so free, and so beautiful! It's absolutely heart wringing!" Amelia dramatically slapped her hands to her chest, and fell backwards onto my bed as if she were swooning. Almost immediately afterwards though, she shot back up. "And sometimes that makes you feel really good, you know?" I shrugged, unable to prevent myself from smiling at my roommate's antics.

"I guess you're right..."

"Ohoho! So it's the Emperor, right?!"

"N-N-N-Nooo!"

"Haha! Your face is all red! You're so easy to read Jayce!"

"Sh-Shut up!" I grabbed my pillow, shoving my face into it to avoid embarrassment.

"I told you that this would happen! I knew it! It's _lo-ove_!" Amelia sang, clasping her hands together. "You owe me ten bucks, love bird!"

"I do not! We aren't like that, Amelia."

"Not _yet_ is what you mean! I can't believe that you're still trying to deny it! It's love Jayce. I'm sure of it. You're just feeling jealous." _Really, I'd probably feel so much more comfortable if she wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. And she's probably right. Not about the love thing, but the jealousy... And... I will admit to myself, just this one thing... I like Klaus... LIKE like him._ With a sigh, I answered Amelia, careful not to give her the satisfaction that she was right about me liking Klaus. I didn't really have ten bucks to give her, either...

"Jealous, huh?" I turned around to look out the balcony window, out into the dark night sky. The feeling in my chest was so painful, so tight, that I wanted to cry and crawl into a hole and never come out and take Klaus with me. With a self deprecating smile, I made my feelings known to Amelia. "I didn't know that just feeling jealous... Could make you feel so awful."

"Aw, Jaycee!" Amelia threw herself at me, hugging me tightly and knocking me back onto the mattress. "That's so sad..." After an awkward moment for me, but a seemingly casual one for the orange haired girl, we separated ourselves and sat back up. "How do you know he has a girlfriend anyways?"

"Well, Klaus had to leave for a meeting, and I was there alone cleaning, and a picture fell out of one of his books. It was a picture of this woman. A really beautiful woman... On the back it looked like he wrote her name and date..."

"Hmm... But you can't be sure if she's his girlfriend by just that!"

"I guess that's true..."

"You should just ask him who she was!"

"Ask him?! You're kidding, right? He would probably kill me, if I didn't die of humiliation first!"

"Well, do you plan on feeling jealous like that forever? And being ALONE? Just tell him you stumbled across it while cleaning. You said that he has a thing for honesty, didn't you?"

"Hmph." I crossed my arms, and pouted, knowing that what she said was completely truthful, but still feeling awkward about it.

"Come on! You can do it! If you want all the answers, you're going to have to make the first move!"

"Why?" I groaned obnoxiously, throwing my head back.

"Because, Klaus isn't exactly a touchy feely person! Even if he did like you I doubt that he would make a move! I mean, you're what, four years younger than he is? And you really suck at magic." Even though she meant well, I shot the girl a glare.

"Yeah, thanks Amelia. I feel _so_ much better now." _You know, that the guy of my dreams probably thinks I'm a total ditz._

"Sorry... But just know that I'll be cheering for you the whole time! I believe in you, girly!" I smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Thanks Amelia."

"Of course! I love giving love advice! Ask me anytime!" _Her eyes are even sparkling. She's totally enjoying this..._ "So, Jayce... Tell me what you love most about your Golden Demon!"

"M-M-My Golden Demon?! Oh please! Besides, I-I never said anything about love! I don't know if I even like him at all!"

"Yeah you do! Come on, say it! Jaycee's in love with Klaus!"

"Nooo!" I held my hands over my ears childishly. _I won't hear it, I won't hear it, I won't hear it!_ "You can't make me say anything!"

"Oh yes I can!"

This conversation was followed by Amelia chasing me around our room, and then our housemother scolding us for causing so much noise this late at night. Luckily, the conversation ended there, and Amelia and I went to sleep.

Well, Amelia did. I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about the photograph, and about everything I _did_ love about Klaus. The storm going on in my mind was too much.

At about one thirty in the morning, I threw the covers back. I padded as quietly as I could to the sliding door leading out to the balcony. The lock came open with a click, and turned to look at Amelia, but until morning she wouldn't wake up for the world. Before I even stepped outside though, a chilly breeze made me shiver. I trotted back to my bed and dragged my comforter out back onto the balcony.

With a sigh, I sat down in the middle of the deck criss cross style, and wrapped the warm comforter around myself. Then I stared up at the sky, since that seemed like what most people did when they wanted answers. That didn't happen unfortunately. Thankfully though, the cool breeze coming through was refreshing, and calmed my nerves a bit.

" _It's too cold."_ I jumped, my hand going to my now rapidly beating chest. Then my head turned and I frowned at who I saw there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" The bubblegum pink toad had somehow perched itself on the balcony railing, and hopped down towards me.

" _Home is... really far away."_

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring you here."

" _It's alright. There wasn't much for me there anyways. But it's just really cold here... Ribbit."_ I smiled lightly and giggled when the toad jumped into my lap, snuggling up to me.

"That's okay. You can stay with me as long as you want. My name is Jaycee by the way, but you can call me Jay or Jayce if you want."

" _What about Bunnyhead?"_

"Wha-?! How do you know about that?!"

" _That rude man you're always with. He calls you it sometimes."_ With a pout, I began to pat the top of the toad's strangely smooth but chilly body.

"Well you can't call me that. What's your name?"

" _Bazoo. Now I want to sleep, so no more talking."_ With a smile, I complied.

"Hm. Okay Bazoo." I spent a little more time outside, thinking, before I finally went back inside and to bed. I gave Bazoo one of my pillows to use as a bed, and eventually I fell asleep, holding the pendant of the necklace Klaus had given me.

 _October 15th_

 _Day 8 Of 13_

 **First long chapter, I hope you guys liked it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm glad that you enjoyed the long chapter and the return of the toad!**

 **Also, sorry for the wait, but this chapter is of the entire eighth day, so it ended up being pretty long. You're welcome! ;D**

Chapter 31: Heart Broken

 _October 15th_

 _Day 8 Of 13_

I woke up with a lousy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and feeling utterly exhausted. I hadn't slept well, or very much at all for that matter. Amelia was a bit worried when she saw the dark circles underneath my eyes but I told her that it was just stress. I had only five days left, and school was the last thing on my mind, so I suppose that it wasn't a total lie.

I applied some light makeup to hide the dark circles as best I could, and today I chose black and white checkered ribbons for my pigtails. Bazoo was still sleeping when I left, so I just left him there.

Amelia wanted to stay with me all morning, but I knew that she had a test that day, and I insisted that she leave to go and study with some classmates. All the better for me, because all my roommate would have done was fret over me when I didn't eat anything at breakfast. I don't think that she really understood the magnitude of what I was going through. I had admitted to myself some time ago that I liked Klaus a whole lot, but now it was seeming like it was more than that...

When I left the dormitories, the sunlight made me nauseous, and I had to squint my eyes in order to see anything. My slow and torturous walk to the main building left me yawning and already exhausted. The torturous part included me, not being able to stop myself from thinking about the very thing which had kept me up all night.

 _I can't believe that I'm actually considering the idea that I... might be in love... And what's worse, I keep thinking about Klaus. All the wonderful things he does, the way he holds himself, how elegant he always is... Everything... But-_

My heart wrenched in pain. It had been this way all night long. Thinking about Klaus, smiling, blushing. Before it all fell apart, under the cool, blue gaze of Miss Elaine.

 _I could never compare to someone like her. Perfect golden curls, and lovely blue eyes like hers... My hair is only ever straight and black, and my eyes are cloudy and dark navy, nothing like hers. Oh God, why can't I stop thinking about it?! I hate this!_

I shook my head wildly, unable to ignore the constant throbbing in my chest. I was afraid. For the first time since my parents passed away, I was actually afraid. I was scared to know the truth about this woman, and what it might mean for a girl like me.

I had hardly even noticed myself walking through the front doors and past a throng of students, heading towards the staircase, let alone a conversation between two boys a grade above me whom I had never met before. They were walking alongside me, but I paid them little attention. Not until they mentioned the very man on my mind anyways.

"Hey, did you hear about that rumor going around?"

"Who hasn't? The pigeon thing, right?"

"Yup. I guess more of the dead pigeons were found last night." _Great,_ I thought gloomily to myself. _Something else to depress me._

"Really?! Don't they have any idea of who the culprit is yet?"

"Guessing by all of the substitutes and frantic teachers, I'd say now. But I heard something even more interesting..."

"What?"

"The reason they can't find whoever's doing it is because it's someone they trust."

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"That's right. They're saying that the Emperor is behind everything." I stopped mid hallway. My gaze was still focused on the ground, but my fists at my sides tightened. What did they know about him? How hard he was working to end all of this? And how much passion he had put into preventing dark magic? My blood boiled at the notion of anyone talking ill of Klaus. The simple act of somebody bumping into me from behind in the crowded space sent me hurtling over the edge. I pushed past the students in front of me, angrily stomping towards the two boys from earlier.

"Hey! You two! Hold up!" They both turned around, looking just like confused fools.

"Who are you?"

"What's up?" They both asked, and stumbled backwards when I forced my way in between them.

"What, don't know me?! I'm the poor girl who got stuck with Prefect Klaus as a Buddy! The same one who grew bunny ears in class?! Jaycee Razwell, thank you very much!"

"And? What do you want?" The more confident of the two boys looked down on me with crossed arms and an irritated glare. It didn't really matter to me though, in fact, a fight could be just the distraction I was looking for in my miserable state.

"I heard you two talking! About Klaus?!"

"Oh, that rumor?" The other boy laughed awkwardly, like he was trying to brush off the whole thing as nothing. I resisted the urge to kick him between the legs. "Well, I hear it's pretty accurate actually."

"That's a bunch of BS!" My shouting had attracted a lot of attention, and many students were now watching us. Despite the tears starting to prick at my eyes, I refused to let myself cry. It has getting hard to breathe, though. I had to wrap this up quickly.

"What the...?"

"What do you-"

"Klaus would _never_ , _ever_ do something like that! If you're going to doubt that, you might as well be against the entire academy!"

"W-What's your problem?!" I stepped forward and looked up at the boy, feeling a whole lot bigger than he was. With a nasty glare and a voice like ice, I told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"People like you are my problem. That rumor is the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of somebody's mouth." I took a few steps back in order to look at both of the boys, and address even the rest of the lobby. "And if I hear that you two or anyone else has been talking about that crap rumor again, I'll do more than make bunny ears grow out of the top of that air filled head of yours!" The two boys, with looks of horror, stumbled away from me and down a distant hallway. I suddenly realized how heavily I was breathing, and pushed the bangs back from my face as I tried to compose myself. Just a quick glance around the room though revealed all of the curious onlookers.

"What are you all looking at?!" My vicious glare sent them scattering like leaves in the wind. With another huff, I turned around and stomped up the grand staircase. My dark aura cleared the way quite effectively.

 _What a ridiculous rumor! I can't believe that somebody would have said something like that about Klaus, when he's doing all that he can to prevent the dark magic from happening at all! Who would have started something like that anyways?! Jeez... I've got enough to worry about without having to protect my forbidden crush's honor..._

When I finally got to the classroom, there were just a few kids inside despite it being so close to class starting. Whatever though, it gave me time to try and clear my head before class.

I sat down at my usual seat, near the window, and was a bit surprised to not see Yukiya there. I had other things to worry about though. Like forgetting about Klaus, and trying to pass my trial. I had decided that focusing on my schoolwork was the best thing for me to do right now. My feelings could wait until later.

I blinked my eyes slowly, preparing myself for the long day ahead, and threw open my magical pharmaceutics textbook for some review.

"Good morning, Razwell." I looked up with a frown, but it was only Elias.

"Oh. Hey Elias." My navy blue gaze lazily drifted back to the text in front of me.

"You look a bit worn out." With a sigh I closed the book, and rested my chin in my hand.

"Yeah... I'm not really doing all that well." _Elias may be the only one I can really talk to about this, without him fawning over me like Amelia or teasing me like Luca. Even if I can't tell him about my feelings. I'm sure that Klaus would just worm the truth out of him some way or another... Besides, Elias doesn't strike me as the kind who could keep a secret like that, not from his brother._

"What's the matter Razwell?" I hesitated. I didn't know how to word what I was willing to tell him. After a moment of thought, I decided on the best way to go about it without appearing suspicious or nosy.

"Um... Well, yesterday I was organizing books for Klaus in his office," Elias gave me a concerned expression.

"Was he treating you like a servant again?" I smiled despite myself, and even remembered that precious moment when Klaus and I floated in the air, with me in his arms. But I had a question that I needed an answer to. It wasn't the time for daydreaming. "It's fine. You can complain to me. I won't blab about it to anyone."

"As comforting as that is, that's actually not what I wanted to ask you."

"Then what is it?"

"You see... Well..." With a sigh, I ran a hand through my bangs. "When I was putting the books away, a photograph fell out of one of them."

"A photo?"

"Yeah. It was of a woman, with gold hair, and blue eyes. I think her name was Ellie, or Laina, something like that..."

"Oh, you must mean Miss Elaine." I immediately tensed up.

"Y-You must know her then?" His next words might mean either my hope or my doom.

"Of course I do. She's my brother's fiancée." There was a loud bang as I tried to stand up, but fell back into my seat while my textbook hit the floor. Elias gave me a quizzical look as he bent down to get my book.

"...What?" I was unable to process the word. It sounded so _alien_... So cataclysmic. My heart felt like it had been dropped deep into the depths of hell, burning painfully and scorching my soul. Emotions swelling up sent tears to my eyes. I wiped them away before they could fall and alert Elias. He was speaking about something, but I wasn't listening.

 _This is just what would happen to me, isn't it? I finally start to like someone, really like someone, but he has somebody already. More than that... She's his fiancée... I can't take this. I think I'm going to be sick..._

I slouched over, holding my stomach tightly. But I knew it wasn't that kind of sickness.

 _Hurting this much... I know that there's only one explanation. And I know that it's too late for me, but there's no point in denying it anymore. I am in love with Klaus. I fell in love with the Golden Demon..._

It was oddly freeing, now that I could finally admit the truth to myself. There wasn't any use pretending anymore. It was much too late. I loved him when I didn't have even the slightest chance. My only choice was to do my best to get over it. Denying how I felt would only make me feel more miserable. _Then again, I don't think that it can get much worse than this..._

"So... That's about it... Hey. Hey, Razwell. Are you even listening to me?"

"Um- Yeah, I-I uh..." I cleared my throat, ridding myself of a broken tone, and sniffed. "I'm listening." Swallowing the pain, I looked up with a smile. Elias wasn't stupid though. His eyes were intently watching my face, and he looked concerned.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so well, Razwell." I laughed, trying to play it off like it was nothing, but I was worried that he would somehow be able to read my mind. I didn't want anyone else to have to deal with _my_ pain. I didn't deserve to have even that. How could I have been so _stupid_? Falling for someone who was already in love?! God, I just wanted to crawl into bed and die there.

And yet, while all of these thoughts were still running through my mind, I still had to say something to keep Elias out of my hair.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a rough morning is all. Plus, there's that rumor going around... You know, the pigeon killings?" The switch of subject seemed to have worked. Elias nodded, clearly thinking about it.

"Oh, that. It's terrible something like that is happening here. I can't believe that there's evidence of dark magic here at the academy." This was enough to distract me as well, and a sad expression returned to my face, this time about the pigeons.

"I know. And, I heard some students saying that Klaus is the one doing it." I blinked in surprise at what I had said. The last thing I had wanted to do was think about Klaus again, but my mouth had other ideas. I wasn't thinking straight, and it had just poured out.

"Must be because he's well versed in it." Somehow I had heard Elias over my own thoughts, and despite my misery, cocked my head curiously.

"Seriously?"

"He studied dark magic in the past. I mean, he researched it to eliminate it. Not use it." Anger was clouding my thoughts, allowing an outlet for all of my pent up emotions. It was difficult for me to contain it.

"Then how could people blame him for it?! Klaus lives for this school, and he works all day long to help out and protect the academy! He would never do anything to hurt anyone here!"

"Still, he knows more about it than anyone I know. It makes it easy to blame him, even if he isn't the one doing it."

"Why does it sound like you're defending those idiots?! Don't you care about Klaus?!"

"What? Of course I do! I'm just saying-"

"Saying what?! That you don't believe your brother?!" At once I realized my mistake. My eyes watered again with tears, and the guilt made me feel a million times worse than before. Elias didn't even look angry though, but instead worried. I sniffed as I once again wiped away tears.

"I-I'm sorry Elias. I know that you believe him. I'm just having a r-really bad day. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Elias voice was very quiet, and I realized that he was trying not to upset me further. I wanted him to be angry with me though; it would make the whole ordeal easier. _I must be the most selfish person alive..._ "Just take it easy, Razwell. Focus on your studies." There was silence for a second, where Elias tried to find the right words. He seemed more uncomfortable with making me feel better than anything. "You know, rumors without a basis don't last all that long anyways. He's not the one doing it. We both know that. That's all that matters." I sniffed, and managed a small smile.

"You're right. Thank you Elias." Elias, looking a bit more pleased now that I seemed to be feeling better, smiled himself. I don't think that he realized how charming or handsome he was when he just relaxed, and it surprised me for a brief moment that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Speaking of... Luca has actually been sneaking out of the dorm in the middle of the night."

"Luca?"

"Yeah. I doubt he's the one behind everything though. He's always been a bit shady," Elias scrunched up his nose, obviously thinking about his many bad encounters with Luca. I smiled. "So it's nothing new... But he should at least lie low for awhile with this going on." _That's kind of adorable actually. Elias is worried about him._

"Yeah. He should be careful. I'll say something next time I see him." _And probably ask him what he's up to while I'm at it._

"That's alright, I'll take care of it, keep an eye on him. You need to stay out of it. Don't get involved with anything having to do with this dark magic thing." My eyebrows knit together in confusion at Elias' sudden tone. He sounded a lot like an older brother, or at least what I imagined an older brother would sound like.

"Why? You said it yourself, Luca probably has nothing to do with it? Besides, you don't even get along with him."

"I'll get over it. But you need to stay out of anything even remotely related to the pigeon killings, even if it's doubtful." Elias waited for me to respond favorably, except I merely stared at him, willing him to elaborate. There was obviously a reason behind his strong resolution for me not to get involved, but the only reason I could come up with-

"Klaus would be worried about you otherwise." Elias looked away, looking a bit embarrassed, but I didn't have time to even think about what he had said because just then, the five minute warning bell for class rang out.

"Don't you think we should go now Razwell? Class has been moved outside today." Still trying to piece together the meaning behind what Elias had said before, I had to engage in a totally different conversation.

"Uh, outside? When did that happen?" Elias cocked one eyebrow and one side of his mouth quirked up as if he were amused.

"Look at the blackboard." I turned around, and of course instructions informing the students to meet in the courtyard were clearly written there.

"Oh." _I was so messed up that I never even noticed... No wonder there's nobody here._

"We should hurry, or we'll be late for class."

"Well you should have told me this earlier Elias, and I wouldn't have kept you for so long!" Elias chuckled, and we hurried out the door to the courtyard.

We just barely made it to where all of the other students were waiting in the same area where we had played Ladilz just a couple of days before. The bell rang, and just a few minutes later Headmaster Randolph showed up. Before that however, I finally got the chance to dwell on those few words Elias had said.

' _Klaus would be worried about you otherwise.'_ I gently felt the silver pendant with the red gem between my fingertips. I had forgotten about it since last night, my mind being so preoccupied, but it was a comfort now. _He cares enough to put his own magic into something that will protect me... And it even seems like he asked Elias to keep an eye out for me..._ I smiled despite myself, and even felt the slightest twinge of the butterflies which I had previously thought were gone for good. _At least he cares about me, even if it's different from the way I feel._

That was when the Headmaster appeared to begin class, something which I was grateful to throw myself into it. He taught most of my favorite classes, so I knew that it would be a great distraction.

"Good, it seems that most of you are here. Today we will be heading to a spring in forest." Someone raised their hand and didn't wait for a response.

"Do you mean the lake Headmaster?"

"I assume you mean the large lake in the Northern Valley Forest." The student nodded. "That would be a no. This spring is not in the Northern Valley at all. In fact, it is quite close to the entrance of the school, in the southwest. Although it will take a bit of walking to get there, so I hope you all brought proper shoes."

Headmaster Randolph took us on a winding stone path through a bright green meadow. The path diverged in two directions; one into what I assumed to be into the Northern Valley Forest, and the other towards the academy entrance in the south, where we were headed. The path we took lead directly into the forest, eventually turning to dirt, until we came into a small clearing surrounding a greenish blue pond.

"Here is the spot..." Headmaster Randolph came to a stop under a large oak tree, and the rest of us spread out along the bank of the pond. I had stayed close to Elias the entire time, as I still didn't know many people. I had realized earlier that neither Luca or Yukiya were there today, much to my disappointment. "We will be observing a group of magical creatures for class today." I leaned close to Elias and elbowed him excitedly.

"This is my favorite subject! I can't wait!"

"Shhh, be quiet and calm down!" I couldn't help myself though, and grinned enthusiastically.

"And right here is the perfect location to cast our eyes upon what magical creature Thomas?" The boy who had helped me out with a question on my first day here looked up looking totally confused. He obviously had not been paying attention, and his cheeks were growing redder now that the whole class was looking and snickering at him. I would have helped, except that I didn't actually know the answer.

"Uh... Beavers?" Thomas suggested comically, grinning while we all laughed. Even Professor Randolph chuckled.

"Not exactly. Firefly Owls, actually. They are considered a kind of common magical creature, although they are rare. But of course all magical creatures are rare, Firefly Owls just happen to be less so. In a few other countries, mainly to the south of here where it is slightly warmer, Firefly Owls are extremely common. Now, as you may know, owls are very commonly used as familiars." _Klaus has a really pretty owl familiar..._ "However, Firefly Owls are quite challenging creatures to tame, despite being common magical creatures. That is because of three main things. They are nocturnal, easily spooked by humans, and small. To tame it as a familiar, one must train it to adapt to the sunlight. This is especially difficult for Firefly Owls since their lights are not visible during the day. And as the Firefly Owl is very timid and afraid of humans, that is quite the challenge indeed. Now here's a question regarding owls for a tad extra credit... What Greek god is symbolized by an owl? Jaycee? Do you know?"

"Yes! It's Athena!" _That's something that Skippy taught me back at home!_ Skippy was the name of my owl friend, who had since passed away. He's always told me fun bits of information.

"Splendid! Well done for such an out of the blue question, Jaycee! I see your love for creatures has proved useful today. Keep up the good work!" I nodded to the Headmaster, and Elias gave me a smile as well. "Well then, let us take a look at the Firefly Owls. I only just spotted their nest while walking in the area one day..." Headmaster Randolph brought out his wand, a long and ancient looking thing, and waved it through the air before pointing it straight up.

"Nox!" A dark wisp slipped out of his wand, and grew side like a sheet. It expanded outwards, far over our heads, wrapping the entire spring in a dome of darkness. Many of us, including me, all exclaimed in surprise at the sudden change in light. The glare of the sun dimmed away, but didn't disappear. Instead it glowed softly through the dome almost like the silver light of the moon. "And now, if we wait just a moment..."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the tree hollow that Headmaster Randolph had pointed out just above our heads. And then, a pale, yellowy light peeked out of a nook in the tree.

I gasped in delight, willing the tiny creature to come further out. It did, after ruffling its feathers and hopping out onto one of the branches. I took a few steps further and stood up on my tip toes in an attempt to get a better look, and I was able to make out the shape of a small owl with a rounded head. It's torso pulsed with a blue light, and it's head with a pale yellow light pulsed whenever the blue light faded out in a cute and delightful pattern.

"It's so pretty..." Much to my surprise, three smaller figures, less than half the size of the other Firefly Owl, popped out of the tree and bounced onto the limb. Owlets. "Oh my gosh, they're adorable!" There were murmurs much like mine from many of the other students, before the Headmaster shushed us and spoke quietly.

"Hush now. We don't want to frighten them away. Those Firefly Owls are still very much infants, and their mother will take them back inside at the first sign of danger." The larger owl, who was about the size of a small, child sized soccer ball, began to flap it's surprisingly wide wings, shaking the branch they were all perched on. Likewise, the owlets tried to imitate it and fluttered their tiny wings as well. It was pretty cute, watching them wobble back and forth. "This is how Firefly Owls train their young to fly."

I watched the owls silently, and wished for a moment that my life was as easy as flapping my arms and learning how to fly.

"All of you are not much different from the owlets." Headmaster Randolph began, taking on an enlightened tone. "You are still learning to fly as well. When you graduate from this academy, you will take your first leap off of the tree and fly into the wider world. With hard work and diligence, someday you will all learn how to fly."

I sighed, the stress and anxiety from before coming back in a new and unpleasant manner. _With everything going on, I'm less and less confident with my chances of staying here at the academy... I wonder if I'll even get the chance I need to reach my dreams..._

Soon afterwards the Headmaster's spell faded away, and the Firefly Owls went back into their tree. Headmaster Randolph taught us a bit more about the owls, and had us sketch them out, then we headed back to the classroom. The rest of the day was excruciatingly boring. We had a bunch of normal classes. No magic necessary. Math, reading, and writing. I'm especially terrible at math, and staying focused when writing boring papers, but I threw myself into the work as a distraction.

When class was over, I dragged my feet and walked as slowly as possible, dreading my coming time in the prefect's office. The thought of going there was unbearable, but I knew that avoiding him and not going was even worse. I didn't want him to know that something was wrong. I was sure that Klaus had enough to worry about without my feelings. Besides, he wasn't the one who had done anything wrong, and he'd spent so much of his time helping me... I couldn't waste all of his hard work.

Sighing, I continued to sulk and think about my dismal plan. Well, it would have been dismal, if I'd even had one at all. _I have no idea how I'm going to face Klaus like this... What am I going to say? How are you supposed to look when you're hiding your heartbrokenness? Forget that, there's no way I'll be able to hide it from him, he's too sharp... As soon as I see him, I'm going to start thinking about him and Miss Elaine again. I don't think I'll be able to act normally, let alone focus. This is so messed up..._

"You're going to run into something if you walk while looking at your feet." My moping was rudely interrupted by a deep and amused voice. With a scowl etched into my features, I lifted my head to see Luca stopped in front of me with both hands in his pockets. He suddenly raised his eyebrows and I frowned even further in confusion. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead."

"Hey, Luca." I mumbled, moving to walk around him. I liked Luca, but I was in no mood to deal with anybody right now.

"Wait up Jay! You almost walked straight into me. What's up?" With a shrug, I mumbled a nearly inaudible reply and tried once again to leave. Luca though was quick and grabbed my arm before I could escape. "Jay," Luca took on a whiny tone, sending me some lame but twinkling puppy dog eyes. "I thought that we were friends now? Talk to me."

"I'd really rather not right now. I need to get going-" I tried pulling away, but the green haired boy didn't loosen his grip.

"Aw, c'mon Jay. Why not? You're hurting my feelings you know." I turned my head back to look at Luca with the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Last time I talked with you, you screwed me over."

"Haha! I guess you remember 'Lana Pursuit', huh?" Luca grinned, but his smile faltered when he saw my unchanging expression. "Sorry, sorry. But I really will listen to you." I sighed, and Luca's arm fell back to my side. I turned to face him but wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"There's just... A lot going on. A lot to worry about." _I can't believe I'm confiding in someone like Luca... But I can't help but feel that he's easy to talk to._

"Anything I can do to help?" Luca even sounded genuine. I threw him a doubtful glance and shook my head.

"Sorry, but not really. It's kind of something that I have to deal with on my own..." The teen boy let it go surprisingly easily, with a shrug of shoulders.

"It's no big deal. Just let me know if you need something." I nodded, and we stood there together awkwardly for a few moments.

"Um..." Luca watched me expectantly, and I tried not to think about Elias telling me not to get involved. I was there, so I might as well talk to him about it. "I heard you've been sneaking out of the dorm lately."

"Whoa. You sure know a lot about me. You're either a wizard, or you like me." That was another thing about Luca that I liked. He was so easygoing and even managed to make me smile.

"Ha, you wish. A little birdie told me." _Funny, since I can actually talk to birds._ I couldn't remember if Luca knew that though.

"Ah. Elias, then." I nodded briefly, but then needed to get to the point. Klaus might be upset if I was late.

"I know you're a bit of a gossip Luca, so there's no way that you don't know about the pigeon killings. You should at least try not to look so suspicious while all of this dark magic stuff is going on."

"I always act suspicious. You don't need to worry about me, Jay. I can handle myself." I sighed and looked up into Luca's emerald green eyes, my lips pressed tightly together.

"Just... Don't get yourself in trouble, capiche?"

"Say that we're friends first."

"...Haven't I already said that?"

"Then do it again. Please?" I smiled lopsidedly and adjusted the strap of my messenger bag.

"We are most definitely friends Luca. Now-"

"Great! I swear that I won't get into trouble until this whole dark magic business blows over!" I chuckled. _He's so kooky._ "You know, in my opinion, it's Yukiya that's been acting weird lately. He never really talks to anyone, and he's always by himself... I haven't even seen him since yesterday." Suddenly curious, my eyes widened.

"Really? Yeah, I guess you're right... He wasn't at class today."

"It's pretty weird. No one's seen him since dinner yesterday."

"Maybe he caught a cold?"

"No, I don't think it's that. This has happened before. He disappears more often than you'd think." _Luca is a lot more observant than I thought._

"I guess that is strange. Hey, why is it that everyone stays away from Yukiya anyways? He seems like a nice guy, he's just quiet."

"People think that he's cursed." I blinked and tried to understand what I'd just been told.

"Cursed? What kind of crap is that?" Luca answered with a shrug.

"Not sure. Personally, I don't believe it myself, but he wears that weird eyepatch and he never talks to anyone, and then there's that wolf of his."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah. It hardly ever goes to class with him, so I guess it makes sense that you've never seen it, but a gray wolf follows Yukiya around sometimes."

"Hm. Well, I still don't think that's reason enough to keep away from him like that. Just because he's a bit of an introvert doesn't mean he's cursed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope he isn't getting into trouble either though..." For a moment, Luca's face looked almost concerned, and much more mature than he usually acted. It was like he knew something, and looked like an entirely different person compared to his usual mischievous self. I cocked my head at him, but then that crooked smile of his returned.

"Anyways, I need to get going." And just like that, the green haired boy spun on his heel and went down the way I had come from.

"Um... See you later!" Waving his hand leisurely, Luca strolled away. _Yukiya... I hope he's okay. I don't think he's doing anything bad though, I just can't see it. Not Luca, either. No way._

Thanks to Luca's distraction, I didn't realize the predicament I was in until just a minute later I was right in front of the thick wooden door leading into the prefect's office.

I stood in front of it for a minute, but was unable to make myself go in. I was totally afraid of facing Klaus, and didn't know how I myself would even react to seeing him. _What kind of face should I make anyways? I'm not really sure how I usually look, I don't pay attention to things like that... I can't look angry or sad, he'd be suspicious..._ _I guess that I should try to smile..._ But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not without looking like a psychopath, at least. With a sigh, I banged my head on the door and left it there, leaning against it and hoping that a concussion would bless me at any moment.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"GYAAH!" I stumbled straight into the door, hitting my forehead then twisting around with cheeks blasted with heat. I was in a total panic. I had thought that I would at least know when I was going to see him, and be somewhat prepared, but obviously the universe had it out for me. I rubbed my forehead and avoided looking the Goldstein boy in the face.

"...And what's with that insane sound you just made?" Hearing his voice made my heart flutter, but that voice in the back of my mind scolded me. I turned my entire head down in a pathetic attempt to avoid looking at his face.

"U-Um... You just scared me..." I told him meekly.

"Why were you just standing here and abusing my door?"

"I was... Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" I looked up and smiled, but my head was spinning. That was my mistake. Looking him in his violet blue eyes made all the pain come back. It was as if someone was squeezing my heart right inside of my own chest, trying to suffocate me. I froze instantly.

"Nothing? It didn't look like nothing to me." Klaus crossed arms and looked down at me suspiciously, but I was unable to move. Every possibility of what I had dreamed of between us, was continuously being crushed as I looked at him and imagined the beautiful Miss Elaine standing beside him. "Hey, are you listening?" I blinked momentarily, and blushed, finally averting my gaze from the much taller man in front of me.

"I was just... thinking."

"Thinking? While making out with the door?" The red on my cheeks deepened as I fumbled with my hands. _This is awful._

"Resting my head on it, actually..." I murmured, frowning slightly. I couldn't believe that I even had the audacity to defend myself at this point.

"...What were you thinking about?" I physically jumped at the question. The was that last thing I had expected and wanted him to say. I had to come up with a response, and fast.

"Nothing really... Just class I guess..." Although I still wasn't looking at Klaus, I could tell that he was scrutinizing me. His hands had fallen back to his side. I knew that if I looked up, his gaze would be gentle and slightly curious as he tried to figure out what was going through my mind. _I knew he wouldn't be fooled..._

"You're very weird." I swallowed down my emotions. _Not here, anywhere but here-_

"Sorry," I managed to whisper, hanging my head so low that I don't think Klaus even heard me.

"Well, it's nothing new. You've been weird since the beginning." I clenched my fists at my sides, but suddenly Klaus' deep chuckle resounded in the empty corridor, and he plopped his enormous hand on my head, and jumbled up my bangs and loose hair. Despite every instinct I had, I once again looked up to meet his violet gaze.

My heart pounded vigorously against my ribcage, and it wasn't just butterflies in my stomach. It was big, adorable, fuzzy, bumbling bumblebees. It was a slow motion moment, and twice as powerful as it had ever been before. Klaus lips were curled into a sincere smile. He looked so proud that it jerked me with a pain so clashing to the other warmth I was feeling, that it took everything I had to hold back a flood of tears. While I was still looking at him, I pursed my lips and grit my teeth, and my fists tightened so much that my nails began to dig into my skin. _I... I love him... But... I can't._

The face of his fiancée flashed before my eyes. _I have to forget him! I have to forget my feelings! He's_ engaged _... Engaged to somebody else..._ I swallowed my urge to vomit and all of my emotions with it.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Ah... Yeah. I'm going."

Once inside the room, I stood awkwardly near the coffee table, and watched as Klaus removed his blue academy jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, just like he did every day.

"What was with you yesterday?" I looked up at him in something other than pain for once.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" I was completely bemused by Klaus' question. He had already gone by the time I had discovered the photo of Miss Elaine, and before that I had been actually having fun.

"You were acting awfully strange." Klaus was sitting at his desk, already looking over a few documents. He was now peering at me over the rims of his glasses.

"No... I wasn't. I was fine yesterday." _Yeah. Yesterday._

"Well, whatever... If you say so." I frowned. The atmosphere was awkward after that moment, and I swayed back and forth boredly. _What happened to make him think I was acting strangely? If anyone is acting strange, it's him._ Despite my curiosity, for what seemed like the first time ever, I didn't ask. I didn't want to be burdensome, or to suddenly collapse in a fit of sobs.

"I'm going to show you how to draw magic circles today. You'll probably be going over them in class soon, so it'll be good review."

"Fun."

"But first, clean up those books over there."

"Ugh... Of course." I allowed myself a pitiful smile. _Guess I have to do work today too... Then again, I bet Klaus thinks that this is just like any other day, bossing me around, having me do chores._ "Can I put these on this shelf?" I asked without looking back.

"Yeah. Go ahead." I gathered up a couple of books and began to place them back, not really thinking about anything except how on Earth I was going to survive five more days of this. "Hey."

"Uh..." I started, blushing. "Yes?"

"You just put that book in upside down."

"What?" I looked up and saw that 'Economy And Magic' was in fact, upside down. "Oh. Oops." I chuckled dryly, only to suck in a breath when I suddenly felt Klaus' expansive chest push up against my back.

"Correct it before I notice next time." The prefect muttered with disappointment under his breath, while he reached around me to grab the book, and turn it back around. My heart trembled while the rest of me boiled with frustration. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. My chest was squeezing in agonizing pain, but no matter how hard I tried to cut it off, the pain kept coming back, worse than before.

"Um..." My face burning red, I slipped underneath Klaus' outstretched arm, stumbling but catching myself, then backpedaling away from him nervously. I refused to meet his gaze, even as Klaus turned towards me looking confused.

"...What's gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing! I just wanted to... get this book!" I faked the best smile that I could, and grabbed a book lying on the coffee table. I knew he wasn't buying it though, not from the look on his face.

"That book doesn't go on this shelf."

"No? I thought that..." I trailed off, seeing the almost hurt expression in Klaus' eyes.

"...Are you not comfortable being with me?" I blinked with a start.

"N-No!" My response was much too hasty and loud. I shook my head, blushing madly and looking down at the ground, suddenly ashamed. "It's not that." Klaus took a step towards me.

"Then what is it exactly?" I mirrored him with a step backwards. _I want to tell him, but-_

"It's..." The words died on the tip of my tongue. _I can't tell him. I can't burden him with that. He has more important things to focus on, and so do I!_

"...Whatever." Klaus turned away abruptly, his tone snappy. _Now I've done it..._ "Just hurry up so we can get on with the lesson." _I guess pushing him away is better than just letting my feelings grow at this point..._

I fell silent as I put the rest of the books away. I didn't hum, or read portions of the books like I normally did. Eventually I finished, and Klaus had me sit down on the loveseat. He sat right next to me, and I shuddered at our close contact, scooching away a tad. At first I thought that the blonde man had noticed, because he immediately freezed movement, but he didn't mention it and set a pad of paper and a pen in front of me.

"Okay, so tell me what you already know about magic circles."

"...Um, they're hard to make... And magic... And... they're circles..."

"..." Klaus looked at me blankly, as if he were expecting something else. "...Is that really it?" I nodded, and he sighed. "I really shouldn't expect much from you, huh." I didn't pout like usual. Only shrugged. "Then we'll just have to start from the beginning. You should at least know what branch of magic they come from, and what magic circles are generally used for."

"...Should I?"

"We talked about it before." Klaus told me with a scowl. I had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed, but explained anyways, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. "Magic circles are a branch of spacial magic-"

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I recalled our conversation over tea, the first time we had really talked to each other. "I remember that! You said that spacial magic is used for barriers and changing environments!" He gave me the briefest of smiles, and even that was enough to make my heart soar, before brutally being shot out of the sky with the memory of his fiancée.

"That's good. You can at least remember simple things. Magic circles specifically are used for protection against whatever is inside the circle from whatever is outside, or to concentrate magical power. Since your class hasn't started the unit just yet, that should be enough information for now. You should practice drawing them, as that is the hardest part. If just one section of the circle is incorrectly drawn, the circle will be rendered useless." Then Klaus took the pad of plain white paper, and a pen of his own, and began to draw. I watched him the whole time, totally focused on what he was doing, but the pen never stopped. His movements were slow but calculated. After Klaus had finished, he tore the paper from the notepad and laid it on the table. "Try and copy that _exactly_. I'll draw a few more, so you can copy each one as you finish." I nodded, and waited for Klaus to take a few more sheets of paper for himself before I took the pad into my lap.

I worked relatively slowly, trying to copy the circles perfectly, but Klaus kept occasionally looking over at my work. It was extremely distracting, and I found myself moping over what could have been. When I finished, I too ripped the pages out of the notepad. Klaus laid mine and his side by side, comparing them tirelessly. I knew immediately that I had screwed them all up. The lines in mine weren't straight, and ink had pooled in the spots where I had hesitated. Luckily for me, it was mostly the shapes and where the lines were placed that Klaus bothered with. But, I still had to redraw the circles a couple of times.

"That magic circle right there is flawed." The prefect motioned to one of my circles. This was about the third time I'd drawn the circles.

"Okay." He then went back to scrutinizing my drawings, and I couldn't help but watch him again. His lips were ever so slightly parted, and I stared at them in wonder. Suddenly he frowned, pointing to another one of my magic circles.

"That one is messed up too." I looked down and saw that he was pointing at the the only one that I had actually had any confidence in. Also the easiest circle there.

"What? Where?"

"Right here." When I shook my head, still not seeing what was wrong, Klaus leaned closer to me to point at my drawing, but I never saw what he had indicated. With his face so close to mine, my mind instantly was erased and my heart skipped a beat. But, as always, Miss Elaine's face flashed before my eyes again. _N-No! Stop it! He has a fiancée! He's in love with somebody else!_ "Hey. Do you see it now?"

"I, um... What were you saying again?" I tried giving the most innocent smile that I could, but I could tell by the strain it put on my face that it was totally unconvincing. Klaus, after my response, glared at me dubiously with his violet eyes which I was struggling not to lose myself in. It was so easy to see the wheels turning inside his head, but so hard to know what he was actually thinking about. Being stared at like that for so long, it sent a chill down my spine. But then he snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I've explained it to you a hundred times now!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You're even worse than usual today Jaycee! Is there nothing but air in that head of yours?" Despite him being particularly mean, I couldn't bring myself to stand up for myself. I deserved it for being such a stupid, lovesick kid. Then Klaus took on a slightly more gentle tone, although I could still hear agitation underneath the calm mask on his voice. "What's your problem today?"

"It's... I..." I forced my gaze away from Klaus, clamping my mouth shut.

"You can't tell me?"

"...No." My voice broke, but I would not allow myself to cry. Not in front of him. I looked up at him with wide, sad blue eyes when his weight left the sofa. His eyes were closed in frustration. _And it's because of me..._

"Fine." Klaus put his hands on his desk, leaning over it and refusing to look at me. "Enough for today. Go back to your dorm." _I've screwed up now. Why couldn't I have just acted normally?!_

"But, the magic circles..."

"That's enough." Klaus snapped at me, then sighed. "We're done. I must take care of the pigeon problem anyways." I nodded, although he couldn't even see me.

"... All right." _He's mad at me now... But... I just don't know what to do anymore..._

I left the prefect's office hurriedly, wanting to get back to my room and be alone as quickly as possible. I didn't know what I'd say to Amelia when I got there, but I would cross that bridge when I got to it.

I sighed, thinking about the Golden Demon and I's exchange. _He probably hates me now. I shouldn't have even showed up today. I knew, I_ knew _that I wouldn't be able to fool him! And he lives on honesty, and I practically threw those ideals right back into his face! This is a disaster..._ In between my fingers was the pendant Klaus had given me. I had taken to feeling it in the palm of my hand whenever I needed comfort.

I had been stumbling lifelessly back to the dorm, when I spotted someone behind the main building. I cocked my head at the figure. I recognized the silhouette, but without seeing the person's face, it was hard to place them. Without even a second thought to the matter, I stepped towards whoever it was.

I immediately stopped. The pendant around my neck reminded me of the dangers currently roaming the academy. _That could be the person who's killing the pigeons..._

Maybe it was my miserable state, but for whatever reason the fear didn't stop me. I quelled the shaking of my hand by clenching it tightly, and with a determined state of mind I approached the mysterious figure. It didn't take me long to recognize him.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and my pace quickened as I casually called out to the person.

"Hey, Azusa!" My tone was cheerful but weary as I spoke, smiling tiredly at the boy.

"Hm? Jaycee? Hey, what's up? We sure seem to run into each other a lot."

"Yeah, I guess we do. What are you doing back here Azusa?"

"I was just dropping off old material no longer needed into the storage shed. You?" I shrugged, my face falling for a moment before I composed myself again. _I don't know Azusa well enough to tell him that I've just made the man I love hate me..._

"That's so nice of you. I'm just heading back to the dorms, so..." Azusa had his head cocked at me, as if he were trying to figure something at.

"...You don't seem like yourself today. What's the wrong?" I stared wide eyed into Azusa's bright blue eyes, like the sky on a sunny day.

"How did you know?" I asked him uncomfortably.

"You can't fool me with a smile like that. I can tell." With a scowl, I gave Azusa the most vague answer I could. I was much too exhausted to lie anymore.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's fine, really. Nothing some sleep and time won't solve..." Sighing, I ran my hand through my bangs, and ended with tugging on one of my own pigtails a bit.

"You can talk to me if you want. I'd love to help you out Jaycee." The brown haired man told me sincerely, smiling and holding his hand to his chest as if he were declaring his most honest intentions. I shook my head however, and gave Azusa all that I could. A sad, but grateful smile.

"Thank you Azusa. But I think that this is something I have to deal with myself..." _No one else deserves to be caught up in my own mess._

"Are you sure?" When I nodded in response, Azusa gave me a smile of his own and nodded back. "Well, at least let me cheer you up..." The foreign student reached into his black jacket, pulling something out from a pocket inside. I immediately recognized the small, colorful candies contained in the bottle.

"You have more of that?" I held out my hands with a tiny smile, and slightly flushed cheeks. I had grown a small addiction to the candies. "You really don't have to give me more of them..." I took the tiny bottle anyways though, and Azusa smiled and shrugged. It seemed he could tell how much I liked the Konpeito.

"You've probably run out by now. Eat these and you'll feel better in no time."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Good luck, Jaycee."

"Thank you so much Azusa! See you around!" Azusa and I parted ways, and I popped a few of the cute candies into my mouth. They melted on my tongue instantly, leaving a sweet sensation and a tiny smile on my lips. I walked a little bit faster to the dorms after that. _At least something good happened today... Thanks for being nice to me Azusa._

I tried to eat a little bit more than I had been at dinner, mostly because of Amelia. I managed to eat practically a whole meal, but I left the cafeteria rather quickly. I didn't feel like being around so many people.

I took a shower, and was reading a book with my hair wrapped up in a table when Amelia returned to our room.

"Hey." I glanced up at her, then back down to my book.

"Hi Amelia." The orange haired girl stood there uncomfortably. She had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. I didn't attempt to help her though.

"So, did you talk to Klaus?" I flipped a page in my book, but I had stopped reading a long time ago. I couldn't focus properly at all.

"The Golden Demon? Sort of." Silence once again followed.

"...And... Um... What happened, Jaycee?" The words on the page were now just blurs. I hesitated to answer her. I didn't want Amelia fawning over me. I also didn't want to lie to her. She knew more about my situation than anyone else.

"...It didn't go over well." Amelia sighed, and sat down next to me on the bed, but I frowned and scooched away from her when she tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me, Jayce. I just hate seeing you like this..." I took the deepest breath that I could and set the book down on the bed. Then I closed my eyes and braced myself for finally saying it out loud.

"I didn't really talk to Klaus about it... But he knew something was wrong. He's angry with me now."

"Jayce... Why didn't you just ask him who she is? I'm sure that there's an ex-"

"Yeah, actually there is an explanation!" I suddenly began to yell, and jumped off of the bed. The towel keeping my hair up fell to the ground, allowing the tangled, black mess to fall around my face. "I asked Elias, and you know what he told me?!" I looked to Amelia, but she was just watching me with her brow furrowed. "She's his fiancée! He's engaged!" As much as I tried to harden my expression, it just made me want to cry more and more. Amelia looked shocked, and was unable to form words. "I-I'm going out on the balcony." I nearly ran to the sliding door, and shut it quickly behind me.

Leaning against the glass, I took a deep breath of the chilly breeze blowing straight into me. The guilt from yelling at Amelia was already eating me away, but I knew that I needed time to calm down before I went back inside and apologized. I made my way to the railing, and leaned against that instead, looking out over the forest which surrounded the academy. I looked at it blankly, allowing my eyes to wander over the changing colors of the trees. Until my gaze landed on the greenhouse, also visible from the balcony.

 _It seems like it was so long ago... Klaus and I got stuck there... It was an absolute disaster, but-_ I smiled at the memory. _Thinking back, I might have actually started to like him even back then._

"Jayce?" I blinked. My roommate's voice had snapped me out of a trance like state. The sun was out of sight, and night was already closing in. I'd been outside for a long time. "I'm sorry about Klaus."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you before."

"It's alright. I couldn't imagine what you're going through... I just want you to know that I'm here for you... Also, this thing is too..." Suddenly Amelia, with a slightly disgusted smile that nearly made me laugh, held up Bazoo, who ribbited in displeasure at being held with his legs hanging in midair.

"Hey, Bazoo!" I took the bubblegum frog from Amelia, and held him in my arms like I would a cat, and even stroked his smooth back.

"I kind of figured that he was yours but... What's he doing here? He really freaked me out before..." I smiled lightly.

"His name is Bazoo. I accidentally transported him here with a bad spell. Now he's going to stay with me." Amelia nodded lightly.

"That's cool. He just kind of creeps me out so... Keep him away from my bed?"

" _Hmph. You're creepy."_ Bazoo said grumpily, settling into my arms.

"Will do Amelia."

"And also, don't let Ms. Russ find out about him. Animals aren't allowed unless you register them as your familiar. So... good night Jayce. Try to get some sleep."  
"I will. Night Amelia."

I stayed outside about twenty more minutes, listening to Bazoo complain about life in my room. It was nice to distract myself from everything else going on. Eventually though, he began to complain of the cold, and I went inside.

In our tiny bathroom, I filled and blocked the sink up with warm water for Bazoo, then went brushed my hair and finally went off to bed. I really did try to take Amelia's advice, but sleep just wouldn't come.

As I rolled around frustrated in bed that night, I began to feel detached from my own life. Hollow even. With a sigh, I took the silver pendant from Klaus from around my neck. This was the first time I had taken it off since I had received it. I stared at the red gem, which reflected my face inside of it. _It's pretty pointless to love someone with a fiancée, Jaycee._ _How can I make myself forget about this feeling? It's useless... I'll remember as soon as I see his face again..._ I sighed, and flipped over again. Then I put the chain of the pendant back around my neck. _I would never forgive myself if I lost it..._

 _How can I get over someone like him... Klaus Goldstein._

 _October 15th_

 _Day 8 Of 13_

 **WOW that was a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'll start cranking out the next one as soon as possible. Tell me what you thought about this one too!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **I totally agree with you guys, both of the characters suck at communication, but trust it gets worse in this chapter. It will get much better between them after the main story arc is over.**

 **Please keep reviewing, it gives me a lot of motivation to write!**

 **Also, we have a new reviewer! Lana2001x, thanks a lot!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS! I know I said that Klaus was 21 in an earlier chapter, but I'm changing it. He's now only three years older than Elias, four years older than Jaycee until her birthday in December. Klaus is 20 years old now, instead of 21. I may or may not update what was said in earlier chapters.**

Chapter 32: Gentle Kiss Of Hope

 _October 16th_

 _Day 9 Of 13_

It was becoming a regular occurance for me, a usually deep sleeper, to never get any sleep at all. In the morning Bazoo kept croaking loudly, causing Amelia to leave early. He really creeped her out and liked to flaunt it...

I didn't even have the energy to brush my hair, so instead I braided my hair into two braids tied off with my dark blue hair ribbons. It still looked messy, but it didn't matter very much. As I was about to leave the room, Bazoo hopped after me.

" _Where are you going?"_

"Unfortunately, school. Where else?"

" _Take me."_ I glared down at the toad staring up at me.

"No. I don't think that I'm even supposed to be keeping you here. Besides, you'd just be a distraction..."

" _Croak! A distraction? Please. I'd make it interesting. It's boring to stay here all day."_ I sighed and kneeled down in front of the bubblegum toad.

"Sorry, but I really can't take you Bazoo. I can bring you outside, and you can do some exploring, but I absolutely cannot bring you to class." Bazoo croaked again, and bobbed his head up and down. I picked him up and held him, then rushed outside without breakfast so that nobody saw him. I left the creature in a bush, and headed towards the main building.

As I walked, I kept my head down and blinked tiredly. The dark circles under my eyes were probably worse than yesterday, and I didn't want people to worry.

 _I'm not going to be able to forget about Klaus... Not for a long, long time... This is going to be tough, isn't it?_ I sighed, then began to deftly avoid incoming students in the main lobby of the building as I made my way to the grand staircase. Just then though, the person I had least wanted to talk to called my name, stopping me in the midst of all of the traffic.

"Jaycee?" I didn't turn to face him, not right away. I had to compose myself, at least try to smile. _Why now? Why morning especially?_ I turned slowly to face the Golden Demon... the demon I had hopelessly fallen for.

"K-Klaus..." I smiled weakly. "Good morning." He nodded in response.

"Good morning. Didn't expect to run into you here. Sorry about yesterday." I was honestly surprised as Klaus broke eye contact with me. I noticed how short his sentences were, and realized how hard it was for him to admit whatever mistake he thought he had made.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you were having trouble concentrating, that there was something else on your mind, but that was no reason for me to get so angry at you." My shoulders slumped as I looked up at Klaus with an expression that said 'how sweet in your own odd little way'. It also tore at my heart, seeing him so apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, really. I wasn't paying attention at all. You had every right to get mad."

"I might have... overreacted though. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Klaus crossed his arms, and looked away again, clearly not used to apologizing. He meant it though.

"You always say too much. But, you've never apologized before." I told him with a curious air about me.

"Oh, really?" He turned to look down at me with a wide eyed expression, and I gave him that 'only you, Klaus' smile again. "But, this time it showed on your face that you were really hurt Jaycee. I'm sorry." His violet blue gaze bore into my ocean blue eyes, and I felt the flood of emotions again. I wanted to hold him and tell him that _I_ was sorry, and that he didn't need to apologize.

"Klaus..." _It's not your fault. It never was... It's just that- I fell in love with you, but you-_ "It's alright Klaus. Really, I'm okay."

"Hm?" Then, Klaus tilted his head curiously as I often did, and looked somewhere just above my eyes.

"What is it?"

"You've got a bad case of bedhead. Can't you even take care of yourself?" With a slight smile, Klaus reached his hand out towards my head. I was so frozen that I couldn't even flinch. Running his hand softly across my head, he brushed the flyaways and my bangs with his fingers until it became more presentable. "There. Now at least you don't look ridiculous." I had just been about to breathe a sigh of relief, but instead of pulling his hand back, he began to play with my bangs, and then the end of one of my braids, twirling the jet black hair around his long, elegant fingers.

"I-I uh... K-Klaus?" I stuttered out his name, and felt tears stinging at the backs of my eyes. The blush on my cheeks was very slight, stifled by my surprise. His sudden smile took my breath away completely.

"Your hair is beautiful as always. I like what you've done with it." His words throttled my heart, and it began to pound harshly, as if it were trying to escape it's prison created by my own mind. _Please don't look at me like that! Please, Klaus... Don't do this to me..._

"Klaus, I-" Just as I was about to pull away, a nearby conversation caught my attention. I then realized how many stares we were receiving, or rather, Klaus was receiving.

"Look, it's the Emperor!"

"Can you believe it? How could Prefect do something like that?!"

"Isn't he the one doing all that dark magic?"

"I heard he knows all about dark magic, so who else could it really be?" Their so poorly concealed conversations made me feel outraged, but I couldn't even begin to imagine how Klaus was feeling. Suddenly that nauseous, empty feeling was back in my stomach.

I turned with a vicious glare towards some of the students, and my pigtail whipped out out of Klaus' grasp. He immediately grabbed at one of the braids again and tugged on it gently, as if to distract me.

"I'll see you after class." He swiftly turned around, and walked away towards a hallway I had never been down before.

"O-Okay, bye..." I turned around with a sigh, and my hands tightened into fists. _He heard them. I know it. Every word. And he just stood there, he didn't even let me defend him... It's completely unfair. They have no right to spread rumors like that! I wish I could do something for him, but... What could someone like me do for someone like him though? I can only worry... I feel utterly useless._

With a heavy heart, I made my way slowly up the grand staircase and towards my classroom. The room was already abuzz with chatter from the students, as class was going to start soon. I placed myself at my usual seat, the middle row, closest to the window. Elias was talking with other students, while the seat behind me, Yukiya's seat, was once again vacant. I still couldn't believe that people actually thought he was cursed. _I guess the people at this academy aren't quite as smart as people make them out to be..._

"Good morning Razwell." Elias, as per usual, approached me soon after I had sat down.

"Hey Elias. I guess Yukiya still isn't back yet."

"Yeah. The past couple days he hasn't felt very well. He's just going to be staying in our room until he gets better."

"Are you guys roommates or something?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Have you heard about the curse thing?" I nodded glumly. "Well, since everyone believes that ridiculous rumor, I'm the only one really willing to room with him. I don't understand it at all though, curses aren't even contagious." Elias shook his head disappointedly and sighed. _He must feel the same way I do about the students here._ _I'm glad that I met Elias... He's a good friend, better than most of the other people around here anyways._

"That's kind of you Elias. To be friends with Yukiya like that." Elias shrugged, and blushed a little.

"It's no big deal."

"I'm worried about Yukiya though. Are you sure he's alright?"

"It's fine, Razwell. This happens sometimes. I'm sure that Yukiya will be back and feeling better than ever really soon." Elias gave me a reassuring smile, which I tried my best to return.

"I hope so."

"I'd be more worried about Luca anyways." My classmate crossed his arms and looked crossly out the window.

"Why? What did he do?"

"I keep warning him not to, but he went out again last night. What in the world could be so important that he has to keep sneaking out?" _What? He promised me he wouldn't do that anymore..._

"I can't believe him... Luca told me he wouldn't do that anymore." Elias looked up at me then, eyes narrowed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of these things?" I gave the sapphire eyed boy a scowl.

"I ran into him in the hall Elias. Besides, you can't tell me what to do." I crossed my arms stubbornly, turning my nose up. Elias sighed. "Have you seen him recently? I need to chew him out for something."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning." With another sigh, I spoke again.

"I'm worried about Luca too."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, don't let it bother you too much."

"I'm not bothered. I just wish that Luca wouldn't cause so much trouble."

"Not about that. The rumor about my brother. It's even worse than before."

"Oh... That..." Elias took as step closer to me, lowering his head and voice.

"You believe in him, right? That the rumor is just a bunch of nonsense?"

"Of course I do! Klaus would never do something like that..." Elias stood straight again, his face stitched into a tense but satisfied expression.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Klaus would never and will never betray us." I smiled at Elias' unconditional trust in his older brother.

"Yeah. You're right, Elias." A bell sounded then, interrupting our conversation and letting us know that class was about to begin.

"Talk to you later, Razwell."

"Alright. Oh, Elias?" He turned around, eyes wide, waiting patiently. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. It means a lot." The boy suppressed a smile, nodded, and sat down in the seat in front of me. Just a few moments later, Professor Schuyler entered the room with his typical scowl.

"Sit. Class is starting. We are going over Thoughtography today." I tilted my head curiously.

"Thought what now?" I slapped a hand over my mouth immediately for speaking out loud, but it was too late. Several students snickered, and Schuyler shot a glare in my direction.

"It appears that at least one student here is oblivious to this field of magic." My nose scrunched up in irritation, and I laid my head on the desk to hide my slightly red cheeks. "Thoughtography is the process of transferring an image of thought to a physical medium such as paper." _Whoa. That's actually pretty cool._ "The practice requires immense concentration of your magical power. Furthermore, it will enhance your endurance and help you sustain your magic for a longer period of time. This is also beneficial when casting barriers on short notice, instead of taking the time to draw them out. Now, which type of magic is used to cast barriers. Jaycee. What type is it?" I sat up with a start, but luckily the question was familiar. Barriers were something that Klaus had told me about before.

"Hmm... It's spacial magic, isn't it?" Schuyler scrutinized me for a second, but didn't seem to notice my sudden awkwardness at his stare.

"...I am honestly surprised that you have delivered the correct answer. Perhaps Prefect Klaus' special training is paying off after all. Keep up the good work." I smiled boastingly. It felt nice to know something.

"I am going to hand out a piece of paper to each of you, as well as an envelope containing a picture. You will see through the envelope to get the image of the picture, and then copy it onto your paper. Doing so can be difficult, and thus your efforts will be rewarded if you can successfully copy it." A sheet of white paper and a cheap envelope were both dropped in front of me as Professor Schuyler continued to explain what we were supposed to do. "Place one hand on your paper and the other on your envelope, and focus your magical power into the envelope in order to reveal the picture inside. Then, once you have the image, place your other hand onto the paper and picture what you want to do. This kind of magic does not use any kind of spell, so it requires absolute concentration. You may begin."

I breathed in deeply, wanting to continue making a good impression in class.

"All right, I can do this! I just have to concentrate, just like Klaus has been teaching me!" Newly invigorated, I placed one of my hands onto the envelope, closed my eyes, and started to focus my magical power just as I would if I had my wand. After a few moments of blocking everything else out except for my power, the image finally formed inside of my mind. _It's... it's an apple! A big, red one!_ Smiling but still with eyes closed, I placed my other hand on the piece of paper. Quite quickly, I heard a soft sizzling sound, a warmth in my hand. I shook with giddiness, biting my lip, but immediately stopped to focus on my breathing. _I still have to focus and control my magic! Not too much, not too little..._ After a little while, the warmth left my hand, and I took another deep breath before opening up my eyes. The image on the paper was refined and brightly colored. It looked almost as if I could pick the apple up right off of the page. "Whew! That stuff is draining..." I smiled nonetheless, leaning back in my seat.

"Jaycee." I looked up and saw that the tall and dark Schuyler was staring hard at the image on my paper. I fidgeted in my seat. I'd been confident before, but with him scrutinizing my paper suddenly I feared that I had imagined the apple, and the image inside the envelope was something different all together. "Your work..." He took one last look at the apple, narrowing his eyes before taking a step back and looking into my eyes. "Is excellent. You will be rewarded appropriately."

"Really?! Wow, thanks!" I sat up more and smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just days ago you weren't even remotely powerful enough to control magic of this caliber. You must have grown considerably in these past few days." With a satisfied nod, but still wearing a scowl, Schuyler stalked off back towards the front of the class to scold all who had failed the magic.

 _It's really not because of me at all. It's all thanks to and because of Klaus and his patient training. I thought it was just boring at first, but it's actually paid off. He really is amazing at teaching... Someday, he'll be an amazing professor for sure._

After another lecture on Thoughtography, the bell rang and we all looked to Schuyler when he spoke loudly again.

"That is all the time we have for class today. Your next hour is free today." There was instantly loud chatter and laughter as soon as the Professor became quiet. I smiled and went to toss my books into my bag. I was still exhausted from the magic and wanted to go outdoors and lie in the sun for a bit. "Jaycee." I looked up and saw Schuyler once again standing in front of me.

"Y-Yes sir?" I glanced towards the door, where some of the other students were beginning to leave, and longed to be there as well.

"Come with me to my office, immediately." I frowned. _What could this possibly be about? I'd really rather not, but... It seems like I don't really have a choice in the matter._ Nodding but still feeling unsure, I stood up and put the strap of my messenger bag around my neck.

I walked silently behind Schuyler, and we received many stares as we made our way through the main building. Mostly people snickering because they thought I was in trouble. He lead me out of the building and across the stone path, into the building where the staff offices and meeting rooms were. I noticed a group of three men wearing suits and long trench coats waiting near the bottom of a staircase on our way in. They watched us carefully as we passed, and with suspicious eyes. I didn't think that they were teachers, not with the heavy atmosphere they held. We passed them and went up the staircase. We went the opposite direction of the prefect's office, and stopped at a dark colored wooden door. Schuyler opened it for me, and motioned for me to enter.

A chill ran down my spine as I hesitantly stepped into the room. The room was cold and the curtains were pulled shut so that it was dark inside as well. I stood awkwardly, still unsure of what trouble I was in. Schuyler stepped past me briskly and pulled open the black curtains, allowing a good amount of comforting, bright light inside.

"Sit down." I hesitated, but stepped forward and sat in the heavy wooden chair in front of the Professor's desk. It was uncomfortable, and made a loud noise when I pulled it back. I watched Schuyler apprehensively. He wasn't sitting down. "Let me get straight to the point. What were you doing last night behind the academy's main building Jaycee?" My brows furrowed in confusion, and I shifted uncomfortably. _This is weird... I want to leave._

"Why are you asking me?"

"Answer the question." Nervously, I took fist fulls of my skirt's fabric into my hands.

"...I met Azusa Kuze, and we talked."

"Azusa Kuze? What else?" I shook my head, still with a frown.

"That's it. Nothing else happened. We talked, and then I left."

"What did you talk about?"

"...Why should I tell you?" Schuyler suddenly slammed his hands on the table, causing me to jump significantly. His expression remained serious as it always was though, and I knew that he was trying to intimidate me.

"If you do not tell me, then you are going to be in an awful lot of trouble Miss Razwell." After swallowing my nervousness, I told him.

"I was going back to the dorms and saw Azusa there behind the building. He told me that he had just dropped off some things in a storage shed. Then he gave me some of this candy stuff, and we went our separate ways. That's it."

"That's it, hm? What are you trying to hide Miss Razwell?" I didn't like the way he was saying my name in such an accusatory tone. Now I was becoming annoyed.

"I'm not hiding anything! That's all that happened! Why are you asking me this?!" Schuyler was becoming increasingly irritated too, his expression turning nasty.

"I am asking the questions here, not you."

"You can't just-" The rap of knuckles on the door interrupted us. A familiar voice came from the other side, and without waiting for an answer Klaus Goldstein entered the room, looking regal as ever. He must have just been in his office, since he didn't have his cloak on. Schuyler looked up, glaring at Klaus for his interruption.

"...Come in." The comment was completely caustic.

"I brought the documents you wanted." I watched Klaus with big eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but I was sure that he could see me out of the corner of his violet blue eyes.

"Very well. Put them down right there." Schuyler nodded at the desk.

"Sure." Klaus set the papers down on the desk. I looked down to the ground. His warm presence so close to me made me feel safer, and I instinctively wanted to hide myself behind him. I remained seated though. Schuyler and him were both watching each other carefully, and although Klaus' work here was done, he made no signs of leaving.

"Is there... something you need?"

"Jaycee doesn't know anything about dark magic." I blinked in surprise. At both the realization and Klaus' curt response. _So that's what this is all about... I should have known. The whole behind the main building thing should have given it away._ "It is ridiculous to interrogate her like this."

"...What can be said about the Prefect who snoops at a door to eavesdrop?" I turned my attention from Schuyler back to Klaus. _He was doing that?_

"I'd apologize for that, but... She told you who she was with behind the building. Is that not enough?"

"What are you trying to get at, Klaus?"

"I know you want to put an end to this issue, but it is not fair to incriminate everybody."

"You speak against me? Surely you too wish to terminate this matter as quickly as possible."

"Rightly so, but not like this." _Does he talk like this with all adults? ...It's super professional, and kinda hard to follow... I like casual Klaus a lot better._

"You have never confronted me like this before, Klaus... Haven't you overstepped your authority?" I hadn't realized how sensitive a situation this was until this moment, seeing Schuyler glare into Klaus' emotionless face. _I guess this is serious... I hope that I don't get Klaus into trouble..._

"Please forgive me." Klaus said, his eyes unwavering. "But even so, I do not agree that this is the right way to handle the situation."

"Klaus..." I mumbled quietly, and wanted to reach out and take his hand. Until I once more remembered _my_ situation, where I was helplessly in love with an engaged man.

Schuyler and Klaus were involved in one last stare off. It was the Professor who finally broke eye contact, and looked at me. I glanced away nervously with a small scowl.

"...Very well. Jaycee. You may leave." He looked back to Klaus. "And thank you for delivering the papers to me, Klaus. Goodbye." I blinked, startled by the sudden okay appearance the conversation had taken on.

"Y-Yes, sir..." I stood up hastily, and Klaus took a hold of my arm.

"See you tomorrow, Professor Schuyler." With that, Klaus half dragged me out of the room and into the corridor, where we slowed to a steady pace back towards the main part of the academy. As soon as I wasn't jogging to keep up with the ever silent Golden Demon, who still wore that blank expression, I expressed my gratitude to him.

"Thanks Klaus, I don't know what I would have done if the conversation had continued like that..."

"You probably would have yelled at him and gotten into trouble." I pouted at his response, always so accurate. "I don't deserve thanks though. I just said exactly how I felt." I smiled at the wooden floor.

"Thanks anyways. But I think Schuyler's mad at you now."

"Oh well. I couldn't just leave without saying anything."

"I wonder why they'd suspect me? I can hardly do regular magic, let alone the dark stuff."

"Another pigeon was found dead behind the school building yesterday. A student saw you coming out from behind the building." The thought of yet another dead pigeon immediately dispirited me.

"...I really hope that they find whoever's doing it soon."

"It's not only a matter of cruelty to animals... I strongly believe that someone practiced dark magic there. It's no surprise that the Ministry of Magical Justice has gotten involved at this point either." I glanced up at Klaus. He looked frustrated.

"They are?" _That's the place that offered Klaus a job!_

"Yeah. This is a problem that's grown way out of the academy's control. It's a serious crime, and the entire kingdom is noticing."

"Is that who those weirdos in the fancy clothes were?"

"Most likely. They're conducting their own investigation. They want to impose a new curfew on the school, a strict one, until the problem is solved, as well as other new rules, but the Headmaster isn't allowing it. He thinks that it will scare off whoever's doing it." I nodded, slightly offended that they wanted to do things like that to _our_ school. _Not 'ours' yet, you haven't gotten accepted yet._ Said the little voice in the back of my mind. "You met Azusa Kuze behind the building yesterday, right?"

"Mm hm. We talked for a few minutes is all." I shook off the depressing thoughts from before. I needed to focus on passing the trial, not failing it.

"Hm. Don't go near him again until this whole pigeon killing incident clears over." I stopped. Klaus stopped as well, turning towards me with one eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Klaus expression immediately turned bitter

"You've already ran into him twice behind the building, Jaycee, and one of those times you came out unconscious. That's the one place the dark magic keeps happening at. Plus, he lied to you. There is no storage shed anywhere near the main building."

"You don't think that Azusa did it, do you? There's no way! It's not him Klaus!" I thought about the candy Azusa had given me, first because of _my_ clumsiness, then because he could see how upset I was. I couldn't imagine someone so kind and gentlemanly being a murderer. "He's a nice person! I don't believe that he would ever do something like dark magic, or kill innocent little birds." I looked Klaus in the eyes confidently, hoping that he would understand.

"Listen to yourself. Why do you want to protect him so much?" Instead, Klaus looked distraught, his eyes boring into my own. I pursed my lip in thought.

"...What do you mean?"

"Are you infatuated with him or something?" Gasping, I stumbled and nearly fell with the surprise. Klaus reached out to try and steady me, but I pushed his hand away, staring at him incredulously.

"Wh-What are you talking about?! What the hell gave you that idea?!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. I didn't usually curse, and I felt guilty somehow doing it in front of Klaus. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have swore like that." I stuttered, but Klaus didn't even look like he was listening to me. His gaze was somewhere else, and he was shaking his head. After running a hand through his hair uncharacteristically and disheveling it, Klaus turned away. "H-Hey, Klaus..." _Please don't be mad at me, please don't be mad! I love you, only you, no one else!_

"Enough." He began to leave, looking awfully disappointed, and frustrated too.

"Klaus, hey! Wait!" The Golden Demon ignored me as he stormed off, leaving me alone in the middle of the hall with my hand stretched towards him. "I'm a mess..." I sighed, feeling suddenly very, very lonely.

 _What did I say wrong? He's probably even angrier with me than he was yesterday... My heart is in pieces, all over the place. I love him so much, and yet... I can't._

* * *

Class for the rest of day was a blur. I was too busy thinking. I didn't even go to the lunchroom, instead moping in the classroom where I could be by myself.

After class however, I was faced with the dreadful reality of facing Klaus again. My feet dragged as I tottered up the stairs and down the hall towards the Prefect's office. Every time I saw him it was as if someone was tearing off another piece of me, and burning in right in front of my eyes. _I don't want to see him._

"You don't have a choice, Jayce." I muttered to myself in a pathetic attempt at boosting my morale. With a deep breath, I rallied my courage and raised my hand to knock on his door. That was when I noticed the note, stuck to the door with a piece of tape.

"Hm? It's for me..."

' _I'm busy, so wait inside until I return.'_ I finished reading the note aloud, and breathed a sigh of guilty relief.

"He's not here..." I tucked the note into my pocket and opened the heavy door. I entered the vacant room, and realized how much I enjoyed being there.

Silence and rays of sunshine filled the room comfortably. It felt old inside, but not in a weird way. The many books filled the room with the smell of parchment. The armchair was perfect for curling up in with a story, and the warm, red loveseat added a good amount of color and love to the room. It felt almost like a second home to me.

I took off my bag and set it down on the loveseat, and continued to wander around the room aimlessly. My navy gaze eventually landed on the mountain of papers and books set on the desk, which never seemed to lessen, and the tea set lying next to them. I sighed and smiled sadly. It reminded me of him.

I rolled out the leather chair behind the desk with ease, and sat down. I'd never sat there before. The area was always for Klaus only, but I could definitely see why he liked it. I felt pretty powerful myself, with the sun beaming in from behind me and in that big fancy chair. Trying to entertain myself, I started to trace shapes on the desk.

 _Why is Klaus so upset with me? It seems like more than me not paying attention during a lesson. Maybe it was because I disagreed with him about Azusa? Well if that's the case he's being completely hypocritical. He disagreed with Schuyler just a couple minutes before that! But... I guess I shouldn't have questioned him. He knows a lot more about dark magic than I do... It's kind of scary now that the Ministry has gotten involved. That means it really is serious._

"Mmph, enough already!" I groaned. A headache was now pounding in my skull, amplified by all of my worries. After shrugging my cloak off onto the floor, I rested my upper body on the desk with a sigh, and stared to the left at the tea set sitting there. Then I put my arms underneath my head as a makeshift pillow. Trying to ease my migraine, I shut my eyes.

It was easy to focus on my back being warmed by the sun, and the soft sound of my own breathing. No thoughts of love or dark magic. Just silence and emptiness. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Some time later, the click of an opening door woke me.

"Mm?" I frowned, and squinted open my eyes drowsily. The warm smell of books and the more subtle scent of tea lying underneath that wrapped me comfortably, and I closed my eyes again. Although I was half asleep, the sound of footsteps drawing nearer caught my sleepy attention.

"Hmm? Fell asleep?" The sound of his deep, honey like voice grabbed at my mind, forcing me to wake. I kept my eyes closed, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but his nearby presence prevented it. _I wonder if he's still mad? I'll just pretend to sleep still... Maybe he'll just leave me alone..._ His footsteps came to a halt as Klaus stopped and stood next to me.

"Hey..." I felt him ever so gently place a couple fingers on my shoulder, then lift them away with a small sigh. "How happy she looks... Sleeping soundly, huh?" He paused briefly, and I listened to the sound of his breathing, beginning to match mine. Or maybe I was the one matching his?

"Jaycee..." My name was hardly a whisper on his lips, and it took all I had not to shiver at it. Instead I curled my arms up a little tighter beneath my head. Suddenly his hand was brushing against my bangs, right over my forehead. Goosebumps popped up all over my arms. He didn't stop, gently brushing his hand over my hair again and again. Then, a soft, warm, sensation pressed against my temple.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what it was. The warmth of Klaus' lips pressed into my skin. His breath brushed against my ear, and his hair tickled my cheek. _Oh... My God... He's... I can't..._ It was near impossible for me not to jump up and scream, or even grow red in the face. I couldn't hide the small blush, and my heart raced inside my chest.

Kissing against my temple, the gentle heat from his lips radiated outwards across my entire body, warming my very soul. _Why is he doing this to me? He has a fiancée already! Maybe it's nothing? Just... Maybe it's just... No! No, no, no! There's nothing else it could be! He's not that friendly anyways! But then... Why would he do such a thing?_

My thoughts collapsed in on themselves as I struggled to maintain my composure. I didn't know what to do; tell myself how wrong this was and torture myself for it, or allow myself the guilty pleasure of loving the way he was caressing my head, gently brushing down the hair and leaving tender kisses on my forehead.

His lips lingered on my skin, then finally pulled away. I was left feeling lonely, but not for long, as he almost immediately returned to kiss me again in the same spot. My eyes were squeezed shut so tightly I almost thought that they would never open again, and I knew that by now my fists must have been white from clenching them for so long.

It was as if Klaus didn't want this moment to end, as he pulled away then returned for the third time. _I-I don't want him to leave! I want him to stay like this, next to me, forever! Please!_

But the moment does end, and the warmth of his lips fades quickly off of my skin.

"Sleeping beauty..." I heard the scribbles of a pen on paper, and his voice again. "Sleep tight, Bunnyhead." Then his footsteps faded away, the door clacked quietly shut, and after I was sure that he was gone, I opened up my eyes.

A deep red blush quickly took over my features, and I blinked a few times to try and rid myself of the wetness forming in my eyes. I sat back in the chair, sniffling and trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding, showing no signs of slowing down. I didn't want to cry here.

"I... Why did he...?" My mind was completely scrambled, and I choked on my own thoughts. A couple of tears escaped my eyes, streaming down my face before I quickly wiped them away. "I can't... He's not mine. I can't cry over what I never had." I forced myself to smile. "I'll be okay. I'll be better soon." With a nod I reached for the note on the table, and my eyes skimmed over his elegant and flowing handwriting.

'I'm still running around, so today's training is canceled. You can go straight home when you wake up.'

His name wasn't signed at the end, which made me a little sad. I wanted to see him now more than ever, but never again at the same time. _How am I supposed to look at him? Why?! Why would he confuse me like this?_

Feeling even more tortured than ever before, I stood up and gathered my cloak and messenger bag, then left the room with a blank expression.

* * *

That night, I crawled gratefully into my bed with a sigh. It was still pretty early, but I was completely exhausted, and lie in bed with my arms lying across my chest and my eyes closed. All that happened when I closed my eyes though, was that I felt my scalp tingling again, with remembrance of the sweet kiss Klaus had gifted my forehead with.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked from her side of the room. I felt bad for distracting her so much with my own problems. Neither of us had gotten much accurate homework done lately. "Are you worried about something again?" I opened my eyes, and gathered my hair up in one hand, pulling it out to the side. It felt uncomfortable underneath my neck.

"Yeah." I replied simply. I could hear Amelia sigh, then a small creak as she got up from her bed and sat next to me on mine.

"Sit up for me?" I did as she asked, then turned my back to her as she instructed me to do. Then Amelia began to gently brush out my long midnight black hair. It was relaxing actually, to have someone else take care of me when I barely could myself. "It's Klaus again, right?" I allowed myself a self deprecating smile.

"What else?" She sighed again, gently running her fingers through my hair.

"You have pretty hair Jayce."

"Thank you." There was silence for awhile. Amelia continued brushing my hair, although she had already expertly rid it of tangles.

"Your face says you're in love." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I figured you'd say as much."

"So you don't even deny it anymore?"

"No. The only reason I'd be this miserable is because it's true. I just can't believe how intuitive you are about things like this."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amelia then set the brush down on my nightstand, and I laid down again with a huff. "Are you worried about the fiancèe thing?" I nodded. I closed my eyes again as I explained to her what had happened in the Prefect's office that afternoon. Oddly, I found no reason to hide this moment, compared to all of the other moments I had chosen to keep to myself. It didn't feel like it was worth it anymore, since we couldn't be together.

"He has that woman, yet he keeps doing things like that, and leading me on... It's not fair. I don't need false hope. I need to get over it. He's engaged!" I threw up my arms in frustration. "Besides, he's the Emperor! The perfect Prefect and a genius and talented... I'm a horrible wizardess who probably won't even make it into the academy. He's practically nobility, and I'm some nobody from the country. We're worlds apart. I wish that I could just stop thinking about him. It's ruining me..." I ran my hands down my face and groaned.

"You shouldn't bring yourself down like that, Jayce. Mysterious things happen, and you're a wonderful person! The feelings that you have right now though, they won't last forever." I looked over at Amelia, my eyes sad and wide. "If it doesn't work out, so what? You have forever to get over the Golden Demon."

"But-"

"But nothing! You have nothing to lose Jayce! Give it a shot! Love doesn't care who you are or where you come from. It can happen between anyone, anywhere. It doesn't matter if he has a fiancée either. If you love him, you love him! Besides, you don't know how well he's getting along with her anyways." I snorted at her, turning away, but smiling. "Don't laugh! This is your possible future boyfriend for all you know! Him and that woman could be calling it off and you don't even know it!" The orange haired girl gasped in realization. "Maybe that's why he's showing an interest in you!"

As much as I appreciated Amelia's trying to make me feel better, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Klaus didn't seem like the type to make a commitment as serious as engagement without being completely sure of it.

"Maybe..." Suddenly the energetic girl hugged at me shoulders, causing me to gasp in surprise. "Ah!"

"Exactly! You can't give up now Jayce! You have to try first! You can give up after that, if it doesn't work out anyways. Who knows what might happen!" I giggled despite my fears of rejection.

"I guess you're right, Amelia."

"Of course I am! You might have a chance here! Don't let it slip away!" Amelia's brightly shining eyes sucked me into her optimistic mind frame, and I smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Thank you Amelia. Thanks so much!" She grinned toothily, shaking me back and forth.

"Of course! That's what friends are for! And just so ya know, I'll be cheering for you the whole name! Go Jayce! Go and tame the Golden Demon!"

"H-Hey, keep your voice down, will you?! You're going to wake the whole building up!"

"Klaycee! Jaus! I ship it all the way!"

"Shh!" I hissed at her, and tackled Amelia to the bed playfully.

 _I'm so grateful to her. Like unbelievably. I'm finally feeling a little confidence again. Until now, I felt like I had no choice but to suffer and give up. I won't lose anything. I have nothing left to lose anymore. I'm going to give it a shot. Tomorrow._

 _October 16th_

 _Day 9 Of 13_


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **Thanks to Sybbie and Fonix Girl for reviewing again! You guys are the greatest!**

 **Now I'm super sorry for the wait, but I have driver's training, and soccer, and just recently got injured to the point where I have to use crutches for a couple of days too. They are HORRIBLE. Never hurt yourself.**

Chapter 33: The Dark Void Of Being Without You

 _October 17th_

 _Day 10 Of 13_

The very next morning I felt both determined and absolutely terrified. Bazoo kept bothering me to come to class again, but I ignored him as I left the dorm room.

I finally ate breakfast again, two pieces of buttered toast, but it felt nice to have something in my stomach again. Amelia felt a lot better seeing me eat again too.

On my way to the academy that, without Amelia since she had cleanup duty for breakfast, I thought about the best course of action for telling the suddenly very intimidating Klaus how I felt. I couldn't stand the thought of rejection, plus it'd be super awkward afterwards. I didn't want to wait until the day of the trial either, it just seemed cowardly. Especially if I failed.

"I should really just suck it up..." I grumbled to myself and sighed. That was when I noticed it. Students in their little pods, whispering, gasping, and all looking quite shocked. A few even pointed at me before nervously glancing away when I saw them. I was just down the hall from my classroom already, but I stopped in the middle of the corridor and frowned. Something was wrong.

"Razwell." I turned slightly as Elias came to my side, but I didn't smile at him. My attention was still focused on the other students.

"Morning."

"...That was enthusiastic." I ignored his sarcastic comment.

"Hye, do you know what's going on? Everyone's acting weird..." As I said this I noticed that the two of us were receiving even more stares, some nasty. Elias replied with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I know why." I faced Elias then, frowning but still curious. "You're not going to be happy about it." My confusion deepened as I tilted my head.

"Just tell me Elias." After hesitating, Elias sighed again, clearly uncomfortable and looking frustrated as well.

"...Klaus was taken in under suspicions of using dark magic. Professor Schuyler told me just this morning."

"Wha-What?" The information was the most shocking thing I'd heard in my entire life. I didn't believe it at first, because it was so obvious to me that Klaus was the most innocent person at this school. The injustice of it all baffled me, and I had to remind myself to breathe. "Wha-What do you _mean_ he was taking in?! You're joking!"

"I'm not."

"What do you _mean_ you're _not_ joking?! That's insane!" Elias' eyes shifted nervously as my voice began to rise, but I didn't care about the crowd we were attracting. "There's no way that Klaus did anything wrong! The teachers have got to know that!"

"Razwell-"

"This is completely unfair! Why aren't we storming the academy and saving him!?"

"He's being held in the detention chamber, there's nothing we can-"

"DETENTION CHAMBER?! That sounds _horrible_!"

"Just calm down-"

"Calm down?! _Calm down_?! This isn't right Elias! Why aren't you freaking out with me?! HEY!" All of the surrounding students jumped when I turned on them. Their sudden closeness was irritating me. "Get out of here, I'm having a private conversation!" Furiously, I looked back towards Elias while breathing heavily, and waited for him to answer me. His sapphire eyes were cautious as he tried to find the right words to say to me. The Goldstein boy crossed his arms and spoke slowly.

"I'm calm because it's the right thing to do."

"...What does that mean?" I replied, my tone still snippy as I gazed ferociously back at Elias.

"I know for sure that Klaus never used magic. I don't need anyone else to tell me that. So, there's nothing to get worked up about." I found myself locked in Elias' intense stare. Before he broke it off, and his eyes were hidden as he looked towards the ground. "You know how Klaus is... He'll prove himself innocent soon enough." I continued watching Elias even after he looked away, trying to decipher the odd expression on his face. Finally, my own expression relaxed a bit guiltily, and my voice finally quieted.

"I'm sorry... You must be feeling awful. I just can't control myself at all..." I sighed and gently pushed back my bangs.

"It's okay Razwell. And you're right. I... feel the same way as you. There's nothing I would like more than to just break my brother out and demand everyone see him as innocent. But at the same time, if I let my emotions overcome me like that, I'm sure that Klaus would yell at me for it." I smiled a tiny bit, and leaned up against the corridor wall.

"You're probably right." _But... I still don't want to just sit here. And I should have thought about Elias sooner. It was mean to yell at him and accuse him of not freaking out like I was. Of course he wouldn't do it out in the open._ "You know, I'm glad, Elias."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, and I chuckled.

"That Klaus, who is just absolutely horrible with people and can't communicate himself hardly at all, has a brother who loves him as much as you do." I took great pleasure in seeing Elias' cheeks become as red as tomatoes, and hearing him stutter.

"L-Love?! D-Don't say it like that! I-It sounds weird!" I laughed aloud for what felt like the first time in forever.

"But you do! He's your brother, right?"

"Um... Well..." Elias muttered sheepishly, his gaze traveling all over the place without a safe haven to rest on.

"It's alright." I placed a finger gently to my lips. "I won't tell anyone that you love your own brother." I whispered teasingly, and Elias grumpily looked away. After I finished giggling, I spoke up again, this time seriously. "I really do admire how much trust you have in him."

"...I trust him more than anyone." Elias admitted, his blush starting to lessen. Then he smiled nostalgically. "I have ever since..." I cocked my head curiously.

"Ever since when? I wanna hear a story from Elias and Klaus' childhood!" Elias fidgeted again, embarrassed. 13

"Well, it wasn't all _that_ long ago... It was just before I came to the academy, about four years ago. I was thirteen, so Klaus must have been sixteen at the time. One day, a crystal in a magical tool that our father adored, one he had received when he was young, was found broken and shattered."

" _You did this, didn't you, Elias?" Walter Goldstein held up a tiny shard of the crystal, eyeing his son angrily past it, but not allowing that anger to seep into his voice._

" _No. I didn't." Elias replied, trying to sound confident. His voice cracked however, and whether that was because of puberty or fear, he didn't care to know._

" _But it was you who was last in my study. One of the servants saw it. Without a doubt, you were the last person inside the room."_

" _I only went in to ask you a question!" Elias protested. It was becoming quite difficult to stay calm when his intimidating father so falsely accused him. He was all on his own against the stubborn man. "I looked inside your room, but you weren't there... I swear that I never touched anything! It wasn't me! Please believe me, father!"_

Elias looked conflicted as he remembered the memory, and I listened intently to his story.

"However, our father did not believe a word out of my mouth. That was when Klaus stepped in out of nowhere.'

" _Father, wait." Klaus, slightly less broad in the shoulders, but still just as tall and voice just as deep as would be in four years time, confidently confronted their father._

" _This matter does not concern you, Klaus." Walter addressed his other son, one brave enough to stand up to him and clever enough to be able to do it without faults._

" _Elias didn't do it."_

" _...How do you know? Where is the proof?" Walter questioned, narrowing his eyes._

" _There is none." His eyebrows raised questioningly at his son._

" _Huh?" Elias watched his brother in awe. He could only aspire to be like him, and make both Klaus and his father proud._

" _I have no proof that he didn't do it, but I know that he didn't."_

" _You realize that it makes this hard to believe when you come to me with no proof." Walter crossed his arms, a bit curious to see how Klaus would approach this problem._

" _Perhaps, but it matters not to me. I promise you that Elias did not do it. If Elias says that he didn't do it, then that is the truth." Klaus spoke unwaveringly, his expression showing nothing but determination._

" _Klaus..."_

" _Well then, Klaus... What will you do if we find out that Elias is lying to protect himself?" Klaus replied matter of factly, as if this was something all should already know._

" _I will still trust him nevertheless." Elias looked on in shock, gratitude overwhelming him. As infuriating and unrelenting as his brother could sometimes be... He was always there when Elias needed him. "He is my brother. I have watched him grow, and taken care of him, protecting him since he was small. I know him better than anyone else. I know he wouldn't lie." Walter, at a loss for words, simply watched Klaus silently. "Elias. Come on, let's go." Klaus whipped around to leave._

" _I... But..." Klaus turned back around, with a sharp look at their father._

" _We will find out who did it, and make father apologize for ever doubting you."_

I leaned towards Elias, eyes bright with curiosity.

"That really happened?"

"Yes."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Klaus found a trail of dirty paw prints left by a stray cat. It seemed to have found its way inside our home and broken the crystal accidentally. And my father apologized." I smiled gladly, and imagined Klaus as my own personal superhero, coming to my rescue. I shook away the image before it caused me any more pain. _He's amazing though. I think he was just born that way._ "Since then, I've known he would never do anything to betray me, or let me down."

"I can see why." I replied.

"That is why I keep on believing in Klaus, no matter what anyone else says." I nodded. I believed in him too. But I didn't want him to have to save himself all on his own. My mind raced with ways to help Klaus.

"I understand. But, why would anyone blame Klaus for all of this?"

"I don't know." Elias replied with a defeated sigh. "The professors are probably stressed out to find anyone suspicious at this point. And with the rumors going around about Klaus... They had to arrest someone, make it seem like they're making progress. What I would do if I knew who was responsible... What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"Have you got any idea of who might be behind the dark magic magic?" I bit my lip. Only one name came to mind, but I didn't want to believe it myself. He'd always been so kind to me, but Klaus had seemed so sure... _So who do I trust more? Azusa, who I've met only a couple of times and barely talked to and know nothing about, or the man who I've spent so much time with, and fallen drastically in love with?_

"Azusa." The name left my lips before I even realized it.

"Azusa? You mean Azusa Kuze, the exchange student from Hinomoto?" I nodded cautiously. I was still hesitant to believe that Azusa could be behind everything, but the more I thought about it the more plausible it seemed.

"Yeah. I've... ran into him a few times behind the building where the killings keep taking place. Klaus also seemed to suspect him, and even went as far as telling me to steer clear."

"Really..." Elias paused for a moment, thinking hard. "We've got a good reason to suspect him then. But nonetheless, we still have no proof. It would be best to just keep quite for the time being." I immediately fidgeted with my hands. Keeping quiet wasn't exactly the easiest thing for me to do. Klaus being arrested with zero proof was totally unfair, and I couldn't sit still knowing that. No matter what Elias said.

But even knowing that Elias wouldn't be very helpful, I still wanted his help anyways. Elias was undoubtedly smarter than I was, and although I was sure that I had more street smarts, he was better versed in politics and law. Plus, him being Klaus' biological brother would definitely help us out as well. And even more than that... I didn't want to screw everything up.

Without pushing his buttons, I attempted to convince Elias to assist me in my mission to save Klaus.

"Can we really just sit here knowing that Klaus has been _arrested_ Elias? I think that we should go to the Headmaster and confront him about this whole mess." I crossed my arms and hugged myself tightly, waiting for the golden haired boy's response.

"No." He said forcefully, making a point to look me in the eyes. "That's not a good a idea. It might make you suspicious too." I pursed my lips.

"That's ridiculous. They have no proof."

"It doesn't matter, Razwell. The Ministry and the people who run the academy are scared, and they'll do whatever they deem necessary to protect Gedonelune and the students here."

"But that's-"

"I'm sure my brother would want you to be calm and do nothing reckless." Elias placed his hand on my shoulder, his sapphire eyes burning into my dark ocean blue ones. "He'll fix this, I know it." Clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth, I nodded reluctantly. "For now, we just need to wait patiently."

"...Alright." The chime for class rang after that, bringing our conversation to an end.

"Let's go inside."

"Yeah." My shoulders slumped as Elias opened up the door for me, and I made my way towards my usual seat in the classroom. _It's going to be hard to focus when I'm thinking about Klaus being tortured or hungry and all alone in a dark, dank room… God, I'm much too imaginative for this…_

I'd taken out a notebook and began to scribble pointless shapes and lines anxiously inside of it, when Professor Merkulova entered.

"Welcome. Let us begin class." _I can't stand feeling this useless._ "We'll be talking about magical plants today." _Magical plants?_ I perked up hearing that. We were going over something that I actually knew about. _This… Reminds me of when Klaus and I were trapped in the greenhouse._ I shook my head. _I have to stop. I can't keep thinking about him. Not when my chances with him are so slim, and I need to focus on school._

And although I said that to myself, my mind still blossomed with images of Solnox flowers and Klaus and I together again.

"Magical plants grow all over the world, not just here in our very magical country of Gedonelune. As such, we will be talking about plants from outside the confines of this kingdom. In a place far, far south of Gedonelune, there is a country by the name of Gloria. Gloria is a very warm country, so hot that it is like our summers here in Gedonelune year round. There, a plant goes by the name of the light and darkness, or daytime and nighttime. In the light, it blossoms a beautiful red, while at night, it changes to a rich, dark blue. It is widely known for its beauty, so some of you might even know about it."

I knew what he was talking about. The Solnox. It was absolutely unforgettable, seeing it change from blood red to royal blue in just an instant. It had become my favorite flower of all time. Absentmindedly, I began to sketch the flower.

"Miss Jaycee. Do you know what it is called?" I nodded.

"Yes. It's called a Solnox."

"Precisely! Well done, Jaycee."

"I've seen Solnox before. In the academy's greenhouse." I didn't take my eyes off of my paper, taking care to copy the shape of the petals exactly. "It was a really big, red, lovely flower, and it smelled very sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. At night, it turned the most gorgeous dark blue."

"Oh? You saw it at night? But the greenhouse is kept locked after sunset…"

"O-Oh…" _Crap. Am I not supposed to tell people about this?_ "W-Well, I saw it in the book, is what I meant." Merkulova nodded, as if he could see through my facade.

"I see… In any case, you seem to know and appreciate the Solnox quite a bit. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." _Thanks again Klaus. I sometimes can't believe how excellent a teacher he is._ As I kept sketching, the memory of the royal blue Solnox bathed in moonlight captured my focus, as did the thought of Klaus next to me that whole night.

I cast my gaze downwards, trying to mask the pain. _All I want now… I just want him to be next to me again, to teach me. Even if that is a selfish desire, I still want it more than anything._

* * *

By the time classes were over, I'd more than made my decision. I was seething with frustration. I needed to do _something, anything_ to try and help Klaus. And since I had no idea where the detention chamber was located, and would probably die trying to force my way through it anyways, my next best option was to appeal to the Headmaster personally.

As soon as the bell rang, I threw my things carelessly into my bag, and marched hastily towards the door. Just as my hand had reached the doorknob, someone called out to me.

"Razwell. Where do you think you're going?" I didn't turn towards Elias immediately. Instead I took a deep breath, stepped out of the way of the other students, and turned to face the blonde boy with a steely expression.

"I'm going to see Headmaster Randolph, and there's nothing you can do about it, Elias. I've made up my mind, and I'm going to do everything in my power to clear Klaus' name." I nodded, satisfied with my response. But when I went to go back towards the door, Elias stopped me with his hand gently gripping my arm.

"Razwell… I'm coming too." A hopeful smile suddenly spread across my face.

"Really? You really will?!" Elias nodded, growing a little red in the cheeks.

"It's not like the Headmaster will get angry with us if we just voice our opinions. Besides, this whole thing concerns me too… I'm his brother." I nodded in appreciation, becoming a bit thoughtful.

"I think that we can really do this Elias. Finally we'll be able to do something for Klaus! I just want him to come back so badly… I hate waiting. I want things to be normal again." Elias watched me with a gentle look in his eyes, before one side of his mouth quirked up into a slightly mischievous smile with an underlying tone of concern.

"I feel the same way. Plus, I'm worried about what you would say on your own."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're way too reckless. And loud. And even mean if things aren't going your way." I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"I wouldn't screw something this important up."

"I'm sure you wouldn't try. You just have no self control."

"H-Hey! I do to!" Ignoring my eager protests, Elias grabbed his bag and went towards the door.

"Let's go." With a humph, I followed the blonde boy out the door and towards the Headmaster's office.

Elias, like his brother, had a long, quick stride, and I struggled to keep up with him. On the upside, we got to Headmaster Randolph's office quickly. I was nervous though.

What Elias had said about me being reckless was making me self conscious. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I messed this up, and Klaus had to stay in the detention chamber, all alone, yet another night, all because of me. Standing within knocking distance of the door, I stared hard at it. Elias was standing behind me, and I could practically feel his slight annoyance, and even heard the crinkle of his uniform as he crossed his arms.

"I thought that it was your idea to come here in the first place."

"I know." I answered a bit strongly, then paused. "Here we go…" I whispered breathily, finally scraping up enough confidence to raise my hand and knock on the door.

"Wait." We both jumped in surprise. Apparently we were both more nervous than we cared to admit. We whirled around and were met with an icy glare. "What business do you two have with the Headmaster?" Schuyler's dark, gray eyes were transfixed on me, and although I was able to keep from letting my nerves show, I was still too petrified to answer. "Answer me. I asked you- what business do you have here?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"There is something we have to talk with the Headmaster about." I looked with wide eyes at Elias. _He's… protecting me…_ He spoke in a loud, clear voice, and even looked intimidating. Not like a little lesser brother, or like the nerdy smart guy in class. I respected this part of Elias more than any other. Schuyler studied him carefully.

"It's about Klaus, isn't it?"

"Yes." Schuyler nodded slightly and narrowed his eyes again, but there was something almost smug about his actions. He glanced at me again with a cold look before looking back towards Elias. _I think he's still mad about when Klaus swooped in and saved me from Schuyler's interrogation…_

"Unfortunately, the Headmaster is not here. He had some business with the Ministry." I took a slight step back. I was worried. _They… They can't be discussing Klaus, right? The Ministry doesn't seem keen to go easy on this case, and if they find out about Klaus..._ I quivered at the sensation that ran through me, from deep inside my bones to the tips of my fingers. I didn't want to think about that.

Schuyler's eyes were still focused on me. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but I felt so exposed and vulnerable.

"I want to see my brother." Finally I was able to tear my gaze away from Schuyler, and glance at Elias. He looked like a statue, allowing no emotions to escape. I then looked back at the Professor, but it seemed as if he had never looked away from me. _What are you going to say?_ I felt as if the fear and uncertainty were a hole, and I was tumbling helplessly into it.

"Very well." I sucked in a breath. The feeling of falling into a dark void suddenly lifted, and I was on my own two feet again. "However..." Schuyler started again, his guarded eyes boring into mine. "Elias, only you may meet him." And the light was gone. I was at the bottom of the hole, all alone.

"Wha-What do you mean?!" I exclaimed, tears pricking at my eyes. Schuyler answered me coldly, and I thoroughly believed that somewhere, in a parallel universe where the dark haired and dark eyed man was openly cruel, he was laughing in my face.

"Elias is related to Klaus. Therefore, I will only grant Elias permission to see him along with _my_ escort." Schuyler sent a meaningful glance Elias' way, before studying me once again.

"But that's- I-I..." _I can't mention stupid love. Klaus doesn't even know how I feel yet..._ "We're Buddies!" I sputtered. "You said that means something, that our fates are shared or whatever! Doesn't that mean something?!" Schuyler narrowed his eyes.

"The Headmaster told you that. And it's not something I necessarily agree with. Many Buddies lose contact, or never even cooperate at all. Buddies are not an incredibly important part of someone's life." I felt a stabbing pain in my chest at those words. _I'm not... Important to him? No! No, no, no! Why else would he help me so much?! He teaches me things I care about, he's actually nice every once in awhile! I have to see him!_

"Razwell... I'm sorry. If I could do something about this, I would." I bit on my tongue, trying to formulate some sort of plan... But nothing came to mind. "Do you want me to tell him anything for you?" I swallowed the tears threatening to overcome me, and whirled around to face Elias with my hands on my hips.

"As a matter of fact I do! You tell Klaus that I won't ever forgive him for making me get through this dumb trial all on my own, and that I cannot _believe_ that he let himself get caught up in this mess! Tell him that it's _his_ job to help me! That if he's not back here by the morning of my trial, I'm going to be so mad that he'll wish he _hadn't_ taught me any magic! And, and..." I trailed off, the anger and frustration draining from my mentally exhausted mind. "Tell him that I trust him, and believe in him, more than anyone else. You'll tell him that for me, right?" I asked softly, clasping my hands together in front of me. Elias nodded, looking at me pitifully.

"Of course I will."

"Come with me Elias. I don't have all day for this." With one last apologetic glance at me, Elias followed Schuyler.

"All right, sir." They walked down the corridor and turned down a corner, leaving me standing all alone. I wanted to chase after them... But Professor Schuyler would take any chance to have me taken out of the situation entirely. I knew that. Besides, I would never get past whatever defenses were put up around the detention chamber. I would probably die trying.

Even knowing all of these things, I couldn't move. I didn't want to go back to the dorms. I couldn't move forward. I remained fixated there, as if lost and confused. ' _As if'? Whatever. I am lost and confused. I was fine before Klaus came along, but now, when I'm without him, it's like I'm some tiny rabbit in the middle of a dark forest. Heh, rabbit... Bunnyhead..._ I smiled nostalgically, and finally tore myself away from the spot, adjusting my messenger bag strap as I went.

* * *

Back at the dorms, I was sulking in one of Amelia's beanbags. She sat in the one next to me, rubbing my back as I sulked.

"Jayce... I'm sorry about everything that's happened." I shrugged, and turned to look out the glass sliding doors.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but... It's probably so hard for you. When someone you love so much is taken away like that... It makes me sad just thinking about it." I sighed. It wasn't the first time. An image of my parents flashed before my eyes. _I seriously need to cut it out. Klaus is fine, nothing that bad is going to happen to him. He'll prove himself innocent really soon..._ As many times as I'd told myself that, I still had one speck of doubt deep inside of my mind.

"I still can't believe that this is happening at all..." Amelia nodded.

"Everyone's been talking about it too. What could the Emperor have done to make himself a suspect?"

"Well... I'm not sure how everyone found out about it, but... Elias told me that Klaus used to research dark magic. I'm guessing that's why the rumor started."

"Dark magic? Why would he research that?! That's terrible!" I frowned when Amelia looked at me a bit fearfully.

"He's an elite magic-knight, remember? He researched it to get rid of it."

"Oh... Right. I guess that does make more sense."

"But not everyone sees it that way. People are suspicious of him. I hate this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Isn't that what Elias is saying too? That Klaus will figure everything out?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not that I don't believe that, but... I know that Klaus will prove his innocence somehow, but... It's so frustrating for me to be able to anything at all!" I finally spat out, groaning and turning on my belly to bury my face in the bean bag.

"I know. All you can do is pray and wait though." _Pray and wait? Whatever... I have to come up with something to help him out. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. As long as I can make him proud and get him out of that prison._ "It'll be fine Jayce. Cheer up! He'll be out soon enough, and until then you've got me!" I turned to face her, and felt grateful that she was at least trying to help.

"Thank you… Amelia. I don't know what I'd do without you." She gave me another smile, then stood up, and patted me on the back.

"You should get to bed soon Jayce. You're going to be exhausted enough as it is, and you need a break from all your worries." I nodded, then told her that I wanted to take a bath first.

I hurried downstairs with some pajamas and Bazoo in tow, before Ms. Russ locked the bathrooms up for the night. Thankfully I was the only one inside, and could soak in a steaming bathtub all by myself.

I'd set up a much cooler one for Bazoo in a different tub. Since I could speak to animals, allowing one in the bathroom with me was always a big no-no. It was weird, and very, very, uncomfortable.

As I relaxed, sitting up to my nose in hot water, I tried my best not to think about Klaus and how he probably didn't even have the opportunity to take a bath where he was. However, time and time again, whenever my mind finally began to blanken and be soothed, his face drifted through like a lazy cloud on a bright blue sky. I got out of the bath sooner than I had planned when I started getting frustrated, changed, and brushed out my lower back length hair before taking a disgruntled Bazoo back upstairs for bed.

Even then, all that I could think about was Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. I tossed and turned in bed, causing the bubblegum pink toad to move away onto a bean bag so my movements didn't wake him.

 _I'm running myself into the ground trying to think of a way to help him… But how? How?!_ No matter how many times I tried to forget all of the failed scenarios I'd already tried in my head, and work out new ones, I never could think of anything any better. _If only I knew who was behind everything… I need to figure out if it's Azusa, or someone else._

Then, without warning, the sliding glass door shook violently as if something had hit it. I rolled off the side of my bed in surprise, then took several minutes to unravel myself from all of my blankets. I stood up hastily, then tip toed towards the door. I'd already caused enough noise and didn't want to wake Amelia or Bazoo.

I peeked through the reddish pink curtains, and was shocked at the disturbance I saw. An enormous flock of birds had just taken off to the skies from the Northern Valley. Now curious, I opened the door just enough for me to go out.

Although I couldn't see them against the dark sky, since clouds were covering the moon and stars tonight, I could hear multiple other large flocks in the sky. They were chirping, cawing, and screeching loudly and warily, warning other animals. I couldn't make out much because of the sheer amount of birds, but among their alerts was ' _Run away', 'Run for your life', 'Danger',_ and ' _Evil'_.

"What on Earth is going on…?" I mumbled. The animals were terrified, and fled away in waves. That was when I realized it was more than just birds. From the forest deer, foxes, rodents, wolves, and even larger magical creatures like hippogriffs, gnomes, and the Firefly Owls I had seen earlier in the week flooded out of the the Northern Valley Forest. They trampled towards the Forbidden Forest, which only made my curiosity deepen. The cursed forest was seemingly better than the peaceful Northern Valley right now. Some of the animals even came to a stop in the meadows and courtyards around the academy. _The professors sure will have a heck of a time with this tomorrow…_

I observed intently the animals fleeing, thinking to myself. _This is way too weird. The animals are terrified, and they don't get scared needlessly like most people do. I've got a bad feeling about this, but… I'm going to find out why they're so keen to get out of there._

Going back inside my room, I pulled on a pair of tennis shoes, and decided that my sweatpants and baggy t-shirt was plenty to be sneaking out of the dorm and into the woods. Before I left though, I put on my cloak and wrapped it tightly around me to protect myself from the frigid October air, and snatched my wand just in case. Then I quietly left my room, padded downstairs, and into the kitchen.

Amelia had mentioned before a back door in the kitchen. Well, sort of. It was in the kitchen's walk in pantry, hidden behind boxes of food. Ms. Russ didn't know about it, and the whole dorm intended to keep it that way. It was the only way that almost guaranteed you being able to sneak out. The door was half my height, but I managed to push the boxes aside and crawl through it without much of a problem. It came out right into a big bush though, and I groaned as I pushed my way through it. I looked back at the door just in time to see it vanish into the side of the building. Someone had enchanted it that way, but Amelia said that just a single knock would make it appear again.

I brushed some of the leaves and twigs out of my hair with my hands, then started off towards the Northern Valley Forest.

As I walked across a field in between the academy and the forest, squirrels and deer which normally would dart in the other direction didn't even glance my way. Their vision was transfixed on the all too quiet woods as if a monster would crash through the trees at any second.

 _They're running scared from something… But what could have happened to frighten them like this?_

I found a well worn dirt path and followed it into the forest. It wound deeper and deeper into the forest, which was much too quiet for this time of night, and much too creepy. Although the trees were sparsely placed at the start of the treeline, the area in which the path went became relatively dense the farther in you went.

The longer I walked the more frightened I became, and pulled my cloak closer around me. Even insects flew past me like they were escaping some dreadful threat. Forests like this were almost never scary to me, even at night, but the emptiness I felt here was disconcerting to say the least. Thankfully though the nearly full moon came out from behind the clouds, lighting my way a little bit better.

"Something's really wrong…" I mumbled.

"Who are you?" An oddly cheerful voice suddenly spoke out, and I jumped and and squeaked.

"Eek!" I backed up next to a large tree and waited silently. Footsteps came towards me, from the woods, not the path, and a figure appeared from the darkness, painted in moonlight from behind.

"Are you a forest sprite? Or maybe a magical creature?" It was a man with a voice even more curious than my personality. His hazelly pink eyes reflected that. They were wide and even innocent. That feature of his; innocence, was further portrayed by his fair skin and pink, fluffy hair, which immediately made me think of cotton candy. A man with such a childlike appearance appearing here surprised me, and I watched him with wide eyes of my own. He was getting much too close to me, bending down to gaze into my eyes. I had to take a couple of steps back into the forest. "I've never seen a magical creature quite like you before… Usually they don't look so human!" I frowned and shook my head, then pushed my long hair back behind one of my ears. I hadn't put it up before I left.

"I… I'm not a magical creature. I'm just a person."

"Are you from the academy then?" He finally stopped coming towards me, and I leaned up against a small tree.

"Yes…" Oddly enough, I remembered the trial at that time. "Well, sort of…" I corrected. The man's hand shot out towards me, and I jumped again.

"I'm Randy March. Nice to meet you!" I gazed up at him worriedly. I didn't know whether or not to trust him, but his voice was so sweet and he looked so kind. I took his hand timidly and shook it up and down.

"I'm Jaycee Razwell. You can call me Jay, or Jayce though. Nice to meet you too."

"Ooh, I love nicknames! I wish that I had one! Anyways, what are you doing way out here at this time of night?" I didn't know whether or not to tell him. For all I knew, Randy could have been the one causing the disturbance. My eyes shifted away from his, and I refused to speak. But then suddenly he was talking again himself, but not to me. "Huh? You came here too, Azusa?"

"Azusa?" I whispered breathlessly, and whirled around while my cloak billowed around my ankles. I shocked myself by how frightened I was by his presence.

And there he was. He looked the same as usual with oddly bright, baby blue eyes and his suave dark brown hair, but something was… Off. There was a huge, practically fake smile plastered across his face. His eyes were narrowed and looked hollow. _They never looked so cold before… Did they?_ As the older man came closer, into the moonlight, I could see his face more clearly. The sharp features of his face made him look scary, and that effect was further amplified by his terrifyingly malicious smile.

 _Why am I so scared of him? I didn't believe Klaus before, but now… I don't trust him. What's wrong with him? Is it me? I don't think so…_

I took a step back, staying closer to Randy than Azusa. Azusa's smile only widened, as if he could see straight through my intentions.

"Jaycee? What are you doing here?" I hesitated in answering him. He didn't know about my ability to speak with and hear animals, and I felt like that was something I should keep to myself for the time being. Luckily, I didn't have to come up with an excuse for myself because Randy interrupted excitedly again.

"Hmm? Azusa? You know her?"

"Yeah… That's right." His voice suddenly took on a creepy tone, and I stepped even farther away, wide eyes transfixed on Azusa's tall frame.

"Is she really a human? Not a magical creature for sure?"

"Yeah. I guarantee it."

"Thank goodness!" Randy's big, warm hand plopped down on my head suddenly, surprising me, but not enough to scare me away from him. I felt safer next to the cotton candy haired man I had just met then the Azusa I had known for nearly a week, and who had given me advice and helped me feel better when I was down. "I thought that maybe she was something else entirely! Like maybe a siren, or a fairy, or maybe even a-"

"I've been looking for you, Randy." Azusa interrupted suddenly. Randy was immediately distracted and cocked his head cutely, much like I often did.

"Me? Really?"

"Yup. You ran off from the dorm all of a sudden so…"

"Sorry about that! I came to see what this disturbance in the forest was… I sensed something ominous in here… but it looks like it's gone now." I looked carefully around, as if that would confirm Randy's conclusion, but I still wasn't so sure.

"I was worried too. The animals were terrified of something…" I told Randy, and he leaned towards me excitedly as if he had just heard the world's greatest secret.

"Really? You noticed it too?!"

"Uh- Um… Yeah. I can hear animals speak, so-" I cut myself short as soon as I realized what I had said, and I glanced nervously at Azusa. But he was watching us interact calmly as ever, one eyebrow raised.

"Really?! It's been awhile since I've met someone who can do that! That's amazing!"

"I-It's really not that special…" I mumbled, wishing that Randy wouldn't talk so loudly in this creepily empty forest.

"Yeah it is! It's a super rare ability! Right, Azusa?" I flinched at the mention of his name, and warily glanced up at him again. He was watching me with a guarded interest.

"Yeah. It is." I stayed silent, and couldn't tear my navy blue gaze from his bright sky blue one. "So the two of you came out here because you felt something strange was going on?" I nodded.

"It seems like it." Randy informed us, and put his hands on his hips and looked around the forest a moment.

"Well, you guys need to be more careful, what with the pigeon killings and stuff going on. It's dangerous to come out here at night." Somehow, Azusa's advice sounded more like a threat than a friendly, concerned warning.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine!" Randy answered him excitedly. My eyes were still locked with Azusa's, with neither of us showing any sign of turning away.

Although he didn't look Randy's way, Azusa showed an expression of playful worry.

"Randy… Nothing is going to save you if you're careless, and keep sneaking out at night like this."

"I know, I know…" Randy muttered, but sounded as if he didn't care. I guessed that he sneaked out a lot without a care in the world.

"It's especially dangerous for you, being a girl all by herself." I pulled my cloak closer around me, and finally tore away my gaze from Azusa's intense one, instead focusing it on the ground. "What were you thinking Jaycee, coming way out here into the forest?"

"Sorry…" I whispered, wishing that he would leave me alone and I could just disappear into the woods.

"The two of you need to get back at once. If anyone finds out about this, you'll be in big trouble."

"Right…" I told him, now staring at Randy's feet. I could feel Azusa watching me, and it was making me squirm.

"Let's head back to the dorm then!" Randy declared, throwing up his arms in a childlike manner. I was amazed at how optimistic he could be when something was obviously wrong between Azusa and I.

"It's not safe for you, Jaycee. I'll walk you back to the girls' dorm." My eyes shot open wide. _No, no, no! I don't want to be alone with him!_

"U-Um-"

"I'll go with you guys too! More protection for little Jaycee!" Despite my relief at Randy's offer, I pouted, though hid a smile.

"I'm not that small… But thank you, Randy... And you too, Azusa." I added after deciding it would seem less suspicious, and then the three of us began walking on the path, back towards the academy.

Randy walked on my right, and Azusa on my left. The two of them often had to go around bushes and trees, since the path was a bit too narrow for the three of us to walk side by side the whole way. I, like always, hated the silence, but was too caught up in thoughts of Azusa suddenly killing us both to break it. Luckily I didn't have to.

"So how long have you and Azusa known each other Jaycee?"

"Well, um, about a week I think… We ran into each other in the hallway, and he gave me some of his Konpeito as an apology."

"Ooh, I love Konpeito! Azusa and I have been friends for almost a year now! We met in Hinomoto, and now we're even roommates!" I nodded, feeling a tad more relaxed, as long as I didn't acknowledge or look at Azusa.

"You two seem to get along really well." Randy nodded vigorously.

"I hope that I can get along with you too!"

"Um, yeah. Sure. I'd like that."

"Oh, I know! Did you know that there's a spring way deep into this forest?"

"A spring?" I cocked my head.

"Uh huh! It's really pretty! A unicorn even goes there!" _Unicorn? I've been dreaming about them lately… Or rather, it seems like the same one._

"Really? I didn't even know that there were any unicorns left in Gedonelune."

"Just a few! They like pure and innocent girls like you the best though, so I'm sure that you'd be able to meet him!" I blinked in surprise at Randy's blunt use of the words 'pure' and 'innocent'. _Like, being a virgin? How on Earth would he know that?!_

Just as soon as I had opened my mouth to argue, Azusa beat me to it.

"Randy." He started with a slightly forceful tone, like he were talking to a disobedient puppy. "You shouldn't say things like that to girls, you know."

"What? Why not?" Azusa sighed.

"...Sorry, Jaycee. He's not very tactful."

"Oh, um, that's alright." I managed to stutter out, still avoiding looking at Azusa.

"By the way, what were you talking about pigeons earlier, Azusa?" Randy piped up, and both of us looked at him bemusedly.

"What? You don't know Randy? I thought everyone knew by now… Someone is killing pigeons and leaving their dead bodies behind the main academy building. Everyone thinks they're being used for sacrifices for dark magic. People think that the Prefect did it, and they've even gone as far as arresting him. Haven't you heard any of this?" Azusa said it easily, but my fists tightened at my sides. _His name is Klaus. And Klaus hasn't done anything wrong._

"No… Hmm. So the Prefect is doing dark magic?"

"No!" I belted out out of nowhere, ignoring the blush which crept onto my cheeks as I did so. My sudden yell echoed strangely through the trees, and across the empty night. We all stopped walking. I didn't bother saying sorry, because I didn't feel obligated to at all. I still couldn't believe that anyone suspected him in the first place.

I looked down angrily.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Jaycee. I guess that this isn't easy for you to hear." I abruptly starting walking again, and left the guys in my dust for the first time ever. They had to take a few quick steps to catch up.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't say that. I know that Klaus didn't do anything wrong. It's all just some lame misunderstanding, and I'm going to fix it."

"Klaus?" Randy said in a questioning tone. "You said Klaus, right?" I looked over at Randy with one eyebrow raised. _Everyone_ knew who Klaus was.

"Um, yeah?"

"Klaus… Goldstein?"

"The one and only." I told him, and Randy looked up and I realized that he was thinking.

"Oh, I think I get it now… Klaus is the Prefect who people think is doing dark magic…"

"Don't you know who Klaus is?" Randy shrugged, and smiled at me.

"A little, I guess. It's been a long time since we last saw each other though." _Somehow Randy seems like the kind of person that Klaus would avoid… I can believe that they haven't seen each other for a long time._ "I do know enough though, to know that he isn't the kind of person to use dark magic. It's not him." I turned wide eyed and mouth open to look at Randy.

"You… Believe in him?" The cotton candy haired man nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes." I swallowed my swarm and fuzzy feelings, and turned them into a simple smile.

"Thank you…"

"It'll be alright, Jayce! He's important to you, isn't he?" Not expecting Randy to be so observant, I looked away and blushed a little.

"Well… I-I… It's… hard to explain." I finally said stubbornly. Randy grinned and chuckled.

"Haha. I can tell just by looking at your face." He poked at my cheek, and I pointedly turned my head away. "Don't worry. Just believe in him, and it'll turn out fine."

"...Yeah." I mumbled. That wasn't enough for me. I needed to act.

"Hey, are you okay, Jaycee?" I looked up confusedly at Azusa.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look kind of pale. Are you feeling sick or something?" I stepped away as soon as he reached for and tried to feel my forehead. I still didn't feel comfortable around him… And he knew it. He frowned ever so slightly when I pulled away.

"N-No. I'm fine Azusa. Thanks anyways though." Azusa's eyes darkened ever so slightly, and that was when I knew for sure. Even when he smiled at me and that darkness was gone, I saw briefly a hollowness deeper than the Mariana's Trench. Azusa was someone to be wary of. I needed to watch my step.

"Well, good. Make sure you get some rest though."

"I will."

I was so relieved when Azusa and Randy dropped me off, that when I finally got into bed, I fell almost immediately into a deep sleep.

 _October 17th_

 _Day 10 Of 13_


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **OMG so I have a good amount of readers on this now, but GUYS I want to see your comments and hear what you have to say! I don't care how stupid it sounds, or if you think your review is dumb, I can't even explain to you how exciting it is just to open my email and see a review! Please review!**

 **Anyways, thanks again to Fonix Girl for your usual review!**

 **Also, quick note, I said that every chapter will be a whole day, but since in Klaus' route day 11 is split up into two or through chapters, that's exactly how this is going to go.**

 **Thanks to Sybbie for your review too!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know if you liked it!**

 **THERE'S BEEN AN UPDATE TO THIS CHAPTER. Reread it if you want, but only the dream sequence is different.**

Chapter 34: What I Have To Do

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

I was walking nervously in pitch blackness. I couldn't even see my own hands fidgeting in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out, but my voice faded quickly. It didn't even echo. "Where am I?" I mumbled to myself. Oddly enough my voice carried then too, and sounded loud, even though I'd nearly whispered the words.

"What kind of place is this?" I asked the void. No answer. My voice was the only thing in vast depths of darkness. For all I could tell, that was all I was. The only thing keeping me sure that my body even existed was the feeling of clasping my hands together in front of me.

Then, I abruptly stopped. There before me, where there wasn't just a moment ago, was a mirror.

It shone with a ghostly pale light, illuminating only a tiny space around itself. It looked to be floating. It was really quite pretty. The rim was made of gold and carved into what looked kind of like leafy vines. On each side was a handle free of leaves, so that there were no sharp edges on them. At the top of the mirror, surrounded by the golden rim, was a perfectly smooth and round sky blue gem. I felt as if I could almost see the clouds in it. The mirror was almost just as blue, but had a white glint to it. Around the floating bottom was a silky red cloth, blanketing the mirror, and entwined in the cloth was strings of dark blue beads.

I approached the mirror cautiously. I knew that it shouldn't have been there. Nevertheless, I peered into it hesitantly but curiously. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but I was surprised by it.

It was me, wearing a pristinely white wedding dress. It was simple, but beautiful. As soon as I saw it, I glanced down at myself. I hadn't been wearing it moments earlier, and I still wasn't. It was just my normal uniform. Looking back up into the mirror, I saw how beautiful even my hair was. Curled perfectly, pulled back and around over my shoulder. I wore no accessories, and to my dismay even the necklace Klaus had given me was gone.

 _What's going on? I don't like this… I want to go home._

I reached my hand out to run my fingertips gently across the surface of the mirror, longing to be under that fake sky. Away from everything else. But my fingers didn't touch glass at all. When they touched the mirror, ripples echoed across the mirror's surface like it was water.

"What…?" Perplexed, I turned my head slightly to the side and stretched my hand out further, into my own confused looking face. My hand went right through it, and it felt chilly, like frigid water.

I went to pull my hand out of the uncomfortable setting, only to find that I couldn't. That was when my arm started sinking steadily into the mirror.

"H-Hey! No!" It began to pull me inwards, and no matter how hard I pulled, it was as if my arm was stuck in stone. It didn't budge one bit. I was being swallowed into the mirror, crying and screaming. "P-Please, stop! Noooo!" My shoulder was swallowed up, and as soon as my face was forced inside, I was blinded by a brilliant white light.

As if I was a transition in a play, or I had skipped forward in time, I was then suddenly on the floor, rubbing my eyes. I couldn't see quite yet, and didn't feel at all comfortable knowing that.

"Mm… That wasn't fun…" As the light which had blinded me dimmed, and I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the ivory brick walls of a church. "Hm?"

"Hey."

"Who-?" I turned my head, and had to look up quite a ways to see who was standing there. My eyes widened in surprise, and tears pricked at my eyes. "Klaus?" I whispered.

"What are you doing on the floor? I can't believe you're being so oblivious at a time like this." I frowned and quickly wiped my eyes. _This isn't the time for this._

"Why? What's going on?" Klaus crossed his arms and leaned way far down towards me. He looked irritated, but there was something else in his eyes.

"Wake up! It's your wedding right here!"

"W-Wedding?!" I scrambled up, but tripped on the skirts of the very same dress I had been wearing in the mirror. Klaus reached out and took my arm, steadying and helping me to stand. I adjusted my dress, still in shock about what was happening. "What wedding?"

"...Sometimes I can't believe the things that come out of your mouth…" Klaus closed his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh, even putting his hand to his forehead in disbelief. I stuck out my lip in a pout. I didn't appreciate his attitude, especially at a time like this.

"Who's wedding?" I asked more forcefully this time, looking into Klaus' violet eyes despite the pain and confusion it caused me. "Who's getting married, Klaus?"

"Me and you. Who else?" I felt the color drain from my face, tears threatening to fall again.

"Wh-What?!" I said rather loudly, before covering my mouth with my hand. "B-But… Me and you? Married?" I asked, quieter this time. Klaus frowned at me, and cocked his head. I knew that look. It was his reading look, his trying-to-figure-something-out look.

"Why are you acting so surprised?" He finally asked, obviously confused by my actions. "You're awful weird today…" I blinked as I realized we were both trying to wrap our heads around what was happening.

"I- uh… I-I'm still a student though!" I protested weakly. _I'm beginning to wonder if I'm just crazy…_

"You were…" Klaus started, talking uneasily. "A couple of years ago… You've already graduated."

"...Graduated?" _...Have I forgotten?_ Klaus nodded.

"Yes… And I became a professor, and you became a vet. Did you even forget that too? Have you hit your head on something?" I barely even heard Klaus' concerned tone over the jumbled voices in my head.

"Is… Is this real?" I asked in a whisper, as a tear slid down my cheek. _My dreams… It's like they're coming true. But this isn't right… I want to believe it but something is screaming at me not to._ Klaus, who had sensed my delicate state by now, reached towards me. I glanced up at him with wide blue eyes as he gently caressed my cheek, wiping away my tears. He reached his other hand out as well, holding my face in his hands. His bright and honest eyes bore into mine, captivating me entirely. _...He's so perfect._

"This is real. I promise you." My heart pounded against my ribcage suddenly, that strange feeling that I needed to run coming back stronger than before. I pushed away from Klaus, nearly tripping on my skirt.

"But you don't even like me! Not like that! What's going on?! Please just tell me!" I tried not to look at Klaus expression as he frowned at me. I didn't want to hurt him…

"What are you blabbering about?" His words sounded mean, but I don't think I'd ever heard Klaus gentler. Like he was talking me down from a ledge. "Of course I like you. Who would ever marry someone they don't like?"

 _People with arranged marriages, stupid people._ I shook my head lightly. This was absolutely not the time for sarcastic responses.

"I-I know… But…" I trailed off, but Klaus continued.

"Well, to be honest, it's more than just liking you. I love you. I've known that for a long time, and you have too. I'm done being your lover. I want to make you my partner… For life." My heart melted at the almost shy smile which painted Klaus' face into the exact image of the angel I'd imagined the first time I had seen him.

Reality no longer mattered to me.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. When I'm with you, everything feels so right. It's so calming… I can relax with you. Be happy. I've never felt like this ever before."

"Klaus…" He had ensnared me completely in his confessions.

"There's never a boring moment with you. That's why I decided to marry you." Klaus came closer to me again, once more caressing my cheek with one hand as more tears spilled onto my skin.

"A-Are you sure this isn't a trick?" His face was intoxicatingly close to mine, and our words to each other were mere whispers.

"Cut it out now." His deep voice was music, lulling me into pure bliss. "I'd never do that to you. Do you not want to marry me anymore?"

"No," I choked out, and leaned more forehead against his. "I-I want to marry you." I closed my eyes, but knew that Klaus was smiling. He even pulled me closer with his arms holding my back.

"Then let's make our vows… You and I."

"V-Vows?" _Uh oh_. "Um… Can you give me a minute with that?" Our faces were still extremely close, and I opened my eyes, staring into Klaus'. He was frowning, as he often did.

"You had plenty of time to do that after I proposed."

"... Proposed? I don't remember that…" I squinted in confusion, struggling to remember anything earlier than today…

"...Really?" Klaus backed away, much to my disappointment. "Don't upset me more than you already have…" _...He sounds scary._ "I went through great lengths to set the mood for my proposal… All the romantic things I thought out… All that I did to make it all work out… But now, you're saying you forgot about all that hard work?" I backed away a little from Klaus' disconcerting smile. _Ohhh… I've really done it this time._

"K-Kidding! I remember everything, obviously!" Klaus sighed lightly, and shook his head. His smile vanished, and he instead took on a much more serious look. I couldn't help but stare back into the depth of his violet eyes, probably looking like a lost fool.

"So you're ready then… to take our vows." I pouted again, biting my lip and averting my eyes. I was completely unsure of how I could possibly express my immense feelings towards Klaus.

"I don't know… What am I supposed to-"

"Enough." Klaus interrupted, wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled his face into my neck. He stared intensely into my eyes, causing my heart to thump faster and faster. "Whether you're ready or not, I've been ready for the longest time." Klaus dipped me backwards as if we were dancing. I gasped in surprise at the feeling of falling, but he held me steady. "We'll do it backwards. Seal it with a kiss now, and make our vows later."

And that was okay with me. With his large, kind eyes boring into mine, so full of love, I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to finally meet mine.

 _This is what I've always wanted. But… I feel like I shouldn't be doing this. I can't remember anything… Something's not okay._

At the last moment, I opened my eyes and glanced towards the pews, hoping for some semblance of comfort and reality from a familiar face. Except…

 _Why…?_

No one was there. No Amelia. No friends from town. No Elias, or even Luca, Yukiya, or Klaus' family. Nobody.

An alarm of horror went off in my brain.

"What's going on?"

Everything went utterly silent, except for a high pitched ringing in my ears. Klaus dropped me onto the ground, but I managed to reach my arms back and catch myself. When I looked back up, he had vanished. All around me, everything was beginning to crumble. The pews collapsed and turned to dust, the walls and ceiling were coming down in chunks, falling away into darkness, until I was left alone in the dark.

The ringing and the darkness terrified me. I was all alone. When I grabbed a handful of the skirts of my dress, that too disintegrated. Nothing protected me. I buried my head into my arms, brought my knees up to my chest, and cried. _I don't want to be in the dark anymore… I don't want to be alone._

What felt like years later, I looked up. Instead of darkness, there was a beautiful spring. It was warm, although a cool breeze which sent shivers down my spine blew past. My hair was loose around me, and I pulled down on the sleeve of my uniform which I was now wearing for some warmth. _I know this place. I've been here in my dreams so many times._

"Why am I here again?" I asked myself. My voice seemed lonely in the silence. All I could hear was the breeze, the slight ruffling of leaves, and water gently lapping at the ground in front of me. I looked up, across the water. A unicorn often met my gaze there, but instead of a magical creature, I saw Klaus. I watched him with wide eyes, watching me.

"Jaycee…" His deep, gravelly, but quiet voice somehow carried well across the spring. This voice wasn't his.

"Who are you?!" I screamed across the water. I scrambled to stand, about to cry again. As soon as I had asked the question, a black aura seeped out of Klaus like seams in a poorly made doll, and oozed onto the ground, curling up like smoke.

"It's me… Jaycee…"

"No it's not! I don't know you! Stop lying to me!"

"It's… Meee…" The shadow drew up behind Klaus, and began to consume his motionless form. I held up my hands against my ears. It's inhuman voice was now like the ringing from before, full of loneliness and inescapable.

"What's happening to me?!" I was full of dread and terror, watching the body of the man I loved devoured by the madness that was the dark shadow. Then, it turned towards me. It glared with deep, red orbs, buried in the black figure. The horror was familiar though. "I've seen you before…"

"There is… NO escape… for youuuuuu!" It came flying towards me at lighting speed, gliding wildly over the water.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Startled by my own very real scream, my eyes snapped open and I shot forward in bed. Panting, I put my hands up to my head which was throbbing in pain. _It feels like that migraine from a few days ago… after the whole ordeal with the Ladilz ball. But… it was just a nightmare this time. I didn't fall or anything…_

I swung my legs over the side of my bed slowly and sighed. When I looked down at my hands, I saw that they were trembling. _Why do I keep having dreams like this? It's always a unicorn or that… that thing. I feel horrible… I guess I'd better get up though. It looks like Amelia's already gone, thankfully. I'll be late if I don't get ready now._

Today for ribbons I went with something a little different; purple and green plaid. Something to change it up a little. It didn't get my mind off of anything though.

Despite my sluggishness, I had to walk rather quickly to class so that I wouldn't be late. All I thought about was Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, especially thanks to my dream.

I arrived at class a few minutes before the bell. Yukiya was gone again, and I sat down in my seat without a word to anyone. My peers were still whispering about Klaus even more openly than they had yesterday. I looked hollowly at them, and didn't have enough energy at the moment to tell them off like I had previously. Sighing, I shook my head and turned my attention instead to Elias, who had just walked through the classroom doors.

"Razwell. Good morning." I studied the blonde boy for a moment. I didn't understand how he could remain so normal under all of this pressure and tension. He looked so calm, and I envied him.

"Hey Elias. Morning." As soon as Elias had entered the room though, the chatter in the classroom became more intense and I was once again unable to tune them out.

"I wonder how it feels to be related to someone like that?"

"I heard that Elias is actually involved with the dark magic too…"

"Isn't it terrible? Their family was supposed to be elite… It's a real shame to wizards."

"Hey, look at that. It's another one of the dark magic family." At that, I lost my cool. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then stood up suddenly with a bored but still very annoyed look on my face. No one bothered to even glance at me. Their eyes were all trained on Elias still.

"Sorry for ruining your morning like this, Razwell. You probably shouldn't come near me for awhile. It's only a matter of time before people start acting like this towards you too." Shaking my head I walked towards the boy who had said the rudest comment, the one about the dark magic family.

From what I'd seen he was considered one of the cooler kids, someone popular. He had dark hair and dark green eyes, and was just a bit taller than Elias. I didn't really care though. When I'd first come here, maybe, because I'd wanted to make friends, I would have rethought this, but I was too invested in Klaus, and cared too much about Elias to sit back.

"Hey." I called out, standing in front of the boy. One of his eyebrows shot up at me.

"Need something?"

"I need you to stop being such an ignorant dimwit for starters."

"What?!"  
"I just can't understand how such a fool came to this school. I guess they'll give anyone a chance, huh?"

"Why you-" The boy stood up, towering over me, huffing and puffing. My tone was flat and cold and done with these people.

"I can't stand people who talk about things they have zero understanding of. People with a stupidity level over my personal limit need to stay out of my way. If you ever talk about Elias like that again, or Klaus, or anyone else, you'll regret it." The boy grinned.

"Ha! You couldn't hurt me if you tried! You're such a magical mess that you don't even need a wand in your hand to screw everything up!" The boy suddenly took out his wand, waving it carelessly and leaning dangerously close to me. If he so much as slipped with that thing-

"Back off, bucko."

"Luca?!"

"Luca?" I mumbled, and looked up at the head of green hair now between me and the other boy.

"What are you doing here, slacker?" The boy retorted, but was obviously intimidated by Luca's presence. Luca wore his usual carefree expression, but there was a glint in his eyes that I was sure everyone could see. Something dangerous and warning. Even the way he talked sounded cold.

"Where I go and where I am is none of your concern. What _is_ my concern is you being mean to my cute little blue Jay bird." Luca slung his left arm around my shoulders, and I looked at him blankly. _I am really grateful for his help, but… Now I'm remembering how he broke his promise to me._ "Why don't you just do as she so kindly asked you, and scurry along, hm?"

"...Fine." Reluctantly, the guy sat down. He looked pretty peed off, but he didn't dare stand up to Luca, the king of gossip and rumors. He could probably destroy the guy's whole social life in one go.

Anyways, Luca lead me safely away, back to my own seat, even pulling out my chair for me. Most of the other students were silent, and watched us for a moment, before returning to new, quiet conversation.

"Thanks Luca." I mumbled. Elias was looking at us like we were crazy. I glared at him briefly, after recalling our conversation before I had stood up. "Don't you _ever_ tell me to stay away from you, or any of my other friends, because of your own ridiculous problems, ever again!" Elias' face grew red, and he crossed his arms.

"Tha-That's not-"  
"Elias Goldstein!" I interrupted him, puffing my cheeks out. "I am not a fragile box of china, and I won't tolerate you, or anyone else, treating me that way! We are friends, and I will go through your life issues with you."

"But-" I held up my hand and looked away.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I told him, becoming increasingly irritated. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't care what anyone says about me!"

"Still, if you get involved, Klaus will-"

"I will handle Klaus. If he's mean to you, just tell me and I will take care of it." I crossed my arms and nodded my head resolutely. Luca whistled.

 _Funny thing is I already regret saying that. I'm acting like we're some big deal, and we're not. For all I know I'm not going to pass the trial, and if Klaus doesn't get out of the detention chamber soon, I'll never even see him again._

I blinked and forced the thought away. That wasn't something I wanted to think about anymore.

"Looks like little blue Jay's got it all under control." I rolled my eyes. I was so utterly tired of everything, that I just wanted to give up and lie in bed all day. _Honestly, the only thing keeping me going is the thought of Klaus killing me if I don't._ I sighed and rested my head on my arms atop the desk.

"When did you come up with that nickname for me, Luca?" He smiled lopsidedly at me and shrugged.

"Ah, you know, I've got the mind of a true genius. It just came to me."

"And the responsibilities of a cow." Elias mumbled under his breath. He was still flushed. I saw Luca go to open his mouth, probably for a sarcastic response, but I beat him to it.

"I just figured that you must have thought it up one night, you know, after sneaking out of the dorm again." I gave Luca the single dirtiest look I could manage, before opening up my school bag and beginning to take out my things. I heard him sigh, but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry little blue Jay, but a guy's got to do what a guy's gotta do, right?" I shook my head, not in the most forgiving of moods.

"You _promised_ me, Luca."

"Okay, I know, I know. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I glanced up at Luca, who winked one of his emerald eyes at me.

"Maybe. But first you have to come to class for a whole week." The green haired man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Seriously? Do you know how much that takes out of my schedule Jay? I'm not even sure our friendship is worth that much." I shrugged, not giving in to Luca's lousy negotiation attempt.

"It's one week or I won't ever speak with you ever again." With a sigh, Luca moved behind me and plopped down in the seat besides me, then propped his legs up on the table. Then he looked at me and threw up his arms like the drama queen he was.

"Happy now?" I nodded approvingly, and gave Luca a smug smile.

"Very." Then he gave a huge yawn and put his arms behind his head.

"Good. Wake me when it's over." I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Elias, who was looking on disapprovingly. I shrugged at him.

"Whatever… Razwell…" I felt something tapped my leg, and saw Elias trying to hand me an envelope. I frowned, confused as to why he was hiding it, but I took it discreetly anyways.

"What is it?" I whispered, curiosity mounting. I flipped it over, and sucked in a breath when I saw the elegant writing on one side, spelling out my name. I already knew who it was from.

"It's a letter from my brother… to you." My eyes widened. I stared at the envelope in wonder. It could hold so many wonderful things, and yet I was scared to open it.

"Klaus… wrote this? To me?" Elias nodded.

"Professor Schuyler gave it to me to deliver to you after I told Klaus that you wouldn't be able to see him. He must have written it after that." I swallowed hard.

"Tha-Thank you so much Elias." He nodded. I knew that Elias understood. He knew how hard it was for me to be away from Klaus like this, although maybe not in the romantic way that I did. I was grateful for that at least.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and an update on Yukiya…"

"Yeah?"

"He's resting in our room right now. He looks like he's in a lot of pain, and I doubt he can even stand, let alone go anywhere."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked with a tired sigh. The news only made me worry more.

"Well, kind of. Yukiya was never a likely culprit to begin with, but this at least proves that he has nothing to do with the dark magic. Not in that shape anyways." I sighed again, and managed to give Elias a small smile.

"Thanks for that. But, he's going to be okay, right?"

"I was a little worried too, but he told me that he'll be fine and that he's used to it. He gets like this every single month, although I still think that it's not just nothing. He might just have some illness that doesn't go away or something, but it doesn't seem to affect him most of the time… So I guess it's fine." Elias sighed himself, and looked out the window to my left. "That's all the information I have right now." The blonde boy turned back towards me. "If you find out anything, tell me as soon as you can." I nodded in response.

"I know." Elias watched me a moment more, then uncrossed his arms.

"I'm going back to my seat then." Elias turned around and headed back to his seat, and my heart dropped just a little when the students parted nervously for him, like a sea for a bolt of lightning. _A bolt of lightning that's really just a sweet and harmless guy…_ I sighed as Elias sat down and immediately hunched over a book, either oblivious to or completely ignoring the students still staring at him.

Then, I turned my attention back down towards the envelope. Holding it in itself was like some sort of beacon of hope. I opened it at once, ever so gently pulling the flap open without ripping the envelope or harming whatever was inside. There was a single piece of parchment inside, small enough to be in the envelope without being folded. A very brief message was written in the center of it.

' _Jaycee. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. Forget about me.'_

And that was the end of his message. My breath was caught short, just like his letter. Even with its briefness, and the vagueness of the note, I felt left alone. Like there was finally nothing left for me to fight for, and my time here, my time spent with Klaus specifically, had been all for nothing.

"Wha… What does he mean? 'Forget about me'?" I whispered under my breath. _I let him down. I… I couldn't do anything for him._

Guilt and hopelessness overwhelmed me, and before I could stop myself a few salty tears slipped from my eyes, landing on the letter. Swallowing, I allowed my eyes to scan over his elegant handwriting, which looked messier than usual, as if he'd scrawled it out in a hurry. I took it all in without reading the words, and managed to smile to myself.

"It's weird," I said quietly. "He's usually such a perfectionist." I laughed, but instead of joyful it sounded pathetic and sad.

Suddenly the bell rang for class. I knew that I should have forgotten about the whole thing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to act like it was okay anymore, not for anyone.

 _Klaus would be disappointed if I didn't at least try, but seeing as he's told me to just forget about him, I guess it doesn't matter anymore._ I sighed though, sniffed, and wiped my tears away anyways. _Unfortunately I'm a stubborn idiot. Some little dream left in me still hopes that if I skip out, Klaus will yell at me again, and I hate it when he's upset with me._ _I don't want to lose hope. I don't want to think like this. I do want to keep trying. When did I ever always listen to Klaus before anyways? I won't ever forget about him, not the Golden Demon!_

Digging out and placing the last of my confidence and focus at the top of my mind, I carefully placed the letter back into its envelope, and tucked it away in my messenger bag. When I looked back up, Professor Schuyler was already standing at the front of the room.

"We will begin class now. We will follow up the Thoughtography training from last time and continue working on spacial magic by creating magical diagrams. You will be casting a bubble of water while ensuring that it does not pop." _I've done that before… Klaus really knew what to teach me, didn't he?_

Even with my resolute decision to go on with class, my mind was still elsewhere. I was now thinking about how sweet my bubble had smelled, and how upset Klaus had been when it had sprayed all over the room. Class would have to go on without me for the most part.

"To do so, you must know the incantation to create a bubble. Jaycee. What is it?" I looked up at the Professor I was growing to hate quite a lot blankly. I knew the answer. I didn't know whether or not I even wanted to tell it to him though. _Don't do it for him. Do it for Klaus._

"Sabo Aqua." I told him monotonously, and turned immediately back to look out the window, a move I was now borrowing from Yukiya. I didn't need to see Schuyler to know that he was glaring at me.

"...Correct. You did well… this time. Continue like this and you may actually stand a chance during your Judgment." I rolled my eyes at the copious amount of sarcasm and viciousness in his voice. _Can't wait to deal with him all the time if I pass my Judgement…_

"Now, this is your first practical magic class in awhile, so make sure you all do it right!" Schuyler shouted to the class, who all looked as if they were half dead. "You must maintain your spell all the way until the end of class, and with any luck that will wake you all up nicely." The professor finished flatly, and the entire class erupted with groans and grumbling complaints. There was a good thirty minutes left in class. Too many. "Begin!"

I sighed, and glanced over at Luca, who was still very much asleep with a smile on his face. Glaring at him, I contemplated simply dumping some water onto him, but decided that would probably end our agreement of him coming to class for a whole week.

"I guess I'd better get started…" _Although I doubt that I'll be able to last too long. I'm exhausted and I screwed the spell up earlier anyways._ Sighing irately, I mentally slapped myself for always being so freaking pessimistic. I seriously needed to work on that. "O malleable water, form us a bubble! Sabo Aqua!" A bubblegum pink bubble quickly formed in front of me, growing large and plump. I was careful to concentrate my energy and make sure that the bubble stopped growing just like before, but it still wobbled around in the air and I struggled to keep it still.

I began to sweat pretty quickly, and concentration was very difficult with everything going through my head. Next to me I could hear Schuyler waking up Luca and scolding him, but I tried to block it out.

After a few more minutes I glanced around the room. Luca was now playfully bopping a ridiculous looking bubble around the room, scaring the other students with it. It was slowly flashing different neon colors, and looked suspiciously like Professor Schuyler with a cartoon flare to it. Elias had a perfect bubble in front of him, and also looked like he was focusing pretty hard. _Probably trying to ignore Luca's nonsense…_ _How come they're bubbles are actual bubbles, with air in them and everything, while mine's just a blob of water anyways?_

"Watch it Jay." Luca told me without even glancing my way.

"Hm?"

"You're bubbles about to blow." I looked back towards my bubble, which was twice as large as it was before and quivering as if it had just seen a ghost. I gasped and focused again, forcing it back down to size and blocking out all other distractions once more. _I'm going to regret it if I screw this up! Thanks, Luca._

I lasted a good while longer, before I ran out of energy and the bubble burst, spraying me and my desk in front of me, luckily missing anyone else and anything important. It smelled sweet like perfume. Looking around the room, I pleasantly realized that the only ones who had outlasted me were Luca, Elias, and two other students. Then the bell rang.

"You may stop! For those of you who lasted even half the allotted time… Well done. That is all for today's lesson. Jaycee, don't forget to clean up your area." Schuyler then made a break for the door then, practically shoving the students in his way aside.

 _I need to know how he's doing, from someone who won't lie to me._ That thought flashed through my mind before I could stop it, and I shot up, ignoring what Schuyler had told me to do completely and pushing my way through the students leaving the room.

"Professor! Wait, Professor!" I chased after the black haired man, who had already almost disappeared around a corner thanks to his unnaturally quick pace. "Professor Schuyler!" I nearly ran right into him when he stopped and whirled around, looking immensely irritated at my following him, plus the fact that I was probably his least favorite student.

"What is it?" He asked, not so kindly.

"I need to know how Prefect Klaus is doing! How is he?!" Narrowing his dark brown eyes, Schuyler crossed his arms.

"You have no right to know." I stomped my foot childishly, but I was so sick of everyone pushing me around. Besides, it was hard for me to express my anger against a teacher without getting suspended or worse.

"Yes I do! He's my Buddy, my friend, and- and- Well I need to at least know if he's alright!" Professor Schuyler shook his head, looking angrier by the second. Then he tried to turn away.

"I don't have time to deal with you." I nearly fainted when I actually grabbed ahold of Schuyler's robes and stepped in front of him. _I guess desperation is just another way to say stupidity…_

"Please! I'm actually begging you right now, can't you see me?! I cannot go on without knowing!" Suddenly Schuyler took a step forward, and I reflexively stumbled backwards and tried to regain my footing.

"What makes you so attached to Klaus?" The question dumbfounded me, and I started stuttering before managing to shut my trap and not allow anything else out. The professor shook his head and an angry crease formed in his forehead. "Your circumstances or relationship with Klaus matters not to me. If you have time to worry about him, you should be studying for your trial." And with that Schuyler spun away before I could even get another word out.

"...Ha. So much for that idea…" I sighed angrily, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. _He doesn't understand anything. 'If you have time to worry about him, you should be studying'? Whatever… That's such crap._

I hated everything around me at that moment. I hated my uselessness just like I hated silence between people. My feelings of hollowness felt like they had grown into a dark, swampy abyss right underneath my feet, and I was sinking farther and farther into them. It was like that nightmare I kept having all over again. The darkness was swallowing me whole, and my heart was being continuously filled with despair and hopelessness.

Classes went by in a blur, and I hardly remembered what had happened during them at all after they were over. I went and sat in the library, but I just couldn't bring myself to study or do any homework. I'd long since given up on ideas of how to free or see Klaus.

After I became too restless to sit still, I began to walk aimlessly around the academy. I thought about going to the rec building and checking it out for the first time, but the idea of hanging around a bunch of strangers having tons of fun didn't really appeal to me. So, I walked around for probably an hour, sighing and mumbling to myself until I somehow ended up inside the prefect's office.

"...What did I come here for?" I asked myself exasperatedly. I took in a deep breath though, and breathed in the scent of the familiar room, and imagined briefly that Klaus was there, just like always, working at his desk and asking what on Earth I was doing breathing so strangely in the middle of the room.

I took the weight of my bag off of my shoulder and set it on the loveseat, then went around Klaus' desk just like I had the day I'd fallen asleep. _That was the last day I saw him…_

I eased myself into the big leather chair and spun around, chewing on my lip. The tea set he used so often caught my eye.

"What I would do for a cup of his tea right now…" I closed my eyes, and once again allowed the sunshine from behind to warm my cold heart up. When I opened them, I could almost see the Golden Demon's calm, confident, and pleasant figure pouring our tea. I smiled warmly and allowed my mind to daydream.

"I miss Klaus… I remember how when I first met him, I thought I'd met an angel… Ha, that's funny. I was even a little scared of him at first, but as soon as he started insulting me, it was like all hell had been let loose. He never did filter what he said to me… I was so wrong about him then." I sighed and leaned back in the chair. _He's strict and short tempered, but he was always thinking about what he could do for me._ _I just want to thank him again, see him again, drink some of his tea._ An image of him yelling at me flashed before my eyes, and I openly laughed.

As I was silently observing the room, a composition notebook on his desk caught my eye. It wasn't even the notebook as much as it was the title, written neatly in black Sharpie, in Klaus' unmistakable handwriting.

"What…?" I picked up the notebook, and read the title aloud. "' _Training Log for Jaycee'_. He sure is organized…" I opened it up and found first a list of all the mistakes I had made while here. Klaus had added all sorts of footnotes for each one, telling about how they had happened and ways for me to fix them. He wrote about my weak points on another page, and addressed how I could overcome them with various training strategies like physical labor and tests of concentration. Skimming through some paragraphs, I read some of it aloud to help myself understand just what I was reading.

"' _Jaycee lacks the skill to maintain consistent magical power. Because of this, she often fails even with simple spells._

 _She is able to cast spells successfully on animals because she likes them, and thus is able to concentrate better._

 _Training for her should begin with a foundation of solid spacial magic skills, learned by creating spacial magical diagrams.'_ "

"I remember that…" I mumbled. "That was the day I screwed up because… I kept thinking about that woman. Funny how my problems back then seem not to matter so much now." I flipped the page over to read the rest of that particular section. This part was dated October 11th, which had been my fourth day at the academy.

"' _She seemed to complete her homework and was finally able to cast the vortex spell successfully. Soon I will be able to start with the spacial magic, as soon as she gets the basics down._

 _With the right training and willpower, she will be able to pass the trial and enter the academy. Her self confidence, which I have noted to fluctuate quite a bit between her having copious amounts of it, and nearly none at all, will grow and become constant once she realized how much she has improved in such a short period of time._

 _Also, by teaching her things of her own interest, she will be less prone to giving up. I plan to bring her to the greenhouse for a lesson after classes today._

 _Furthermore, by tasking her with menial labor, her strength, endurance, and focus will grow.'_ " I was unable to continue, as tears blurred my vision and I choked out a sob. "Klaus... " _I had no idea that he had gone so far… just to help me, all when I thought that I had just gotten in his way by becoming his Buddy._

"God," I sniffed, and wiped my tears away messily. "I'm such a gigantic idiot…" Without anything else to do, as tears streamed down my face for the second time that day, I flipped mindlessly to the next page. The words all blurred together though, and the only thing which caught my attention was a tiny grey metal key, jammed in between the pages. "Wha-What's this doing here?" I grumbled, picking it up and twirling it between my fingers as I tried to ignore my tight throat and wet eyes.

And before I could blink, the key started to shine with a silvery light.

"Wha-?!" As if reacting to the key, a tiny black box materialized out of nowhere. The key sailed over to the box all by itself, and twisted in the keyhole with a click. The box opened just slightly, and I could see light pouring out of it. I immediately reached out towards the box to open it, and just as I had lifted the lid, a tiny glowing sphere of white light blasted right out of it. "Eek!" The light sphere started shooting around the room, bumping into the bookshelves and knocking things over, as if it were trying to get out of the room.

"Hey, stop it! I'm going to have to clean this up, you know!" Suddenly it found the door, which was cracked open a sliver, and shot straight out. "W-Wait up! Come back!" I sprinted out into the hall and chased after the glowing sphere, reaching out, but it was well above my reach. "I said stop!" However, it didn't seem like it could hear me. The sphere glided through the air with no signs of stopping.

It flew straight out of the building, down the cobblestone path between the main academy and the office building. Students I passed by stared at me as I ran by, reaching for something they probably couldn't even see with how fast it was and how bright the sunlight was outside. Sprinting along at full speed, it was all I could do to keep up with the floating sphere. And suddenly the glowing sphere dipped down, just close enough for me to reach-

"I've got you!" I jumped forward, lunging for the sphere, but the light slipped right between my fingers as if it were nothing but a warm spot of air. "Ah! That's not fair!" The sphere stopped suddenly, and I nearly tripped doing the same, and tried to catch my breath. The light danced in the air as if mocking me, before shooting off again into the distance. I groaned, then went to chase after it again. "Cut it out and come back!"

I ended up chasing the glowing sphere all the way into the greenhouse. I was now panting like a dog, bent over on my knees in the middle of the greenhouse near the bench where Klaus and I had once spent the night.

"Geez! Give it up already, would you?! I haven't got all day for this!" The sphere flew back and forth for a moment, as if it were trying to say something to me, then swooped through the trees around me in a circle before stopping very abruptly in the air above the Solnox flower. "Huh?" I was now finding this particularly strange, with the significance that the Solnox held in my relationship with Klaus. Even so though, I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Jaycee." It was faint at first, as if it was from somewhere far, far away. I made a mad dash towards the Solnox and glowing sphere, on a hunch that that was probably where it was coming from. My hopes had inflated just like a balloon, at that small chance that he might just be hiding in the bushes waiting to meet me.

"Klaus?!"

"Jaycee. I've left this message for you in case something happens to me." After a certain amount of disappointment, I confirmed that his voice was coming from the light, and that this was a pre-recorded message. I swallowed all of my emotions to try and listen objectively, but then the light began to shift and glow brighter.

"Klaus? What the…" It eventually morphed into a human shape, and the light dimmed, and Klaus was there before me. "Klaus…" _I… I haven't seen him in awhile… I didn't forget what he looked like or anything, but he's so handsome and elegant looking…_ Even with his severe expression, there was no looking away from Klaus' attractive face.

"If you're listening to this, that means I'm already gone. Listen to me. I need to tell you something important." Klaus stared straight into what I assume was the recording device. He was wearing the usual academy uniform, but his cloak and glasses were nowhere to be seen. All of my attention was focused on him, and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to. His violet eyes seemed to consume me, and the weight of my missing him began to suffocate me.

"Surely you are wondering what to do now as your big day approaches." Klaus cleared his throat, and his voice took on a gentler, more encouraging tone. "It is not magical power, nor grades, that the Scale of Judgement takes into account for passing the trial. It is your heart, Jaycee."

"My… heart?" I whispered under my breath, as a tear slipped down my cheek unbeknownst to me. _My heart says that it needs to be with you._

"How much you love magic. How much you crave to learn. How much you have grown during the trial. The Scale of Judgement looks at these qualities to determine if you are fit for the academy. Without hard work, one cannot progress. Personal growth is a result of hard work. Right now, you may not have enough confidence in yourself to move forward. It will take time, Jaycee, but your hard work will lead you to become a great wizard one day. I… want you to- Never forget… That-" His voice started to become mixed with static and other odd, unnatural sounds. He was going away.

"Klaus!"

" _Zzt!_ And- One… thinggggg…" Klaus' usual deep and confident voice was now barely audible over all of the other noises. Even his figure was starting to scatter and scramble.

"Kl-Klaus! Please don't leave again!"

"Thingggg… Know… I…. Really- Lo…. V… Youuuuu…. _ZzzZzzt!_ " I could barely even hear the last few bits and pieces of words he said over my tears. His image fizzled and crackled out of existence right before my eyes, for what felt like the second time.

"N-No! Don't go! Klaus…?!" After his picture had retracted back into the sphere, it popped with a flash of light. Particles of sparkling light sprinkled down from above the Solnox, and into my hair. "Klaus…" I whimpered and my knees gave out. I collapsed onto to the ground and openly sobbed. Tears gushed from my eyes. They'd been building up for awhile now, and today was apparently the appropriate day to release them. I guess it really didn't matter though, since no one ever came here anyways.

The greenhouse was warm and quiet. The light scent of flowers and dirt refreshed my mind and allowed me to think and cry all at the same time in a comforting environment.

 _He knew… That moron knew that he was going to be captured! He didn't tell me cuz' of the stupid trial! ...Then he made this to tell me how to succeed. He thought of me up until the end… All he could think of at such a critical time, instead of helping himself, was to help me pass the Judgement… He never acted like it, but he always acted completely selfless… He only wanted to help me… Dammit, Klaus…_

"I feel like I'm dying and falling in love with you all over again…" I mumbled and allowed myself a self deprecating laugh. That crushing truth, that Klaus probably threw his own chance at freedom away, tore my heart into pieces. It was then that I remembered the letter Klaus had sent to me. _...He probably thought I'd already seen this, and sent the letter knowing how devastated I would be. Even now he doesn't want me to worry about him, and focus on passing the trial._

Now though, I knew more than ever before that I was unable to sit here and do nothing. Klaus had done everything for me, and now I was going to do the same for him. I needed to take action today.

"I'm going to clear his name!" I declared to the plants surrounding me, and stood up, wiping my dirty hands on my skirt, and then my tears away. "I can't just keep acting like a baby. I have to figure something out." I sniffed once, and then began pacing back and forth in the small clearing.

 _What to start with? Klaus is not the culprit for sure. Neither is Elias, or Yukiya. It could be anyone, but… Somehow I feel like I know who it is. Let's think about this Jayce… The most suspicious person you've met._

Only one name kept drifting across my thoughts again and again. I had no proof. Nothing to really suggest that he was the one, except for all the times I'd met him at the crime scene, and the aura he gave off, and that night he found me in the forest. His smile from that night still haunted the back of my mind.

"Azusa…" I gulped and continued pacing. _Maybe Klaus was right about him. Azusa might of even been the cause of my fainting that one day. That's… really scary. But, the real problem is that I don't have any proof. There is something off about him, something I don't like though, and right now he seems like the best culprit. I should try to find him before today's over. I'm not sure how exactly I'm supposed to coerce the truth out of someone like him, but I've got to do something._

That was when I left the greenhouse with a new and determined pep in my step. I searched around the academy for a couple hours. The rec building, the courtyards, the main academy, I even searched the office building and picked up my bag from the prefect's office. The last place I very reluctantly searched was behind the main building, where I'd so often run into Azusa before. He wasn't there either.

I sighed defeatedly as the sun began to set.

"Maybe he's already gone back to his dorm?" I said hopefully. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. I was on borrowed time now, before my trial, but I still had one whole day left. It was growing dark quickly thanks to the late time of year, and my curfew seemed to approach quickly when I actually was doing something. "I should get back…"

I dragged my feet all the way back to the dorm, and took what I hoped to be a relaxing shortcut through the botanical garden. There were only two people inside, some couple eating each other's faces off on a bench, but I successfully ignored them.

The exit of the garden came out right in front of the girls' dorm, and I made a beeline for the building.

"Jaycee."

"Wha-!" Frightened by the sudden voice, I spun around only to see exactly who I had been searching for. "Azusa!" I said breathlessly, and nearly slammed my hand over my mouth at my nervous and accusing tone. Luckily I didn't, but I noticed a slight narrowing of Azusa's sky blue eyes.

 _Why the heck was he just standing at the exit like that anyways?! Jeez…_ I took in a deep breath, then looked up to meet Azusa's cold, calculating gaze. I felt something sinister around him, and goosebumps appeared down my arms. _This cold aura… I've felt it somewhere before, I know it._ I winced when my head pounded unexpectedly, but it went away quickly and I focused back on the man before me, who I was now noticing was _much_ bigger than I was.

"E-Evening, Azusa." _Stupid, don't act scared! Be strong! Don't let him get to you!_

"Are you heading back to the dorm?" I glanced past him and at the building, and fought the urge to be dangerously sarcastic while casting Azusa a cautious look. _Seems like a dumb question, but… He sounds excited. That worries me._

"Yeah. I'm going to be late for curfew if I don't get back soon." _What's more is that he found me. Right in front of my dorm. Just before I had to be back._

"Oh! Hey, Jaycee?"

"...What?" _Well that sounded awfully fake and suspicious… His smile is so disconcerting._ I knew something was up. I just had to wait and find out what that was.

"Do you remember what Randy mentioned? About that spring with the unicorns?" I nodded slowly.

"Well… Yeah…"

"I heard from Randy that tonight is going to be the best chance to see them." I narrowed my eyes. _Is he asking me out or trying to murder me? Well, whatever it is I need to act more like myself and not some lame detective._

"Really? That sounds pretty cool." My voice was monotonous. For the first time in probably my whole life, I was less than curious.

"Would you want to come along and see them with me?" I blinked in surprise.

"To see unicorns?"

"Yeah. If we go tonight we can probably see one." If he had asked any other time, I would have jumped on the chance. But now I wanted only to get as far away as I could from Azusa. I fumbled with my hands in front of me, and tried to decide what to say.

"I mean, that'd be great, and I really want to, but…" I glanced back up at Azusa. His dark demeanor betrayed his smile. His eyes looked angry, even irritated. He was scaring me. _There's only one option for me here. This will probably be my only chance to find some evidence to either prove Azusa's innocence or pin the whole thing on him. And yet… I won't be able to protect myself if he tries something. What if something happens?_

"We're not allowed to be out at night though, we'll get in tons of trouble." I spat out in a hurry, and knew as soon as I'd said that that Azusa and I both knew what was going on.

"It's fine, don't worry. You can use this." Azusa held out a thin, flimsy object resembling the shape of a human. I took it gently from him, careful not to touch Azusa, but _he_ made a point of gently brushing my wrist. His hand was freezing to the touch, and I felt sick to my stomach. I hoped that he hadn't noticed.

It was some sort of paper charm, cut out in a human-like shape. There was red symbols and writing in some sort of foreign language written all over it.

"What is it?" I asked blandly.

"Shikigami. It's a paper charm that can conjure spirits. It uses a kind of magic from Hinomoto. Randy helped me to craft it, make it better. With a kiss, it will turn into a clone of you. If you leave it in your room, no one will know the better."

"Wh-Whoa…" _That… worries me. What if it tries to kill me, or I never come back and it just takes my place?_ I swallowed nervously, and Azusa spoke again while I looked back up from the Shikigami.

"How about it? Wanna come?" Azusa rolled back on his heels, with his hands clasped behind him, and bounced just like an excited child. He was getting impatient with my little hesitations, and I was terrified of what he might do if I denied him. _I'm not going to do that though._

Just then, it hit me like a stampede at full speed. Azusa had been waiting for me, right here, in front of my dorm, all along. He'd even prepared the Shikigami for me use. Why else would he just carry something like that around? This was no coincidence, and I wished now that I'd listened to Klaus about Azusa. This was a trap. I knew it. And when I steeled my gaze and looked Azusa right in the eye, I knew that he knew that I knew. If that makes any sort of logical sense. He also knew that I wouldn't say no. I could see that mocking sort of look in his eyes, as if challenging me to actually deny him.

 _To free Klaus, I have to go with Azusa. He knew that from the start. He planned this. And I am scared, but I finally have the chance to do something useful here. I just need a little bit of evidence, anything really, and I can be on my merry way and get the heck away from him. I can do this._

"All right. It sounds like fun. I'll come and see the unicorns with you." I didn't smile but gave Azusa my most determined expression. _I'm going to stop you. I'm going to do this._ That was the message I wanted him to know. Azusa's eyes narrowed, and his smile turned into a smirk. Even his voice began to drip with sarcastic joy.

"Really? Great! Meet me here at eleven then." I nodded, never allowing my eyes to leave his in case he suddenly tried something.

"Got it. Eleven o'clock." I was flirting with darkness. I knew at least that much. My heart pounded with what could only be fear and adrenaline.

"Don't be late." Azusa smirked again, sending a chill down my spine. Then he spun on his heel, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked away arrogantly.

 _I can't turn back anymore. I'm all on my own. I know what I have to do._

I repeated those words in my mind over and over again, throughout the entire night.

 _Nothing can stop me now. Not from saving Klaus._

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

 **Now I need to see some reviews on this guys! Tell me whatever you want, I'll read anything! Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **MAJOR UPDATE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. The dream sequence had a premium story which I forgot about, and I have changed that part of the chapter. It won't affect the rest of the chapter, but check it out if you'd like.**

 **Also there are three parts to day eleven as I have recently found out, so there will be three chapters dedicated to day eleven.**

 **TIME WHEN AZUSA AND JAYCEE MEET IS NOW CHANGED TO NINE O'CLOCK.**

Chapter 35: 'Always' In The Dark

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

Just a couple of hours later, I was lying on my bed looking at the Shikigami. I'd eaten a small dinner to keep me from collapsing of hunger, and now Amelia was downstairs taking a shower.

 _This is my chance…_ I sighed and turned the paper charm over in my hand.

"Just a kiss, huh?" _I know that I'm going to go through with this, but… I can't help but wonder about it. What's more, I know how terrible of an idea it is…_ "This is stupid." I told myself, shook my head, sighed, then planted a firm kiss on the Shikigami.

I quickly dropped it, and as it floated to the ground it began to grow and balloon, and became 3D, before finally gaining color and shape. It looked exactly like me, down to the pigtails and uniform.

"W-Wow…" I mumbled, still not really trusting my new clone. She smiled at me, maybe even a bit mockingly.

"Did I surprise you?" I frowned and cocked my head at the Shikigami.

"I didn't think that you'd be able to talk. That's actually pretty cool."

"I have to be able to talk to be realistic! Would you rather be caught?" I scowled and thought to myself that this must really be my clone, with the way I was smiling teasingly at myself and crossing my arms.

"Obviously not, since I'm going through with this." I retorted irately, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but the other me laughed at myself.

"I'll hold the fort here, so you just go on ahead. Be careful. I know I'm not real, but I'd still rather I live through the night." I pursed my lips tightly, and thought about the possibility. _I know that if Azusa's behind it he is dangerous, but would he actually hurt me? I can't tell… He does make me nervous though._

After nodding my appreciation to the Shikigami, I threw on my cloak and grabbed my wand, careful to keep it and the hand holding it tucked underneath my cloak. Taking one last look at my room, as it might be the last time I ever saw it, I also held the red gem talisman Klaus had given me in between my fingers.

Over the past few days that necklace had given me great comfort. I'd often find myself absentmindedly rubbing it between two fingers, or squeezing it when I was stressed out. Sometimes I thought I even felt it warm up when I was feeling particularly upset. The gem glinted in the light of the room, and I sighed looking at it. The confidence it gave me, the memory of who I was attempting to save, was enough to push me forwards.

I hurried out the door and downstairs, and managed to slip through the front door unnoticed. Most people were upstairs or in the bathroom, and Ms. Russ in particular was in the kitchen helping the girls to clean up. It was actually easy.

Despite that, I was still worried that I would be late. I'd procrastinated too long in leaving, and it was now nine on the dot. _I should get there any second now, so I suppose it's not really that big of a deal._

Walking quickly and wrapping my cloak tightly around me to protect against the wind, I hurried towards the gate, which I'd recently learned was only closed at night, never locked unless it was summer or measures called for it. That was when I saw a the light of a lantern just outside the gate. It was too late to hide. The full moon shone brightly down on me, making it easy for whoever it was to spot me.

"Hmm? Razwell?" I blinked in surprise, then hurried towards the boy I was starting to get to know quite well. I needed to get out of sight of the dorm windows.

"Um… Hey, Elias!" I said, my voice cracking, and smiling feebly.

"What are you doing out so late?" _Oh no, if he catches me… Why does Elias have to be such a rule follower? Why couldn't I have run into Luca or something?! I hate lying to him…_

"Um, just practicing magic! I didn't want to bother anyone in the dorm, so I came out here…"

"Oh, I see. It's good to see how serious you are about your Judgement. I'm sure you'll be able to pass the trial Razwell." Elias smiled warmly at me. I frowned and looked away.

"Yeah… Thank you." _Too bad I've probably thrown any chance of me passing out the window…_

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure that my brother is wishing that you do real good too." The guilt blossomed like a flower in my chest, and I felt as if I was being suffocated. I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, but Klaus was more important than that now. _It's too late to turn back. I've already established that._

"I… I know that too." _I can't talk about this anymore._ "What about you? What are you doing out here?" My subject change worked well, because Elias immediately scowled and looked out into the slightly foggy distance.

"Luca." My mouth opened in surprise.

"Again?! After what I said to him?!" Elias nodded and looked around, as if Luca would materialize in front of us any second.

"I don't know how he keeps getting out, but I had a bad feeling about it tonight, so I came after him."

"Hm… Well, I hope he's not getting into any serious trouble." Elias sighed.

"It _is_ Luca we're talking about. Anyways, it's getting late. You should head back to the dorm soon and get some sleep. You won't be able to pass the trial sleep deprived."

"I will. Good luck finding him."

"Thanks. Good night, Razwell." Elias nodded to me with a smile, then headed away from the dorm in search of our green haired trouble maker. Sighing, I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of my guilt. _I had no choice. Sorry. It's for your brother, after all._

"I need to get going…" I hurried off towards the garden. I was only about ten or fifteen minutes late, but I still still nervous that Azusa might be angry with me.

He was standing there waiting for me when I arrived, and had a very annoyed look on his face which mysteriously disappeared as soon as he saw me. _He's definitely not the person I thought he was. That much is for sure._ I squeezed my wand in one hand, and the necklace pendant in the other.

"Good evening, Jaycee." He smiled at me, and glanced up at the sky. I looked up but all I saw was the moon and stars. It was a very clear night.

"Hey… Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble sneaking out." I knew that I didn't sound very apologetic, but based off of the scowl that sneaked across Azusa's face, and the angry way his eyes narrowed, I was pretty sure that my tone was the least of his worries. He quickly composed himself, but the anger remained in his eyes. I figured that he must have been losing patience, since his smile seemed watered down.

"It's all right. I was only waiting a little while anyway." He began to walk immediately, fast and sure, towards the field where we often had practical magic class.

I fidgeted with my hands as the cold creeped into my bones, and the silence unnerved me. But the darkness was worse. I didn't like it, and just like the night I got stuck in the greenhouse, it frightened me. Especially after all the weird dreams I'd been having, the fear was starting to get worse.

"Um… Hey Azusa?"

"What?"

"There's not like… monsters or anything out there, right?"

"Of course not. It's really peaceful out here, and beautiful too. I know you're going to love it out there. It's so pretty it will take your breath away…" He was smiling at me again, that scary smile from that night out in the forest. A ghastly sensation made chills run down my spine. _What an awful choice in wording… Hopefully not purposefully._

Once in the field, we started on the path which lead into the Northern Valley Forest. The forest was eerily silent as we approached it. As if since the night when the animals had fled it, nothing had returned.

"This is so exciting…" Azusa started. "It's such a perfect night to go." I frowned and kept my eyes trained on the ground. His excitement was really creepy.

"I guess…" I mumbled, and started to regulate my breathing. My heart was starting to beat faster and faster, and I wanted to stay calm if I was going to find out the truth without getting myself hurt. But whatever happened, I kept marching forward.

"Did you know that tonight is a total lunar eclipse?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… It's the one where the Earth's shadow hides the moon. When that happens, the moon turns red like it's colored in blood."

"...Oh…" For a moment curiosity had gotten the better of me, before Azusa had utterly flattened those feelings with his creepy weirdness.

"It's only about thirty minutes until the eclipse starts, actually. By the time we get to the spring, it should be just about the right time for it. Trust me. It'll be amazingly beautiful there."

"Can't wait." I muttered under my breath, eyeing the forest closely as we entered it. Something sinister was going on. I knew better than anyone that an animal free place was a bad one, so this place was just… uncomfortable.

We walked for what seemed like forever. I kept quiet, but the silence and my apprehension made me jumpy. After about an hour and a half, I finally got up the nerve to speak up again.

"Um… Where exactly are we?" The part of the forest near the academy was thin, but wherever we were was very dense. We'd lost the path long ago, and I had no idea how Azusa could tell where we were going.

"Just in the Northern Valley Forest. Once we get out of here, we'll be right at the spring." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this very unfavorable time. _Obviously we're in the forest._ Where _in the forest is what I was trying to get at…_

I tried to distract myself by looking at the scenery. The forest really _was_ pretty. The moonlight shone down in large patches through the somewhat bare trees and made the bark appear almost silvery. The colorful leaves rustled in the wind, creating a delightful sounding noise. It seemed that the farther we ventured into the forest, the thicker the mist covering the ground became, giving a sacred, almost fairytale like feel to the area. The beauty of the nature around us comforted me, and made me feel a little safer.

"It's gorgeous out here…" I didn't even realize what I'd said aloud until Azusa answered me.

"Yeah. It's a peaceful place, so lots of animals and plants flourish here. It's not at all like the East Forest. It's so dark there you couldn't even see like this at night. That forest is covered with powerful magic, and all sorts of dangerous creatures prowl around there." I felt a sudden need to defend the magic covering the forest, and once more opened my big mouth without thinking about it.

"All that magic is in place to protect the Tower of Sorrow, you know. It's hidden inside the forest, and is-"

"Is that so?" _Excuse me?_ "Well, it's not interesting to me at all. It's just an old, decrepit mausoleum in the sky." _Well now I can't help but be angry with him. He interrupted me and everything! He basically even insulted the history of my country. I know it's not the time, but seriously, at least_ try _to keep up the act until you kill me._

I crossed my arms and scowled, looking straight ahead and barely even listening to Azusa talk still.

"Unicorns are way more interesting to me. This forest doesn't have any scary beasts or magic at all. It's a nice, green home for all the animals to live safely. That's why unicorns visit here every once in awhile." The joy in Azusa's tone forced me to go back to paying attention to him. I could see the bounce in his step and hear the excitement in his voice. He was like an anxious child, ready to jump up and play and do something really, really horrible. That happy face of his, which seemed to be hiding nothing any longer, also contained hints of insanity and madness, which continued to frighten me the further we got from civilization.

"We're almost there, Jaycee. Just you wait. I'm sure you'll love it."

"...Right." We walked about ten minutes longer, and my feet began to hurt, until we passed through an opening in the trees. I stood frozen, staring wide eyed at the scene before me.

"Here it is."

"This… This place…" A sparkling blue spring of crystal clear water extended in front of my eyes. The clear stars twinkled brightly above. A deafening silence enveloped the night. The air was completely still. Although all else was shrouded in the darkness of night, the trees and grass radiated a mild green aura. Except, something was different from the last time. The moon was shining brightly down on us, reflected brightly in the spring. It didn't bring me any comfort. "I know this…" I muttered quietly.

I looked across the spring, expecting a ghostly white creature to appear there, when suddenly a sharp pain flooded my mind.

"Ugh..!" I clutched my head and squeezed my eyes tightly as if I could shut out the pain, but images kept flashing before me that I couldn't control.

 _This is the place! The place I keep seeing in my dreams! It's always here!_ Unicorns, a dark monster, and Klaus kept invading my mind again and again. In all of my dreams, this place had been there… And I got a sinking feeling as I thought more about those dreams. Something terrible had always happened in them. I was always swallowed up by darkness in the end.

Despite the pain in my head, I managed to stagger backwards. I tripped, whether on my shaky legs or a tree root I never found out, because as soon as I started to fall my vision went black.

"Jaycee?!" Azusa's voice sounded miles away, and my consciousness faded completely away.

"...Hmm?" I was awake now. I didn't want to open my eyes. It felt like I had only blinked, and that no time had passed at all, yet I remembered fainting at the spring…

I waited a few seconds, but nothing was happening. Slowly, I opened up my eyes and did a double take. I was very much _not_ at the spring, but at the foot of the grand staircase at the academy.

"...What?" I looked around, but I was here for sure. It wasn't even night out, based on the light pouring in from the windows. "What… What's going on?" I wandered around the lobby for a moment, trying to make sense of everything, when I heard the murmur of voices coming from the auditorium. I walked towards one of the slightly open double doors, and heard a quiet voice, loud with a slight echo in the huge room.

"Don't touch that." My heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice. Peeking through the crack in the door, searching for my one and only Klaus. A moment passed, before he spoke up again, sounding a bit irritated. "Are you even listening to me?" He waited for the other person to answer, but they didn't. I couldn't see who it was behind Klaus' large frame. _This is... weird. I know this._ "I asked what you think you're doing here, Bunnyhead."

"Bunnyhead?" I wondered aloud. _He only ever calls me that._

"I, uh... What? Bunnyhead?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I heard what sounded very much like _me_ snap back at Klaus loudly. My own voice echoed loudly in the auditorium.

"Your hair makes you look like a rabbit."

"NO, it doesn't!" I stumbled backwards from the door. _This isn't happening! That is me and Klaus, the first time we met! This… this must be a dream, right?_

Dream or not, the scene unfolding before me was exactly how it had played out my first day at the academy. It was deja vu for real.

"It was my job to guide you to begin with. Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." My head snapped back up, toward the sound of approaching footsteps. I stood there frozen, dumbfounded, but knew I had to get away from them. Some instinct inside of me that I couldn't deny knew that it would be back if they saw me. Just as the door opened, I frantically ran down a nearby corridor and hid around a corner. The footsteps stopped, just as I had dreaded they would.

"Someone is out awfully late. Must be a student hard at work. Well then, follow me."

"Right." _It's the exact same!_ Klaus and my other self walked away, and into the outdoors.

Meanwhile, I collapsed onto the floor in the dark, deserted hallway. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, my breathing was ragged, and my mind was scrambling to keep up with what my eyes were seeing. I felt dizzy, like I would throw up any minute. If I didn't calm down soon, I was sure that I was going to hyperventilate or go into shock.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered urgently, pulling on my pigtails and running through every possibility in my mind to try and make sense of what was happening. _We… That… That actually happened. We some someone run away from us the day I arrived here… That couldn't have been… me?_

Suddenly some sort of ripple caused the world around to waver and wobble. I hugged myself tightly, and glanced around nervously.

"Wha-What's happening?" I became dizzy as the world began to melt around me, and I sunk into it. I grasped feebly at something, anything, but everything seemed to reject my grip.

Time was taking me back. By force if necessary. That was what I thought as everything in my sight crumbled like sand into the void, leaving me in what I now was beginning to fear more than anything. Alone, in darkness.

I closed my eyes and pretended that was all it was. Eyes closed.

A few moments later the dizziness faded, and I opened my eyes again. This time, I found myself in a hallway in the office building. It was late in the afternoon based on the light outside.

I was trembling now, scared of what was happening to me. My thoughts before made me nervous. _Time… Is time really responsible for this? Am I… traveling through time?_ Swallowing my apprehension, I started looking around for any clues as to what might be happening.

"Where exactly… or, when am I?" I mumbled, and suddenly jumped when footsteps coming around a corner startled me. I nearly jumped again when I saw who it was walking straight for me.

 _Azusa!_ He was quite a distance away still, but I didn't trust him in the least bit. Again though, I was frozen in place. My eyes were transfixed on his hands. He was cleaning his hands off with a handkerchief, and on it, I swear I saw bright, crimson blood. _That's all it could be… I don't want him to see me!_

I tried my best to hide my face and look down as I dashed past him, but I caught Azusa's icy blue gaze for a brief moment. I blinked and rushed away, but he didn't seem to care. _Did he not recognize me?_ We both kept walking, and I hurried to hide behind another pillar as I watched Azusa from afar. He went to turn a corner, and just like that I was reliving the scene where I first met Azusa. I ran right into him like a klutz, and he helped me up. I held back a strong urge to warn myself against trusting him.

 _Okay… This means it must be my second day at the academy. I know because I ran into Azusa, from being worked so hard by Klaus for the first time._ I looked on pitifully at my previous self, who looked delighted at getting the Konpeito candies from the foreign student. _That's why Azusa asked if he'd seen me before… He actually had, just seconds before…_ I watched for a few more moments, until my previous self had left down the stairs and Azusa was gone as well.

 _I wonder when I'm going to leave this time… Not yet apparently. What am I supposed to do here without drastically altering time?_ As I hid behind the pillar, I found myself once again touching the pendant of my necklace as a means of comfort. My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing, and suddenly I was running down the hallway as fast as my legs could carry me to the prefect's office. _This is my chance! I can see Klaus again, I might even be able to talk with him!_

When I arrived, I found that the door was slightly opened. Slowing down, I peeked inside and tried to remain as quiet as possible.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at finally being able to see him again. He was looking down at his desk, writing into a notebook. _I've seen that before… That's the training log he made for me._ I looked back up at the Prefect's face as he set down his pen, and rested his chin on his fist.

"...Jaycee Razwell. Hm." He contemplated his notes for a moment, before a smile spread across his handsome face, and I felt my heart clench in my chest. "What an interesting little Bunnyhead. I'll make sure she becomes an official student here. Definitely."

What I heard from Klaus made me blush, but not from embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile and feel cared about. His want to help me filled me with a warm fuzzy feeling, and I smiled at the happiness that filled me up.

But I wasn't allowed to soak in bliss for long. The world began to shift and sway, about to close in on me again. I stood up and backed away from the door, beginning to tremble again. I didn't like the jump from different times. Any minute it could go dark, and by some cosmic mistake I might never escape the rift between times and dimensions. I closed my eyes, and felt the subtle warping of air until all seemed calm again, and the warm scent of damp greenery filled my senses.

I opened my eyes and saw I was standing amidst some bushes and trees in the greenhouse. Lucky for me, I was well concealed among the plants. _Being in the greenhouse can only mean one thing… Day four._ I turned my head upon hearing a feminine, quiet voice.

"It get's so spooky when it's dark out..." _That must be me…_

"You think so? It doesn't bother me at all." _And Klaus. This is the night we got locked in the greenhouse._

"It's like something is going to jump out of the shadows at any moment..." Slowly, as quietly as possible, I pushed the branch of a bush aside. But, just like the clumsy person I am, the leaves brushed against each other and rustled much more loudly than I intended. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the other me screech in terror, and I froze in place.

"... For goodness sake. Don't be so foolish. We're not seeing anything scary."

"S-Sorry! B-But I can't help that I'm scared of the d-dark!"

"Oh. Really." As I thought about what was happening, I couldn't help but want to face palm. _I can't believe this… I scared myself half to death! It was me making all that noise! ...Note to self: We are never telling Klaus that. Sure, the whole traveling through time thing, but we will leave this part out._

I watched nostalgically as our night time scene played out before my eyes. I smiled watching the two of us interact, and nearly laughed when I latched onto Klaus for dear life. _When that happened… I was terrified, and embarrassed, but now this is such a precious memory._ I was happy that time was allowing me to stay in this place for so long, watching something that made me happy.

I watched myself beginning to nod off on the bench, but Klaus wasn't noticing. He continued to talk, and I found myself growing ever more curious about what he was saying.

"Yes you are. Your expression changes like the wind. I knew you were strange from the first moment I met you. I felt that way when I went to pick you up at the dormitory and you gave me all that trouble, and again when we became Buddies. Yesterday when we were training and you looked like you wanted to give up, but you tried so hard, and then again today when we got stuck in here..." That was the last thing I remembered him saying. The rest was a mystery to me. "Looking at you… it's odd. It makes me feel refreshed somehow. Every time we are together… Every time I'm with you I want to forget about everything else. I've never felt this way before… It's unsettling not to know something about myself. But it always goes back to you… You don't seem intimidated by me. You… get me. It's been a long time since I've known someone who can… deal with me. I know how difficult I can be. People listen to me, and outsiders think that I'm respected, but I know what they say, what they think behind my back. It doesn't bother me, not really. But… Even someone like me gets lonely. What am I saying? I can't believe I just said that to you..." Klaus shook his head, and finally glanced at my other self, fast asleep.

"...You haven't heard anything I've said." The man sighed, ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair, and smiled softly to himself. "I suppose all is well then."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _Klaus… feels all those things with me? Ohmygosh what if he… No! No, no, no! I can't deal with this right now! Oh great Time Lord, please take me to the next stage!_

Unfortunately my prayers went unanswered, and I sat in the dirt for quite some time.

Eventually came the time when both Klaus and myself were sound asleep on the bench. I knew what was coming after that. I watched as I shifted and scooched to the other side of the bench, leaning quite comfortably and clinging to Klaus' shoulder. I smiled and chuckled breathlessly, careful to stay quiet. _I'm so shameless. And kind of adorable, if I do say so myself._ What I didn't know though, was what was about to occur next.

"Hmm?" Klaus grunted, then peeled his eyes open, squinting down at the young girl on his shoulder. He had a very handsome just-waking-up face. It made him look more vulnerable, less perfect and intimidating. More human, less Golden Demon. It took him a moment in his sleepy state to recognize what was going on though, and as soon as he did the cutest blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Huh?!" As calm and composed as he usually acts, this time Klaus' face was plastered with surprise. He obviously hadn't been expecting this. "H-Hey! Let go!"

"Mm… Grmm…" Despite Klaus' nearly yelling at me, I was so far asleep that all I did was mumble in response. He looked somewhat panicked even. _...This is both amusing and embarrassing to watch at the same time. I kind of want to take a picture then go over and smack some sense into myself._ After a moment of staring down at me in shock, Klaus seemed to calm down.

"Geez… What a nut." The speed at which he changed emotions shocked me, as Klaus shrugged while a peaceful and pleasant smile broke across his face. Sliding his cloak off of his shoulders elegantly, without even disturbing me, he cast it gently over me. "You're so hopeless… But it's fun to be with you, and I really can't get enough of you… How strange…" _Klaus…_ _I love him so much… Maybe… I do have a chance with him._ Tears accompanied the happiness swelling up inside of me.

I was starting to feel more at peace with myself. I was starting to feel better, like I was doing something, like there was some semblance of hope for Klaus and I being together.

But time had other plans for me. I wasn't allowed to enjoy my revelation any longer, as the world around me crumbled and I was again sucked into darkness.

This time when I opened up my eyes, I was behind the main school building. My senses were immediately assaulted by two things. The metallic scent of blood, and an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Goosebumps popped up all up and down my arms.

I stayed absolutely silent, afraid of what might try to kill me if I made any noise. Then, footsteps from not so far away started to grow louder and louder. I crouched down quickly, and hid myself behind some bushes as best as I could, while looking through the leaves to make sure that no one was heading straight for me.

"Doing these sacrifices is really a pain in my rear…" _I know that voice. I'd know it anywhere._ I instinctively crouched further as my heart nearly jumped right out of my chest. A cold sweat broke out over my skin, and I swallowed the major lump in my throat. Stealthily I inched my head out from cover, just to confirm what I already knew.

Azusa was walking down the path, about to pass the bushes where I was hiding. In his hand was the proof that I had come with him to the spring to find. A pigeon's limp body, still freshly bleeding. Drops of blood slid ominously down Azusa's hands, dribbling onto the stone path. The scent made me sick to my stomach. _Klaus was right. He always was. God, I'm so dumb_.

I shivered involuntarily with fear and dread, but I wasn't allowed to be a coward right now. _What am I going to do now? I need proof, but I'm time traveling! Will that even hold up in a court?!_

I was distracted from my thoughts by Azusa, who bent down and began to draw what appeared to be a magic circle on the ground. With the blood of the pigeon. I swallowed my nausea and watched.

The circle was unlike anything I had ever seen before, immensely different from the circles Klaus had taught me before. It contained letters and symbols from a language I'd probably never encounter. _What is he-_ Azusa placed the pigeon in the center of the circle. With a grim smile, he put his bloodied hands together and began to chant.

" _Hito futami yoitsumu nanaya kokonotari, hurube, yura yura to hurube…_ " With two fingers pointing outwards together, Azusa closed his eyes, still mumbling words, and began to draw something in the air. A thread of light traced behind his fingers. The shape he drew began to form after a brief moment, glowing with an eerie purple light.

Whatever it was looked so wrong, and emanated such a filthy aura. A vile sensation consumed me, and I became frightful of what was going to happen.

Then, from the center of the circle, a small shadow appeared, coming out of the ground. It first consumed the pigeon in darkness. Then it grew bigger and bigger, until a huge, dark monster, which looked to be made of black shadows appeared in the magic circle.

I almost fainted.

 _I know that thing! I've seen it! In my dreams! But… something else…_

"Where are you…?" A voice which I still did not feel comfortable hearing approached. _That's me!_ Azusa looked up in surprise, and, leaving the monster there, leapt behind a pillar. I stopped suddenly, looking around. I hadn't seen the monster yet. I wanted to leap out, but was too scared myself of being seen.

"W-What's going on?" My other self then spotted the monster, and I watched the color drain out of my own face. "Ah!" I let out a scream, which stopped quite suddenly. "What the heck is that?!" The monster turned painstakingly slowly towards my other self, and I suddenly knew this moment.

 _This… is the day we played Ladilz. I came back here to find the ball… I still can't remember what happened, but here I am, watching it replay with my own eyes._

"N-No! Don't come any closer!" The darkness began crawling towards me, but I knew that my past self was frozen in place. I was too scared to move. Both of us were. "No! No! Someone help me! _Klaus_!" I watched in horror as the monster's darkness began to take me in, and an alarming thought entered my mind. _Something must have saved me that day, otherwise I'd be dead… But what?! Where is it?!_

"Hey! It's going to be trouble if anyone finds her dead, you know." Azusa suddenly appeared beside the monster and my other self. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes, but I could tell that she wasn't fully there. Her eyes were cloudy and closing. The darkness turned towards Azusa almost disappointedly, before releasing myself. My other self mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"A-Azusa?"

"Bo-kyaku." Azusa muttered, using his strange magic to draw a shape with his fingers just above my forehead.

"Ah…" A completely blank expression came over my face. I didn't look like I was conscious anymore, although my dark blue eyes were still open.

"Forget everything." The strength suddenly left my past self's body, and I began to fall backwards. I realized then that Azusa was going to let me fall, wasn't going to help at all. He watched guiltlessly as my head fell too fast towards the concrete.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had whipped my wand out from underneath my cloak.

"Ventos!" A wind spell hurled from the tip of my wand, cradling my past self before setting me gently on the cobblestone path.

"Who's there?!" Azusa yelled, his face now filled with anger as he marched towards my hiding place. I stumbled back and fell over in my feeble attempt to get away, but luckily before he could find or see me, the world began to twist and warp, and I was covered in the darkness I felt like I could no longer stand being in.

When light filled my vision again, I was standing in front of the door of the prefect's office.

 _Let's… let's not do something like that ever again._ I turned towards the door, where I could hear the sounds of a muffled conversation.

"Sorry, but something has come up. I think it'll take a while, so once you're done organizing these things, you may go."

"Sure, it's no problem. I don't mind all that much."

"Thanks. All right. See you later."

"Bye Klaus!" _He's coming out!_ I scrambled to hide in the shadows behind a pillar in the hallway. I heard the door open and close, then saw Klaus walk swiftly past me. _I wonder where he's going… If I'm remembering correctly, this is the day we made that cake in Magical Cooking class. And Klaus left because Schuyler's familiar came to the window. I don't have anything better to do, so… I guess I'll follow behind him._

I made very sure to stay far behind Klaus, since if I messed up at all he could very easily spot me. He ended up leading me to Professor Schuyler's office, the same one where I had once been interrogated in. Klaus knocked three times.

"Excuse me."

"Klaus?"

"Yes."

"You may come in." Klaus slipped inside, closed the door, and disappeared from my view. Now curious about what this might be about, I put my right ear up to the door and could quite well make out the conversation going on inside, thanks to the keyhole. _This is a nice change of pace at least. From almost getting killed and scared out of my mind, to a simple eavesdropping…_

"Please, sit." I heard Schuyler begin. I heard the soft creak of a chair, and then Klaus.

"What did you call me here for?"

"I'm sure you can guess by now… It's the pigeon killings. The situation is beginning to get out of control."

"...Yes." Klaus replied.

"Klaus." Schuyler stated, sighing. _The teachers must have been really stressed about the whole thing…_ "Let me get straight to the point. We, the staff, would like you to help us search out the culprit."

"You want me to help?"

"The culprit is most certainly a student here. As prefect, you know more or less every student that comes in our doors, do you not?"

"That is true…" _They recruited Klaus to help find the suspect? But, then-_

"Not only that, but you possess knowledge of dark magic as well. You are an ideal candidate to help. From today forth, we're counting on you."

"I understand." _I didn't know this had happened. Why didn't he tell me he was working behind the scenes all along? And still, why did they arrest him if Klaus had been helping them the whole time?!_

Just then, the door pulled open and I just barely managed to jump away without falling over, and making it too obvious that I had been listening in on the conversation. I went to leave, make it seem like I was just passing through, but it was much too late for that.

"Jaycee?" _I haven't heard him talk to me… In awhile._ I turned slowly, meeting Klaus' gaze uncertainly. I didn't open my mouth to reply. I was too scared that he would notice something was wrong, that I was from the future somehow. "What are you doing here? What happened to cleaning the room?"

"Uh- Um… W-well, I'm not quite done yet…"

"So what are you doing here?" I flinched at his voice, which wasn't mean, but he easily saw through my pathetic excuse. I was trying not to look into his bright, truthful eyes. It would only cause me pain and guilt.

"I-I forgot a book and came to get it."

"I see…" Klaus stared at me momentarily, and I wondered if he had realized that this was probably not the way I would go to retrieve a book from a classroom, but he only nodded. "You may stop cleaning before sunset today. Go back to the dorm early, since there's all these… Odd disturbances going on." I nodded, still not meeting his gaze. I was blushing furiously.

"Yes, sir…" I mumbled. Klaus raised an eyebrow at my meek response, but seemed not to think too much of it.

"See you later, then." Klaus turned away from me, and began to walk away, but I realized that I couldn't let him. Not when I'd be able to see him after so long. _I have to say something, anything! I can't let him go like this!_

"W-Wait! Klaus, wait!" I jumped forward, and grabbed his cloak.

"Hm?" The blonde man turned back towards me, looking awfully confused. I caught his gaze finally, and had to swallow. I'd forgotten how gorgeous his eyes were.

"Um… I-I'm sorry, but… It's just… I have to tell you something!" I managed to sputter out.

"Well, go ahead then." Klaus turned fully towards me, as if sensing something was the matter. I let my hand which had been clutching at him fall to my side. How I could speak to him while staring into his eyes that day, I'm not sure I'll ever understand. The butterflies in my stomach had been so great, and the fear and uncertainty in my mind so powerful.

"I… Klaus, no matter what happens… I will always believe in you." Klaus frowned, his confusion mounting. _No wonder he asked about me being weird the next day… That was me again, traveling through time._

"Jaycee?" I knew that he was going to ask me what was the matter, but before he could, I spat out at him-

"Please just don't forget that! That's all!" And with that I turned and sprinted as fast as I could away, leaving Klaus staring after me.

"Hey! Jaycee?!" I ran out of the building, as fast and as far as my legs could take me. I was a mess of happiness and guilt and pain and relief, all just from seeing Klaus again. Tears blurred my vision, coming down like waterfalls from both eyes.

"Klaus… Klaus…" I muttered his name over and over again, between chokes and sobs. I didn't even notice the world collapsing in on me again until I tripped and fell headfirst into it, crying the name of the one I loved. _All I want is to be with him again! Nothing else matters!_

I landed hard on my feet, stumbling from the force and choking again on tears. Fresh lines of tears still stained my face, but I was silent for the moment. I was in a place I had never been before. _How is this even possible if I'm traveling in time?_

It was quite dark wherever I was. Only one orange light shone, from a corner. The floor was stone. I was facing a hallway, but thick metal bars blocked my way. There were other cells too, each with a cot and a tiny barred window to the outside. It looked as if I was underground.

"Who's there? How did you get here?!" I jumped around in fear at the voice calling from the dark, but I quickly realized that I knew the voice. I knew it so well.

"Klaus?" I asked softly, almost unbelieving. _If he's here, that means that this is the cell he's being held in… And I might be in my own time again._ I waited for an answer. Whoever it was hesitated, and then…

"...Jaycee?" I heard the sound of creaking, and then footsteps, before Klaus' handsome face appeared in the dim light. I froze. "Jaycee! Why are you here? How did you get here?!" His angry tone did not register in my mind. New tears fell down my face.

"It's you… It's really you… Klaus!" A smile of pure joy spread across my face, just before I leapt forward and into Klaus' chest. I squeezed him as tightly as I could, completely overwhelmed with a slew of emotions.

"H-Hey?!"

"I-I missed y-you so much!" I choked out between new sobs, burying my face into the white dress shirt he was wearing. Nothing else mattered but Klaus, and he was here, and I was with him, and I didn't have to worry about stupid time and screwing it all up. I was able to allow myself a selfish moment to have Klaus all to myself, and it made me happy.

"Jayce…" Klaus said my nickname softly, then he finally embraced me back, pulling me as close as possible. _It's like he doesn't think this is real, either._ "It's really you after all…" We both held each other even tighter. I allowed myself to melt into Klaus. His scent, his soothing voice, and the warmth of his body all seeped into me. I became so utterly happy in that moment, that I collapsed into Klaus' arms. The only thing keeping up up was him, pressing me closely into his chest. My tears turned into happy ones.

"Ever since they took you, I've been so worried! I could see you, o-or talk to you! I was so scared!" I said quickly, crying all the while. "I-I knew you didn't do anything wrong, I always knew! B-But I was so worried that they'd…" I trailed off, and hiccuped. "I'm your Buddy… Some useless title that is… I haven't been able to do anything for you! You're always helping me, but not once have I helped you! I couldn't even… I couldn't even be with you!" I let it all out as quickly as I could say it, and Klaus stood there and let me. When I was done, and all I could do was sob and hiccup, he comforted me more than anyone had in a long time.

"Jaycee…" His arms around me tightened even more, but I welcomed the squeezing with a tiny smile that nobody other than myself could know about. "It's okay now… I'm right here." Klaus' voice was more soothing, more gentle, than ever before. It relieved me of the pain and darkness which had been following me for what had felt like years, although it had only been a couple of days since he had been gone.

Klaus held me like that, fighting away all of my bad feelings, until my tears came to a stop. After a few more moments, Klaus gently pulled very slightly away. I looked up at him and sniffled, while he watched me carefully. He pulled up his hand and wiped my tear trails away, frowning ever so slightly. I glanced away briefly, embarrassed, and saw my white knuckles. I was clutching at Klaus' shirt incredibly tightly. I refused to let go of him though.

"Explain to me Jaycee… What happened?" I blinked and my eyes widened when I heard his question. My situation from before began blaring in my mind again.

"Wh-When is it right now?!" I blubbered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I-I think I'm jumping through time!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth, and I saw Klaus' eyes widen every so slightly. I had no idea what I'd do if he didn't believe me, so before he could say anything I continued talking. "The first night it started was on the night of the lunar eclipse. I-I don't know when I am, or when that is to you. But Azusa said that the eclipse would start when we got to the spring! The time travel started when we got there!"

"Today is indeed the lunar eclipse." I swallowed, a small speck of hope sprouting in my chest.

"So am I back to the right time?" Klaus, with his arms still around my waist, squeezed tightly, as a way of comforting me. To my relief, it seemed like he was believing me.

"Not exactly. The eclipse should be starting about an hour from now." I grit my teeth tightly. _I just want to be back in my bed, and pretend this hadn't happened. Why couldn't Azusa just leave his name behind after every dead pigeon? That would have been so much easier…_

"So… I'm still travelling through time, then… One hour behind." Klaus' gentle voice coaxed me back to answer his questions, but he was being ever so patient with me.

"Jaycee, how are you going through time?"

"W-Well… I honestly have no idea… It just started when Azusa invited me to go see unicorns at a spring in the Northern Valley Forest. I thought he was suspicious, and you said to stay away from him, and I wanted to prove that you were innocent, so-"

"Did you accept his invitation?! You were with him?!" Klaus snapped at me, suddenly angry. I knew it would have happened eventually, but that didn't matter, and would never matter to me. _I had to do something. That will always be true._

"Of course I said yes to him!" I exclaimed, desperation infiltrating my voice. "I told you that I couldn't just sit by and let them accuse you of such crap! I had to do something! I can't be useless!" The enraged expression on his face caused my heart to drop all the way to my feet.

"You're unbelievable." I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and went to back away from Klaus, but he pulled me back towards him, his frown softening. "...I figured you might do something stupid. Just what though… I didn't think it'd be this." I looked up into his surprisingly soft blue-violet eyes, my own eyes wide with tears threatening to return once more. Suddenly he dropped his hand; enourmous to mine in comparison, down atop my head, and ever so softly he ruffled my hair. A smile which could melt December crossed his face. "You're so helpless."

I hiccuped, ruining the moment, but his hand didn't leave my head. I felt so safe here with him, and had to steel myself up so that I wouldn't cry again. I wiped my eyes again, and remained silent.

"So what happened then, hm?" Klaus pried, but was careful with his words, and his voice carried a gentle tone.

"Um, w-well, when we finally reached the spring, I-I fainted and lost consciousness." His deep voice questioned me again, warming my soul more and more every time.

"And you started to time travel then, right?" I nodded my verification, sniffling all the while. Klaus gently lead me over to a cot with slightly disheveled sheets, where he'd apparently been sleeping, and had me sit down while he remained standing in front of me.

"But why in the world would that be happening to you?" Klaus crossed his arms and pondered that eternal question with a stern and focused face. Although I wanted to know the answer, that ever burning curiosity inside of me no longer considered that a priority. _I'm here, with Klaus. That's all that matters._

 _But for how long?_ Another inner voice cried out, and then _that_ became my priority. What would happen when I went back? I didn't exactly know what Azusa's master plan was, I was still in a horrible danger from him. Miles away from the academy, or any living people as well. My heart began to beat faster at the notion of inescapable doom. When Klaus started to speak again, I gladly turned my attention away from my thoughts to his intelligent ramblings and mutterings.

"Time travel is a higher level magic… Why would that happen all of a sudden? She doesn't even have enough magical power to cast it in the first place… Think. She only travels for short periods of time… What could it be?" He seemed to be racking his brain for an answer, while I started to realize my exhaustion. I was emotionally drained, and physically too, from traveling all the way out to the spring then running around in the past.

I allowed my eyes to wander up and down Klaus' figure. The first couple buttons on his dress shirt were undone, revealing just enough chest to entrance me. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and the shirt was a bit tight, allowing me to see his large biceps. He was really a gorgeous person, more handsome than I'd ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans too, something I'd never seen on him before. It was oddly casual for him, even if he'd been sitting in here for awhile, and I wondered if he'd been stressed about the whole situation as well.

"Time travel… The power to cross time. The ability first exhibits as foresight… Jaycee." My eyes found his, snapping me out of my trance. I hadn't been listening for the past few minutes. "Do you have dreams?" A slight crease formed on my forehead as I thought over his question briefly.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not a typical dream… one that comes true, like a foresight dream. It could feel like deja vu or a vision."

"...Well…" I thought about all the nightmares I'd been having, where the darkness swallowed me up, about the unicorn, and the spring. I hesitated in voicing this however.

"Jaycee, whatever it is, however small it might seem, I need to know." Klaus told me, bending down to eye level. I swallowed my unreasonable doubts and told him.

"The spring Azusa took me to… I-I've seen it in dreams before. And a unicorn… And a monster." Klaus took this all in slowly, nodding his head.

"That's got to be the final piece of the puzzle then." I frowned slightly with confusion.

"What is?"

"Look." Klaus crouched down in front of me, then pointed up towards my chest. I was surprised when I saw a faint, pinkish glow from underneath my shirt. I gently pulled on the chain of the necklace Klaus had given me, and sure enough the red gem in it's center was dimly pulsating a red light. "Don't you remember? It's the talisman I gave you."

"I remember." I told him softly. I gently turned the necklace around in my hands, studying it. What surprised me more than the necklace itself was the fact that I hadn't noticed the glow before. I'd been clutching it for dear life almost all night. Klaus put his hand on mine, as he to studied the talisman. He came ever closer to me, and I shivered at the feeling of his breath of on my cheek.

"It's running out of magic." He whispered.

"Why?" Suddenly, what I thought to be a completely unreasonable grin, almost scary, came across his face.

"You've used it all up. Hahaha!" I jumped back at his uncharacteristic laugh. A bright red blush spread across my cheeks as I struggled to comprehend what was so funny at such a critical time.

"Wha-What are you laughing about?! This isn't exactly funny to me, Klaus!" He looked down at me, still smiling, and stifling a laugh.

"I would have never guessed in a million years that you had the gift of time travel." I gave him the most incredulous look I had up my sleeve.

"What are you talking about?!" Klaus sat close to me on the bed, leaning towards me as he attempted to explain himself.

"Listen. You were born with what appears to be two special aptitudes. Your first one has always been quite obvious; your ability to communicate with animals. The second requires a lot of power. You can control time. You just never knew it before, because your magic isn't strong enough yet. So far, it's only exhibited itself in dreams like the ones you've had." I clutched at the bed. _I don't want to ever see that dark monster. Ever._ "Something must have triggered to awake your ability and release it. When that happened, it latched onto the magical power I stored in the talisman, completing the unfinished spell to perform time travel." I stared at my Buddy blankly. I needed a minute to process his words. "...Do you understand?"

"...You're saying that _I_ did all this, and it wasn't a curse, or some crazy accident?"

"Yes. You know how you have to concentrate to cast a spell? Magic requires though. What did you think of right before it happened?" _What was I thinking about? Well-_

"It was you." And just like that, it all came together in my head. Every memory had something to do with Klaus, even the one where I'd finally seen the dark monster in the flesh, even though I hadn't seen Klaus during that portion of my traveling.

"Me?" Klaus said, shock taking up his features, before another realization hit me right in the face.

"Azusa is the one doing the dark magic!" I blurted out. _I can't believe I didn't say something to him earlier!_

"What?!"

"I saw him killing the pigeons, and summoning a shadow when I was time travelling!" I thought he'd be even more angrier with me than before, but instead, he furrowed his brow and looked down at me with an expression which somehow terrified me. It was pitiful and worried all at once, in a subtle kind of way. But I didn't like the way that it looked on him. It scared me. "What is it?" I asked with a certain fear.

"...I've got to hurry."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now… you are with Azusa at the spring, am I correct?"

"Yeah." I shuddered involuntarily as one of the walls sunk towards me. I stumbled up, and Klaus grabbed me by my arms to steady me.

"Not good. You're fading away Jaycee." I shook my head, tears spilling down my already stained face.

"I-I don't want to leave you again!"

"Jaycee…" Klaus said my name forcefully, just before crushing me to his chest tighter than ever before. I clutched desperately back at him, burying my face into his chest and taking in his every last detail. "I finally understand now." Klaus began, mumbling into my ear as he stroked my hair gently. "When you told me you would believe in me, no matter what happened… That was you, traveling through time." I nodded against his chest, balling up his shirt in my hands.

"Don't let go of me, please! I-I don't want to lose you Klaus!"

"Jaycee… Listen… You have to trust me. I will never let go of you. But no matter what happens, you wait for me. You trust me." I openly sobbed, feeling the world around me collapsing. I mumbled various things along the lines of 'don't leave me', and 'never, ever let go of me'. But despite that, I nodded into his chest again.

"I will, I will…" I mumbled, although I was relatively sure that he couldn't hear me.

"I will come and save you, I promise. I will always come and save you. Let us meet again… in the future. Believe in me, Jaycee."

"Always, always, always!" I cried over and over again, shaking my head in protest as time sucked me away from the man I loved. Klaus then forced me away from his chest, and peered into my face as if he were making sure that he remembered how I looked.

Then, as everything else warped towards me, I simply felt Klaus wipe the tears from both sides of my face, before a curtain of darkness enveloped me again, leaving me alone and frightened, and screaming 'always' into the shadows.

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

 **Please review! I worked super hard on this chapter and want to know what you all thought of it!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 **I AM SO SORRY! I forgot to do shoutouts last chapter!**

 **Oh my gosh, Sybbie thank you for the long review! I loved it! Also, don't worry about your grammar and spelling, from what I can tell, it's spot on, and the most important part is what you thought about the chapter anyways. Thank you!**

 **Fonix girl, thank you for your usual reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **AND thank you to name, a guest who reviewed! I love getting new reviewers, so it's nice to see a new name.**

 **Another new review, Missmoppit, deserves a thank you as well. I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Hope you guys love the chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 36: The Savior's Kiss

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

"Mmm…" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter than they had been. My head was pounding now, and my breathing shallow and quick.

"Jaycee?!" I shivered at the voice. Not good shivering. Frightened, leave me alone shivering. _Wake up. I have to wake up!_

"A… Azu… sa…?" My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked rapidly a few times to try and rid my eyes of the white spots I was seeing. The moon was so bright tonight… Slowly, I was able to turn my head from the bright night sky, to the face looking down on me.

At the sight of Azusa's strangely blank expression, my heart pounded uncontrollably and I began to squirm away. _What happened, what… oh._ My time as a time traveller came flooding back to me. That only made me want to get away from Azusa even more.

I frantically scrambled away from him, breathing heavily and feeling drained and sore.

"Jaycee? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…!" I stumbled a few times in my attempt to get up, but when I finally did I staggered back away from Azusa.

"You scared me, falling all of a sudden…" Unable to help myself, I stared wide eyed at Azusa. I knew, _saw_ what he had done. The _thing_ he'd summoned.

"I… I just got a bit dizzy is all…"

"Are you okay now?" I swallowed, mind racing to come up with something, anything to get him off of my back.

"U-Um… Y-yeah, I'm just… Anemic. Sometimes I get faint. The walking probably wasn't too good for me…" Azusa nodded, but his expression was completely uncaring.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"R-Right…" Suddenly Azusa seemed to remember something, and a poorly faked concerned expression spread across his face. His tone suggested that he couldn't have cared less. _He really is a bad person… I should have listened to Klaus. I want to run away, but I have no idea as to where we are… Azusa's been out here enough to be able to chase after me, and besides, Klaus told me to wait for him…_

"Hey, look. Check it out, Jaycee."

"What?" I watched Azusa's eyes drift hungrily towards the starry night sky, enticing me to look as well.

Way above us in the sky was the enormous, bright full moon. Before a curtain of red began to slowly make its way across it, from left to right, as if the moon was being covered in blood. Eventually the entire forest melted into shadows and the spring reflected the same red color. Even though I was afraid of Azusa, I stepped towards him out of my growing fear of the dark.

Azusa watched the whole eclipse happen, his light blue eyes taking it all in excitedly.

"Well, the unicorn won't come out unless the moon is out. I might as well get started since the eclipse will take a little while." Azusa stepped out onto the flat, dirt bank of the pond, and pulled out a bottle from inside his jacket.

"Azusa?" He either didn't hear me or didn't care if he had. Azusa dipped two fingers into the bottle, and when he pulled them out they were covered in a thick, sticky, red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. Then, he began to draw. Within a few moments I realized he was drawing a magic circle. And from what I could tell, it was practically the same circle he'd used to summon the dark monster from before. Disturbed and afraid, I slowly backed away.

He finished then, and stood up. As he put away the bottle and wiped his fingers with a handkerchief, Azusa smiled brilliantly. His eyes narrowed in contrast.

"Hey, Jaycee. Let's hide behind some of those bushes and wait until the unicorn shows up." I hesitated with my answer. He was being so blunt with things, but I had a strong feeling that he knew how afraid I was, and that I knew he was dangerous. Yet he didn't care. It was like he knew what was going to happen, that I was a variable that he felt wouldn't affect the outcome. I could only hope that he was wrong. "Jaycee?" Azusa turned to me when I didn't answer, his expression slightly darkening.

"Fine… Let's go." The two of us took cover behind some large brush. I felt as if I were about to have a heart attack from my heart pounding so hard. The air around me penetrated right through my cloak, and before my long my fingers were starting to go numb. I glanced past Azusa then, into the dark forest. I wanted to gauge my chances of getting away, but what Klaus had said to me before kept me pinned to the spot.

" **Jaycee… Listen… You have to trust me. I will never let go of you. But no matter what happens, you wait for me. You trust me."**

And I did trust him. With everything that I had. _I'll wait for you Klaus. But you'd better be here fast._

Just as I was about to turn my gaze back towards the spring, I felt Azusa's hand on my shoulder, clutching me just a bit too tightly. _Even he thinks I might be just about to sprint away… I think I'm better off waiting it out at this point._

After awhile the eclipse ended, returning both the moon and spring back to their silver glory. The scene around me was once again that of an enchanted forest, bright and beautiful. Then, from my right, just ten or so meters away, a white blur passed through the trees.

It came out from the forest to the bank, and looked out for a moment over the spring. The animal wore a pure white coat of smooth hair, with a mane and tail of the same color but silkily long. It had a horse like body, and deep blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. But the most interesting thing about the animal was one great pointed horn, a few feet long, centered on the animal's head.

 _A unicorn… It really came!_ _Oh god… It needs to run away!_ I went to stand and yell at the magical creature, but before I could hardly even try Azusa had roughly snatched my wrist and yanked me back to the ground. I couldn't even yelp in surprise because he quickly placed his other hand over my mouth and hissed into my ear.

"I worked very hard for this moment, Jaycee… Don't screw it up. I wouldn't have brought you along if it weren't for the fact that a pure maiden's simple presence would attract it… Stay still, don't move, and we'll all come out of here alright. Okay?" Shivers ran up and down my back, and I fought the urge to headbutt Azusa away from me. I didn't like his breath in my ear, or his hand squeezing on my wrist. It hurt and frightened me. I nodded just to get him away from me. Azusa leered at me, then slowly stood up.

I stayed where I was, glaring wide eyed at my captor. As the unicorn once more captured his attention, his expression blankened, and his eyes hollowed. What I noticed the most though, was his lips, pressed into a thin, hard line, almost as if he were desperate. _I wonder why… I guess I don't know why Azusa's doing this. But it doesn't make any of this right, whatever it is. Come quick, Klaus._ _Please._

Azusa uncharacteristically stumbled over a tree root, somehow managing to keep completely quiet. It was as if he had become lifeless and empty, like a puppet on a string. Azusa eventually made his way into the magic circle he had drawn beforehand. He held his hands up in front of him and put them together in front of himself.

That was when the unicorn finally took notice of him, lifting it's head from where it had been drinking water gently from the spring. It held it's head higher than I would have thought, just like the proud and elegant creature it was. It didn't run either, like it wasn't the least bit afraid of him. It faced Azusa boldly, watching him with complete focus.

" _Namatama, tarutama, tamata, marutama… Amenotoko, tachinomikoto, kunino, tachinomikoto…_ " Azusa began muttering a strange chant in a foreign language in the center of the circle. He said the words so fast I wasn't sure I would have recognized them even if I knew what they might mean. " _...Araharu kamitachiwoba kamutohashini towashitamai!_ " He shouted the final word, then quickly separated his hands and faced them towards the unicorn, who narrowed its eyes at the foreign man.

No sooner had he done that then waves of translucent, pastel violet magic formed a geometric, glass like wall around the unicorn. It was obviously surprised by the sudden barrier around it, and the unicorn reared up into the air, before banging it's sharp hooves into the wall. I heard a thud, dulled by the magic walls, but the barrier did not crack. The unicorn tried to break the barrier several more times with simple brute force, but it didn't seem to be working. When it seemed to realize this, it's horn and eyes then turned red with the creature's rage.

"Azusa! What are you doing?! Stop it! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Azusa completely ignored me as I stood up and stomped towards him, afraid but ready to defend the magnificent animal at any cost. Enough lives, insignificant to others but innocent to me, had already suffered due to Azusa.

" _Hito futami yoitsumu nanaya kokonotari, hurube, yura yura to hurube…_ " My footsteps abruptly stopped. _That jibberish… I recognize it._ My face paled at the thought of facing that monster. That was one thing I didn't know if I could do. I jumped as a large flock of birds fled into the sky all at once, calling out their warning to other forest animals.

"I didn't get to complete my mission earlier…" Nervously, I turned my gaze back towards Azusa. He was still facing away from me, talking just barely loud enough for me to hear. _This aura… And the animals… He must have been doing this when I came out to the forest that night…_ As if confirming my suspicions, Azusa spoke again. "Last time you and Randy had to come and spoil things for me…" Azusa casually rolled his head towards me, glaring and sending me a frightening smile all at the same time.

"But, all is well now. Your help, being a virgin and all, made it real easy to lure out the unicorn." As if in response, the unicorn bashed it's entire body against the barrier. I clenched my fists beside me, furious at Azusa's slovenliness at a time like this. He was simply walking around in his magic circle, gesturing with his hands. A smile was beginning to spread across his previously empty face. It was now, of all times, that I noticed the slight dark circles underneath his eyes.

"What are you going to do to the unicorn, Azusa?" I asked as forcefully as I could, chest heaving with adrenaline. Azusa looked me up and down for far too long, smirking at whatever it was he saw.

"What do you think, dear little Jaycee? Kill it, of course." I lost my breath for a second, refusing to get light headed again. _How could someone kill a being so beautiful and innocent?! It's sick, inhumane! I can't forgive him! Not for all the lives he's taken and plans to take!_ I was appalled, but determined. I recovered myself and scowled ferociously.

"You're a monster Azusa!" For a second, his face lost the darkness and Azusa cocked his head, thinking.

"A monster? ...Hm." Suddenly his face twisted with rage, and the real Azusa screamed at me, his fists clenched tightly. "You know _nothing_! You know _nothing_ about me! _Nothing, nothing, NOTHING_!" I wasn't much listening to the now angry Azusa, but was more preoccupied with watching the magic circle underneath him ooze a dark slime. Eventually Azusa noticed me not paying attention to him, and became silent.

 _Please, oh God, please don't…_ Horrified, I watched as the slime rose into the air, taking the same shape as the shadow monster I'd been seeing for a week now. I was now seeing it, for real, in all of it's terror. It's crimson, vicious eyes turned towards me painstakingly slowly. I was frozen, shaking with dread. _Anything but the dark!_

"You've met this before, haven't you?" Azusa smirked, taking absolute pleasure in my absolute fear. I couldn't even back away, my trepidation weighing me down like lead in an ocean. "This is Nue, a Japanese chimera of sorts… We call it a mononoke in Hinomoto. You may call it a demon or an evil spirit in whatever hole you're from. You couldn't possibly understand all the trouble I've gone through to make it stronger."

My voice and all reason had left me. Now I knew why in all the stories, when faced with fear, the hero stood still. It was some ludicrous thought that somehow, the danger wouldn't see you, would forget about you, if only you didn't move a muscle. No matter how much I knew it wasn't true, everything told me to try.

"The pigeon sacrifices served that purpose. Now, it's finally strong enough to take down a unicorn." Azusa watched me patiently, as if waiting for some sort of smart response or last words. I had none of those. No matter how proud or strong I acted any other time, I was more scared then than I had ever been in my whole life. I did not know what to do. I wanted everything to be over, I wanted to be under the covers of my bed at home… _Anywhere that's away from that monster._

"What is it Jaycee? Nothing to say? You don't even want to know _why_ I'm doing all of this? You usually ask so many questions…" Even with his mocking, I didn't dare look away from the Nue, in case it came after me. I remained utterly silent. Azusa smiled again, even laughed this time, and shrugged. "Whatever. It's none of your business anyways. Nue." The dark monster groaned, it's eyes still locked on mine. Azusa pointed to the unicorn. "Kill it."

"Graaawhh…" Slowly, the Nue tore itself away from me, and with a moan it started slithering towards the unicorn. Apparently it saw no hurry with the unicorn helplessly trapped. With my gaze free from the shadows, I finally moved, gulping, and screaming out.

" _Stop!_ Leave it alone!" Azusa turned to me with a cruel smile, full of hatred.

"Don't cause a fuss now, Jaycee. After the unicorn dies, you're next." I nearly vomited with the complete and utter terror. Actually hearing it, that I was going to die, felt a lot different than simply seeing the monster and thinking it. I glanced back at the unicorn, neighing deeply and bashing side to side against the walls of the barrier, and the Nue, slithering ever closer.

Something inside me clicked. Some instinct, some fight or flight response. But whatever it was rose up inside of me like a cobra, up against a dragon, somehow still willing to fight one last time.

I gripped my wand inside of my cloak tightly, and sprinted around Azusa and the Nue, not tripping by some miracle. I stood firm in between the shadowy Nue and the unicorn. It reared up, at least nine or ten feet tall, and looked down at me hungrily.

" _Gruaaaaahhh…"_

"I won't let you! _I_ _won't let you do this_!"

"Young woman, be gone!" A deep, powerful voice, called out to me. I jumped at hearing it, since it was so utterly unexpected, and blurted out.

"Wh-Who was that?!"

"It is I. Protector of this forest." Although I didn't dare take the chance of looking behind me, there was only one thing that it could be. I saw Azusa clenching his fists and glaring at the unicorn. _He can hear it too? Can unicorns talk like people?!_ _Wh-Whatever, that doesn't matter now…_ "Flee! Leave me at once, woman!"

"I-I-I can't!" I told him honestly. _I don't think that I could successfully run away even if I tried…_ "I'll protect you!" I shouted loudly, trying to convince both myself and the magical creature.

"Foolish human." The tears I had been too frightened to shed before now came down in full force. _Stupid unicorn! I'm just trying to save him and here he is making me cry!_ I tried to push every doubt into the back of my mind, and grit my teeth. I ignored my tears and Azusa's smile and the unicorn's remark and the fact that even I believed that tonight was the last day I'd ever see, and I shouted into the night.

"I don't care what you think! I don't care about any of you anymore! I _can't_ , I _won't_ let this happen! I swear!" I choked on my last words, but help my wand up in front of me. I would make my words true, no matter what.

"...Then buy me time to escape, girl." The unicorn said quietly, calmly, to my back. "I can shatter this barrier with my own magic, but it will take some time." I nodded, smiling a tad despite myself. _I might as well go down being brave. Some legacy I'll have…_

"I'll do my best." I imagined the unicorn was nodding behind me, proud, but feeling just as grim as I did.

"My life is in your hands, young woman." I nodded vigorously, slowly building up some semblance of courage. I tried not to look at the Nue. _Just remember what he's taught you. Concentrate, be strong. Just long enough for the unicorn._

"Planning to get in my way I see." I frowned at Azusa, breathing deeply. He looked irritated beyond belief, on the edge of some homicidal breakdown it seemed. "Fine then. I'll just kill you first, Jaycee. Nice knowing you. Nue!"

"Ugraaaaar!" The Nue, suddenly speeding much faster than before, practically floated right at me. _I've got to do something now!_ My spell came out so fast I was surprised it even worked.

"Ohwindformawallandbecomeashield! Scutum Ventos!" A powerful eruption of wind gushed forth from the tip of my wand, spreading out just a foot in front of me and creating a protective barrier. I screamed as the Nue slammed into it, just inches in front of me. But the barrier held, and domed around the unicorn and I, completely covering us both.

"Graaahhhg…" The shadow monster backed slowly away, narrowing its beady little eyes before slamming into the barrier again.

"Ugh!" I poured more power into the ongoing spell, trying to keep its power up. But it wasn't going to last long. Even then I could feel my energy quickly slipping away. _The barrier is too big, and it's costing me too much energy to maintain it! I'll only last a couple of minutes at best!_ Gritting my teeth and holding my ground, I squeezed my eyes closed and concentrated on the spell, and pouring my magic into it. _Please! Just a little longer! Klaus, I need you!_ "Ngh!" I heard a laugh, and did my best to block it out. _Concentrate!_

"What a pitiful resistance! That pathetic excuse for a shield won't hold forever, you know." I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was smiling at me, playing with me as if I were a toy.

"Sh-Shut up!" I shook my head vigorously, ignoring Azusa to the best of my abilities. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days. Azusa waited, tapping his foot in the most annoying manner on the ground. He was growing impatient. But he wouldn't have to wait long. My magic was already weakening, and the Nue had begun to slip it's shadowy, clawed arm through my wind barrier.

"Graawwgg…" I could feel the chilling air that formed around the Nue closing in on me, it's claws just inches from me. _Ah! No! No!_ _Hold!_

"Excellent job. I am ready." In the next split second, the Nue managed to rake its claws down my left arm, creating three ragged, deep scratches, and my wind barrier blew out in one final, mighty push. It somehow threw me backwards with the force of that final push, and the Nue back a few meters, probably saving my life.

"Oompf!" I struggled up to my knees, searching around desperately for the unicorn and holding my mangled arm. "Unicorn?!"

"What?!" Azusa yelled in disbelief, and my eyes finally found the majestic creature, standing on the edge of the water. It looked down on Azusa with something no more than annoyance and it's own large ego. "I won't let you get away! Nue, catch it!"

"Gruu…" The Nue, although it listened to Azusa, turned slowly towards the unicorn and crawled. I doubted that it had much hope itself of catching the muscular and probably agile unicorn.

"Foolish human." The unicorn spoke crisply in it's deep and somewhat arrogant voice. "The fate of he who controls that monster will someday be consumed with its gluttony." The magical creature told it's final warning, before fleeing into the cover of the woods. I breathed a sigh of relief, and took the opportunity to glance down at my arm. The arm of my uniform was torn up and bleeding through. I swallowed my pain and fear, then jerked my head back up when I heard a blood curdling moan from the Nue.

"Ugraaarrr!"

"Dammit! It got _AWAY!_ " That's when I realized what was about to happen. The unicorn was gone. Now Azusa and the monster were angry. Very angry. I was left there, alone, injured, and with no power left. I scrambled to crawl away as fast as I could.

"No, no, no, no, _no, NO_! Ahhhhrgh! Shame, shame, shame, SHAME!" I managed to get to my feet and began backing away from Azusa. He was really insane, clutching at his long charcoal hair as he was overcome with intense fury. "JAYCEE!"

"Aah!" I let out a short lived scream, and tripped over something behind me, falling back down. Azusa turned towards me, his eyes wild and dark and evil and I hated myself for never realizing what he was.

"You're going to die now," Azusa jabbed a finger at me, growling, _seething,_ and stepping towards me. I tried, but couldn't stand again; I was shaking too much. "You're going to be ripped into a million damn pieces and I'm going to enjoy watching you die! NUE!"

"Gruuuur…" The shadowy demon gurgled, turning and beginning to slide in my direction. It seemed to be growing bigger the closer it got. I whimpered and scrambled backwards, but was too focused on the Nue to stand.

It stood over me, blocking the moon from my sight. All I could see was its darkness, and the beady red eyes, blurred through my torrential tears. The Nue reached its clawed arms out for me, and I thought for a moment that I didn't want the last thing I ever saw to be nothing but the dark. The thing I feared most.

 _I'm still going to die! A nobody, and alone! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry to everyone! Mom and dad, everyone in Reitz, my friends, Klaus!_ I kept my eyes peeled open, unable to look away as I was consumed…

" _Globus Flau!_ " A stentorian voice echoed across the spring, and ripped through my weakening conscious. The Nue had grabbed me, sunk it's claws steadily into my shoulders. I was being consumed by it, my vision completely black, when the Nue wailed and screeched in pain.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" I felt onto the forest floor, pain shooting up and down both of my arms and choking as I struggled to breath. The Nue screamed again, and I looked up and saw it being pelted and forced backwards by large fireballs, hurtling one after another, striking the monster dead on. With the feeling of being alive fresh in my lungs, I got to my knees, and unsteadily to my feet. I gripped my left arm, which I didn't dare move. Even then, pain was searing through it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Footsteps crunching in fallen leaves startled me, but before I could even turn to look, a powerful and dignified man stepped in front of me. He was in the full academy uniform, and acted like a shield, protecting me from further harm. A river of relief rushed throughout my body, soothing my mind and finally causing my tears to come to an abrupt end. _He came! He came to my rescue!_

"Klaus!" I cried out. He didn't turn and look at me, but remained set in front of me, carefully eyeing the Nue and it's master.

"Are you hurt at all?"

"Klaus! Klaus!" I didn't have the heart to answer him, all that mattered was that he was there. I grinned, and unable to help myself, I dove at Klaus and threw my good arm around his midsection. "I knew you would come! I believed in you, I really did!" After a brief hesitation, Klaus put his hand not holding his wand over my own and squeezed.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. A barrier around the forest held me up for awhile."

"...Damn." I heard Azusa mutter under his breath, and looked over to see him glaring ferociously at the two of us. I, more than happy to let Klaus take care of that mess, reluctantly let him go and hid myself behind the larger man. The Nue was hissing in a deep voice at us.

"I'll explain later, Jaycee." Klaus positioned himself in front of me, and waved his wand casually but menacingly at Azusa and the Nue. Then, he began to sneer at them in a way that only Klaus could pull off without getting himself killed. At least, I hoped so. "I never expected that you would summon anything as putrid as this, Azusa Kuze." Azusa grit his teeth in what looked like an attempt to keep his cool, before answering Klaus.

"Well, if it isn't the Prefect. How nice of you to come all the way out here and add to my troubles. Unfortunately for you and your ditzy little girlfriend, I won't let anyone stand in my way. Nue!" This time, the Nue advanced towards Klaus. I scrambled away slightly, still terrified of the Nue, but unwilling to leave Klaus. He was my only protection from both Azusa and the monster. Klaus, of course, looked unimpressed.

"This is it? An evil, dimwitted, wretched demon from the depths of Hinomoto? Do you really think you can beat me with a joke like that?" Klaus smirked and laughed at the creature in scorn. And before the Nue could even get close to him, Klaus whipped out his wand just as a gust of wind blew past. His cloak floated out around him, and his hair whipped around his face. He looked just like my own prince charming. "Globus Lumen!"

Rays of light flared out from his wand. Then, the rays bent towards the Nue, coming together in an almost spherical shape that scourged the monster. The light lashed out like a whip, tearing off bits and pieces of shadowy flesh, which quickly dissolved into the air. The Nue was absolutely ravaged.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhh!" Klaus flicked his wand again, sending a single beam of light magic arcing high into the air, before it plummeted down and devastated the evil creature. And again he jabbed his wand, sending another bolt of light tearing through the sky. Again and again the overwhelming force of his magic made the very ground tremble and crack in the air. And even with all of the power he was exerting, he kept pouring magical power at the Nue relentlessly.

From my hiding spot behind Klaus, I gaped at the scene unraveling. I'd never seen anything like it. I'd never witnessed offensive magic before, or even attempted it myself. I'd never seen a battle like this. It was both awesome and terrifying at the same time.

Then, Klaus' deep, assertive voice spoke to me loudly, over the sound of his own magic.

"I'm not stopping until it's dead! Stay behind me." His body still facing the monster, Klaus twisted his head around to speak to me. Although magic was still pouring from his wand, his eyes were deep and completely focused on me. I knew he was still worried despite his calm demeanor.

And when he was worried, that made me afraid.

I gulped and nodded, stepping closer to Klaus when the Nue screeched again.

Clinging desperately to his cloak, I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the heat and warmth radiating from his wide, sturdy back. _He's strong. He came for me, just like he promised. Klaus can protect us, and save both of us! I know he can!_

I nodded, more to convince myself than anything. If anything happened to Klaus, I'd be more than just another one of Azusa's victims. I would be dead inside anyways, hollow, with no reason to keep living.

"Grugg..aarrr…" An odd gurgling sound came from the Nue, and cautiously I peered around Klaus. The shadow creature was beginning to crumble, flakes of what looked like ash tearing off and floating away as Klaus' magic tore into it.

"What?! No!" Azusa stepped forward as he realized what was happening, his face twisting into one of surprise, fear, and distress.

"Graa… Argh…" Quietly, strangely, the Nue's body melted to the ground, almost becoming a puddle, until it dissolved into fragments of light which flitted about in the breeze.

Azusa staggered forward, grasping at the ashes.

"No… This can't be happening… No… No… No! NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" Fearful of what Azusa might do next, I pressed myself tightly against Klaus' back. "I worked too hard for this!" But the Nue decayed right before his eyes, the last pieces of it vanishing into the air. Hopefully forever. "Urrgh… Klaus!" I jumped when Azusa barked at my Buddy. Klaus must have sensed my sudden trepidation, and put an arm behind him to protect and comfort me. "YOU BASTAAARD!"

The Azusa I had once found charming and kind now looked upon us with pure hatred and rage. He would kill us if he got the chance. It was nerve wracking how little human I saw left in him.

Klaus though, didn't take the chance.

"It's your turn now, Azusa." Klaus said to Azusa decisively and prepared to cast a spell on him. A mad grin spread across Azusa's face, and he laughed.

"Ha!" When Klaus' expression didn't change, the foreign man's smile broke. "...You can't. You wouldn't."

"Why not?" The Goldstein boy asked without much interest.

"I'm from Hinomoto as an exchange student. If you do something to me, you'll spark a clash between Gedonelune and Hinomoto." Klaus scoffed and then smirked.

"Like I care."

"...What?"

"I couldn't care less what happens between our kingdoms." I didn't have to see his face to know the smirk left Klaus' face, replaced by an angry glare. I heard it in his tone crystal clear. "The only thing that matters to me is that you hurt tried to hurt Jaycee. I will make you pay for that. Let the Ministry deal with what happens afterwards. I don't care."

"Klaus…" I mumbled, eyes about to fill with tears again. His words… Knowing how much he cared about me filled me to the top with warmth.

"Enough. I've always wanted to test the mettle of Hinomoto magic. Jaycee, hide yourself." Nodding and obeying immediately without question, I hurried to hide myself at the edge of the forest, behind a large tree. As soon as he saw me safe, Klaus turned back to the battle at hand, and unbelievably, he smiled determinedly. "Azusa Kuze… Show me what you've got!"

"Fine then! Sememio yakamu izanagi no ookami!" Azusa furiously chanted the words of a spell in his native tongue while his hands whipped in the air to create magical letters. The next instant, a blaze of fire gushed forth and unleashed a great conflagration that seared towards Klaus.

My hands flew to my mouth in fear, or at least the one that wasn't burning with pain.

"Aqua!" Klaus countered the spell swiftly with a water spell, which collided with the inferno and sizzled it harmlessly away.

"Dammit! Then… How about this?!" I could sense Azusa's desperation starting to rise. In all honesty though, it only scared me more. Desperate people make the most reckless, and sometimes the most destructive decisions. "Yawoyorodu no kamitachi tomoni kikoshimeseto kashikomi kashikomi mousu!" Azusa speedily formed his second assault in the air. The letters crackled with searing heat, before a huge bolt of lightning discharged and arced towards Klaus.

"Useless!" Klaus flicked the bolt at the exact moment it was about to strike him, repelling it away almost as if it were a rubber ball. The lightning struck the ground with a thunderous sound, leaving a charred mark in the grass.

"Fool!" Azusa, who had been forgotten for the moment, had snuck up behind Klaus while the latter had defended himself from the first attack. The original attack had been a decoy. Lightning fast, Azusa prepared to make the same attack again, from behind Klaus, at point blank range. "Yawoyorodu no kamitachi tomoni kikoshimeseto kashikomi kashikomi mousu!"

" _NO_!" I screamed in protest, stumbling out from behind the tree. He wasn't going to make it. Even as he attempted to whirl around, it was too late. _Klaus, please-_

"Stop!" Suddenly a new voice shouted out from the forest. And then, appearing right between Klaus and Azusa to deflect the lighting was…

"H-Huh?!" A huge rainbow lollipop, so vivid and gargantuan that it seemed like a hallucination in the midst of the battle scene. It took the lightning bolt, cracks spreading throughout it, before vanishing into thin air with a pop.

"That magic…!" Klaus muttered after distancing himself from Azusa.

"Argh! I knew it was you!" Azusa shouted, glaring at the tree line. I turned and looked, and saw an oddly familiar face standing just a few feet from me.

"Azusa… Cut this out will ya?" Randy had come to breakup the fight. He was smiling in a brokenly hopeful manner, his voice heartbreakingly desperate. _Randy… Do you know Azusa well? Or… did you think you knew him well?_ Azusa snapped viciously back at him, his voice dripping with malice.

"I'm not stopping for anyone, especially not you! Ame no iwatowo oshihirakite ameno yaegumo wo!" Azusa formed his enchanted letters in the air once more, propelling a gale of razor sharp winds towards Klaus and Randy. Klaus yelled out then in an almost reluctant tone.

"Take care of this for me!"

"Got it! Here goes!" Randy flicked his wand, summoning a massive chocolate chip cookie which blocked the cyclone. It was torn to crumbs by the ferocious winds, but the cookie had served it's purpose. The winds had died out, and Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

"What?!"

"Over here." This time, it was Klaus who sneaked up behind Azusa. "Funus Captis!" Chains made of light appeared from the tip of his wand, wrapping around and entangling Azusa tightly. In his struggling he fell over, face first into the dirt.

"Arghhhh!" Klaus stood confidently over Azusa's body, his face serious but holding some amount of pride.

"Your madness if over, Azusa." The man from Hinomoto finally ceased his struggle, laying limp and breathing hard and angrily on the ground. I stepped cautiously out from behind my tree, unsure of if I wanted to come out just yet.

"Klaus, wait." Klaus looked up with an extremely irritated look on his face at Randy.

"What?" Randy walked casually over to Azusa, and placed his hand on Azusa's shoulder. He turned onto his side, scowling up at the cotton candy haired man.

"What are you doing?" Azusa spat.

"Azusa…" Randy said, a sad smile on his face, as if he were talking to a silly child. "That's not fair. I made this for you…" With those words, Randy suddenly turned Azusa onto his back and clutched his shoulders. Then, he pulled his very arms apart, ripping Azusa's body in two. I screamed from just a natural reaction more than anything, and I swear I even saw Klaus flinch and his eyes widen.

The two halves of Azusa fluttered down to the ground… As nothing more than some pieces of paper. The pounding of my heart lessened in my ears just enough for me to put the pieces together.

"Shikigami…" I mumbled, suddenly afraid again and stumbling out of the treeline. I didn't want to be anywhere near Azusa. I frowned as I tripped on nothing and my head swam. Looking down at my arm, all I could see was a red, sticky mess. _Oh God… it's worse than I thought it was._

"Yeah…" Randy agreed with me quietly, blankly looking out into the forest.

"What?! Where's the real Azusa?!" Klaus spun around, searching for the man who had just tried to kill all of us, but it was much too late for that.

"He's probably long gone by now." Randy had a small smile gracing his features, as if he was somewhat glad that Azusa had gotten away. I on the other hand, was on Klaus' side for this one.

"Dammit!" At hearing the prefect yell a cuss, my eyes widened slightly and I tightly grasped at the fabric of my jacket. Any loud noises, even coming from him, were enough to frighten me at this point.

"What are you going to do then, Klaus?" Klaus took a deep breath, and sighed. The anger in his eyes softened a bit.

"Well, he's probably running and trying to leave Gedonelune as soon as possible. Not much point in chasing after him. If I did, and this develops into a diplomatic issue, it could harm relations with Hinomoto." Randy sighed again, and I found myself wanting to give him a hug. He looked really broken up about the whole thing…

"I wish I would have noticed it earlier…" Klaus, with a sideways glance at Randy, spoke words of subtle comfort that I would have never imagined he'd be willing to give out.

"What's done is done. Don't worry about it." Randy seemed to realize what the Goldstein was trying to do, and smiled briefly. _I don't think I've met anyone else who understands Klaus that well. He never said anything about having a friend like Randy when I asked though._

"You are right… But, anyways, what's more important is that Jayce ended up being safe."

I blinked as the subject shifted from Azusa to me, and Klaus turned towards me finally looking me in the eyes. I froze under his scrutinization, our eyes locked. I had absolutely no idea of what to expect from him.

"Jaycee…" I shivered as he said my name. I loved the way he said it.

"Klaus…" I echoed him with his own name, eager for Klaus' touch. For a moment, we stared at each other through the silence of the spring.

"You… YOU IDIOT!" I flinched at the sudden anger on his face and in his voice. "I CANNOT believe how idiotic you are! I didn't have time to tell you earlier, but I'll never forgive you for this!"

Immediately, I was completely overwhelmed with every emotion in my spectrum. Relief at everyone having survived, fear of the Nue, happiness at seeing Klaus again, and even joy at seeing how concerned Klaus was at me, via his shouting. Exhausted as I was, I didn't even think about trying to hold it all in. Large salty tears formed as fast as lightning in my eyes.

"I-I-I so- _sorry_!" I apologized in between sobs, and began to hiccup.

"You have no idea how much you made me worry! You never think about the consequences! You always just dive straight into danger! If that Nue had gotten to you… You'd be done for!"

"I-I-I knooow!" I wailed like a child, feeling as if I were about to collapse after the drama of the night. The taste of salt found it's way into my mouth. "B-But I had to-"

Klaus never let me finish that sentence. One of his long, strong arms grabbed my shoulder, and the other the back of my head, and yanked me into his chest. Then I saw his face dive in towards mine, giving me no time to process the situation. His lips met mine in a surprise kiss, warm and desperate and forceful and somehow still perfectly shocking.

"Mm?!" Klaus pulled away as suddenly as he'd stolen the kiss from me, his handsome face staying right in front of mine. His bright violet eyes looked intensely into mine, and all I could see there was what I'd been hoping to all along. _I love him. I want to know he feels the same. But I'm being too hopeful, right?_ He rested his forehead on mine, our breathing labored. Mine from the adrenaline and my heart beating so fast, and I didn't know why he was so out of breath. My mind was an absolute mess.

Klaus gently caressed my back, his one hand not leaving the back of my head where it was becoming entangled in my hair. A lot of it had become loose from the pigtails over the course of the night. It was as if he was assuring himself that I was still there with all the intimate touches, and I wanted him to keep doing that forever. The warmth I felt coming from him reawakened the butterflies in my stomach which had been absent for far too long. Then he pressed his lips up against mine again, more gently this time but with just as much passion.

 _I… I'm for real kissing Klaus… He's kissing me! It's… amazing. Everything I've always wanted! But… Didn't he have a fiancée? Ah… You know? It doesn't matter. Not to me. Not now._

I felt strangely light, and suddenly all strength left my body. Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist instantly, holding me securely up against him. I surrendered myself to his kiss, growing in passion as I let a small sigh past my lips and his tongue slipped into my parted mouth. Eventually, our lips parted gently, leaving me feeling bare.

As I stood there with glazed over eyes, Klaus went to plop his hand on my head. I collapsed and dark spots filled my vision before he could do so.

"Jaycee!" Klaus, as close as he was, caught me under my arms, gently lowering me to the ground.

"Klaus, her arm-" Randy cut himself short, and with wide eyes Klaus looked down at my left arm, soaked with blood.

"You- ...I asked if you were hurt!" Klaus shouted, but he didn't sound angry. Just concerned. I was about to tell him that I'd never answered his question, but I felt too tired, too content with our kiss to try. I mumbled something incoherent, slowly blinking as Klaus tore off the already ruined sleeve of my jacket. He fumbled with his wand, something I nearly laughed at, but found myself just smiling and going to close my eyes. "Stay awake Jaycee! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I stuck my lips out in a reluctant pout. _He's always making me work so hard…_

"Klaus, I can perform the spell-"

"I can do it!" He snapped angrily, readying his wand in front of him. I waited patiently, like I had all the time in the world. "Sanatio Aura!"

 _What? A healing spell? For what?_ It took a moment for me to remember my arm, and even then the panic seemed far away, in a place at the very back of my mind. A cool, refreshing wind wrapped my arm in itself, taking away the dull pain which had been bothering me for some time. But, for all the life of me, I still could not move on my own.

"Aqua!" Klaus chanted another spell, and a light curtain of water washed away the drying and thick blood which matted my arm. I shivered at how cold it was, and in turn Klaus' grip on my back tightened. I continued to struggle with staying awake like he'd asked me. "Why isn't she getting back up?!"

"You may have healed her Klaus, but it looks like she lost a lot of blood."

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"Just calm down! She's going to be fine, you're smart enough to know that! Do you see how much blood she lost?" A moment of silence followed. "Jaycee hasn't lost enough blood for it to be deadly, you know that. She just needs to rest. Get something to eat, and drink." I heard Klaus breathing heavily, before snapping at Randy again.

"Where on Earth am I supposed to get something to eat out here?!" I heard the crinkle of a wrapper, and then I was being propped up again. "Jaycee," Said Klaus' deep, gentle voice. "Eat this." I managed to open my mouth just a bit, and the sweet taste of chocolate took over my senses. I ate about half the bar before I refused the rest of it, and soon started to feel a little better with the sugar in my system.

Klaus, after a while, had sat down behind me, with me in between his legs and leaning up against his chest. As the night went on, my sleepiness began to fade, though I still felt weak and my arm sore. The ordeal with the Nue and then Klaus kept me wide awake. No one said a word though, so I was left to my own thoughts. I could hear Randy pacing back and forth and humming to himself closeby, as if he couldn't stand sitting still.

"Klaus?"

"..." He didn't answer the cotton candy haired man, but continued gently tracing his fingers up and down the thick white lines on my left arm. Klaus had healed it brilliantly, better than almost anyone else could have, but no magic could make the scars disappear.

"Klaus?" Randy asked again, this time much closer to us.

"Hm?" He mumbled, seeming to be preoccupied with something.

"Shouldn't we head back soon?"

"Why should we?"

"Um… Well, it will be dawn soon. It takes time to get back. Ooh, and I'm starving!" Klaus sighed, and rested his chin atop my head.

"We probably should get our story straight… Jaycee?" He lowered his voice to a whisper right next to my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"...Yeah?"

"Are you able to move?" I glanced about hesitantly, then shifted slightly away from Klaus. He stood up first, offering his hand to me like the gentleman I knew he wasn't, but like the man with a harsh exterior and gentle interior I had come to know. Klaus helped me up, but I was uneasy on my feet, leaning on him heavily. Klaus looked down at me for a moment, his gaze serious. "...This isn't going to work."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Now that the dark magic ordeal was over, it was just the two of us and the trial. And with that kiss between us… I had so much hope. Just as much as I had the day the Acceptance Letter told me that I'd been accepted into the Academy. _I think it's time for me to take advantage of the moment…_

"Klaus…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me?" The blonde man looked down at me quizzically, with one brow raised, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up as if he wanted to smile.

"Fine. But only this once. Don't get used to it." I smiled and waited as Klaus bent over, and I was able to pull myself up onto his back. As soon as he had hold of me, I gladly buried my cheek into his back. "Don't enjoy yourself too much…"

"Hm…" I hummed in response, and Klaus began the trek back to the academy. Randy walked ahead of us, giving us the privacy I currently craved. I really wanted to ask him about why he had kissed me, but couldn't come up with the right words.

"You're going to strangle me."

"What?" I asked, turning my attention from my inner turmoil to Klaus.

"You're holding on too tightly."

"O-Oh! Sorry…"

"...What are you thinking about?"

"Um… Nothing. It doesn't matter right now."

"Hm. What does? You nearly died, and the man behind it all got away from me. Just tell me what's on your mind." I hesitated again, slightly readjusting my position, and was suddenly glad that Klaus couldn't see my flustered face.

"You… You kissed me back there…" I surprised myself when I didn't stumble over my words, and accredited to the fact that I had managed to stand up to the shadowy Nue.

"So what?" _Um… What?_ I swallowed, unsure of what to say next.

"Um… You don't think that was… I don't know, weird?" I asked, leaning towards Klaus face to get a better look at him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, and my heart stopped. I shrunk back, embarrassed to even look him in the eyes.

"No. Kissing is normal between lovers."

"Ack!" I clenched Klaus neck almost as an involuntary reaction to hearing him actually speak those exact words, and quickly cried out sorry a few times as he made his irritation at my choking him clear. "B-B-B-But I don't understand!"

"Stop wailing before I drop you! Jeez…"

"Since when am _I_ YOUR LOVER?!"

"Quite shouting!" Klaus shot Randy a dirty look for turning around to give us a curious look, and then stopped on the trail we had finally found through the forest, and set me down gingerly, much more so than I would have thought. He put his hands on my shoulders and bent down to look me in the eyes. I could see my reflection in his violent eyes and felt consumed by them.

"I thought you were in danger. You are my girl, aren't you? Then when you ended up being okay, I was relieved. So relieved, that I wanted to kiss you. I assume that's okay?" I blinked in absolute bemusement, eyes wide like a child at Klaus. The gears in my mind turned slowly as if covered with rust, as I attempted to process the meaning behind Klaus' words.

"I… I, um… I'm confused." Klaus gave me an exasperated look, then shook his head and managed a chuckle.

"...Guys? Aren't you going to come along?" Randy called from up ahead on the path, and I swear I saw a knowing glint in his pinky amber eyes.

"Go on without us. I don't care what you do." Randy, despite Klaus' snippy tone, grinned and put his hands on his hips while he watched us.

"Haha! You aren't very nice Klaus!" Klaus glared, ignored Randy, and turned around. He motioned for me to climb onto his back again, and I reluctantly complied. As we began to walk again, I leaned down close to Klaus' ear.

"I still don't understand…" To my pleasant surprise, Klaus was gentle when addressing me.

"We'll go over it again when we return to the academy. Get some rest before that. You need it." Sniffling, I nodded, and rested my head in the nap of Klaus' neck.

He smelled amazing, like parchment, ink, and I could faintly detect even tea. _When did that combination become amazing? Who knows… I love it now though._ I inhaled Klaus' scent deeply, clutched at the fabric of his uniform, and closed my eyes. I knew in that moment that there was no safer place in the world.

The returning sounds of the forest helped to further lull me into a much needed sleep, and consciousness quickly slipped away from me.

 _October 18th_

 _Day 11 Of 13_

 **WOW! This chapter took much longer to write than I thought it would, but it was worth it! I love writing it and adding my own dramatic flare! The next chapter will probably be a bit more chill, and then I only have one more main plot chapter to write! Don't worry though, I will continue the story using events and my own creations.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Guys, I am SO worry for the wait! My laptop's fan broke down, so I have to be really careful that it doesn't overheat, and plus exams.**

 **Thanks again for the review, Fonix Girl, name, and Missmoppit!**

 **Thank you Calista, I'm flattered to hear that you love this story so much!**

 **And here's the update, dear Guest who reviewed!**

 **I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 37: The Golden Demon And Bunnyhead

 _October 19th_

 _Day 12 Of 13_

I think dawn was just breaking over the academy. I was still half asleep, groggy, without much clue as to what was going on. I realized that I was in the prefect room, curled up in a warm chest while quiet, deep voices conversed. I didn't care much for what they were saying. My whole body was sore, especially my arm, and I was completely spent. I vaguely thought about school for that day, but quickly pushed the depressing idea away.

I curled up even tighter, and an arm was slung over my shoulders. I appreciated its warmth, until just as I was falling back into the clutches of sleep, it shook me gently.

"Jaycee."

"Mmf…" I buried my face into cloth, but someone called my name again.

"Jaycee. Wake up."

"What?" I grumbled, finally turning my face to the world whilst wearing a pout.

"We need to consolidate everything that's happened so far. Can you stay up for it?" I nodded my head, wiping my eyes and nodding. "Good." I yawned, stretching up my arms. "Hey! Careful where you put those…" I frowned, looking over my right shoulder, into Klaus' face. Almost immediately, I went red in the face.

"Kl-Klaus?"

"What?" There I was, in his lap, curled up into the man's chest. I went to stumble back off of him, but he kept his arm around me and pulled me right back in. "Where do you think you're going?"

"U-Um, I d-don't know…" Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, but the look was gone as soon as it had appeared and Klaus turned his attention back to Randy. The man with the cotton candy hair was smiling at us, a knowing look which made me uncomfortable, and sitting in the arm chair across from us. Klaus was sitting on the sofa, looking for all the world like he had actually slept last night.

"Anyways, I am sure that the professors and the Ministry will be asking us all sorts of questions about it. It'll make it much easier if we all have the same answers." I stayed silent, fidgeting with the sleeve of Klaus' shirt for lack of anything else to do.

"I think that's a good idea." Randy said, crossing his legs.

"First off, this all started with the dead pigeons being found at the academy."

"Uh huh. Azusa was sacrificing them to increase the power of his Nue."

"And Jaycee saw him in the act." Both men looked at me, to which I glanced away. I knew that they wanted me to say something, but I was tired, nervous, and flustered.

"Y-Yeah… He used some sort of… of memory spell to make me forget though…" Klaus rubbed my back in a comforting gesture, and to my own surprise I leaned in to him and his kind touch.

"So that's why you didn't have any recollection of the event…" Klaus and I exchanged a glance, and I was grateful that although he knew my time traveling was the reason I knew this, he didn't say anything. I liked it better that way. No one knowing about my surprise power. "Professor Schuyler called me in to help with the investigation two days later."

"Then… Th-That was when that horrible rumor started about you…" I layed my head on Klaus' chest, and listened intently to his heartbeat. _I might as well take this chance to be close to him while I have it…_ That was when Klaus shifted underneath me, causing just a bit of discomfort.

"That's right… Ah... yes. I've still got to tell you about something, Jaycee." I lifted my head and looked Klaus in his violet eyes. He glanced to the side quickly, then looked back at me, so fast I almost didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" The side of his mouth quirked up, but the expression was gone in a flash.

"That whole thing was a farce." I squinted my eyes. I had no idea what that word meant.

"What does that mean?" Klaus sighed exasperatedly, his eyes twinkling.

"It was me who started that rumor in the first place." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What? Why?!" To tell the truth, I was irritated. I didn't know the reason for it, but I felt that I should have known whatever it was from the start. I did my best to cross my arms and look upset, but it was hard when I was leaning up against Klaus' expansive chest. Although I wasn't looking at him I could feel the amusement in his tone and in the way he wrapped both arms securely around me.

"To let whoever was doing it be free. There's no need to get upset about it."

"But I am upset! Why couldn't I know?" I turned and frowned at Klaus, looking at him seriously. To my surprise, he didn't look amused at all right now, but serious, just like me.

"Because you would have done exactly what I didn't want you to do, which is get involved. Of course you went and did that anyways, and nearly got us both killed." His neutral expression turned into a scowl on that note, and I embarrassingly looked away. Klaus allowed that to sink into my consciousness, then finished his explanation.

"Anyways, I already knew at that time that it was probably Azusa. The residual traces of magic felt similar to what magic I'd seen him perform, and furthermore it had properties similar to Onymo Jutsu, which only confirmed my suspicions about the culprit being Azusa."

"What's Onymo Jutsu?" I interrupted, causing Klaus to furrow his brows, but he was being especially patient this morning and answered my question without any of his usual attitude.

"It's what the magic practiced in Hinomoto is called. But, even with all that I knew, there wasn't any hard evidence to pin it on Azusa. Plus, since he's an exchange student, he couldn't be pressured so easily. If something had gone wrong, it might have caused a feud or something to break out between Hinomoto and Gedonelune. By letting all the students think I had done it and had been captured, it gave Azusa some room to breathe."

"Oooh, I get it now!" Randy sat forward in the chair like an excited child. "You gave him some freedom, so that you could catch him in the act!" Klaus nodded, a hint of pride making it's way onto his face.

"Precisely."

"...I still wish that you could have told me _something_ … I don't like being kept in the dark. I was really scared for you, Klaus." The older man sighed, and patted the top of my head, ruffling my bangs and the loose hair from my ribbons.

"I know. But you would have gone crazy trying to prove that it was him if I told you what was going on. You might have shown our hand." I pouted, knowing it was true but still not liking it. "That's why it was better to say nothing at all. I have to say, since you were so convinced, it made the whole thing appear truly real. Then again, you went crazy and tried to prove me innocent regardless."

"Aw… Do you really have to keep mentioning that?" Klaus leaned in, a challenging look in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

"I will never forget it. But we need to keep on track. Classes will be starting soon. Back to what happened, everything I did was with the help of Professor Schuyler and Headmaster Randolph. Schuyler tried to keep you as far away from me as possible, because like I said earlier, we couldn't have you figuring it all out."

I made a sour face at the mention of Schuyler. _I still think he enjoyed denying me when I wanted to see Klaus._

"What about Elias? Why was he permitted to see you? Does he know any of this?"

"No. Elias doesn't know anything yet."

"Hm. Well you need to tell him. Soon. He'll never say it, but he was super worried about you." Klaus made an amused, almost nostalgic face.

"I know... I could see it in his face when he came to see me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded, and with a slight tug of my hair I noticed that his fingers were entangled in one of my pigtails. "It was part of the whole act to let Elias see me in the detention chamber. Everyone knows that Elias is a horrible liar, so he further made it clear that I was the main suspect of the investigation." I saw a flicker of amusement pass over Klaus face, and I immediately scowled.

"He's worried sick about you, Klaus." My Buddy simply shrugged.

"Probably. He always gets worried, but he never shows it. He always pretends to be indifferent, but on the inside he's in a panic." I resisted the urge to flick the blonde prefect on the forehead, just because I was fearful that he might murder me if I did. It was too early in the morning for blood to be spilled.

"And you're just the perfect mask of nonchalance, aren't you?" I asked him, drawling out my voice with sarcasm. In return, Klaus gave me a cool, dignified smile.

"Of course." Despite my trying to keep an even face, I giggled, and immediately buried my face into Klaus chest, keeping it there after I realized how embarrassing it actually was. _Poor Elias. I can't imagine having someone like him breathing down my neck 24/7. Of course, I'm still hopelessly in love with him, so I guess that might just be my idea of a dream._

"Klaus, I have another question."

"Go ahead." I nodded, glad that he was being so patient with me.

"Why were you still in the detention chamber? Couldn't you have left to go and catch Azusa or something?"

"Easy. If someone saw me on campus after I had been captured, that would ruin the whole story. And, there's no telling what chaos would ensue when the imbeciles on campus would see an escaped suspect on the loose." I chuckled at Klaus' superior tone. "Furthermore, no one can get to the detention chamber very easily. It's a great place to hide. I stayed there to lay low for awhile. I could observe Azusa from there without being seen."

"Well that's a relief!" Randy's cheerful voice cut through the air, and he jumped up from the chair with his hands on his hips. "I thought it was the strangest thing that you had been caught using dark magic Klaus! I could never see you, a man full of justice, doing something like that!" I cocked my head listening to Randy. He seemed happy go lucky, but I could have sworn that I'd heard a hint of mocking in his voice… Klaus on the other hand, didn't look like he cared at all, what with the scowl he wore.

"Of course I didn't use dark magic. Anyone who truly believed the rumor is nothing more than a gullible fool."

"I mean, you even researched dark magic to help get rid of it! That's why it just didn't make any sense to me that you would be using it." Randy acted as if Klaus hadn't even spoken at all, instead raising his voice over him. I curled up just a bit, worried that the blonde man might suddenly try and attack childlike Randy.

"If you knew all that, you should have come to help me sooner." Klaus retorted, his voice growing louder and more annoyed. I tried to smile and make light of the situation, but I think that Randy was doing plenty of that on his own.

"Sorry Klaus, I had some things I had to take care of myself!" I couldn't help but wonder about Randy and Klaus' relationship, and managed enough courage to pipe up and ask.

"You know, you two seem to know each other pretty well…" I trailed off, hoping for someone to answer.

"Really? That's great! Look, she said we know each other well!" Klaus leaned forward on the sofa, glaring daggers with his violet eyes.

"Cut it out. No, Jaycee, we don't know each other."

"Don't be so mean, Klaus! You missed me and you know it!" Randy pouted, before returning to his favorite grin again. I giggled at their interactions, but also wondered about what Randy what had said. _Has Randy been… gone?_

"I don't recall ever being friends with you."

"Aw, so cold. We even fought together to beat Azusa!"

"Only because I needed your help at the time." Klaus spat the words out, and then looked nearly surprised that he had said them at all. I felt him tense up underneath me, and remain that way even as he leaned back on the loveseat. His arm around my shoulders tightened ever so slightly.

"I even helped you get through the barrier around the forest you had so much trouble with!"  
"Shut up! I could have done it on my own! That magic was nothing!" Klaus leaned forward again, and I was amazed to see a rosy pink color on my Buddy's cheeks. I couldn't help staring at him in this state I had never seen him in before.

"Oh? I remember seeing you so flustered you could barely hold your wand. It wasn't like you at all!" Randy was grinning, but somehow I knew that he was teasing Klaus. "How could you get through the barrier when you kept messing up the incantation? You were so preoccupied with worrying about your girl to even cast a spell right!"

"What?" My brows furrowed as I looked from Randy back to Klaus again. _He… was really that worried about me? The Perfect Prefect, Golden Demon, Emperor?_ Klaus only became even more flustered, yelling much louder than necessary.

"You shut your mouth! Enough! I didn't need your help but you butted in anyways!" _I can't believe it… I… I want to talk with him!_

"But we made a good team, if I may say so myself!"

"You and I? A team?! Don't make me laugh!"

"K-Klaauuus!" Both men looked at me when I wailed out the prefect's name, fresh tears heavy in my eyes. _I wish that Randy would leave already! This is going to be humiliating!_

"What's the matter?" Klaus questioned, looking slightly uncomfortable and putting his hands on my arms. I was sobbing again, and probably going to die of exhaustion.

"Y-Y-You r-really were that scared?!"

"Stop your blubbering! I wasn't scared!"

"B-But you were worried about me! I-I c-can't believe th-this!"

"Wha- Hey!" I wrapped my arms around Klaus' midsection, wiping my tear streaked face on his shirt. _I love him! I love him so much! No one else would ever save me like that! No one else would worry for me like that!_ "You don't have to cry just because I saved you…" Klaus said softly, patting me gently on the back. "That's my job… There's no need to fuss about it."

"Hmph." I sighed, sniffling and getting myself under control.

"Awww, just look at the two of you! Closer than two peas in a pod!"

"Shut it!"

"You really shouldn't be so mean to him Klaus…" I mumbled quietly. "Not very many people are willing to be your friend…"

"I told you we're not friends! He's a brainless, selfish idiot that thinks he knows everything! He's a magic geek, all he does is make ridiculous things that cause nothing but trouble!" I rolled my eyes, smiling a little. His harsh nature no longer bothered me very much. It could be kind of cute, sometimes anyways. "How could I ever be friends with someone like-"

"Ohhhh! I think there's somewhere I need to be." Suddenly Randy broke in and spoke in the overly theatrical manner which he seemed to enjoy. "Well then! I'll be seeing you two around!" I smiled, both happy that Klaus and I were finally alone, and amused at Randy's attempt at running away. "Bye-bye!" The man with the pinky gold eyes shuffled towards the door, opening it and just about to leave.

"Hey." I glanced up at Klaus, who was staring hard at Randy. They both watched each other with an air of importance, and something unspoken seemed to pass between them.

"Yeah?" A ghost of a smile was painted across Randy's face. Something nostalgic, and sad.

"...Come back here, alright?"

"...Hmm. I'll think about it." With a wink, Randy was suddenly gone. The room seemed extraordinarily quiet then. _Why'd he leave? Klaus asked him to come back, didn't he? Nicer than I would have expected, too._

"...Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Huh? Oh, him? It's fine…" I gave Klaus a perplexed look, which he chose to ignore. "Anyway, I cannot believe all the trouble you caused me last night." I pouted, pushing myself up from Klaus chest in order to look him more directly in the eyes.

"I've cried more in the past couple of days than I thought possible. Please don't make me cry again." Klaus sighed, wrapping his arms around me in a secure hug.

"You had me worried to no end." I knew what he said was true. I'd gotten in way over my head. _Yet… I'd do it all over again if I had to._ _Still though, the way he's looking at me, I feel awful for putting us both in danger…_ Guiltily, scowling just a little, I lowered my eyes. Klaus' gaze was too intense for me to meet.

"However…" Klaus put his hand on the top of my head, ruffling my hair affectionately. I still didn't meet his gaze, but smiled in spite of myself. "With what you did, we finally have the proof that the culprit was Azusa. If you had not traveled through time and came to me, this mystery would still be unsolved. If not for that, I would still be looking for proof, and you…" I glanced up then, shyly. The way Klaus was looking at me, as if nothing else in the world existed, caused a blush to creep onto my cheeks. He held my head with one of my hands. I leaned into it, closing my eyes, and he brushed his thumb over my cheekbone. I cracked my eyes open then, smiling while a warmth filled my body, and butterflies reigned over my stomach. "You might be lost forever… I think I should thank you."

"Klaus… I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life. Thank you." Sighing, I closed my eyes and allowed Klaus to stroke my hair. The action soothed me, and it seemed as though we could finally relax. Klaus sighed as well, contently, and I felt him relax beneath me.

"...I almost had a heart attack when I thought that my precious girl was in danger." I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, and jerked away from Klaus' touch.

"Your precious girl? What is all this anyways?! Since when?!" The realization of what had been happening that night hit me all at once. The touches, the gentle words, and most of all, that pet name he had just used. It was all way too weird. I jumped up from the loveseat and away from Klaus. I crossed my arms and avoided his gaze, although I wanted to look at him I was too embarrassed to do so.

"What the… You don't have to yell so loud." I flinched at the edge in his voice, and felt bad for rejecting him, but I was so confused myself…

"You just called me your girl!"

"And your point is? Would you rather me keep calling you Bunnyhead?" _Actually yes, but that's not the point here! 'Precious girl' just sounds weird coming from you…_ I ignored the rambling in my head to answer Klaus.

"Are you seriously talking about me?" The blonde man stood up then, towering over me. His violet eyes held a sense of seriousness.

"Who else would it be?" My eyes widened unbelievably at him. It was impossible for me to comprehend what he meant, and my heart beat rapidly against my chest. _Is it possible… No, I can't get my hopes up! I don't want to have my heart broken!_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of all the fuzzy warm feelings. "Why are you getting so crazy, Jayce?"

"Why are you calling me your 'precious girl' at all?!"

"Because we're lovers, obviously." Instantly, I felt my face heat up and knew that it was beat red.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAT?! SINCE WHEN ARE WE _LOVERS_?!" Klaus glared at me and grit his teeth, undoubtedly annoyed with my constant screaming at him.

"What do you mean, ' _when_ '?! I confessed to you fair and square!" I took a slight step back, shocked at how forward he was being.

"Confessed?! You did not!"

"I most certainly did! The day after we got stuck in the greenhouse! If memory serves…" Klaus averted his bright violet eyes as if he were reliving the moment. "We played Ladilz, and I saw you with Azusa." He looked back up, confident and sure, into my eyes. "I confessed right here, in this room."

I squinted at nothing in particular, trying to recall what on Earth he was talking about.

 _I do remember talking in here… That was the day he was acting weird, being quiet, not paying very good attention, and then he made that whole speech about being Buddies…_

" **Miss Razwell... Let me ask you one thing... Will you be with me to the very end?"**

My face twisted into one of horror and shock and a streak of red appeared on my cheeks. Realization was dragging me down into the depths of humiliation.

"Th-th-that was supposed to be a love confession?!" I shouted, and Klaus nodded looking both smug, exasperated, and irked all at the same time.

"That's right." I suddenly threw my arms up and stomped around the room, unable to look Klaus straight in the face now.

"H-How was I supposed to know that?! You should have said it more straightforward than that! No normal person would have understood that, Klaus! A simple 'will you go out with me', or an 'I love you' would have sufficed!" _Oh God, this is a mess! I can't believe this! He thinks we've been dating this whole time! But then…_

 _What does this mean for us?_

Meanwhile, Klaus had crossed his arms behind me and spoke in a commanding and final tone, which faded out as he ended his sentence.

"I'm not that kind of person. No way… You should have figured it out already." I froze in place, suddenly terrified that I had disappointed or hurt him in some way. The last thing I wanted was to lose him. And with someone like Klaus, someone so set in their ways and alone in their world, that seemed easy to do.

Slowly, without yet turning around, I let my arms fall to my side and I stared down at the carpet, plush and yellow, appearing golden orange in the light of the rising sun outside. Then, still looking down, I turned to face Klaus and grabbed at my left arm with my right nervously. The left still felt weak and sore from its injury, but I would be fine.

"Sorry I'm so dense. I guess I should have figured it out by now, huh?" I managed a small, fake smile, and tried to sound as apologetic as possible. I could still only look at Klaus out of the corner of my eyes. He was looking straight back at me, like he was thinking about something.

"What did you think I meant when you answered that day?" I let out a puff of air, feeling more and more like a fool with each passing second, but I answered anyways.

"W-Well, I thought that you meant that your training would be hard, but we'd get through it… I would pass the trial… And we'd be Buddies…" There was a long silence, before Klaus sighed. I glanced up at him and was shocked to see him looking off to the side, at his tea set on his desk. That was when he spoke, almost as if to himself, in a quiet voice which tore my heart out from it's place under my ribs.

"So… you don't like me then? Not like that…" I took a step forward, hands balled up at my sides, and something felt as if it had been lit inside of me.

"I do, Klaus! Don't say that to me, after everything! I really love you!" The words caught in my throat, and my eyes burned with tears. They'd just come pouring out of my mouth, with no regard to anything. I only realized how ridiculous it had sounded afterwards. My cheeks roasted and even my ears tingled with a blush, and I hid my face in my hands out of utter horror. I swear that I thought my heart was going to burst right out of my throat.

"Good." I heard him say, then heard him come closer. I didn't move my hands away. "Then it's not a problem after all."

"I-I guess not…"

"Why are you hiding your pretty face?"

"B-Because that was humiliating!"

"I think it was pretty brave of you." Another stretch of silence filled the air between us.

"Why me?" I whispered quietly enough that I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Huh?" Swallowing, my doubts began to pour out of my mouth like word vomit. I was glad my hands were still covering my face, because I didn't want to see any traces of realization cross his face, not when my love for him was growing dangerously out of control now.

"You'r so far out of my league… You can do anything. Have anyone you want. You've got a future in the Ministry, you're already a knight-wizard. You're from a good and whole family… Everyone trusts and looks up to you…" My throat clenched up, but I forced myself to keep speaking. _I need him to know. I need him to end this before we start anything, if that's what's going to happen. I couldn't possibly take him leaving me…_ "You're so amazing. I can't stop thinking about you, and watching everything that you do! I'm nobody at all… I'm not even an official student here. The worlds we live on are so different… So far apart." I hated the broken way I sounded and thought. Tears I didn't understand how I could even still have were ready to pour from my ocean eyes.

Suddenly, two large, warm hands covered my own. He gently intertwined our fingers, and managed to gently peel my palms from my face. I was unable to look away. His violet eyes were all that I could see, wanted to see. The sincerity contained within them filled me with bliss.

"Jaycee… It doesn't matter what world you live on. That never even crosses my mind. I love you because of your actions, the things you do and say… I never planned on falling in love with you. It's enough trouble being in love, with all of the work on my plate. And if I become a teacher…" Klaus sighed, but smiled at me, and caressed my face. He brushed his fingers through my bangs, then ended with a small, affectionate tug on one of my pigtails. I stared at him wide eyed. "You have no idea how hard I've been restraining myself." I cocked my head curiously, then sniffed. The tears weren't threatening me anymore, and I hoped wouldn't for some time.

"Restrain what?" Klaus flashed me a brave, seductive smile, much to my wonder.

"You see, normally I wouldn't want to stop with just a kiss…"

"Ah…" I pursed my lips tightly. I knew exactly what he was getting at, but was simply too petrified to say anything back or even think about that.

"Do you want me to go into detail?" Klaus asked, turning his head slightly and looking at me with an amused expression. His smirk made my heart do a somersault.

"I-I know perfectly well, thank you!"

"Heh," Klaus chuckled in his deep voice, and I blushed even more at how perfect it sounded. _I could listen to him laugh and watch his smiles forever._ "Well, if you ever do want to know more, I'll nicely instruct you anytime." Despite my feeling awkward, I smiled just a bit. _He's such a tease… I can't believe he's mine. Speaking of actually…_

"Klaus? I need to ask you something."

"About what?"

"Your fiancée!" Klaus frowned, a rare expression of perplexion crossing his handsome features.

"Fiancée?"

"Yeah! I found a picture of this woman. The name Miss Elaine was on the back, and when I asked Elias who she was, he said that she was your fiancée." I looked up at Klaus expectantly, secretly crossing my fingers behind my back. _This is the one thing left, the one thing holding me back. I've had the miracle of living already, can I please just have one more?_

"Did Elias say _my_ fiancée, or his brother's?" I scrunched my face up trying to remember, and luckily the conversation was engraved into my memories.

"He said his brother's, but it shouldn't make a difference!"

"It most certainly does." Klaus told me in a clipped tone, with one eyebrow raised, looking for all the world like he used to when he'd be teaching.

"Wha-!" I pouted at him, and rested my hands on my hips in offense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You completely misunderstood both him and me." I allowed my hands to fall back to my sides, feeling apprehensive.

"Why?"

"Let me guess… You found Elaine's picture in this book?" Klaus took a few strides over towards his bookshelf, picking out a classic adventure in particular. He waved it around, and I recognized it.

"That's the one."

"This book I borrowed from my brother." I shrugged my shoulders, not quite comprehending what he was trying to tell me.

"So?" Klaus sighed and gave me a only slightly disappointed look as he put the book back in it's place.

"When have I ever told you that I only had one brother?" I answered with a very surprised silence. "There's three of us. Elias, me, and the eldest one. Elaine is marrying our older brother."

"You have another brother?" Klaus nodded, leaning back on the wall and watching as I facepalmed myself for causing myself all of that unnecessary pain and worrying. Simultaneously, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe this… So when Elias said 'his brother', that wasn't you… Oh God, I'm so stupid!" I nearly reached out to kick something, before remembering where I was. Instead I collapsed to the floor on my knees.

"Hey! Are you feeling faint again?" I shook my head, pulling down on my pigtails.

"N-No. I'm just… I'm relieved and really angry with myself!" I declared quickly, hoping that the prefect wouldn't catch any of it. He did of course.

"So that's it… This is why you've been acting so strange lately."

"Hmph…"

"Hm. You really are a bird brain." Klaus offered me his hand. I took it reluctantly, and he helped me to stand.

"You're the one who couldn't even say the words 'girlfriend' or 'I like you' during your lame confession." I managed to bite back a little, trying to lighten my own mood. Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, but smiled teasingly.

"I'm no good at things like that."

"Maybe I should be the one giving you lessons, hm?" I was honestly surprised when I made Klaus chuckle. "Well, sorry about the whole Elaine thing... That.. was really the stupidest thing I've ever gone through."

"Oh well. I suppose that's just one of the reasons why I can't let you go." Klaus smiled, something bright and proud that caused me to smile back just because, until I wiped the expression from my face.

"Why's that?"

"You thought I had a fiancée, and because of that you were all distraught. In other words, that just proves how crazy you are for me after all." I managed to smile wryly at him, and elbow Klaus gently as I tried to reassemble any dignity I had left.

Just then though, the warning chime signalling the start of class in ten minutes rang out, cutting short any further humiliation.

"I guess class is about to begin." Klaus looked down on me. "What are you going to do? Do you want to skip and rest for a day?"

"You'd let me do that?" Klaus nodded his response. _Well, yeah._ I hadn't slept at all, and was still probably pretty pale from lack of blood. And I wanted to stay with Klaus. _It feels like since we have all this time now, I just want to spend every bit of it with him… But… The trial is tomorrow. This could be my last day here. I want to commit everything to memory if it is._

"No. I want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If it's my last day… I want to enjoy it." Klaus nodded. I knew that he understood, and somehow that was a relief, not having to explain myself. "I guess that… I should get going now."

"Alright." I gave Klaus a small wave, before turning reluctantly around to leave. "...Wait."

"Hm?" I turned my head, waiting.

"After class is done, come back here." I smiled.

"Of course. Where else would I go?" Klaus smiled back, and nodded.

"Good. See you later then."

"Bye." I made my way towards the door, and had opened it, but something made me stop in my tracks. _Oh. I guess we're… we're a couple now. I feel almost complete now. Everything's solved and better, albeit awkwardly and clumsily. But… It'll get better. We'll get closer._

As I mulled over these new thoughts, a sudden sense of boldness overtook me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Klaus looking out the window, thinking about something. He hadn't really moved, hadn't noticed me still standing there…

Without a second thought, I bolted towards the blonde man. There was the problem of height, but I solved that quickly when I bounded up onto the couch. Klaus heard the sound of the cushion under my feet, and turned with a quizzical expression upon his face.

"What-" I grabbed fist fulls of Klaus' white dress shirt. It was partially open, revealing a tantalizing bit of Klaus chest. I had no idea what had happened to the rest of his uniform, but I didn't care. All that I saw was the wide, purple sea that was Klaus' eyes, until I smashed my lips against his and closed my eyes. "Mh!"

The sound of surprise he made was totally satisfying. I relished in it, for just a split second. But when Klaus reached out to try and hold me, I pulled away, jumping down from the couch and sprinting out the door.

"See you!"

"Hey, Jaycee-!"

I slammed the door and didn't look back until I was nearly at the girl's dorm. Although I was out of breath, exhausted, and ready to collapse, I grinned like a mad woman. I couldn't possibly have been happier. _Heh, it's good to know that I can make him flustered and surprised too._

I didn't have time to shower, unfortunately, but thankfully Klaus had rinsed me of most of the blood from earlier. Amelia wasn't there either, so I didn't have to explain myself for the time being. I took a wet cloth to get rid of the rest of the blood, and sighed as I dumped the entire top half of my uniform in the trash. I did have a couple of other pairs, but they weren't exactly something I could afford to throw out. It was coated in blood though, and the left sleeve was missing from when Klaus had healed me. The skirt was dirty, so I put it in the hamper with only slight irritation at now only having half a uniform.

" _Hey. Hey. Hey._ " Bazoo had been croaking at me for about ten minutes while I steadily ignored him. With a sigh, I finally answered.

"What do you want? I have to leave soon, or else I'm going to be late, so hurry up."

" _No need to be salty. Where were you last night? I was bored."_

"I'll tell you later, Bazoo. It's a long story and I don't have time."

Throwing on a new outfit, clean and comfortable, I also tore a brush through my knotted hair. I was about to be late, and didn't have time to redo my pigtails. I didn't like leaving my hair down; it was so long that it often just got in the way. Today was an exception however, and I tossed it back over my shoulder as I hurried out of the dorm.

Bazoo complained, even as I shut the door on him.

As I hurried to the Fortitudo classroom, I could hear the whispers and rumors already spreading about the dark magic incident. I had absolutely no clue as to how anyone knew about it already, but listening to the other students I could tell that they knew about Azusa and the unicorn. Other than that, it all sounded like made up stories and complete exaggerations. I even heard one story in which Azusa had used black magic to _become_ the unicorn, and killed himself in the process. It was complete crap, and I scoffed as I hurried past.

 _I guess teenager's are the same anywhere you go…_

I stepped inside the classroom just as the bell was ringing and sat in my usual seat, middle row, desk closest to the window. Our professor for the day hadn't turned up yet though, so I didn't think much of being late. As I turned around, a smile lit up my face when a familiar boy with blue hair was sitting behind me, staring out the window.

"Yukiya! You're back!" The quiet boy turned towards me looking only slightly quizzical.

"Yeah? So?" I grinned even wider. _Everything seems to be back to normal… But I'm just so happy! With Klaus and I… And it's just… perfect. The only thing I have left to worry about is the trial… I feel ready though. Like no matter what happens… It'll be okay._

"I'm just glad to see you're back up and at it! You missed a lot while you were gone."

"I've heard. Everyone's talking about it. Sounds like lies though." I shrugged, struggling to hold back a giggle. No one seemed to know about my involvement in the whole thing. I supposed that it was better that way though.

"Probably. I'm happy it's all over though." I flashed Yukiya another wide smile, and I was elated to see that Yukiya smiled back. _Heh, I got something out of him after all!_ "You know Yukiya, I'm glad that we're friends! You're even starting to come out of your shell a little bit!" The boy with the eyepatch cocked his head ever so slightly.

"Really?" Yukiya glanced up, and I wondered briefly what had caught his attention before it caught mine as well.

"Good morning, Razwell. You're late." I turned around as I was called, and smiled again, this time at a slim blonde boy.

"Elias! Great to see you! Sorry, I just had a bit of a late start." Elias' sapphire eyes widened a little at my excitement, but he didn't mention it.

"Uh, great to see you too. Did you hear? Klaus has been released! Even though I knew he wasn't behind any of this before, but still… To think that it was Azusa Kuze." I shrugged, and looked away, trying not to look melancholy. Even the mention of his name still had me tensing up.

"What's the matter Razwell?"

"Hm?" I looked up again, managing a small smile while I tried to rub the goosebumps on my arms away. "Oh, I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Are you alright?"

 _Alright?_ The question meant more to me than it should have. I was glad that Elias had asked though. It meant he cared, and it gave me a chance to really think about it myself. In the span of one night, I had been betrayed by someone I thought was my friend, nearly killed by a dark monster, almost bled out, then somehow ended up with the man of my dreams with no downside except for three long, jagged, white scars on my arm, scars that I had been careful to hide under my academy jacket. Yet even after all that, here I was, going to class just like normal.

"Razwell?" I smiled again, brightly, without having to fake it.

"I'm fine Elias. A lot has happened, but I'm really okay." Elias seemed happy to hear that, and nodded his approval. "Anyway, where's Luca? He promised me he'd be coming to class." Elias sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I wasn't able to find him last night, and I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Seriously? I can't believe him…"

"Hopefully he's just skipping class like usual. With the culprit found, whatever he's doing can't be that bad…"

"I guess so. But I'm going to chew him out again for breaking his promise!" I nodded my head resolutely, to which Elias smiled.

"So have you seen Klaus since his release?"

"Mm… I have." I told Elias, unsure of how much he knew and unwilling to tell.

"That's good. I think he's been worried about you." With the mention of worrying, I suddenly remembered Klaus talking about how worried Elias had been, and a slightly smug smile broke across my face.

"Hehe. Yeah, I think everyone's been a little worried lately." The younger Goldstein brother narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious of me.

"...What's so funny?"

"Something you'll find out eventually. But not from me!" Grinning, I watched as Elias got a bit red in the face from the looks I was giving him. I didn't think that he really knew what to do with someone like me, grinning and teasing playfully. All he got from Klaus as far as I could tell was torture and humiliation.

"...Anyway… Today's the last day before your Judgement." Elias' face became solemn. I wished that he would remain upbeat, but then again that wasn't really Elias' thing. He was trying to make me feel better as best he could, and that was enough.

"Yeah… It is."

"Relax, Razwell. You should just enjoy this last class. As soon as the professor gets here, anyways…"

"Here." Said a deep, authoritative voice from behind Elias. My eyes glanced up to the voice's owner and suddenly my heart was in my throat as I looked at the middle Goldstein child, a whole assortment of flying insects in my gut. Elias turned beet red, and I assumed that his heart was also hammering, although for an entirely different reason.

"S-S-Sorry sir!" Elias turned and bolted around his older brother, not looking at him once and not stopping until he was back in his seat. He even stuck his head into one of Elias' many notebooks, ignoring Klaus entirely. I chuckled at Elias' nervous behavior, then looked expectantly up at Klaus as I pushed back my loose hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I'm supposed to be doing." Klaus turned from me then, heading towards the front of the room. But somehow even now he managed to make me feel like I was flying; I could have sworn I saw him wink my way before addressing the class.

"As all of you are probably well aware, nearly all of the professors are busy with the dark magic incident. As such, I will be stepping in to teach your class today." _I'm so lucky! Of course, I probably won't learn a thing with him teaching, and then he'll get mad at me, but I'll get to look at Klaus all day with a perfectly good excuse!_

"Today we will be training with spacial magic." Spacial being one of the more difficult types of magics, groans and displeased voices protested from the whole room. Klaus narrowed his eyes and spoke in a more intimidating tone. "Unhappy, are you? Well, just so you know, it's the most important aspect in magic. Having a good grasp on spacial magic will help your grades enormously, so show some more appreciation. You'll be forming a tornado and holding it in place with magic."

My brows furrowed in surprise and slight confusion. _That's what we did in training! I've done that spell so many times it'd be impossible for me to screw it up!_ I looked incredulously at Klaus, but he didn't so much as glance my way until a question left his lips.

"Miss Razwell. Answer this."

"Y-Yes?" _It catches me off guard every time he calls me by my last name… It's so weird._

"Tell me, what is the incantation to summon a vortex?" I searched Klaus' face momentarily for a hint of any sort of amusement, or maybe something else, but he always hid his feelings well when he wanted to. I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Turbo Ventos!" I'd been expecting a smile, but just like always he made me feel less than important with his snide side comments.

"Correct. I'm glad to see you remember it. After all this time, I can finally say all that training was worth it." _What does he mean by 'finally'?! Jeez… I guess I should take it as some sort of compliment though. It doesn't get much better than that when it comes to Klaus._

"Now, I want you all to maintain the vortex until the end of this class!" Klaus barked out to the room, and after a few collective sighs and groans, the students began to recite the incantation.

"Okay Jayce, you can do this!" I rolled up my sleeves with a smile on my face, stood up, and held my wand the way Klaus had taught me. It seemed like forever ago that he had done that, and I almost missed the feeling of him up against my back. I hadn't known it then, but I fell in love with that man.

"Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex! Turbo Ventos!" A gust of wind spun around the tip of my wand, quickly forming a small tornado. "Okay… Concentrate…" Keeping up the spell seemed incredibly easy now, compared to when I had first attempted it and nearly blown myself away. I was able to smile, and twirl my wand around as I watched the small vortex dance around the tip.

Meanwhile, Klaus was patrolling the room, checking on everyone's progress. I felt his presence like a tidal wave behind me when the prefect came to me.

"Looks like you've finally got the hang of it. You're doing well, Jaycee." Klaus whispered in my ear, tickling my neck. I giggled despite the self control I attempted to keep, and my tornado started to sway out of control.

"Ah!" I frowned as I got the vortex back under control, downsizing it just a bit and readjusting my hair which had blown into my face.

"I like how you mess up right after I say that…" I scrunched up my nose in annoyance, but had nothing to say about the distraction of Klaus. "Concentrate, Bunnyhead. There's still twenty minutes left."

I nodded, and Klaus left to continue patrolling. As I got more bored with the spell, I began to look at the progress of the other students. Some of them had already dropped out and were being lectured by Klaus. I could feel Yukiya's vortex from behind me, a bit large and uncontrolled, but he seemed like he was going to last. Elias looked like he was studying at the same time as he held up a perfect little tornado.

As I continued to wait for the end of class, I allowed my mind to wander towards thoughts of my boyfriend. I loved the way it sounded. _My boyfriend._ I began to think about all the time we had spent together, from the first day we had met and hated each other, to our training sessions, becoming stuck in the greenhouse, then when we had showed me those picture albums and we'd had our first real conversation-

"Wait…" Multiple memories, now horrifying, resurfaced in my mind.

 _Oh God… When I asked him what type of girl he liked… He described ME. Cause' he thought we were dating! And then… Oh no. I said that I preferred whoever I fell in love with! OH MY GOD! I probably terrified him! And then the whole thing with my floating cake… HE THOUGHT WE WERE DATING THE WHOLE TIME! THIS IS HUMILIATING!_

As my face grew redder and redder with each demeaning memory, my vortex started to wobble again. I immediately collected myself and righted the tornado, dropping my head down onto the desk.

 _This is awful… Plus I'm pretty sure that I owe Amelia ten bucks now. I can't believe Klaus actually stayed with me after I did stuff like that._

Finally, the bell to end the class period rang out, distracting me from my thoughts.

With a sigh, I released the vortex, which disintegrated with a small puff. I wasn't panting or exhausted like I had been in the past. This time, I was only left wanting to hide in a hole for the rest of my life.

"Very good for some of you. Others, not so much. That is all for this class today. For the rest of the day you will be joining a first year class to show them your abilities. You will be in classroom 11B, and the professor there expects to see you in five minutes. Good luck." With that brief explanation, Klaus gathered his materials and headed straight for the door. I sighed as I watched his large frame disappear from view.

"Razwell, you should hurry up and pack your things." Elias told me, coming across the room to wait for me. "11B is downstairs."

"Kay." I packed my materials, then Elias, Yukiya, and I made our way to the classroom to help out with scared little first years since most of the other teachers were busy.

 _I'm really glad that I ended up having Klaus as my instructor today. I'm happy with the growth that I've achieved at the academy, and that he got to witness it today. I can't wait to see him after school._

Before I knew it, classes were over, and I was throwing my items into a bag and barging out the door, pushing aside small thirteen year old first year students as I went.

 _I promised to go back to the prefect office after class!_ _I wonder what he has planned? It could be my last day, so maybe Klaus has something important to tell me._

I speed walked all the way to the office building, and didn't knock upon entering the office I was so familiar with.

"So what did you want Klaus?" I asked in a sing song voice, but I got no answer. "Hm?" Klaus was nowhere to be seen. The office was empty, and smelled strongly of some kind of black tea, as if Klaus had just brewed himself some and left for a moment. But, there was no tea in sight. His set was sitting on the coffee table, unused. There was nothing out of place, except for a single sheet of paper on his desk which wasn't organized into one of his specific piles.

I picked it up and had been about to place it back where it belonged, but realized it wasn't a document at all. It was a letter, addressed to me, in Klaus' beautiful, calligraphy like handwriting.

' _Jaycee,_

 _I wait for you where the sun makes the bright flames of red, and the shades turn royally blue with the moon.'_

"Hm… That's pretty. And awfully romantic for him too." I smiled at the cute riddle, and tucked it into my jacket pocket. I knew immediately where he was; it wasn't hard to figure out. Smiling, I headed out of the building and headed first towards the girls' dormitory to drop off my school bag.

Amelia was in our room, changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Jaycee! Where on Earth have you been?!" _Ah, that's right… I wasn't exactly here last night…_ "You went to bed last night and when I woke up you were gone! What happened?!" _The Shikigami must not have lasted through the night…_ I smiled sheepishly at Amelia, then dug through my bedside drawer until I pulled out a five and a few ones to give to her.

"Here. I owe you."

"Huh?"

"I can't explain now, but I promise I will later tonight."

"Jaycee, I was worried sick about you!" I put my hands on the slightly taller Amelia's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Trust me, okay?" Amelia frowned and bit her lip, but nodded at me finally.

"Alright… But Bazoo is missing too." I blinked in surprise, suddenly remembering the cute little bubblegum pink toad. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's probably just out looking for something to eat." Amelia shook her head.

"He's always here when I get back to gross me out, and scare me with weird noises. As disgusting as toads are I'm a little worried for him…"

"Um…" I glanced to the side, wondering just how long Klaus would be willing to wait for me. "I'll help you look for him then. But not too long. I have plans…"

"Okay."

And so began the search for Bazoo, with Amelia starting by asking discreet questions around the dorm, and I searching the nearby grounds.

I checked the fields where we had played Ladilz that one day. Then the auditorium where I had first met Klaus. I checked the meadow and the outskirts of the Northern Valley Forest, the courtyard, where I had summoned Bazoo in the first place, and even a few classrooms.

The later it got the more anxious I became.

"Where on Earth is he? Klaus is going to be mad…"

"Hey Jay!" I turned to see a green haired boy calling at me with an amused expression and one hand in his pocket.

"Luca!" I frowned upon remembering our promise. "You didn't come to class today!"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I must have forgotten." _Liar. You don't even look sorry._ Instead of getting frustrated, I sighed, and resumed searching the bushes behind the main castle like building. "Whatcha' lookin' for?"

"Bazoo."

"Bazoo? What's that, some kind of plant or something?"

"It's the name of a toad. He's kind of my roommate and I's pet. We can't find him anywhere. Actually, he's the toad _you_ tricked me into summoning."

"Ah. Mind if I help you look?" I shrugged.

"The sooner we find him the better."

So together, Luca and I searched for the large toad. Luca was surprisingly good at making conversation, and he was funny too.

"Where you from anyways Jay? I can't imagine the people would have been happy to see you go, you're just way too cute." I giggled at Luca's forwardness.

"This little town called Reitz. It's pretty far from here, and you're right. Everyone there's my family, and although they were happy that I got into the academy, I'm sure that everyone misses me. Speaking of, I need to write them a letter…"

"What about your parents? I'm sure that they're happy for you." If I hadn't been taken aback by the mention of my parents, I might have detected a faint amount of bitterness in Luca's voice. Instead I sighed, and wondered how to tell him.

"Actually… My parents passed away when I was nine years old." Luca's head snapped up and he blinked at me, obviously surprised.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You couldn't have known."

"...I never knew my parents, so… I guess we're even then." My own navy blue eyes widened as Luca revealed something of his mysterious past to me, but suddenly a loud croak distracted the both of us.

" _Jaycee! You're not dead!"_

"Bazoo! Where have you been?" I scowled, and picked up the huge toad with both of my small hands.

"Hey, I've never seen a toad like that before." Luca stated, poking at Bazoo's squishy back. In response Bazoo croaked loudly and angrily.

" _And I've never seen a green haired man quite as rude as you."_ I laughed out loud, and ignored Luca when he asked what the toad had said. " _I've been looking for you."_

"What for?"

" _You left too soon this morning. You didn't say anything to explain yourself."_

"Aw, that's sweet of you Bazoo. Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go to all that trouble."

" _You should be. I was hopping around all day."_ Despite his tone, the toad curled up against my hands and closed his eyes, as if he were just going to sleep. I smiled and held him against my chest as if he were a puppy, and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me look Luca. I've got somewhere to be now, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Ditto Jay. You know, I might even show up to a few classes for you." With a wink, Luca spun around and left me laughing again. I sprinted to the greenhouse.

By the time I had reached the glass building, it was getting close to dusk. I hurried inside, and slowed as I neared the Solnox, it's crimson petals still shining in the dimming sunlight.

"He should be here…" I looked around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No flash of blonde hair, no violet eyes. "Klaus? Where are you?" I called softly into the vegetation, gently petting Bazoo's back as he slept.

"I got tired of waiting." Frightened by the sudden voice, I jumped and spun around.

"Klaus?"

"You were so late that I was just about to go looking for you." His arms were crossed and he looked a bit annoyed, but I wasn't bothered by it. I was happy to see him. Happy to be his.

"Sorry about that."

"I even made the riddle super easy for you. What took you so long?" Klaus approached me, stopping just a couple of inches from me. I looked down at Bazoo, peacefully asleep.

"Amelia was worried about Bazoo, so I went looking for him."

"You kept that creature? You do realize that it's against the rules to keep an unregistered pet in the dorms." I smiled lopsidedly at Klaus, and bent down to set Bazoo down on the soft dirt, beside the Solnox.

"What, are you going to snitch on me?"

"Hm. So, did you appreciate this? You said that you wanted me to be more romantic." Looking up into Klaus' eyes, I could tell that he wanted to please me. It was adorable, really.

"I do appreciate it. Really."

"Hmph. Good." Suddenly Klaus knelt down before me, glancing off to the side in a bit. I looked at him with wide eyes, curious and with slightly red cheeks.

"K-Klaus?"

"Jaycee…" He reached out, clasping one of my small hands with his two large ones. They were warm and calloused, but somehow still soft. Eventually the Golden Demon's bright eyes found mine.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, feeling so small and yet so alive and surrounded by the beauty of the vegetation.

"I'll say it again since you didn't get it the first time." Klaus turned his eyes away bashfully, while I smiled at him. I didn't giggle because I didn't want to upset him, thus ruining the moment. Then, Klaus violet-blue eyes came back to me, and the sincerity contained there nearly washed me away. "Jaycee. I'll ask you again. I love you. Will you go out with me?"

My insides gushed with total joy, and for a second I almost thought that I was about to float off, with only Klaus' hands keeping me grounded. I was flooded with emotions, and fought off tears again. "This… This is really… I mean…"

"No?" Klaus frowned, his full lips parting ever so slightly and he was so handsome in that moment-

"I-I love you too!" I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around Klaus' neck. He seemed surprised for a moment, then hugged me back. "Of course I'll go out with you…" I mumbled into his neck, taking in his scent of tea, ink, and cologne.

"Good. Well, I knew you would say that from the beginning." I smiled to myself. _What an arrogant jerk… I saw how shy he was, even if he tried to hide it._

"Oh yeah? Why go to all the trouble then?"

"Why?" Klaus parted from me, and I did the same, putting just a little distance between us. A mischievous smile had curled across his face. "Because I wanted to tease you." Klaus took my hand and kissed the back of it seductively, his eyes never leaving mine.

My chest hurt from squeezing so tight, but I giggled to try and alleviate the fluttering feelings.

"I confessed romantically just like you wanted. Are you happy now?" I nodded and grinned.

"Very. Thanks Klaus."

"Good. Then, you are officially _my_ girl now." I blushed at the emphasis in his voice, nodding and allowing Klaus to help me up as we both stood. "I never let go of what's mine. You better be ready for that." Klaus smiled proudly, but with sincerity that no one else could ever hope to match.

"I am." I told him with some semblance of confidence. Klaus' smile widened, and he tucked a lock of midnight hair behind my ear, even bending down a little to place a soft kiss on my temple as he did so. I hummed with satisfaction, closing my eyes as the sun set. When I opened them again the shimmering of the Solnox caught my attention, it's color changing to a deep blue. "Ah…! Klaus!"

"Hmm?" Klaus' eyes opened lazily, almost as if he had been lost in thought or imagination. We locked gazes, until I motioned at the Solnox and he finally understood. "Dammit! The door!"

"No kidding!" I called after him as he sprinted towards the door, while I scrambled to grab Bazoo then run frantically after him. The toad ribbited in surprise.

"One more day complete! Time to lock up…"

"Wait!" Klaus yelled, lunging to grab the door as it swung shut. He was just barely able to keep it open by jamming his foot in between the door and the building, and his face contorted in pain as he did so.

"You two again? You just barely made it today." I adjusted the grumbling Bazoo in my arms, then spoke to the door in a hopeful tone.

"Are you going to open for us?"

"Just this once…" The door grumbled as it relieved Klaus' foot, and swung open. We quickly stepped into the cool night air, and the door shut softly behind us. I took a moment to breathe, and the chilly oxygen relieved me of my butterflies.

"...I thought that we were going to have to go without dinner again." I smiled amusedly at Klaus, who appeared much too serious.

"That was close…" His humorless comment struck something within me, and I was unable to contain my fit of laughter.

"Pff…. Hahahaha!" After giving me a confused look, Klaus burst as well.

"Hahaha!" His deep voice caused my heart to constrict again. Klaus had the most sincere laugh I had ever heard when it was un-filtered. This was the first time I had heard it. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen silent until Klaus gave me a questioning look, then smiled smugly and taken my hand that wasn't holding the bubblegum pink toad.

"Come on, Bunnyhead. You're about to break curfew." I nodded sheepishly, but squeezed Klaus' hand in response as I walked shoulder to shoulder with him in some sort of attempt to keep warm.

We had barely escaped another night in the greenhouse, but to be completely honest I wouldn't have totally minded if we hadn't gotten out in time. I felt so glad knowing that our relationship was official… And that'd I'd gotten to see yet another side of Klaus, who at one point had been _only_ the Golden Demon. He was still, of course, a Golden Demon, but he was also so much more than that.

The Solnox and door had cut short his romantic confession, but… My memories of that day would forever be etched into my heart.

And so, perhaps my final day at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy came to an end, with Klaus leading me by my hand to the dorm, Ms. Ruth scolding me for missing dinner, Bazoo grumbling at me for being a buffoon, and Amelia pestering me with a million questions about my late night trip and the newest couple in Gedonelune.

The Golden Demon and Bunnyhead.

 _October 19th_

 _Day 12 Of 13_


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

 ***Rises from the dead***

 **OH MY GOD THE WAIT ON THIS YOU GUYS PROBABLY THOUGHT I HAD ABANDONED ALL HOPE.**

 **Well, no need to fear, I was just compiling** _ **every**_ **event story so far, being a professional procrastinator, and then trying to figure out the order in which the events should go in, like time of year each one happened. I've also changed Jaycee's current age to seventeen, and Klaus' to twenty one. I don't even remember if I changed Klaus' age before or not, but whatever. If you have a question about age or something just ask me.**

 **But I'm done now (or not, cuz Solmare likes to never go a day without yet another event story that I don't have the Lune or actual money for), so here you go. Also, I have a Tumblr now where we can talk about all things Wizardess Heart or any other fandom black hole that I've been sucked into. It's on my profile page here on , so check that out.**

 _ **It's just full of Mystic Messenger.**_

 **Also I have a Wattpad. Also on my profile page. Someone asked if I was getting one and I don't remember who… but yeah.**

 **Now, since I feel like I'm rambling, shout outs will be at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 38: The Trial Continues

 _October 20th_

 _Day 13 Of 13_

I woke long before the sun rose on the day of the trial. I was nervous and wide awake, longing for someone to talk to about my fears, but I was the only one up.

As quietly as I could, I put on my uniform and put my hair up using red ribbons. A brave color I thought, to give me strength.

To pass the time I sat out on the balcony and watched the sun rising, and fog settling over the academy's grounds. I took a deep breath, and realized that I felt oddly satisfied.

"It's finally today…" _So why am I so calm now? I guess this is nothing compared to what's been going on these past few days…_ I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the scars on my left arm. _But… I am happy with everything that's happened while I was here. I learned a lot, thanks to Klaus anyways. I've grown, even fallen in love…_ The thought of Klaus, shooting me a lopsided smile from his desk in the prefect's office, sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled lightly. _I should be scared, especially of going home and never seeing Klaus again, but I'm not. I know him better than that. He said yesterday that our pasts and families meant nothing to him. He… he said that he loved me. Klaus would never ever leave me alone._

I sighed, realizing the sun was now above the horizon, and went to stand. I nearly stepped on a familiar pink little toad on my way back inside. He ribbitted in annoyance, before I shushed him and picked him up, bringing him into the hallway with me so that Bazoo wouldn't wake Amelia.

"You're very needy, you know." I told the toad as I walked slowly towards the staircase.

 _"You're leaving again. Where are you always going, all hours of the night?"_

"Well, today I have my Judgement."

 _"As if I know what that is."_

"If I don't pass the Judgment, then I don't get to stay at the academy anymore." Bazoo jumped in my arms, and I sensed his shock.

 _"What?! What am I supposed to do, all by myself in this boring old place?"_ I shrugged, stroking the top of Bazoo's body. It was oddly smooth for a toad, but not slimy like a frog's.

"You could go back home."

 _"I already told you, no one misses me. I'll just have to go with you."_

"You make it sound like there's no other option." Bazoo ribbitted.

 _"Of course there isn't. You make things interesting, and I guess I like talking with you."_ I smiled at the toad's reluctant tone, and realized that he reminded me a bit of the stuffy Acceptance Letter.

 _Oh, right._ I stopped mid stairwell, and ran back up to grab exactly that before hurrying back downstairs. I was going to be late if I didn't.

The air outside was pleasantly warm, warmer than it had been for the past couple of days, as if the academy was purposely trying to make this day a bit less stressful for me. Wispy white clouds sailed across the brightening pale blue sky, and a chilly breeze blew past. The autumn wind at least wasn't giving me a break.

Since the Judgement was held so early in the morning, it seemed that not another soul had waken yet. I hadn't even heard the girls preparing breakfast yet, and so I didn't stop for a bite to eat. I passed by the gate in front of the dorm, thinking about how eerie the whole place seemed when it wasn't so lively.

"You're late." Bazoo jumped, but in my peaceful state the voice wasn't too much of a surprise, although I did turn rather quickly after hearing it. I relaxed a little, seeing his familiar face, stern as always. Even the way he was crossing his arms at me was a small comfort.

"I didn't think anyone would be expecting me." I said with a small, playful smile. "I nearly forgot my Acceptance Letter and had to go back and get it. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see you." I blinked hearing that, my face going to one of surprise.

"What for?"

"I figured you would be nervous. You seem unusually calm though…" Klaus replied, looking me over as if something might be wrong. I smiled again, grateful for his concern.

"I'm alright. It's weird actually, I feel very content with the way things turned out while I was here." Klaus looked me in the eyes as I said that, his gaze open and unwavering. Then he simply nodded, and reached out to take my hand. I stared down at our intertwined fingers, suddenly giddy knowing that we were together, and it was normal.

"If having me by your side isn't too much trouble, I can still go with you. I can only walk you to the auditorium door, but it's better than going on your own." I looked up at Klaus and grinned, to which he immediately averted his eyes. I didn't mind, though. I figured that it must mean he wasn't always as put together as he pretended to be.

"I would love that."

"Let's go then." With a brief tug, Klaus turned and I went with him. I squeezed his hand, and it's pleasant warmth soaked into my own hand, exciting butterflies in my stomach. I giggled quietly, and lightly bumped into Klaus' side joyfully.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked, his expression showing suspicion of my blissful mood.

"Nothing's funny." I took a few quick steps to stop in front of Klaus, making sure to keep our hands linked. "I'm just happy." I squeezed his hand, hoping to convey my gratitude towards the man.

"Hm. Your Judgement is moments away and you're happy? I would have expected you to be nervous." Klaus walked around me, leading me towards the main building once again. Bazoo ribbitted loudly, sitting uncomfortably in the crook of my free arm.

 _"You're both weirdos."_ Klaus glanced back, and gave the toad an unsavory look.

"That thing is still around?"

"His name is Bazoo, Klaus. And yes, he's staying with me now. I told you this yesterday. And anyways, I'm not worried about the Judgement. I learned a lot and I've grown a lot while I was here. Plus, being with you makes me feel a lot better. So really, it's just because we're holding hands and walking like this." Klaus scoffed.

"How stupid." _Only the Golden Demon could sour my mood and make me so happy all in the matter of minutes…_ I shot Klaus a glare that he probably didn't see.

"That's not very nice of you. You know, I don't think that it would _kill_ you to sugar coat something once in awhile." The ever perfect Prefect looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, it just might." I pouted and glared at the smirk Klaus gave me. "We're just holding hands though. You don't need to get all giddy at something like this. We're lovers now. This is normal."

"So what? Being lovers means that I like spending time with you. Even the simple things make me happy."

"Have you never dated anyone else before or something?" Klaus said while giving me a suspicious look. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance and looked the other way. "Hm. Bingo, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like I've been here all that long, or that there's a ton of available guys back in Reitz! Besides, I'm not super pretty and god knows I'm not popular. What does it matter anyways?" I finished snappily, still not looking at Klaus. _Oh man, that's embarrassing… He'll probably make fun of me for it now!_

"No… Actually, I'm glad."

"Huh?" I stopped, and Klaus did as well, turning to face me. Slowly, a small smile spread across his face, lighting it up like a glorious blaze.

"It means I'll be your first man." He squeezed my hand, and once again I was getting lost in his eyes.

"First…?" I said softly, my very voice carried away by the wind.

"First, and last." My eyes widened while Klaus' smile did the same.

"O-Oh…"

"Hm." He chuckled and rested one of his big hands atop my head, ruffling the hair there. A shy smile took its place upon Klaus' face, one which I hoped to see more of in the future.

"Klaus…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." _For being with me._ My face was rapidly heating up, so I didn't quite get to finish voicing my thought. However, I felt that my meaning was conveyed properly. Klaus squeezed my hand as he began walking, looking at me just out of the corner of his eye.

"I haven't done anything to be thanked for. I'm here because I want to be." At that, I smiled, grasped his hand tightly in return, and skipped alongside Klaus all the way to the auditorium.

Being so early in the morning, the academy was empty of students. Klaus pushed open the heavy auditorium doors then ushered me inside. He kept the door open but didn't come inside himself, and my spirits fell just a little. He couldn't stay.

"...It's almost time." I fidgeted with my hands. I still wasn't overly nervous, but… It would be nice not to be alone.

"Yeah... I know." I replied, my voice small. I looked over my shoulder, to the stage and at the glass windows with sunlight pouring in through them. _I came here on my first day… This is where Klaus and I met. The windows really would look lovely with stained glass in them…_

"Hey." My chin was caught between a thumb and forefinger, gently directing my gaze back into violet eyes. "When it's over, come to the prefects' office… No matter what the results may be. Got it?" I nodded my head. Klaus smiled. "You'll do fine. All that training made sure you were ready for this day." He plopped his hand down on my head again.

"Oh! Before I forget…" I held up Bazoo, who was still sprawled awkwardly out all over my hand. "I don't think I should keep him with me for this… Could you watch him?" I smiled hopefully at the man. Bazoo ribbitted, and Klaus looked down at the toad with only slight disgust.

"...Fine. But you're taking him back as soon as I see you." He took Bazoo into one of his much bigger hands.

" _Ick. I can't believe you'd leave me with this disgusting creature."_ I laughed lightly at Bazoo's comment, but he curled up instantly to go to sleep.

Then, Klaus spoke, lowering his voice as if to make sure that not even the echo of the room could catch his words.

"No matter what happens, I'm not letting you go."

"Klaus…" A soft kiss was planted on my forehead, making me feel warm and fuzzy all over.

"I'll see you after it's over." With those final words, Klaus turned away and the doors closed with a thud behind him.

"It's about time." The sound of shoes clacking against the floor resounded throughout the large room. I turned to see who it might be, and saw Professor Schuyler approaching, the usual slight scowl upon his face. "Good morning, Jaycee." I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Professor."

"It is time for your Judgement." He stopped a few feet from me, seemingly waiting for a response.

"I am ready."

"Very well. Follow me."

"Yes, sir." We walked in silence to the far end of the auditorium, and stopped when we were beside the podium standing in the center of the stage.

"Stand in front of the podium."

"Okay." As soon as I had taken my position, Headmaster Randolph appeared from backstage. In his hands he carried the Scale of Judgement. I smiled slightly. _I remember bowing and apologizing to that thing… Hopefully it remembers that._ After he had placed the magical item delicately upon the podium, the Headmaster addressed me.

"The preparations for your Judgement are complete, Jaycee. Let us begin."

"Yes, sir." Doubt began to rise up in me like a serpent, but I swallowed it down. _I've grown so much. I'm ready for the answer now._

"Please hand over your Acceptance Letter."

"Sure…" I handed over the Acceptance Letter, and remembered it's nasally, sarcastic voice in my head.

 _"I'm honestly surprised that someone like you made it this far… Well… I think you'll be okay."_

The headmaster held the letter gently upon his palms.

"Oh, Scale of Judgement…" Headmaster Randolph spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the room. The Scale seemed to awaken with at first a dull glow, before it began to shimmer and shine. "This Jaycee Razwell you shall hereby judge to be a rightful student or not. Reveal your judgement now!"

The Scale shone even brighter, and the Acceptance Letter slipped out of the headmaster's hands like a fish, stopping to float in front of the Scale.

"Now, Jaycee. Hold out your hand."

"Yes, sir." I held my hand up, in front of the Acceptance Letter and above the Scale of Judgement. When I did, both the items began shining so brightly that it blinded me. Blasts of wind coming from the magical power blew my hair wildly around. Although I couldn't see it, I could hear the clattering of the Scale just in front of me. And then, with a dull, low sound, I knew it was happening.

My fate at the academy was being decided.

I squinted open one of my eyes, trying to see past the light-

 _Clack!_

Suddenly, the light still beaming through my eyelids ceased. My eyes opened, and I blinked a few times to rid my vision of spots. And there in front of me, the right side of the scale was laying heavily against the podium even without anything in it. I quickly looked to the Headmaster for some sort of answer.

"Sir-" He held up his hand to silence me, and then the flickering of light coming from the Acceptance Letter caught my attention. I stared hard at the thick parchment, until I saw the word 'provisional', in every place it was used, fade away. "Ah!" It's light slowly dimmed and the Letter floated down into my hands.

 _This means that-_

"Congratulations, Jaycee!"

"Congratulations." I looked back and forth between the two, my eyes getting wider and wider until I'd started swinging my arms at my sides and bouncing up and down.

"Jaycee, from this day forth, you are an official student of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy."

"Eeeek!" I screamed in excitement, before leaping towards the Headmaster and embracing him suddenly. He jumped in surprise, but wasn't as shocked as Professor Schuyler was when I hugged him as well. I pulled away quickly, blushing, and clutched the Acceptance Letter to my chest.

"Hahaha! Don't look so angry, Conrad! Jaycee, this must be wonderful for you!"

"Yes, it is sir! Thank you so much for everything!"

"I was not the one who decided. This is a result of all of your hard work, Jaycee. During your trial, you endured and overcame many obstacles and hardships. More so than the average provisional student, I'd say." The Headmaster added with a wink. "As a result, you have grown immensely. Don't you feel that way as well?"

"I do, I really, really do!" I clutched the letter even more tightly in my hands. Now that a few moments had passed, I was suddenly thinking about Klaus, what I'd say to him, being with him, kissing him all the time. _Man, I really hope that I can leave soon!_

"Just like I said when you first came here, Jaycee… You should know that what you see isn't everything."

"Yes." _Just like Klaus wasn't as harsh as I thought he was… He's honest, and trustworthy, and even though he's tough on me I know he wants to help! Come on, hurry up, Headmaster!_

"Remember, there are infinite varieties of wizards in this world. Each wizard brings something new to the table."

"Yes!" _I'm going to be a great tamer someday, that's what I'll do!_ I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, itching to leave…

"And I am sure that your magic will be a wonderful contribution to the world. As such, I hope we can support you on your journey."

"Thank you so much sir! I will always do my best!"

"Now, Jaycee, let me ask you once again…" I nodded to him in encouragement, grateful that he was telling me all of these things, vitally important I'm sure, but seeming so insignificant in the moment. "What does magic mean to you now?"

I swallowed. The question was deeper than I thought it would be, and I definitely wasn't in the mindset at the time… I took a deep breath to calm myself and think about it. The question was just so broad though, and I really didn't think that magic meant just one thing…

"Well, Headmaster Randolph, to be completely honest I don't think that magic means any one thing. To me, anyways. And I'm still finding out all those things."

"I see…"

"I still have so much to learn and experience. There are so many things I have yet to try! That's why my answer is the way it is." The Headmaster grinned.

"Very well, Jaycee. Your answer is your own. No one can tell you if you are right or wrong. Now go, Jaycee. There is a new door for you to open. Your future awaits." I grinned brightly, already turning around and beginning to run.

"Thank you!" I nearly ran smack into the auditorium doors, cursing their weight as I heaved one open and sprinted through the grounds with only one destination, one face in mind.

I was panting but grinning, and when I finally made it to the prefect's office I burst through the door. Klaus was sitting at his desk looking over papers as usual, and glanced up through his glasses when I appeared.

"Klaus!"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I hardly listened to Klaus at all, and instead barrelled towards him before flopping down on top of the Prefect in his chair. "Hey! What are you doing?" I buried my face into Klaus' shoulder, my cheeks beginning to hurt from all of the smiling. I looked up into my Buddy's face.

"Sorry! I was just too excited!" I saw the side of his mouth twitch up into a smile, but it quickly disappeared as Klaus attempted to keep his face straight.

"Congratulations." I giggled.

"You can tell?" Klaus shook his head, and looked back over to his desk despite me being practically in his lap.

"Are you an imbecile? Who would come rushing in here smiling like an idiot if they didn't pass?" I pouted at Klaus, feeling annoyed that he couldn't just let his saltiness go and be happy for me.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to class early." I stood up, looking away and was about to leave the room. I was stopped when Klaus grabbed me by the wrist.

"What are you leaving now for?" Without looking at him, I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms, doing my best to look upset.

"You could at least act happy for me. We're a couple now, aren't we? And now that we're sure that I'm even staying at the academy…"

"Sheesh, I said congratulations, didn't I?"

"You didn't sound excited at all!"

"What?" I heard Klaus sigh behind me. "You are so picky…" I didn't respond to his comment, but patiently looked at the wall of his office, waiting. "For goodness' sake…" I heard the weight lift off of the chair, and felt Klaus' large presence behind me. A small tap indicated that he must have taken his glasses off and placed them down on his desk. I heard yet another sigh, then stiffened as Klaus walked around to face me.

I was captivated by his violet eyes. Like an ocean full of amethysts.

"Congratulations, Jaycee. You've finally made it. You are now an official student of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy." I had expected him to sound sarcastic, but instead he sounded sincere. I smiled.

"Thank you. I feel so honored. And… a lot of it is because of you." I smiled shyly up at him.

"Of course it is. There's hardly any other way of looking at it."

"Ah…" _That's… Modesty must not be in his vocabulary… Well, I guess that's Klaus for you._

"This isn't the end though. I'm going to whip you into shape."

"...What?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will continue cleaning, helping me, and training just like you have been."

"Why?! I thought the trainings were only until I passed!" I stuck my lips out in a pout, and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"When did I ever say that? You thought that all on your own."

"Awww… I thought that I was free…"

"Free from what, exactly?" Klaus crossed his arms and leaned over me, smiling scarily. I backed up, only to hit his desk. "Don't forget, we're still Buddies, little Bunnyhead. If your grades are poor, they'll hurt my future. I can't let you slack off now that you've gotten in." Grimacing, I chewed on my lip. "It's going to be tougher now than ever before. You better be ready for it, Bunnyhead."

"W-Why do you have to keep calling me that?" I said in a whiny voice.

"Have a problem with it?" I crossed my arms once more. I could hardly keep a straight face around him.

"Maybe I'll just wear my hair differently then! You won't have any reason to call me Bunnyhead anymore." I watched curiously as Klaus frowned at me.

"Wait."

"What?" He reached out one of his large hands, catching hold of one of my pigtails and running his fingers through it.

"Leave it like this." My expression softened, and I let my arms fall down to my sides.

"Why?"

"Just leave it. It's fine. I love the way you are. I fell in love with you while you looked like this." My own eyes widened, hypnotized by the way Klaus was looking at me so normally, as if what he had just said was anything normal.

"I… Um… Thank you. I'm… glad to hear that." _Ick… I'm cringing at myself. I can't wait to get over this awkward stage… Why am I the only one having it?_

"Don't get me wrong…" Klaus smirked and I braced myself for whatever he was going to say next. "I never said that you were cute or pretty." My shoulders slumped down and I gave Klaus an 'oh really' look.

"You're awful."

"Though I must say, those angry and bothered faces of yours are both funny and charming."

"Wha-! Not fair!" Klaus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Since you got in, it also seems that I'll be able to stay here as a Professor after I graduate."

"Oh yeah! That's great!" I grinned, clapping my hands together excitedly.

"Yes."

"You've always wanted to be a teacher, haven't you?"

"Yes. However, there's just one problem…" I frowned, and waited for Klaus to continue while looking expectantly up at him. "What's going to happen when I become a professor here?"

"Um, well, everyone will get to experience just how brutal you can be." I told Klaus hopefully, smiling. He, however, did not look amused.

"...Your foolishness always manages to exceed my expectations."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, that's completely true!"

"Not that. We…" Klaus trailed off, something unlike him, and sighed. "I'll be a professor, and you'll be a student." I blinked, taking a moment to think over that reality. When I finally realized what that might mean, I gazed up at Klaus with wide, worried eyes. "It's going to be rough to be in a relationship when we're like that."

 _No… But we just found each other…_ I felt something awful and scared stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"D-Does that mean we'll have to-" Klaus interrupted, scowling angrily.

"Hey. I told you that I'm your first and last. I'm not going to let you go, ever… You have no right to say 'no'." Klaus finished, quieter than before. He reached out and gently took one of my hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand softly.

"What will we do then?"

"Well, you'll just have to skip some grades in order to graduate with me. Then you can become a professor here as well."

"Me? Teaching here as a professor?!" The side of Klaus' mouth twitched up.

"Doesn't that sound fun?"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"You could teach all the magical creature courses you wanted. How does that sound?" Klaus wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I had my hands up against his chest, flustered from this conversation.

"What do you mean, 'how does that sound'?! How am I going to skip a grade?!"

"With my special training, perhaps… Well, even with my help it would take a while longer for you to graduate… I'll just have to wait for you." Klaus sent me a charming smile, entrancing me instantly.

"Klaus…" Then without warning, Klaus grabbed me beneath my knees and hoisted me up into his arms. "W-Woah! Wha-What are you doing?!" I clung tightly to his neck as Klaus headed towards the sofa. My heart pounded with our sudden contact.

"I can surely wait for you to graduate, but I won't be so patient for other things…" Klaus sat down with me on his lap. I still clung to him helplessly.

"Y-You can't make me do anything!" Shouting defiantly, I still held onto his shirt like a child, there in his lap with no escape.

"Oh? How cute. You think you have a choice in the matter." I squirmed in his grip, but Klaus held me tightly, pulling me in closer and closer.

"H-Hey… Klaus-"

"Shh…" I shut up then. Klaus' violet eyes closed as his lips approached mine.

It wasn't a bad thing to give in to him sometimes.

He kissed me surprisingly softly. The heat exchanged between us seemed to travel throughout my entire body, and I couldn't get close enough to him. The kiss lasted barely a moment, and I was disappointed when he pulled away. The cool air of the room brushed against my lips, a refreshing but dismal reminder of our ended kiss. Klaus' forehead skimmed across mine, coming to rest against mine. His golden hair was tickling me, but it was so soft and cute that I let it be.

Klaus finally opened his lapis lazuli eyes, staring deeply into mine. They were like gemstones, glittering and full of deep love… I didn't think that I could look away even if I tried.

"I love you…" My eyes widened immensely as I gasped suddenly. _I-I guess I can look away._ I thought as I averted my gaze from his impossibly sincere one. I was incredibly embarrassed and hated it. I was so new to all of this and so in love with Klaus that I couldn't help it. Not yet at least.

"Look at me, Jaycee. If you don't listen to me, I'll pin you on the bed." My face flushed red.

"D-Don't say that!"

"Oh? You think I'm joking? This is my office. No one is allowed in unless I invite them. No one will come to help you even if you scream." Klaus whispered close to my ear, holding me firmly in place. Then he nipped at my earlobe causing me to squeak in surprise. Klaus chuckled amusedly at my reaction.

"W-We can't yet! I-I'm…"

"Huh? So, you know what we're going to do now?"

"D-Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Hm. Your troubled face is really cute." Klaus chuckled in that deep voice which made me shiver, and the feeling was further intensified by him caressing my cheek with long fingers.

"Stop teasing, Klaus…"

"We're alone now. Why don't you be more romantic?" Klaus nudged my cheek and I froze at what nearly sounded like him pouting. Or the closest he could possibly come to it. "Call me something else, Bunnyhead."

"H-Hey…"

"Come on. Anything more special."

"Now?"

"Right now."

"Eek!" Klaus nipped at my ear again. I could feel him smirking against my skin.

"I'm waiting…"

"F-F-Fine! Demon! Golden Demon!"

"Golden Demon?"

"Y-Yes! 'Cause of your pretty hair and your awful personality, alright?!"

"Pff… You're incredibly adorable." He smirked, leaning in so close that I thought he was going to kiss me again. My fingertips tightened around the nape of Klaus' neck as I got more and more excited, waiting. His lips brushed against mine, not quite touching though, and Klaus whispered gently to me. A serious expression replaced his playful one.

"I'm not giving you up. I won't let you go. I don't ever want to see you with another guy. You understand?" Despite his possessive attitude I smiled giddily. I knew how Klaus was by now. And… he cared a lot.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. The Golden Demon smirked, and stroked a hand through my hair.

"I'm terribly jealous. I hope you're ready for it." My smile widened generously, and Klaus had only to lean in the tiniest bit before he gently placed his lips upon mine once again. I practically melted against Klaus. I was hoping that he'd deepen the kiss, since I really had no idea as to how to do that myself, but then he pulled away again.

"You're about to be late. I suppose I should let you go now."

"Nooo," I clutched tightly to Klaus' shoulders, sticking my lip out. _I should have taken him up on his offer to skip yesterday…_ The side of his lips twitched up into a smirk, but he still pushed me gently to my feet.

"If you'd like, we can continue this after classes. Now though, you need to get going."

"Fine." I grabbed my bag from the floor, where I'd thrown it earlier, and fixed my hair. "Bye, Klaus." I looked back at him, staring at me. Our goodbye was amateurish, but I was okay with that for now.

"Goodbye. Don't forget to come here after class."

"I won't." Just before I walked out the door, I smiled at Klaus as best as I could. Then I headed to class.

Yukiya was there staring out the window as usual, but today his wolf was lying across his feet underneath the desk. Elias was there, looking like he was trying to talk with the blue haired boy. Yukiya didn't look very interested. Luca was there as well, and grinned at me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Hey, it's my favorite Jay!" I gave the troublemaker a playfully disappointed look.

"Look who finally showed up to class."

"Aw, com'on. I really did forget, ya know?" I shook my head but smiled, before taking my seat.

"Razwell, congratulations." I looked up at Elias, who was smiling down at me. "You're here, so that must mean you passed the trial." Grinning, I nodded excitedly.

"I did!"

"Congratulations, Jayce." I heard Yukiya say from behind me. I turned around and thanked him as well, until Luca blocked my view, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew you could do it, babe. And now we can hang out all the time!" I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, promptly removing his arm, and turning back around.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't call me babe." _It's for your own survival._ I added in my head. Nobody knew about Klaus and I yet. I wasn't even sure if he wanted people to know, especially since once he graduated he'd be a teacher.

The bell rang then. Elias went to go back to his seat, but the teacher hadn't arrived yet and I stopped him.

"By the way Elias, Klaus needs to talk with you after school." The blonde boy gave me a perplexed look.

"What about?" I answered only with a smile, and by then Headmaster Randolph had come into the room and Elias had to go back to his seat.

Class seemed to fly, and by lunch I was more than ready for them to be over. I knew that I would just be working and training when I saw Klaus after classes. I still couldn't wait though.

After school, I walked with Elias to the prefect's office. I was set on having Klaus explain about his being in the detention center, he'd never do it himself.

Once we'd made it the the prefect's office, I pushed the door open excitedly and called out.

"Hi Klaus!"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Klaus glared at us from behind his glasses, but I ignored him and put my bag down. I bounded over towards Klaus and stood beside him, before turning to face Elias.

"Klaus, I think that you have something to tell your brother." Both Goldsteins gave me dubious looks, and an uncomfortable silence ensued.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"You need to explain to Elias about your detention chamber adventure." I gave Klaus a look and motioned towards the boy standing in front of us. Klaus glared at me again, but stood up and removed his glasses. _Wow. He's actually listening to me for once!_ Klaus stood beside me, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Elias, Jaycee and I are a couple now, so you'd better not get too cozy with her. You know very well that you wouldn't live to see the sun rise again." Almost in sync, Elias and I's faces turned excruciatingly red. Klaus of course, was smirking pridefully.

"K-K-K-Klaus! That isn't what I meant!"

"Y-You two are dating?!"

"Yes, little brother. That is what two people do when they're in love." I buried my face in my hands, refusing to look Elias in the eye.

"I-In love?! I can't believe this! B-But Jaycee's so… so…" Elias' voice faded away as Klaus' gaze hardened at him. The younger brother gulped nervously. "W-Well good luck to you two, but I have to get going!"

"Wait, Elias-"

"Goodbye!" He was gone before I could stop him. I turned towards my Buddy, who was looking awfully proud of himself, and put my hands on my hips.

"That wasn't nice of you." Klaus scoffed and sat back down at his desk.

"Since when do I want to be nice?"

"You were supposed to tell him about the whole Azusa thing!"

"Quit your whining. I'll tell him eventually. I'm much more concerned about letting all of your," Klaus made a face like he'd tasted something disgusting. " _Friends_ know that you and I are now lovers." I frowned at him. I didn't understand what he meant.

"Why did you say it like that?" Klaus looked at me and shook his head as he put his glasses back on.

"You're so naive, Bunnyhead." Scrunching up my nose I turned away and went towards the coffee table. There were a few books there, along with a stack of files and documents. I sat down and took up the task of sorting through the files and documents, seeing which ones would need to go to the reference room, the Headmaster, or stay here in the prefect's room.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"How cute. My little Bunnyhead knows exactly what to do. I've trained you well." I glared up at the Golden Demon. His chin was resting on his hand as he stared lovingly at me. But more in a look-what-I-did, or a prideful, kind of way. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't be so childish."

"I'll be as childish as I want." Silence fell then as we worked. I found it a little too quiet, and began to hum quietly, trying not to disturb Klaus. Once I'd finished organizing the documents, I stood to put them away. Klaus immediately turned away. I stopped momentarily, giving him a quizzical look, but he ignored me. _Was he… watching me?_ I smiled slightly, then put the documents away.

"Klaus, I'm going to put the rest of these papers away."

"Alright." I gathered up the folders and turned around, only to nearly run into Klaus standing behind me. His jacket was now on and his glasses gone.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you, obviously."

"Um, why?"

"I need people to see us together." I raised in eyebrow in surprise.

"So does that mean that we're telling people about our relationship?"

"I've been thinking about that, actually. I don't mind if, as I said, that your friends know about me. However, I think that it would be for the best that we not flaunt ourselves." I nodded, disappointed but understanding.

"Alright. I understand."

So, Klaus and I made are way to various places around the academy. It was boring, yet oddly satisfying. Of course, Klaus promised me that tomorrow, out special training would begin again.

That night I had to explain everything to Amelia. Thanks to her many interruptions and 'aws' over Klaus and I, it took a very long time. I didn't mind though. She was happy for the both of us.

To end the night, I finally wrote that letter back to the townspeople back in Reitz, recounting my journey here. I left out… a certain few parts about Azusa, and maybe my stupidity, and the more intimate moments, but I told them that I would be staying at the academy, and that I missed them.

I went to sleep, wondering about all that this life now had in store for me.

* * *

 _It was pitch black. I could see nothing. The only way I could determine time and space was the screech of something chasing after me. I ran and ran, I couldn't stop. My throat was raw from panting. My eyes stung from tears. Branches of shadow that I could not see tore at my clothes, attempting to hold me back._

 _"Klaus!" The noise which erupted from my throat was little more than a hoarse whisper. But just as every time I had called his name before, I heard an answer from far away._

 _"Jaycee?! Where are you?! Help me!"_

 _"Klaus! I-I can't! It's so dark!" I endlessly spun in circles. He was screaming for me. The pain in his voice was needles under my skin. Every time he called out for me, guilt ate away at my sanity._

 _I was going to throw up. Suddenly though, I fell to the ground. Instead of getting back up to face the darkness, I curled up and tried to block out the cries._

 _As if I could hide from the dark, I closed my eyes. As if I could prevent myself from hearing the man I love tortured, I pressed my hands so tightly over my ears that I shook._

 _"As if you can hide from me…." Something hissed into my ear. I began to scream as invisible tendrils wrapped around me, turning me to face what had been chasing me this entire time._

 _Azusa. Azusa as some gruesome, humanoid version of his own monster. His eyes were gone, gouged out. In their place was blood and black holes. Instead of fingers he had shadowy claws. His grin was sickening. I whimpered as his claws dug into my shoulders. I was powerless. Klaus was dying, and so was I._

 _He opened up his mouth, and from it came an eerie shriek. It opened up, swallowing Azusa's entire face until that black hole was all that was left. The shriek turned into a roar of wind, matching my own scream-_

* * *

" _Jaycee_!"

" _Ahhh!_ " I flew out of my bed, breathing wildly. Amelia shrieked, jumping back away from me before returning to my side.

"Jaycee, are you alright?!" I looked wildly around the room and pulled my blanket around me tightly. He could be anywhere watching me and trying to hurt me and I couldn't stand the dark.

"T-Turn on the lights, please!"

"O-Okay!" Amelia waved her wand, illuminating the room instantly. "Jaycee, you were screaming in your sleep! What happened?"

"S-Sleep?" _It… It was real though! I felt it!_ I shrunk back into my sheets, next to my roommate. She wrapped one of her arms around me protectively. It was then that I sniffed and reached up to feel my cheeks. They were wet.

"Jaycee? Jaycee! Please, talk to me!" I could hear footsteps in the hallway, most likely hurrying to our room. My body shook uncontrollably. The fear controlled me like a scared, beaten dog. I didn't think I could answer Amelia without weeping.

 _I thought it was...over. Why… Why did it have to come back to haunt me?!_

 _October 20th_

 _Day 13 Of 13_

 **Well I am sorry. I literally wrote the beginning of this chapter three months ago. That's how long this took. But it's over! And now I can basically do what I want with it! Yay!**

 **SYBBIE THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH IT SORRY FOR NEVER ANSWERING YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **FONIX GIRL GAVE ME A SUPER CUTE AND LONG REVIEW SO THANKS FOR THAT!**

 **MISSMOPPIT YOU MAKE MY DAY TOO!**

 **CALISTA I DON'T THINK YOU'VE EVER REVIEWED ON THIS STORY BEFORE BUT YOU'RE THE GREATEST! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WANTED!**

 **ht18 PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!**

 **name THE GUEST I CRIED FROM HAPPINESS WHEN YOU REVIEWED!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	39. Chapter 39

**So these chapters might be a bit shorter now, since I'm not directly following the plot of the game anymore. I will include events here and there, and a new story arc eventually. You know, once I figure it out. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! They really keep me going!**

 **name, the guest, it's glad to hear that I can make people laugh! You can check out my other stuff if you'd like, but, uh… They're all temporarily suspended.**

 **Sybbie! You're the best! I honestly cannot wait to read your amazing reviews, and if you don't review I get worried about you! I love you SOOO much! Thank you! Don't worry, I'm not done with this story yet!**

 **Fonix Girl, love you to death!**

 **Missmoppit, gosh don't cry! I'll keep writing!**

 **Man, you're all regulars here, aren't you? I don't know what I'd do without all of you! Thanks so much for reading and then reviewing this story! Your reviews are what keep me going!**

 **I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 39: Normality of Academy Life

 _Thursday, October 21st_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." I told myself, as much as I did Amelia, as she brushed my hair for me.

After my screams, I'd woken most of the dorm up. Ms. Russ had come running. She had managed to convince the rest of the girls that everything was alright, and keep who had been screaming a secret. No one needed to know about it. Ms. Russ had fawned over me, offering tea which I graciously accepted. Her and Amelia had questioned me for quite some time what the dream had been about. I refused to speak about it. That would be like confirming the nightmare's very existence, and I had no intention of dealing with it.

I didn't want anyone to worry over me.

"I'm sure if you talked to Ms. Russ about it, she could let you stay in the dorm for a little while. You could even skip class today." Amelia's voice was soft.

"Klaus wouldn't like that very much."

"He's your boyfriend, Jayce. He would understand if you explained it to him. You should always talk out your nightmares; it will help you deal with them." She put my hair up in pigtails for me, and picked out a pair of pink ribbons, dusted with gold sparkles.

"It was a one time thing, Amelia. I'm sure that it won't happen again, so don't worry so much." I stood up, taking my friend's hands in my own. I smiled. She smiled back, less convincingly so.

We grabbed our bags and headed downstairs. I was tired still, without much of an appetite, but I ate some cereal to please Amelia.

"Jaycee!"

"Yeah?" One of the girls from the dorm jogged up to me looking grim.

"The Emperor is outside looking for you. Good luck." Amelia and I exchanged amused looks before I grabbed my stuff.

"Looks like I should get going."

"Okay. Don't push yourself too much."

"I won't." I smiled, then hesitated before I left. "Hey, if you wouldn't mind Amelia, can we not mention the nightmares to anyone else?" The orange haired girl gave me a perplexed look, then one of disconcertion.

My stomach dropped down to the floor. I shouldn't have said that to her.

"...Why not?"

"I just… Klaus doesn't need anything else to worry about. He already has to teach me from scratch, and I'll be fine anyways."

"Well… Alright. But if the nightmares keep happening-"

"They won't. Now I should really go. See you later." My steps were hurried as I left the cafeteria.

Klaus was there near the dorm gates, with his arms crossed and an impatient expression upon his face. I smiled as best I could at him. He frowned slightly, tapping his fingers against the sleeve of his jacket.

"You're late."

"I didn't know that it was becoming customary for you to pick me up in the morning." The blonde man didn't look amused. He turned abruptly as he headed towards the academy. I was immediately frustrated with him and had to jog a few steps in order to catch up. "You don't have to be so mean, you know."

"You know that I don't like mornings."

"...I know. Sorry." I looked to the ground, exhausted.

"Hey." Klaus stopped suddenly, calling to me. "Bunnyhead." I scrunched up my nose at his so called 'affectionate' nickname, then looked up at him. He was hard to see with the sunlight coming down from behind him. "Your face is funny."

"What?" Klaus chuckled, putting his hand on top of my head.

"Your face is so scrunched up." I pouted at him, going a bit red in the cheeks.

"I-It's because of the sunlight! Jeez…" He laughed again, before looking at me more seriously.

"You look like you didn't sleep very well last night." I blinked in surprise. _He's so sharp. I'm not sure why that still catches me off guard._ "You weren't talking with your roommate all night, were you?"

"No, of course not! I was exhausted after all of the work you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do that much. I'll have to improve your stamina. We can do that today after class." We started to walk again as I mumbled in annoyance. "Jaycee,"

"Yeah?"

"Go to bed early today. You still need to get your rest. I can't have my girl being too tired to function." My eyes widened a little, before I looked away.

"O-Okay." _...Sorry. I shouldn't lie to him. But… he's always working on so many other things. Klaus would probably just tell me to get over it anyways._

He dropped me off in my classroom. To my surprise, Luca was the first one I ran into. I gave him a skeptical look, as he was sitting in the seat next to mine, waving casually with his feet up.

"You're here again today."

"I'm keeping my promise, Jay." Luca winked. I rolled my eyes, then sat next to him.

"Are you even going to pay attention?"

"That wasn't part of the deal. All I have to do is show up." I scoffed as I took out my things.

"So Jay, I see Elias is avoiding you." I frowned. I didn't know what Luca was talking about until I looked up. Elias immediately averted his eyes. His cheeks were red. He was probably still embarrassed about finding out about Klaus and I. "And, I see that Klaus dropped you off today. What exactly is going on, hmm blue Jay?"

It wasn't hard to tell what Luca was getting at. But I didn't really trust him to not gossip about it either. We weren't close.

"Nothing really. Klaus just had to talk with me about my training. I have no idea about Elias." Luca eyed me curiously, his smug smile never leaving his face. Then he leaned back in his chair.

"If you say so. But you know Jay, there isn't much use in me staying in class if I don't learn anything of value."

"Um, maybe the lessons that we'll be tested on later?" Professor Merkulova walked in then, and class began.

Nearing lunch time, I was becoming antsy. I wanted to get up and move, especially since I was exhausted. That might sound weird but I needed to keep from falling asleep. As we were lectured on some magical plant, my legs bounced furiously beneath the desk.

Something stuck me in the side, and I turned to see Luca promptly ignoring me. I scowled at him before looking back to the front of the room. He did it again. This time when I looked at him he tapped my leg with a note in hand. I glanced back up at Luca's emerald eyes, not so subtly avoiding mine as he pretended to pay attention. I sighed. I rolled my eyes. Then I took the note.

It read,

' _Hey, what are you doing for lunch?'_

I sighed again. _This is ridiculous._ I scribbled my reply, 'Eating'. I handed Luca back the piece of paper underneath the table, and listened as he scoffed at my reply.

' _Haha, very funny. Wanna hang out?'_

'I usually eat with Amelia. Besides, you seem like you'd just mess with me.'

' _Aww, please? I promise I'll be nice!'_

As I read his reply, I tapped my pencil on the desk irately. _It's not like I know any of Amelia's friends that well… I'm not comfortable there. Klaus will probably be upset, but it's not really his choice. Fine. What could go wrong?_

After reading my simple 'yes', Luca gained a smug smile. I was tempted to elbow him in the side, however it looked like Professor Merkulova was giving us the stink eye. I resisted to urge.

Several minutes later the bell rang. I stood up to pack my things until Luca wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started to lead me away.

"Hey, wait!"

"You don't need that stuff, babe!"

"Don't call me that Luca!"

"Let's go!"

"Lucaaaaaaa!"

"I can't believe that you don't eat lunch. Don't you get hungry?" Luca shrugged and sat in the grass. I sat across from him, on one of the stone benches in the courtyard.

"It's not like I'm stuck in class all day. I snack."

"You should eat real food. It's better for you."

"Thanks, mom." I scoffed, taking a bite of my sub. I was careful to swallow before I spoke up again.

"Fun fact, I'm actually a great cook!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I was on my own for a long time, so I got good at it I guess." Luca averted his gaze for a minute, probably remembering what I had told him about my parents.

"Maybe you can make something for me sometime?"

"Sure. As soon as I have some free time."

"Great. So what do you guys do back in Reitz for fun?" The conversation continued nicely like this for some time. Luca was actually relatively civil and funny. The only complaint I had about spending time with him, was that he never talked about himself. It was always questions about me, and whenever I asked him something he always changed the subject somehow.

I had fun though, and Luca convinced me that having lunch with him was much more interesting than sitting silently with girls who I didn't feel comfortable with or know. He basically told me that I was booked, with him for lunches, at least until our bet was over and he could skip all he wanted.

Classes went smoothly for the remainder of the day, except for a very boring lecture from Schuyler on the creation of magic incantations. I would have to ask Klaus to help me review… It was impossible to pay attention to Schuyler's monotone voice while Luca was making hilarious snide comments under his breath.

After classes I headed quickly to Klaus' office, eager to tell him about how I, the bumbling country bunnyhead, had managed to get the school trouble maker to class. I didn't bother knocking, as I hadn't the last couple of times, much to Klaus' annoyance.

"Do you even listen to me when I tell you things?" Klaus asked, tapping the desk irately.

"What?" He sighed, then looked back down at the book in front of him.

"You don't knock."

"Hmm… Yeah, but I work here just as much as you. Maybe I shouldn't have to knock." I leaned up against the arm of the sofa and watched Klaus curiously. His expression turned from mild annoyance, to disbelief as he ever so slowly looked up at me. The Prefect raised his eyebrow, and I noted how sophisticated he always looked in his glasses.

"You? Work as much as me? Are you even remotely suggesting that?" Unable to help myself, a sly smile made it's way across my lips. I shrugged shyly. Then I turned around to take out my homework as I pretended not to notice the sound of Klaus standing from his desk. I giggled when I felt his large presence standing behind me.

"That's funny, huh?" Suddenly I was embraced tightly from behind. I squealed in surprise which only prompted Klaus to hold me tighter. "I guess that I'll just have to show you what real work is. Then you can barge in whenever you please."

He abruptly released me, only to take a stack of what looked like tests from his desk. Klaus dropped them into my arms. I nearly dropped it from the weight.

"These are the tests from a lower level grade of a History of Wizardry class." He then dropped a folder on top of that. "This is the list of names of students from each class. You can put the tests in piles according to class, last name, then record their grades in this log."

"Th-This is a lot of tests!" Klaus smiled mercilessly at me.

"I know. After you've finished that, the real work begins."

"Mmm…" I groaned again, squinting harder at the list of names. I was sure that I had made a mistake somewhere. Unfortunately, after staring at all of those tiny letters for so long, my brain had been fried. _I can't believe that I can't even do work that's this simple… I really do have to focus better. But…_ I glanced up at the clock. I'd been working on this for nearly an hour and a half, and was practically three quarters of the way finished. _I think I can give myself a break._

I sat up straight, stretched, then took my time combing over the room with my gaze. My eyes needed a refresher, to be reminded that color still existed. Klaus was still looking over the same book he had been when I had came here. Suddenly curious, I looked more closely. The page he was on contained a photograph of what looked to be a tower, blown apart. I couldn't read any of the text _That doesn't seem like normal Prefect work…_

"Are you finished?" I glanced into Klaus' violet eyes.

"No, not quite yet. Almost, though." His handsome face quickly turned sour.

"Almost isn't done. Why did you stop working?"

"I couldn't focus anymore…" Klaus looked at me hard for a minute, then sighed. He rubbed his face, displacing his glasses, then stood up.

"Fine. We'll review your homework for a change of pace. But then you'll finish that." Klaus made his way over to the couch, sitting beside me, as I took out my homework.

"What were you reading over there?"

"That's not important. Focus on this." I pouted at him, but Klaus didn't even acknowledge me. He was looking over the notes I had taken today, and the assigned work.

"But… I'm really curious. It doesn't look like your normal work!" His lips turned downward.

"Your notes are a mess. How can anyone read this?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I am. But like I said, that isn't important. Is there some sort of ludicrous system to this chaos here? It's like you couldn't even see the lines…"

"Kla-aus! Don't be mean! The notes make perfect sense to me. And you're avoiding my question!" Klaus sat up straight and shot me a glare. I steeled up my own gaze, straightening up as best as I could next to him. I still didn't match up. I wasn't even close.

"Don't whine. Will you focus on your work if I tell you?" I nodded eagerly, adding a smile for good measure. Klaus scowled. He stood up abruptly, and was back from grabbing the textbook on his desk in mere moments. He set it atop the table in front of us, then showed me the cover.

"'A History of Wizardry, Beginners 2nd Edition'. This doesn't seem your level." Klaus scoffed.

"Of course it isn't. This is for second year students, obviously. You should give it a read." I crossed my arms, then shot a glare at my boyfriend.

"That's not very nice. History is one of my better subjects you know!" Expecting another rude retort, I braced myself for a comeback. It never came though. I turned to see Klaus scrutinizing the textbook in an almost wary way. "Are you okay? You seem on edge."

"I'm not on edge." _Of course you're not._ "Headmaster Randolph met with me yesterday, and gave me a very big opportunity."

"What was it?" Klaus leaned towards me and brushed his shoulder against mine.

"Well, since he's offered me the professor job after I graduate, Headmaster Randolph was kind enough to give me a head start. Next week, I begin teaching the 2nd year History of Wizardry class. Those grades and names I had you organizing were the students latest test grades."

"A whole class? That must be a big step!" I smiled and clasped my hands together.

"It is. I've just been reviewing their textbook, and trying to create a lesson plan for them."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not from you I don't."

"What?! You don't have to say it like that!"

"You have enough to worry about, with how awful your grades and magic are."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"You should be worrying about yourself, much less me."

"I'm _your_ girlfriend. I have every right to worry." Klaus then leaned over and kissed my temple. I grew just a bit red in the face, but managed to keep my cool for the most part.

"Good. Now let's start working on your homework."

Another hour and a half later, we had finished reviewing today's lessons, and I had finished taking care of the grades.

"Do you need me to do anything else, Klaus?"

"Not at the moment. I just need to focus on my lesson plan. If you'd like, you can leave." Hesitant, I watched Klaus, in his glasses, taking careful notes. _I don't want to leave yet… But if I stay I'll just distract him. I could just clean up for him… Tea sounds like a good idea…_

"Do you want some tea?" Klaus didn't look up, but I could see him frown.

"Are you making it?"

"Well, yes. You need time to focus on work."

"...You can make tea well?" Now standing up, I turned and cocked an eyebrow up at Klaus.

"I think I can make two cups of tea."

"What about my charm? Can you do that?"

"Well… not quite." Klaus went to stand up.

"Then I'll just do it."

"No!" I rushed towards him, ushering the Prefect back into his chair. "No, no, no, no, no! Work on your notes!" Klaus scowled. He sat down reluctantly.

"Who said that you could tell me what to do?" I glared back, then began to prepare some relaxing tea for the two of us.

"So Klaus, how was your day?" Klaus stared at me intently without answering. "...What?"

"I don't like small talk."

"Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm… Whatever you want."

"Alright. Umm… What did I do today… Oh, right! I almost forgot to tell you, but Luca actually came to class today."

"I see. That must be why I had to reteach you the whole lesson."

"Yeah, well, that's not the point here! Anyways, he invited me to lunch," Although I wasn't paying much attention as I made our tea, Klaus visibly tensed up -he even put down his work- and watched me carefully. "It was so weird, he was actually civilized. I had a bit of fun, actually."

"Fun? You had fun, eating lunch with another man?"

"Uh-huh. Why, are you jealous?"

"You jumped to that conclusion pretty quickly." I giggled to myself as I took out two cups.

"You're a possessive person." Picking up our tea, I went to hand his cup to him. Only Klaus was standing right behind me, towering over my smaller figure. I knew he was angry. I didn't even need to see his expression. Just feeling his aura around me was enough. With wide eyes I stared up at him, before I shyly handed him his tea. Klaus narrowed his violet eyes, then took my tea as well, setting them both onto the small coffee table. I was beginning to feel self conscious. I fidgeted with my hands behind me, but was unable to tear my gaze from Klaus'.

Suddenly Klaus leaned over, tipping my chin up with his index finger and pressing his lips against mine. We had kissed a few times before, and I didn't think that I would ever get used to it.

Of course, we had only, well, made out, once, after Klaus had defeated the Nue. So it did surprise me when he ran his tongue across my lips, and then into my mouth when I allowed him. Klaus was being especially aggressive. I on the other hand, was awkward and submissive -unsure of what to do. Klaus took advantage of it by deepening our kiss and holding me tightly. I moaned quietly, just as the blonde man pulled away.

"How much fun was that compared to your lunch date?"

"N-Not a date! We're just friends!"

"Oh? Does he know that?"

"I'll tell him if it makes you happy!"

"It will. And you can also start eating lunch with me."

"Okay, fine! I would love to!"

"Then stop yelling!" I scrunched up my nose, and crossed my arms.

"Hm. Where do you even eat at? I've never seen you outside or in the cafeteria." Klaus finally released me and took his tea back to his desk. He replaced his glasses as well.

"I usually eat in my office. I need all the time I can get."

"What?! No way! That's supposed to be a time to rest!"

"Prefects don't rest."

"I'll make lunch for us, and then we can have a picnic!"

"It's getting too windy outside for a picnic."

"Okay, then we can go to the cafeteria."

"Too loud."

"You're very picky, you know!"

"Why can't we just eat in my office?" I glared at Klaus, trying to get my point across.

"Only if you promise not to work." The Golden Demon sent an equally annoyed scowl back to me. At first, we were both much too stubborn to agree. Until finally, Klaus sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you'll be staying late with me to work from now on."

"Great! I can go make our lunches right away!" I took my cup of tea, downed it, then went over and kissed Klaus' forehead without even thinking about it. _Gosh… that was kind of weird… He of course doesn't mind at all._ I didn't have time to be embarrassed about it though; I was already on my way out.

"Did you even taste that tea?"

"I have to go! Bye Klaus!"

"...Goodbye."

I headed eagerly back to the dormitory. I hadn't cooked, or made any sort of food, since coming to the academy. I hadn't needed to.

Ms. Russ easily allowed me into the kitchen, of course with the rules that I had to watch out for those making dinner, clean up after myself, and before she sent me off, Ms. Russ asked me to take care of myself. I nodded carefully then hurried away. The nightmare was nothing. I was just scared of the dark. It was a childish fear, one that I hoped would go away quickly.

"Hmm… What to make…" I browsed the ingredients in the pantry and fridge, thinking carefully. _What would Klaus like? ...He seems like he might be picky… Yet again he always seems to exceed my expectations._ _Klaus said before that he liked meat. Hmm… Maybe I should do something simple? Chicken salad sandwiches doesn't sound too bad… And then I can make pudding to go with it! Perfect!_

I packed our lunches away before eating a gracious dinner. Amelia helped me with the cold spell so that I could carry our food with me tomorrow, and it wouldn't go bad. She also very much enjoyed hearing about my lunch with Luca, and Klaus' jealous outburst.

The later it became, however, the more nervous I got. I had told everyone that the nightmares wouldn't last, but the one from last night had just been so… real. Instead of going to sleep early as Klaus had instructed me to do, I delayed the night by taking a long, hot shower.

When I finally returned to our room, it was light's out. Amelia was under her covers. Her eyes were wide open.

"Jayce, what took you so long?"

"I was just stressed. A long shower helps."

"I see… If you need anything, just tell me, okay? Especially if it will help you sleep." Smiling at Amelia, I removed the towel from around my head. My dark hair fell around me.

"Of course. Thanks, Amelia. I think I'll be okay now, though. Goodnight." My friend watched me carefully with her eyes, light brown that reminded me of a teddy bear I used to own. Then she nodded, looking a bit worried, and turned over to sleep.

I stayed up a bit longer, brushing my hair and then studying. Bazoo fell asleep in my lap. Eventually though, my eyelids began to droop and I knew that I couldn't deprive myself of sleep for any longer. It would be bad for my health.

I set Bazoo on a pillow, then eased myself into bed.

 _It'll be okay,_ I thought as I put out the final light in my room. My heart pounded in the dark. _Darkness is a part of life. There's nothing to be afraid of…_

* * *

" _Why are you so afraid?!"_

" _I-I'm sorry!"_

" _How can I be with someone, trust someone who is afraid of something as simple as the dark?!" Klaus, a strange distance away from me, screamed. His eyes seemed too hollow to be real, but it was still his voice, his face._

" _I-I-I can't help it! It- The Nue! It tried to consume me!"_

" _Ha! That pathetic creature?! I should have let it kill you!"_

" _No! Stop!" My eyes were burning as tears poured uncontrollably from them._

" _You're pathetic, you can't do anything yourself, your parents must have been glad to leave this world and rid themselves of you!"_

" _Please! I can't take it anymore!" As Klaus spat every one of my fears, every one of my greatest flaws at me maliciously, darkness was slowly swallowing him from the bottom up. He was laughing now, as he tore me apart. His eyes were turning red, and saliva was visible as he shouted at me._

" _Who could ever love someone like you?! Your very existence is a waste of space!" Even after he was swallowed up completely, a gurgling shadow of his voice still insulted me._

" _P-Please… I'm sorry…" The more I tried to speak, the harder it became, until my voice was no more than thoughts in my head._

 _The darkness was eating me. It fed my doubts and hatred. It penetrated my mind. It slipped down my throat. Finally I was nothing at all._

" _You're dead now. You've disappeared. And no one cares."_

* * *

I woke up screaming yet again.

 _Thursday, October 21st_


	40. Chapter 40

**Fonix Girl and Missmoppit, thank you again for the regular reviews!**

 **New reviewer, Bambi! Thank you for the encouragement! I love the fact that you've actually commented on the improvement in my writing! Those AP high school English courses help a lot more than you'd think.**

 **I do not own the Shall We Date game, Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 40: Boiling Over

 _Monday, October 25th_

"Jayce-"

"I said no!"

"Come on, please! You can't keep doing this to yourself! Why won't you just ask for help?" Amelia begged with me, blocking the door out of our room.

"If you don't move, we'll both be late for class!"

"That doesn't matter right now! Something's wrong, Jayce. That thing, that N-"

"Don't say it!" Bazoo was in my arms, at first just so I didn't have to look my roommate in the eyes, but now I stared right into them, willing her to see just how much it meant to me that I was okay. I _needed_ to be okay.

My eyes were red and puffy from crying, not to mention the dark circles. I hadn't slept almost all weekend. Every night it was the same thing. Some horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from, screaming and crying. If I went back to bed it would just happen again. Even after only four days of it, the housemother was growing frustrated, albeit worried about me as well. She couldn't continue to have me wake the entire dorm, especially whilst keeping my identity a secret.

I felt bad for snapping at Amelia. She was the only one who knew. The only one that I could trust to understand. Elias seemed to be growing less nervous around me, at least. Although Klaus didn't like it, after lunch last Thursday Luca and I began talking much more often. But Amelia was different. I told her everything. But not this. And I didn't want to hear _it's_ name.

I squeezed the fairly large toad in my arms, for comfort.

"Please don't say it… I'm sick of hearing it's name."

"Jayce… It won't stop unless you figure out what's causing your nightmares, and you decide not to be afraid of it anymore."

"I can't just _decide_ that! If I could, the whole thing would be over and done with!"

"Jaycee, please," Amelia took a step forward. She wrapped her arms around me suddenly, and I blinked with wide eyes. "I don't like seeing you so miserable… Tell Klaus. He loves you. He can help."

 _I'm scared though. What if my dreams come true? Every night I'm either insulted endlessly, eaten alive by the dark, or worse. I watch Klaus being slaughtered._ I stood in silence, willing myself not to cry again. _I don't want him to be disappointed in me. I don't want to admit how afraid that I am._

"...Amelia?" She pulled away, but stayed next to my side.

"Yeah Jayce?"

"...What if he hates me? My dreams… They're awful, Amelia. I don't want to seem weak in front of him." She smiled motherly at me.

"You're supposed to share everything with who you love. If you're going to be weak in front of anyone, he's the one." Biting my lip, I gave Bazoo one last squeeze. He croaked softly, and I placed him back onto the floor.

"...I'll think about it. Thank you." Amelia nodded.

"Good. That's a start, at least. Come on, the bell is going to ring soon." We walked together to the academy.

Klaus wasn't picking me up this morning. He had said so yesterday that he needed to finish some final preparations for the class he was to begin teaching. An hour or so after classes were to end, we were going to meet up for some more training. We were eating lunch together too.

The whole thing made me anxious. I couldn't hide the dark circles and puffiness much longer.

Class was slow, as usual. Luca, still showing up in order to complete our bet, and made more jokes than usual, while I tried my best to smile for him. My facade wasn't working. Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey Jay," My emerald eyed friend stopped me on my hurried way out.

"Hm? Oh, yeah?"

"What's got you under the weather? You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Luca smiled at me, but there was worry in the expression. He bumped into my shoulder playfully.

"I just… Have had trouble sleeping."

"Oh. Alright then. You free for lunch?"

"No. I'm eating with Klaus again." Luca smirked, as usual. I relaxed after seeing that. I didn't want him to worry over me.

"Are you? You know Jay, you might as well just tell me that you two are a thing. I can see it in your eyes." He poked my cheeks, eliciting a giggle from my lips, the first of the previous couple days.

Although Klaus wanted me to tell Luca about us, I hadn't found the right time yet. Maybe I was just putting it off. I would do it soon. This week, for sure.

"Not telling you! It's a secret!" I put my finger up to my lips in a teasing gesture while Luca shook his head with a smile.

"Fine then. At least I got you to smile." Then, he ruffled my hair before shoving his hands into his pockets and disappearing into the flood of people headed to lunch. It was a minute before I realized that's what he'd been trying to do.

"...Thanks." I mumbled. I stood still for a moment, allowing other students to filter past me. _He's pretty nice for someone who doesn't seem to care about anything. I wonder… Why is he that way…?_ Shaking the thought away from my mind, I began walking the opposite way. Klaus was waiting.

Having forgotten to make lunches the day before, I took with me two cafeteria lunches made up of beef stew. There was quite the trail of broth left behind me all the way from the lunchroom to Klaus' office.

With my hands full, I hip bumped the door a couple of times.

"Come in."

"Klaus, it's me. Could you please open the door?" Just a moment later he was there, the Prefect's look of annoyance vanishing once he saw the food taking up my arms. He opened the door fully for me to enter, and I set the stews down on the coffee table.

I sat down on the sofa immediately, closing my eyes and allowing the familiar scent of the room to take me away. Tea, ink, old paper, and even Klaus' own cologne, faintly anyways.

"Asleep already?"

"Mmf…" Ignoring him, I sank down farther.

"You'd better not fall asleep. Who knows what I might try and do?" My eyelids fluttered open, a blush creeping up my cheeks when I realized how close to my face that Klaus was. His seductive smile along with the soft look in Klaus' eyes was plenty to ease my stress. Timidly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. With my face pressed into one of his broad shoulders, I finally had the opportunity to relax. Nothing to worry about. Klaus was here.

"If you keep doing this, we won't have much time for lunch."

"Hmph…" Reluctantly, I pulled away, only for Klaus to reach out and grasp my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "H-Hey…" My pouts were ignored. He turned my face, looking me over carefully enough to annoy me. "Kla-us…"

"Don't whine. Did you not listen to me?"

"About what?"

"You look like you haven't slept at all." I couldn't help it; my arms and shoulders tensed up.

"I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You nearly fell asleep as soon as you hit the couch, your eyes are red, and there's dark circles under them." I squirmed away from Klaus, crossing my arms as I wrenched my face from his grasp. "I told you to get some rest." My face contorted into one of annoyance.

"I can do what I want." Even when I could see Klaus growing angrier by the second, I couldn't stop myself. I wouldn't let go of my pride.

"You need to get some rest. Your grades will drop even more than they already have if you don't get proper sleep. Now tell me, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Studying." The response came immediately, but it was obvious that he didn't believe me judging by the way he grit his teeth.

"...You shouldn't lie to me." I refused to look into his violet eyes. They would draw the truth out of me, I knew it.

 _All I have nightmares about is one, or both of us getting hurt, or worse. What would he think of me if he knew that? ...I know it's not my fault. And yet…_

"I was talking to Amelia." Klaus abruptly stood up, heading back to his desk. He yanked the chair out, sat down, practically threw his glasses on, and went back to work. His lips were pursed tightly together. I was sure that he was furious and not able to focus on his work at all, just ignoring me.

 _He won't be angry for long, right?_

I was too afraid and too prideful to speak up. So, for forty five minutes we sat in utter silence.

I watched our lunch grow cold.

When I stood up to leave for class, the deep voice I was missing stopped me, more quietly than usual.

"Jaycee." I turned just enough to see Klaus out of the corner of my eye.

"...Yeah?"

"You know… There is no reason for you to hide anything from me. Nothing could change the way I feel about you." I felt my eyes widen at his ability to see right through me. As quickly as I had been surprised though, I looked away.

"Okay… Bye, Klaus."

"Bye."

As I found my seat in the classroom, I realized that I was unsure of how to act. _I guess that was Klaus and I's first fight as a real couple._ Smiling bitterly to myself, I was unaware until Luca said something beside me.

"Jay."

"Hm?" I glanced to the side to see the green haired teen, with his one earring glinting in the light, resting his head on the table as he watched me studiously. "What?'

"I know better than a lot of people that you shouldn't keep everything bottled up. It's only hurt you." I scoffed.

"As if you're one to talk."

"True, but you're a lot different than I am, Jay. You're kind and likable. I doubt you've got much to hide that'll hurt anyone." My lips turned downward into a frown.

"You don't know that."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. This isn't like you. You're usually so lively and full of energy. Seeing you all depressed will make everyone sad." Luca's earnest attempt to aid me was enough for me to disarm myself, if only a little bit.

"...I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours." Luca smiled tiredly, reminding me of someone with more years than they should have.

"Maybe someday, Jay."

I barely managed to finish class awake, then afterwards Luca and I went into the gardens to hang out for a little while before my training was to start. Not that I knew if Klaus was even going to show up after what had transpired between us.

As we waited, Luca began to question me about the incident from a few nights ago. More and more information and rumors got out everyday, and he was always interested in any sort of information like that.

I tried not to think too hard about my nightmares or the fear that had come with that night, and instead answer Luca's questions the best that I could. I kept out nearly everything about the Nue and unicorn, hoping that talking about the rest of it would somehow ease my anxiety.

"And so you actually followed Azusa out there, no doubt, no nothing?"

"Yeah. I had to do something."

"Yeah, of course you did. So did the Ministry every question you?"

"Actually… Now that I think about it, they didn't. I wonder why…?"

"Jaycee." A deep voice called out to me. Klaus was there, his arms crossed as he watched us. "You're late. We were supposed to meet nearly ten minutes ago." There was no way to hide my surprise when I saw Klaus. A bit excitedly, I jumped up and went to his side.

"Sorry. Luca, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. See ya, Jay."

Klaus and I walked together to the courtyard for some wide open space, and as soon as we were out of earshot he didn't hesitate to scold me.

"Why were you late?"

"I, um… I didn't know if you would show up, or want to see me." Klaus scoffed as if this was the most ridiculous thing he could have ever heard.

"I told you that nothing can change the way I feel about you. That includes the way I feel about your grades."

"Wha-?!"

We stopped in a large grassy area, threw our cloaks onto the ground, and took out our wands.

"Do you remember that water spell I had you try? Sabo Aqua, with the bubble?" After briefly thinking about it, I nodded. "I want you to try that again. And try not to spray us with it this time."

"Okay. O malleable water, form us a bubble! Sabo Aqua!" The same bubblegum pink bubble as before formed at the tip of my wand, only this time it remained the size of a tennis ball. Klaus inspected it carefully. I was somehow managing to keep it the same size, but felt as if I were exerting an enormous amount of energy to do so.

"It's consistent, at least… That's good. Try making it bigger." Gritting my teeth, I tried to put as much energy into the tip of my wand as I possibly could, but it hardly grew at all before bursting in front of us.

I panted heavily afterwards, my legs shaking beneath me.

When I finally mentioned to catch my breath, I glanced towards Klaus and realized that he'd been staring at me. Suddenly self conscious, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, trying to smile.

"Not bad, right? I controlled it this time!" He didn't answer. There was a small crease in his forehead, and just a touch of worry in his violet eyes. My smile faltered. "Sorry… I'll try it again."

"Don't."

"Then what-"

"Sit." Klaus demanded, pushing on my shoulders until I sat on our cloaks, still on the grass. Without a word to me, he started to walk away.

"Klaus, where are you going?"

"Just stay there until I get back!" His annoyed tone only worked to worry me further.

 _At this rate, I won't even have to tell Luca about us…_

I stayed put, boredly picking at the grass. As much as I tried to prevent it, the warm sunlight was very relaxing, and I began to nod off.

"No… No…" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my eyes and even resorting to pinching myself. _I won't let it do that to me anymore._ But even as I told myself that, I felt exhausted tears in the corner of my eyes. My body couldn't keep up.

"Jaycee,"

"Hm?" Somehow Klaus had come back without me even taking notice of him, and he held out a cup filled with steaming tea. In his other hand was a thermos. I took it carefully, heart speeding up when our fingers brushed together. "What's this for…?" I asked quietly. The warmth from the tea cup made me even sleepier, and I was nearly tempted to put it down.

"It's something I brewed myself. I take it when I get too stressed and have trouble sleeping." A dark fear bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. I chuckled nervously.

"You get stressed?" Klaus didn't smile. He was waiting for me to drink it.

"It's just lavender and valerian. It will help you relax and sleep tonight."

"O-oh…" I looked down into the drink, still holding back tears. "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you for worrying about me. I really do appreciate it."

"There's no need to thank me. I care about you. Now drink, and I'll walk you back to your dorm in a little bit."

"Heh…" _I'm scared of drinking tea. I guess this is what a lack of sleep does to you._ I smiled mockingly at myself.

"What are you waiting for?" I ignored Klaus. He would probably just force me to drink it if I wouldn't. And that would only hurt us more than I already had.

I drank the sweet smelling tea all at once.

Afterwards, I handed the cup back to Klaus, and he set it aside. I went to stand up, but he sat down, pulling me back down with him.

"Hey… I thought we were going back…"

"Not yet… Just stay here and relax with me." This time Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist, forcing me close enough to lean up against him.

"H-Hey…" I huffed in mock annoyance, but settled comfortably against him, breathed him in, and closed my eyes. _I give up…_

"...I…" Klaus said something quietly, but trailed off before he finished. I turned my head towards him.

"What is it?"

"I apologize for getting frustrated earlier."

"...I'm sorry too." Klaus held me a bit tighter.

"I am still upset, though. It's unfair of you to hide things from me when they are affecting you in this way." With a sigh, I buried my face into Klaus' shoulder, hoping to disappear.

"...I know." I had hoped he wouldn't hear me, so my whisper was quiet. We stayed like that for some time. The only thing that kept me awake was the intense atmosphere of having not told him anything, and my heart beating against my chest with Klaus being so near.

I was hardly able to stand thanks to exhaustion and the tea when I finally ended back up at the dorm.

It was going to be another long night.

 _Monday, October 25th_

 **I don't know if this was good or not being that it took me several months to finish it. Writer's block is such a bitch.** **also i'm a lazy pile of garbage so yah :)**

 **Oh, and reviewer Ukaske, thanks much friend**


	41. Chapter 41

**Based off of the Sweet Tornado event!**

 **Sybbie! 3 Sweet, as always! I never tire of reading yours, or anyone else's reviews!**

 **LyriaHart, I am posting the next chapter now. Lol sorry for the wait. I'm literally taking the SAT tomorrow, and I started working a while back so my mind is mush right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

 **Fonix Girl, I just noticed it, but I love that you used one of Jaycee's nickname! It makes me feel like I did something right with the characters!**

 **Missmoppit thanks for another review! You guys really keep me going, you have no idea how much I love to read your comments!**

Chapter 41: Mine

 _Thursday, October 28th_

I felt like hell. Probably looked like it, too. My long locks were put up in a messy bun, while my uniform was rumpled. Even just over the past couple of days, I had been slowly and successfully getting better at using makeup to somewhat hide the dark circles beneath my eyes.

The tea from Klaus had worked. I had slept more that night. Not better. The nightmares were simply an eternity longer.

Since then, Amelia had taken to soundproofing our room at night so that others couldn't hear when I did wake up in a panic. I couldn't think of a person more amazing than her to be my roommate and best friend. She did that for me, and would hold me while I cried in the middle of the night, and I could think of no one who I was more grateful for at the time. She wasn't happy with my decision to not speak with Klaus though.

Talking about my nightmares… It was like they'd all come true if I so much as mentioned their content.

The only good thing to come out of the situation was that, while I tried to stay awake, I studied. I had memorized several spells already. It was an entirely different story in practice, however, since my energy was so depleted without sleep.

Like a zombie I made my way to class. I dragged my feet up to my usual seat, stifling several yawns before I sat down.

"Jayce?"

"Hm?" Blinking lazily I turned around. Yukiya was there, but he was making a different face than usual.

"Are you okay? You look really tired…" Yukiya's wolf, who I had yet to learn the name of, huffed next to him. I reached over and scratched the animal's head, slow and hard, the way I knew canines often enjoyed. The wolf, eyeing me carefully, allowed it. I smiled at him.

"I'm alright… Thanks for asking though, Yukiya…" The blue haired boy continued to watch me worriedly, obviously not believing my answer, but I hardly noticed. Elias came in then, sitting next to me.

Usually that seat was reserved for Luca, however he didn't normally show up now that our bet was over. Elias too had been showing concern for me, and was often there to wake me up during class.

"Morning Razwell. Have you been sleeping better?"

"Trying." I smiled warmly at Elias, who returned the gesture.

"That's good. If you're well rested you'll be able to pay attention better in class." I chuckled and gave Elias a wry smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The bell rang before he could answer. The last of our classmates rushed into the room before they could be considered late, and as soon as the bell had finished, Klaus strode into the room. I sat up immediately, not wanting him to see me in such bad shape.

Our relationship had been… strained. He knew something was wrong, but I refused to talk about it. We were still training, and I still helped with his Prefect work, but it was always tense.

"Professor Schuyler has had a conflict in scheduling, so I will be teaching your Practical Magic course today." _Oh man… I've been lucky so far, but I'll blow this class even worse than I ever have now!_ I pouted to myself as Klaus stood behind the lectern to begin giving instructions. "Today we're going to practice magic that allows you to stick items together."

I watched lazily as Klaus removed his cloak. He glared at a student, who still wasn't finished talking. They shrunk back and went silent. _He's so cool…_ Smiling to myself, I began to drift off immediately.

"Can anyone tell me what the incantation for sticking items together is?"

"Power of magnetism, then you say fill this -the first item- and attract this -second item."

"Correct. Now, for this spell to work, you must cast the spell on both objects at the same time. This a fairly high level technique, but when… Jaycee."

"...Razwell." Someone elbowed me, and I started to stir.

"Hmm…" They did it again, harder this time, and hissed my name into my ear again. "W-What?" I lifted my head up, squinting into the not so far away face of the Golden Demon himself. "Ah!" I sat up straight in my chair, blinking rapidly.

"Are you listening?" He didn't spare any kindness, even for his Buddy and girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah!" I argued, and knew I was done for when he smirked at me.

"Then tell me what I just said."

"Um… Well, you see… That's…" Klaus sighed.

"In other words, you weren't listening." I slumped over in my chair, wishing I could just disappear. The other students wouldn't dare let him hear, but I could tell they found this hilarious.

"Sorry…"

"Never mind. We can go through it again after class." _I have a bad feeling about that smile of his…_ I sighed, sinking further and further down. _Is it possible for me not to get into trouble, I wonder?_

"As I was saying, casting a spell on two objects at the same time can be quite difficult. However, if a barrier is cast to keep the magic in check, it will become easier. Today you will get into pairs and one of you will cast the spell, while the other person casts a barrier to keep the spell in check. Now get into pairs and assign your roles." I stood up, stretched, and looked around. Everyone was pairing up already. I made eye contact with someone across the room, smiling as a way to ask if they were up for pairing with me, but to my dismay they blatantly ignored me, turning away. _Wha…_ I pouted again. _Rude! Who am I going to pair with now? Everyone knows that I suck at magic… If only I could pair with Klaus…_

"Razwell. Would you like to pair up with me?"

"Really Elias? You want to?" Suddenly Elias looked at me doubtfully.

"...Well… Try to make me feel better about it, at least…"

"Ha… Sorry. I'd love to be partners with you."

"Okay. I'll form the barrier first." I nodded and yawned, while Elias glanced around us. "What items shall we stick together?"

"Hm… I have another textbook in my bag. We can use that and my pen."

"Perfect. Anything bigger would be more difficult, so those should be just about the right side."

"Okay then, let's get started!" I placed the book and pen on the desk in front of us, and readied my wand.

"I'm putting up the barrier now." Elias, as smart as he was, already knew the incantation. "Alumumu Aluma!" An icy blue light soon crackled around us, almost like a sheet of lightning. "The barrier is in place." I nodded, looking down at the items on the desk. _I can do this, it's fine._

After raising my heavy limb, stifling another yawn, and mentally preparing myself, I fixed my stance just as Klaus had taught me. "Power of magnetism, fill this pen and attract this book! Magnes!" Particles of light floated meekly from the tip of my wand, and I was sure that nothing had happened at all. _I'm just too exhausted…_ But then, the light managed to gather together into a dusting of pink light, which then enveloped Elias and I. "Huh?"

"W-Wait!" Elias shouted, backing away.

"What did I do?"

"Crap!" Elias shouted, and the next instant we were forced so tightly together that I was pressed flush against Elias' chest.

"Eek!"

"No, no, no! Y-Y-Your magic failed!" I could clearly hear the embarrassment in his voice, which only served to make me blush as well.

"W-What do we do?!" My voice was strangely muffled, but I shouted just the same.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do'?! Break the spell!" The two of us began to struggle, nearlying toppling down, but it was like we'd been superglued together.

"I don't know how! You do it!"

"...What is going on here?" Although I couldn't see anything, Klaus' voice was unmistakable. We both froze, equally terrified of the Golden Demon. I even felt a tremble run down Elias' body. Klaus' eyes were searing through the back of me. _The only spell I think I'd ever need is one to make myself disappear in times like this…_ " I see. So, this is what you two get up to during class."

A muffled shriek came from my lips. I just knew we were done for. I waved my arms frantically, nearly putting the two of us off balance again, all in attempt to explain to Klaus that this was all my fault before he turned Elias into ash.

"Separemua." Klaus uttered a spell, and suddenly Elias and my own body were immediately separated. We both stumbled backwards, with me going into Klaus' chest. I looked up at him timidly. "Jaycee, stay behind after class and come to my office." The Golden Demon turned on a dime, going back up to the front of the classroom. He looked as if nothing had happened, but I knew the truth.

I was well on my way to my grave.

The rest of class went on sluggishly. Elias would gently wake me every time I began to drift off, and I decided that I needed to thank him at some point.

I ate lunch with Amelia, being that today was the first day that Klaus was to teach his history class. The younger students' class ran at the same time as my lunch, so I wouldn't be able to see him until after school. Not that I was elated to see him after what had happened in class. Even Elias, as nice as he was still being to me, was being even more cautious than usual. He was the last person who wanted to get between the Golden Demon and his girlfriend.

After class, I got a quick lecture from Merkulova about not understanding the basic differences between several kinds of pills for human illnesses, not that I knew _anything_ about human illnesses in the first place. Animals were my thing.

I hurried to the Prefect's office, knowing that Klaus would be annoyed seeing as how I was late.

"Hey, Klaus." Inside, Klaus was already sitting at his armchair, seemingly waiting for me to arrive. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing muscular arms, and his jacket was lying on the back of the chair. His eyes were closed, and I wondered how tired he was.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Merkulova had to speak with me after class… Are you still angry?" I looked at him expectantly with wide eyes and hesitancy. Klaus opened his eyes, the violet meeting mine without a moment wasted.

"Do you know why I am angry?" I glanced towards the ground, where my foot was scuffing the carpet.

"Kind of…"

"Only kind of?" I winced at the warning in his voice.

"I-I do."

"Oh? Then enlighten me." Klaus' smile caused me to frown.

"Because I wasn't listening in class."

"I see. That is part of it." Suddenly the Prefect stood up, taking a slow step towards me. "Anything else?" He took another step closer, which I rendered void by stepping back. _I feel like I'm about to be pounced on…_

"I messed up the spell."

"Very good." As Klaus cornered me against the wall, I realized that I was blushing just a bit, and my heart was beating very, very quickly. "It seems you know me well. You deserve praise for that."

I wouldn't let my hopes get up that easily, my frown deepened while I waited for the 'but'.

"However," I had to force myself not to roll my eyes, therefore even further angering the Demon. "I'm not saying I forgive you for what happened today." His smile had since become a scowl, pinning me to the spot as I tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Now Bunnyhead, do you want to take a guess at what I'm going to say next?" The corners of his lips curled up into an evil smile. My back bumped up against the wall. _This has definitely happened before…_ I stuck my chin out, stubborn enough to at least stay dignified. _I won't let him turn me into a pile of mush!_

Even as I stiffened and straightened, Klaus continued forward. Then, he wrapped his arms around me. Gently, like a teddy bear made of porcelain. He pulled me into his embrace, even placing a hand atop my head, as though protecting something precious.

I had not expected this reaction in the slightest. Maybe to be yelled at, or made fun of, a rough kiss at best. I wasn't sure if I should be glad, or hug him back. Unsure of what to even say, I stayed silent, head turned up against his chest, listening to Klaus' heartbeat and deep, dominant voice.

"You are mine. Even if it is because of magic gone wrong, when I see you touching another man…" Turning my head just enough gave me a view of Klaus' violet eyes, looking purposefully away from me. He was frowning just slightly, lips full and sticking out just a bit. His grip tightened slightly. "...I get so jealous, I can't even think straight."

"Mmm…" I smiled, lips quirking up with amusement. Klaus, as prideful he was, glared coldly when he saw.

"What?"

"Nothing… I guess you're just kind of cute right now."

"...Cute?"

"Yeah. Obviously you should relax a little, but when you do get possessive like this… I guess it makes me feel loved."

"Relax?" Klaus smirked down at me before slamming one hand against the wall, near to my head. I jumped, but the loss of composure was short lived. "How can I possibly relax when my girlfriend is flat up against someone else? I should be the only one to get that close to you…" His possessiveness was the closest thing Klaus could get to a pout. I smiled at him again, suddenly recalling another moment a bit similar to the hug we had just shared. I then voiced to him my memory.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" The Golden Demon obviously wasn't listening very well to me, judging by the low growl underneath his deep voice. His face was in the crook of my neck, nose brushing the skin. His breath was giving me goosebumps as it ran over the sensitive areas around my ear, and then my jawline and throat. I felt my cheeks becoming hotter.

"A couple weeks back… When we played Ladilz…" Klaus was becoming more and more intimate. His lips were now leaving ghosts all over the left side of my neck. I was having trouble finishing my thought. My fingertips twitched at my sides, wanting to wrap around Klaus but unsure if that was right. "You… You…"

"I what?" His whispers were going to drive me insane. He was sucking gently now, at the place where my jaw met my neck. A quiet whimper escaped my lips, and that was when I decided that whatever I had been about to say wasn't important anymore.

"Klaus…" He chuckled breathily, before his strong arms wrapped around my back and beneath my bottom, lifting me up like some sort of kid. My arms linked together around Klaus' neck practically of their own will, while my legs wrapped around his torso to help keep me suspended. Our lips met in a heated kiss.

Thoughts vaporized. I hardly noticed Klaus moving us until he pushed my legs back a bit, allowing me to straddle his lap comfortably as he sat back onto the couch.

I dragged my fingers through his thick, soft curls. I couldn't get enough of his warmth, although a hot blush had risen on my cheeks. Klaus seemed to crave me as well; he pulled me closer and closer, holding me tightly as tightly against him as possible. Our tongues came together again and again until we were both out of breath.

And then when we were finally out of breath, when we finally pulled apart, our quick breaths mingling before us, Klaus smiled gently at me, bumping his forehead against mine. I giggled gently. Our hands came together naturally and we both squeezed the other's lovingly.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"You're _my_ girlfriend. I can do that if I so please. And no one else can." I laughed, louder this time. Wrapping my arms around his neck once more, I planted a swift, hard kiss to Klaus' lips.

"I still think that you're adorable."

"Hmph." Klaus and I separated reluctantly shortly afterwards. He needed to continue his work, and I needed to practice what I had earlier failed.

Surprisingly enough, my exhaustion from before seemed not so overwhelming.

 _Thursday, October 28th_


	42. Chapter 42

**I am not dead. Yaaaaaay. Lol I've gotten a couple reviews lately, so sorry about not updating in a LOOOONG time, I'm just busy and tired. I'll try to update more often.**

 **Don't worry Didi, I'm not done, I just update regularly. Twice a year regularly. I apologize.**

 **Missmoppit happy very very late birthday! Thanks for the good luck on the SAT. I did do pretty well actually!**

 **Fonix Girl, I'll move the plot forward with the whole dreams thing eventually. Until then enjoy Halloween fluff! I'm honestly shocked though that this was timed correctly. Took me long enough to write, anyways.**

 **I don't own Wizardess Heart!**

Chapter 42: Halloween

 _Sunday, October 31st_

A ding stole my attention from the Health and Spells textbook my nose had been stuck in. At my request, Merkulova had lent it to me so that I could expand my knowledge in the medical field. I set the book down, moving to remove freshly baked cookies from the oven.

I smiled as the nostalgic scent of baked goods overcame the kitchen. _It's good that they turned out well._ I set the cookies out to cool, then got to work on the goodie bags.

The weekend had so far been slow. So, after helping out on lunch duty, I'd decided that I should make cookies to thank everyone who had been so kind to me.I had already finished making and bagging the frosting, and now I counted out baggies and pieces of purple ribbon I had managed to find. After the bags were ready, I went to work decorating. And finally I could put two adorable cookies into each bag.

It was only two or so, leaving me plenty of time before the party tonight.

Although Halloween was never a big deal back in my village besides a bit of candy, I was fairly excited. It would be my first major event at the academy, and Klaus would be able to enjoy it with me since the party was completely student organized. Klaus had no part in it.

I went to Ms. Russ, who was lecturing a few girls in the common room, and handed her a goodie bag from my basket, thanking her for all that she'd done for what with the nightmares.

Amelia was on the other side of the room, involved in a lively conversation.

"Amelia!" I waved to her and grinned.

"Hey, Jayce! Where have you been?" I held up one of the goodie bags, laughing when she gasped and giggled in excitement.

"Thank you! Ah! One of them looks like me!" The other students around were excited as well, all cooing about how cute and tasty the cookies looked.

"I'm glad you like them Amelia. They're a thank you for being such a great friend." I smiled at her, hoping to convey the previous dark nights and the gracious feelings I had. Amelia grinned back, suddenly hugging me.

"I'll always be your best friend, Jayce. I don't need a thank you. But I'm totally up for cookies whenever you make them!" We laughed and separated.

"Jayce, you should make us cookies next time too!"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Alright, I'll make you all an extra batch next time. Well, I'll see you all at the party tonight."

I ventured to the boys' dorm, searching for my other friends. I went to open the door, only for someone else to open it at the very same time.

"Ah!" The door bumped my forehead. I stumbled backwards, rubbing the spot where I'd been hit.

"Oh. Hey Jay."

"Yukiya…" I grimaced. He seemed to not have noticed the thud. On the other hand, Wolf was snickering at me as he rushed past Yukiya from inside the dorm, and then trotted off. I glared at his behind as he left, then dug out Yukiya's cookies.

"Here you go." I giggled when Yukiya's forehead crinkled, and he eyed the cookies with his good eye curiously.

"For me?"

"Of course. You and Elias and Amelia, even Luca, you've all been wonderful to me. These are to say thank you." Meanwhile Yukiya had been carefully untying the ribbon around the bag, then looked inside at his cookies.

"They look like me… and… a puppy?"

"Mm hm! I made everyone one cookie that looked like themselves, and another one just for fun too. I hope you like them." To my delight, Yukiya cracked a smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome! Hey, have you seen Elias or Luca anywhere?" Yukiya shook his head.

"Elias will probably be in the library studying. I wouldn't know about Luca."

"Alright, well, will I see you at the party tonight?" He thought about it visibly before answering.

"I think so."

"Alright, well see you there."

Just outside the library doors, I saw two familiar boys. One was red in the face, while the other casually leaned up against the door frame. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile at their obvious bantering.

"Can't you two do anything but argue?"

"If Luca could be anything but a lazy slob-"

"C'mon, Prince Elias, loosen up a bit will you? You'll have those angry wrinkles forever if you don't smile every once in awhile." Luca attempted to poke Elias' forehead only to have his hand slapped away.

"Here, take these at least before you start going at it again." I handed the two their cookies, feeling my chest warm up as they each thanked me. Elias looked at the cookie with his face awkwardly. A blush even crawled up to his cheeks before he took a timid bite. Luca grinned at his.

"Wow Jay! These are great!"

"Yeah… Pretty good."

"Thanks you guys!" We chatted a little longer, until Luca pissed Elias off, causing the latter to storm off.

"Hey, at least we lost the grouch." I shook my head, moving to leave as well. However, Luca followed, meaning to make more conversation. "Whaaat? Are you really that upset about the Prince?"

"You shouldn't call him that, Luca. You know he hates it."

"Nah, he just won't admit otherwise." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, you're going to the Halloween party tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm super excited!"

"Maybe I could even steal a dance, eh?" I laughed, Luca's flirtatious behavior both entertaining me as well as the thought of Klaus' face should it happen.

"You can try."

"What, will the Emperor have my head if I try and make a move?"

"You tell me."

"Really, you two are obviously dating. Just tell me!" I grinned, giving the green haired boy a playful wink.

"You'll never know." Luca groaned, then asked another question, still just as curious as before.

"So, what kind of costume are you going to wear to the dance?" My expression turned questioning. _Do they… still wear costumes here?_ "Don't tell me you don't know?" I shook my head.

"Halloween wasn't a big deal in my village. We never dressed up, and as far as I knew it was only little kids that did it…" Luca swooned dramatically, earning himself another one of my eye rolls.

"No… costumes… What kind of childhood did you have, Jay?!" I snorted at him, leaving him behind as I continued walking. "So you're really not going to wear one?"

"It's not like I have to. And besides, I don't have anything I could wear for a costume."

"I guess you're right… But everyone else is. Even the professors, even the Emperor himself wears a costume every year!"

"Really?" _That's surprising. I guess they take it seriously here…_

"Yeah. You sure you don't even want to try looking for one?" _Well…_ I shook my head. I didn't need to wear such a silly thing. I was shocked that Klaus even bothered with it.

"As long as there's some candy there, I'm sure I'll survive."

"Alright. Well, if you change your mind, just go ask the theater club."

"There's a theater club here?"

"Yeah. It's pretty easily overlooked… But they should have a bunch of spare costumes that you can borrow."

"If I change my mind."

"Right." Just then, Professor Merkulova and Schuyler strolled by the two of us.

"Oh! Luca, I have to speak with them real quick!"

"No thank you. Happy Halloween Jay!" And with that he spun around, avoiding the professors altogether. I laughed aloud, turning towards the teachers and running them down.

"Professors!"

I handed each of them their cookies, thanking them for doing their best to help during my first few days at the academy. But just before they left-

"Oh, one more moment please!" I called, taking one more goodie bag from my basket. "I hope you wouldn't mind bringing this to Headmaster Randolph for me, I have to meet with Klaus so…"

"Ah! For me, you say?" Someone plucked the bag from my hand, and I whirled around, eyes widening.

"Headmaster, you're-"

"What do you think, Jaycee?" I did a double take at the Headmaster- he was covered head to toe in heavy chainmail and armor.

"I… Are you going off to battle, sir?"

"Hahaha! That is the idea, isn't it? What's the fun in dressing up if you don't take it seriously! I can't wait to see your costume tonight, Jaycee!" I sighed as all three professors left, leaving me to think again about Luca's suggestion. Now that I was paying better attention, I could see several students walking around in their costumes. _I'm going to feel super left out at the party tonight, aren't I?_

I shook my head resolutely. _I am not!_

It didn't take long to find out where the theater club met, and soon afterwards I was poking my head into their room.

"Excuse me-"

"Hello! Come in, come in! Are you here to join THEATER?!" A shorter male student asked, more shouting in my face than doing anything theatrical.

"N-No! Please back away!"

"Mr. President, calm down! You'll scare her off!"

"Ah! Right! Sorry about that, can we help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a costume for the Halloween party?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!"

"Actually Mr. President, we've already lent most of them out…"

"Oh… Alright then, let's see what we have left!" The boy went into the back of the room and rummaged through a large chest. "Well… it seems that the only full costume we have that might fit someone of your size is this." I was handed what did not seem to be a full costume at all.

"...This is really all you have?"

"Yup. Sorry. Want to try it on?" The president was far too excited just to have me there, and with what little fabric I had in hand the second member was looking a bit sleazy.

"No, but thank you. I'll just take it with me. I'll give it back as soon as possible…"

I found the emptiest bathroom in the entire academy to try on the costume. Standing in the mirror, I adjusted and judged the clothes.

"I mean… It is cute, but…" I pursed my lips, tugging at the short skirt. It was a devil costume, a pink and black skirt with a matching tube top. A horn and tails came with it, and I was sure that I could really make the costume work if I did my hair up. "Klaus definitely won't like it though…" Yet suddenly the idea of seeing his reaction to the outfit sounded like my best option.

 _I don't have to wear the costume all night… But I am pretty curious. And this will be a good chance to get back at Klaus for all of his teasing._ Shrugging, I headed to the Prefect's office.

I no longer bothered with knocking, and called out to Klaus as soon as I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Klaus!"

"Finally you-..." I looked over, my face perfectly casual, in order to read Klaus' expression. His brow was creased angrily yet his mouth was hanging open. I cocked my head, feigning confusion but unable to conceal a small snort of laughter.

"What is it?"

"What is that you're wearing?!"

"My costume." Klaus had already grabbed his cape and was now wrapping it securely around me.

"That little shred of clothing is a costume?! Where did you even get it from?!"

"The theater club let me borrow it."

"So they're the ones to blame, huh?" Klaus hissed through grit teeth, crossing his arms. I crossed my arms back, lip twitching with the urge to smile.

"This was all they had left. I didn't want to be left out at the party!"

"Don't tell me you're really planning on wearing that abomination?" I watched anger turn into disappointment in his eyes, and unable to stifle it any longer, I giggled. My facade lost, I sauntered over to where Klaus stood, letting his cloak flutter around me. I let one of my hands glide over his arm, softly, while I looked deep into my boyfriend's violet eyes.

"And what if I was…?"

"I'd say forget it." Klaus looked away. I craned my neck to be able to see him better, only to realize he wasn't _really_ looking away, just had turned his head. Klaus was still staring, pink dusted over his cheeks.

"Oh… It must look pretty bad then, huh?" Sticking my lips out in a pout, I also kicked at the carpet.

"It… I never said it was ugly."

"But you just told me not to wear it?"

"Yes… well… It being ugly is not the problem." I grasped Klaus' arm, pushing myself up against him as I finally allowed myself to grin and laugh.

"Then what is?" His head jerked up at the sound of my laughter. Klaus' violet eyes narrowed as a vicious scowl appeared on his face. The pink in his cheeks only made me laugh again.

"Is this funny to you?! I don't want anyone else seeing you so… so naked! Especially other men!"

"Calm down, Klaus. I only wore it to tease you."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I would never wear something like this around the academy."

"That was awfully bold of you, _Bunnyhead_." Klaus said through grit teeth. He crossed his arms again, and attempted to corner me. I flopped down onto the couch before he could force me towards the wall though.

"I can be mean sometimes too you know!" I smiled mischievously at the Golden Demon, crossing my legs and resting my chin in my palm. Klaus scoffed, nose still crinkled, as he turned sharply away.

"Soooo… You do like it, right?" I heard him sigh. He turned his head hardly at all as he responded quietly.

"You look… fantastic." My face heated up a bit, and my stomach flipped.

"...Thanks… And… you know people are going to see my skin sometimes, Klaus. If we ever go to the beach-"

"I'd rather not think about that now. If it were at all acceptable, I'd want to hide you from everyone, all the time. I do not want any other men ever seeing or touching you. Especially not when you're looking so… sexy." I grinned, especially happy with how this had turned out.

"So, I guess that means I don't have anything to wear tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I assumed you might be needing something."

"Oooh, what'd ya get me Klaus?" Klaus pointed to the bookshelf behind me, and I looked to see a black evening suit next to a pure white Empire styled dress. I hummed in delight, going over to feel the silky materials.

"I'm going as Count Dracula this year."

"You're going to look amazing in a suit…" A proud smile stretched over Klaus' features.

"And you'll be beautiful in your dress."

"Thank you… So, what am I supposed to be anyways?"

"You'll be the princess whose blood I get to suck." Visions of Klaus nibbling my collar bone with vampire teeth made me giggle.

"That might be fun." The Golden Demon raised an eyebrow, giving me a superior expression.

"Wipe that look off your face. Now, come here." I pouted at Klaus.

"Why?" He grinned at me, giving off a somewhat intimidating vibe. Suddenly the Golden Demon leaped forward, snaking his arms around me and locking me in a tight embrace.

"Give me a treat or I'll cast a spell on you…" Klaus said into the crook of my neck, tickling my skin. Giggling, I reached around him to grab my last goodie bag.

"Will these do?" Klaus hummed in appreciation, but set the cookies aside.

"Not quite… Can you guess what vampires indulge themselves with?"

"Mm, what?"

"They certainly don't need blood to stay alive." I cocked my head innocently.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's an indulgence for them." Klaus placed two fingers gently on my neck. Goosebumps popped up all over my skin in response to his cool touch. "If you don't have a treat for me, I'll just have to give you mine instead. It's exquisitely rich and sweet…" He then nipped lightly at my pulse point, eliciting a faint moan from my lips. Klaus chuckled amorously before pressing his lips firmly against mine. I eagerly met him halfway, parting my lips and losing myself in the kiss.

However, not too long later, I had to pull away. We needed to get ready for the party.

"We could just skip the party, Bunnyhead. We can have plenty of fun right here…" I giggled, pushing Klaus' chest back playfully.

"Yes, but you need to get out and be social."

"Excuse me? I'm plenty social. I deal with more students each day then you do." I rolled my eyes, turned away from the Golden Demon to be sure he didn't see.

"You're not _enjoying_ it, though! The party will be fun and you can relax instead of being so stressed out all the time!" Klaus groaned, but began to undo the buttons on his uniform anyway.

Face red, I turned away abruptly.

"Y-you could have given me a little bit of warning you know!"

"What? Is it really that big of a deal if we're together?"

"Well yeah! We've never… done anything." He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mm… We could. If we just stayed in tonight."

"No!" I sprung away from Klaus' embrace. "We're going! It's my first academy event and we're going! Now you change, and come get me when you're done!"

I waited in the hallway with Klaus' cloak still wrapped tightly around me.

After I changed into my own dress, Klaus escorted me in perfect character to the event hall, where the dance was being held.

Glittering bat decorations hung from the ceiling, and jack-o-lanterns graced many of the tables on the outskirts of the room. The room was dark, with purple lights lighting only the center of the room.

Heat hit me as soon as we were inside, and we had to push past a lot of people in bulky costumes. It wasn't the most comfortable, but everyone was laughing. People were dancing in the most absurd ways.

I grinned.

"Klaus, Klaus, can we go dance?" I tugged on the sleeve of his suit. Klaus scoffed.

"Dance? To this?" He was right, the choice in music was a bit odd… But I was excited. I wanted to relax after working so hard for so long.

"Please! Just for a little bit!"

"I-"

"Jaycee! Wow, you look a-maze-ing!" Amelia, dressed as a cute giraffe, bounded up to us with wide eyes.

"Thanks! Klaus picked it out for me." I did a spin for her while she clapped.

"Well, you two look great together."

"Of course we do." Klaus smiled.

"Oh! How about you guys take a picture? I have a friend from the student newspaper whose taking photos!" Amelia dragged us over to have our picture taken, then Luca, dressed in a hood as a dark wizard, talked with us over some punch, and Elias in full mummy garb took Klaus' attention after that.

Before we knew it, the dance was drawing to a close, and I had yet to have a proper dance with my boyfriend. The songs were slower now, as a few people began to filter outside into the cooler air.

"Klaus, can we please please please dance now! Please?" Smiling wryly, Klaus sighed.

"If you want it that badly, Bunnyhead-"

"Thank you!" I practically dragged Klaus out to the center of the emptying dance floor. I felt giddy with what I knew was teenage girl butterflies, but that didn't matter when Klaus' large, warm hands wrapped securely around my waist. Almost too eagerly, I threw my arms around his neck. Klaus chuckled.

"Why do you care so much about a silly Halloween dance, huh?"

"We've never done coupley stuff before, Klaus! I just thought it'd be nice to be close to you like this." And it was. Pressed up against him, I couldn't have felt safer or happier.

"If you say so, Bunnyhead." Although Klaus' tone was exasperated, he held me tighter, pulled me closer. I rested my head up against his chest, enjoying our very first dance to a skeleton shaking song.

 **I swear I tried to make this shorter and it just didn't work for some reason. It's fine. Long fluff is fine.**


End file.
